


DOGMA

by Nanami_Belle



Category: Jrock, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fangirls, Hetero aesthetic homoromantic demisexual character with genophobia, Indie Music, Inspired by Real Events, Japanese Bands, M/M, Never fuck your honmei, Never fuck your honmei's homie, Rape/Non-con Elements, Repressed Memories, Yep this is real and it exists just google it
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 56,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Belle/pseuds/Nanami_Belle
Summary: 2015 augusztus: Uruha éppen válófélben, erősen próbálja egy normális ember benyomását kelteni, amit különösen nehézkessé tesz Aoi kibírhatatlan viselkedése, az új Gazette album megjelenése körüli hercehurca, és egy, a szokásosnál is pimaszabb rajongólány fel-felbukkanása.A történet a 2015-ös Dogma-turnéval párhuzamosan játszódik. Előfordulhatnak benne tényszerű és konteószerű elemek, vegyítve teljesen fiktív elemekkel.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Uruha (the GazettE)/Original Female Character(s), Uruha (the GazettE)/Other(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Füst

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Off-Limits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508701) by [cadkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten). 



> A lánynak, a Hanyu felé tartó buszról, az ihletért. Legközelebb nem leszek nyuszi, és leszólítom. 
> 
> Lilnek az inspirációért ("Vajon a Gazette-ben ki feküdne le a saját cosplayerével? És a máséval?"), meg a line-os távolsági támogatásért, amíg odaát voltam. Hátha még mindig szeretne olvasni egy jó Gazette ficcet :)

Ujj, ujj gyűrűvel, ujj, cigaretta, ujj. Meg egy hüvelykujj, amin egy kicsit még látszik a fekete körömlakk nyoma a körömágynál - ma este még egyszer nekiesek a lemosóval, zuhanyozás előtt. Nem is tudom, mikor szedtem le utoljára ilyen alaposan a lakkot – általában megelégszem annyival, hogy nagyjából lejön, aztán kenem is rá a következő réteget.

Azt sem tudom, hogy miért remeg a kezem. Nem most kezdődött, de mostanában kezdett állandósulni. Figyelem magamat egy ideje, és azt hiszem, nem is a kezem remeg, hanem én magam – belülről sugárzik ki, de csak a kezem árulkodik róla, semmi más. Elejtek, kiejtek mindent belőle, megcsúszik az ujjam bögrefüleken, gitárnyakon… Aoinak teljesen igaza volt ma. Ez lehetne a nagy áttörés, az igazán nagy dobás, én meg úgy játszom, mint aki a korai Parkinsonnal küzd.

Amikor kivágódik mögöttem a vasajtó, már a mozdulatból tudom, hogy ő az, meg sem kell fordulnom. Felém sétál, és a fogai között löki előre a szavakat, az ajkai közé csippentett cigarettaszáltól pöszén, ahogy általában:  
\- A zohányzás káros a zegészségre.

Kattan egyet a Zippója, ahogy járás közben meggyújtja a cigit, és alaposan meg is szívja, hogy mire mellém ér a korláthoz, már az orrlyukain át fújja ki az első korty füstöt.

Hosszú ideig nem szólunk egymáshoz. A karkötője fémesen koppan a korláton, amikor az alkarjaival rátámaszkodik, és ugyanúgy az ujjai közé fogja a cigarettáját, mint én az enyémet. Már egy egész kis hamu-oszlop képződött rajta, nem merem lefújni, de ebben a nyárvégi hőségben még egy fuvallat sem jár erre, ami megmozdítaná… úgyhogy várok. Aoi pedig végül megunja a várakozást, és azt mondja:  
\- Egy seggfej vagyok. Bocs.

Nem tesz semmit, ezt felelném legszívesebben – ám csak a fejem rázom, és óvatlanul a csikkem végéről is sikerül lebillenteni a hamuoszlopot. A kézfejemre esik a nagyja.

\- Nem tudhattad… - mentegetem helyette is a viselkedését. – Kai mondta el?

Kai mondta el. Persze, ki más mondta volna? Nori és Akira okosabbak annál, hogy a kínos igazsággal oltsák a tüzet.

\- Holnap lesz a tárgyalás? – kérdezi, csak hogy az evidenciákkal folytassuk. Nyilván megtudta azt is, hogy holnap lesz.  
\- Ühüm… - felelem udvariasan, és a hamut nézem az ujjaimon. Ha csak lefújnám, és nem érnék hozzá, meglehet, nem is kenném szét.  
\- Mióta tart a dolog? – fordul felém kíváncsian.  
\- Ó, nem olyan régóta. Május végén, nem is, június elején adta be a papírokat.

Megint hallgatás következik. Hihetetlen, hogy így kell ezt végül lerendezni. Kainak és nekem három hét különbséggel volt az esküvőnk, náluk már azóta született egy baba. Kai magában felsóhajtott – én legalábbis úgy képzeltem – amikor megtudta a válásom hírét, hiszen ő is tisztában volt vele, hogy minden második házasság így végződik. Megkönnyebbült sóhaj volt ez, mert így most ő biztonságban lehet. Kétszer nem csap ugyanoda a villám, és ha hozzám beütött, hozzá talán nem fog. Fordított esetben én is így éreztem volna.

\- Meg szabad kérdezni… hogy miért váltok? – fogalmazza meg Aoi nagyon óvatosan a kérdést. Én elmosolyodom a finomkodásán.  
\- Rájött, hogy megcsalom.  
\- Az ég szerelmére! – slukkol a cigarettájából, majd egy könnyed mozdulattal lepöccenti róla a hamut. – Tudta, hogy egy zenészhez megy feleségül. Mégis, mit várt?  
\- Nem alkalmi szexről volt szó… - jegyzem meg némi öniróniával a hangomban.

Ez már nem szorulna másnál magyarázatra, de Aoit mindig is érdekelte az emberek magánélete. Sosem volt pletykás, de szerette gyűjtögetni az információkat, és talán épp ez volt az egyik oka, amiért az emberek nem szívesen osztottak meg vele mélyebb, személyesebb sztorikat. Most viszont nem faggat, és ezért én érzem kényszerítve magamat, hogy felfedjem előtte vázlatosan a fontosabb részleteket.

\- …hanem Rinről - csúszik ki a számon hosszú várakozás után.  
\- Rinrinnel megint együtt vagytok? – mér végig kíváncsian Aoi.  
\- Igazából… sosem voltunk ténylegesen együtt. Ezért nem is szakítottunk soha.  
\- Jól értem? – veszi elő a Marlboros dobozát, és húz ki belőle egy újabb szálat, de ezt már nem fogja az ajkai közé. – Ti végig… összejártatok?  
\- Anélkül is elég nyomorékul érzem magam, hogy elismételném… - halkítom le a hangomat.  
\- De bazmeg, Shima, akkor miért nősültél meg? Vagy miért nem vetted el Rint?

Az egymillió dolláros kérdés. Aoi előtt ezt már Nori és Akira is feltette nekem, sőt, le merem fogadni, hogy Kai is megkérdezte volna, de ő jó gyerek, és messzemenően udvarias, úgyhogy végül elfojtotta a késztetést. Rint mindannyian ismerték és kedvelték – ami érthető, hiszen nincs rajta mit nem kedvelni. Értelmes, önálló, és nyilvánvalóan nem a pénzemre utazott, mert akkor is mellettem állt, amikor még egy jobb táskátis nehezen tudtam venni neki ajándékba. Sosem akaszkodott rám, elfogadta ugyan az ajándékokat, és mindig szabaddá tette magát, ha elvittem nyaralni, de pénzről köztünk sosem volt szó. Nem fizettem neki a szexért, nem adtam neki kölcsön, és nem vállaltam át tőle a számlákat. Ha valaha is együtt laktunk volna, akkor az egészen más helyzetet teremt, de a kapcsolatunk leginkább a rendszertelen szeretkezések és sűrű ímélváltások laza egyvelegéből állt.

\- Mert sosem voltam szerelmes belé… - jelentem ki megfontoltan.  
\- Mert Hazukiba igen?  
\- Igen, belé igen.

Lenézek, és alattunk a járdán megáll valaki a biciklijével – messze van tőlünk, nem hallhatja, amit mondok, de a jelenléte jó ürügy arra, hogy még halkabban folytassam:  
\- Még csak fel sem merült bennem Rinnel kapcsolatban… és azt hiszem, benne sem. Nagyon jó barátok vagyunk, bármit meg tudunk beszélni egymással, és nagyon jó vele a szex, de ennyi. Sosem mondtuk azt egymásnak, hogy „szeretlek”. Nem éreztünk így.   
\- Hány éve is ismeritek egymásr? – nyomja meg a kérdő hangsúlyt Aoi. – Öt, hat?  
\- Hét. Idén hét éve – felelem.  
\- Komolyan, Shima, én nem értelek. Ez már házasságból is sok! Ha annyira szeretted Hazukit, akkor miért nem tudtál csomót kötni a farkadra?  
\- Mert nem akartam elveszíteni Rint, mint embert az életemből. Időről időre igényeltem azt, hogy együtt legyünk, hogy ki tudjak kapcsolni… ő ismert, megbízható volt és diszkrét. Mindent tudott a magánéletemről. Sokszor ő adott ötleteket, hogy mit vegyek Hazukinak a születésnapjára, vagy a házassági évfordulónkra hová vigyem el… Szexelős barátságnak indult a kapcsolatunk, de már jó ideje inkább a barátság került túlsúlyba, és nem a szex. Szükségem volt egy olyan emberre, aki velem együtt lett felnőtt, aki olyannak lát engem, amilyen vagyok. Aki mellett önmagam lehetek. De ez normális emberi vágy, nem így van?  
\- Persze, nekem is vannak ilyen barátaim… - bólint Aoi - …csak én nem szoktam lefeküdni velük.

Tessék, és megint itt tartunk: Aoival képtelenség beszélgetni. Az egész világot fekete-fehérben látja, és az élet legtöbb problémájára egyetlen megoldást ismer, az összes többi lehetőséget pedig eleve elveti. Kár volt belemennem a részletekbe, és legfőképpen kár volt az érzéseimet is beleszőni, mert ettől csak még inkább ostobának tűnik a szemében a magyarázkodásom. Nem fogja megérteni úgysem, és nem is akarja, akkor miért nem hagyom rá az egészet? Végül is csak bocsánatot akart kérni, olyasmiért, amiért egyáltalán nem kellett volna, mert tökéletesen igaza volt. Tényleg figyelmetlen és szétszórt vagyok mostanában, és a velem született ügyetlenségemet ez még jól meg is fejeli. Tényleg nem könnyű velem együtt próbálni, és mások idejét húzom a bénázásommal. Semmi taplóság nem volt abban, hogy a sokadik próbanapon ezt szóvá merte tenni. Most, amikor viszont tényleg taplón viselkedik, eszébe se jut, hogy bocsánatot kérjen, mert meg van róla győződve, hogy neki van igaza.

És tényleg neki van igaza. Aoi legalább ki meri mondani, amit Nori meg Akira sose mondott volna a szemembe: hogy elbasztam, és _én_ basztam el. Az ő szempontjából annyira egyszerű a dolog, hogy a helyében én ki is nevetném magamat. Mégis, Aoi passzív-agresszív megnyilvánulásaiból ebben a pillanatban csak a törődést érzem, és hálás vagyok érte.

\- Oda fogsz érni holnap a meet and greetre? – fordul felém, és az arcomon érzem a cigarettája füstjét.  
\- Szerintem oda… - vonom meg a vállam. – Már úgyis mindent megbeszéltünk az ügyvédeinken keresztül.  
\- Megkopasztott rendesen? – vigyorodik el, nem kárörvendően, inkább csak szórakozottan, és ez engem is mosolyra fakaszt.  
\- Mindenbe beleegyeztem, legyen elég ennyi – felelem, mert nem akarok belemenni a részletekbe. Aoi viszont bele akar.  
\- Melyikőtök marad a lakásban? – faggatózik. – Mi lesz az autókkal?  
\- Az egyiket megtartja, de azt egyébként is neki vettem. A lakás az övé marad, és én fizetem tovább a törlesztését.  
\- Asszonytartást is fizetsz?  
\- Igen, azt is. Elvégre az én hibámból következett be a válás…  
\- És mindezt meddig? – vonja fel a szemöldökét.  
\- Amíg újra férjhez nem megy, vagy tartós élettársi kapcsolatba nem lép valakivel, de maximum öt évig.  
\- Hát, Shima… - vakarja meg Aoi az állát - …még jó, hogy nincsenek gyerekeitek. Arra a gatyád is ráment volna…

Nevetek. Hihetetlen ez az alak. Olyan lazasággal mond ki teljesen tapintatlan és otromba dolgokat, mintha csak viccelne, és most még ezt is szórakoztatónak találom. Aoi viszont elkomorodik, és a városkép felé fordulva, szinte a háztetőknek fogalmazza meg a mondandóját:

\- Furcsa volt, hogy Ruki ennyi szólót osztott nekem… már kezdtem azt érezni, hogy na végre, engem is megbecsülnek, de ezek szerint téged akart kímélni vele…  
\- Nem erről van szó… - rázom meg a fejem. – Én kértem Rukit, hogy kevesebbet bízzon rám. A költözés, meg hogy mindenből újat kellett venni, a stressz, és még messze nincs vége… semmivel sem leszek koncentráltabb, mint ma a próbán. Egyszerűen… egyszerűen nem bírom megjegyezni a szólamaimat.  
\- Jó, hát… van ilyen… - rántja meg a vállát Aoi. – Azért a turnéra valahogy kapard össze magad, rendben? Nagyon sok múlik ezen. Nekem akárhányszor… nehéz időszakom volt, mindig arra gondoltam, hogy hány embernek az élete és megélhetése függ tőlem, és hány rajongót hagyok cserben, aki reggel a mi egyik számunkra ébred, és este az altatja el hazafelé a vonaton…

Utálom belátni, de megint igaza van. Elképesztő összegeket invesztált belénk a kiadó, ez lehetne most az első igazán komoly album, amit összeraktunk, én pedig annyira szét vagyok csúszva, hogy már a piára sem tudom fogni. De ez lesz Aoi nagy dobása, végre úgy csilloghat a színpadon, ahogy mindig is szeretett volna. Ő megy majd interjúkra Rukival, és nem én. Én csak szeretnék csöndben eltűnni egy időre.

Előveszem a kompakt hamutálamat, és elrejtem benne a csikket. Aoi kérdőn néz rám, aztán persze kicsúszik a száján:

\- Azt hittem, leszoktál.  
\- Hát most visszaszoktam… - felelem egykedvűen.  
\- Nem áll jól a kezedben a cigi… - sóhajt, miközben előre hajol, és lenéz az utcára. Egy kis grimasz lappang az arcán, de nem ismerem fel, miféle. – A dohányzáshoz, Shima… ahhoz stílus kell…

Karcosan felnevet, aztán lepöcköli a cigarettája végét a párkányról, megfordul, és elindul a teraszajtó felé. Tudom, hogy nekem is legfeljebb öt percem van még az önsajnálatra, utána nekem is be kell mennem, a nyakamba akasztanom a gitárt, és úgy tenni, mintha minden rendben lenne. De az igazság az, hogy semmi sincs rendben, és messze vagyok attól, hogy azt mondhassam, minden rendben lesz. Talán majd egyszer.

Az új lakás rémesen idegen. Képtelen vagyok rászánni magam, hogy kirámoljak a dobozokból – azokból öltözködöm, azokból sminkelek, azokba dobom vissza a töltőkábelt, a szárítóból lehozott tiszta ruhákat. Csak annyi holmi van elöl, amennyi a hétköznapi élethez elengedhetetlen: egy kanál, egy pár evőpálcika, egy bögre, egy rizsestál a konyhában, egy elektromos fogkefe, egy tubus fogkrém, egy arclemosó, és egy-egy flakon tusfürdő, sampon és kondicionáló a fürdőben. Az egyetlen tárgy, ami ténylegesen helyet kapott, mégpedig az éjjeliszekrényem fiókjában, az a pipám.

Magammal hoztam a lábtartós olvasófotelemet, amit Hazukitól kaptam két éve a születésnapomra. Kicsit nőies a huzat halvány mentaszíne, de borzasztó kényelmes benne ülni, feltenni a lábam, és rágyújtani. Most már heti öt alkalomnál tartok, ami régen egy lélektani határ volt, és a turné alatt ez nyilván nem fog működni. Ma is azt mondom magamnak, hogy le kellene állnom, minél hamarabb, de az akaraterőm még a motivációmnál is gyengébb. Amikor pedig kis idő elteltével beüt a nyugalom, én pedig csak ülök, élvezem a csöndet, és senki nem szakít félbe, akkor érzem, hogy talán képes leszek végre elaludni.

Az ágy felé sétálva belelépek egy pengetőbe – felemelem, megvizsgálom, nem is tűnik ismerősnek, hiába az enyém. Vajon hogy kerülhetett ide? Meglehet, ez a pengető mindig is itt volt, ezen a padlón. Akkor én hogy kerültem ide?


	2. Szép cipő

Attól félek, hogy el fogok késni, és ez a három perc igenis nagyon sokat számít, de még így is korán érkezem. Hazuki egy padon ül a folyosón, nem pont a tárgyalótermünk előtt, de ott már nem volt hely – decens magassarkút vett fel, térdig érő szoknyát és kosztümkabátot, mindkettő fekete, de egy kis szürke selyemcsík fut rajuk végig, szinte játékosan. Lenyűgöz ez a szürke selyemcsík, annyira stílusos, annyira illik hozzá, és mégis, mintha tíz évet rátenne még… nem mintha ma annyinak látszana, amennyi. Nem mondom, hogy kisírt szemekkel ül, de láthatóan nem aludt az éjjel. Ahogy hátrafogta a haját, és ahogy a táskája fülére kulcsolja az ujjait, ma harmincötnek néz ki. És nem három év házasság van mögötte, hanem tizenhárom.

Amikor közelebb jövök, felnéz rám, és már semmi vádló nincs a tekintetében. Magában bólint talán, hogy na tessék, képes voltam egyedül is felvenni egy rendes öltönyt meg inget, ráadásul vasalva, és a zoknim meg a nadrágszár között sem látszik ki a bőröm. Hazuki mindig ilyen volt, hiányozni fog a gondoskodása. Ha nem hangzana végtelenül ostobán, megmondanám neki, hogy mostantól már helyette is gondoskodom magamról, nem kell aggódnia… egyáltalán, miért hiszem azt, hogy még aggódna értem?

\- Szia… - mondom bátortalanul.  
\- Szia – feleli a szemembe nézve. Látom, hogy nem kell félnem tőle, ezért leülök mellé a padra.  
\- Csinos vagy.  
\- Köszönöm. Te is csinos vagy.

Kopogó lépteket hallok a folyosón közeledni, és megjelenik az ügyvédje, sietve és fontoskodva, ahogy mindig. Kőkemény nő – szerintem az összes sértett feleség nevében is keménynek és erősnek próbál mutatkozni. Odajön hozzánk, egy apró fejbiccentéssel üdvözöl – illetve csak jelzi, hogy tudomást vett a jelenlétemről. Lehajol, és halkan közli Hazukival:  
\- A bíró úr még az előző tárgyalásán van, kicsit csúszni fogunk. Hozhatok egy kávét, amíg várunk?  
\- Igen, azt megköszönném… - feleli Hazuki hálásan. Nagyon is ráfér az a kávé.  
\- Ön is kér egyet? – fordul felém, de úgy villan meg közben a szeme és vonja fel a szemöldökét, hogyha lenne is ingerem kávét inni, most biztos meggondolnám magam. A nő annyira rideg, hogy mire ideérne vele, jéggé fagyna a kezében.  
\- Nem, köszönöm… - nyögöm ki nehezen, majd kigombolom a zakómat, és kihúzom az alját a fenekem alól, hogy addig se gyűrődjön, amíg itt ülünk.

Attól féltem, kínos lesz vele találkozni megint, amikor már majdnem nem-a-feleségem, de a közelsége most is inkább az otthonosság érzetét kelti. Az érzéseim iránta, függetlenül attól, amin keresztülmegyünk éppen, nemigen változtak az elmúlt időszakban sem. Most is gyönyörűnek tartom, fáradtan, a fájdalomtól lázas, cserepes ajkakkal, amin a rúzs gömbölyded kis csúcsokba gyűlik a bőrlemezkék találkozásainál. Ezt többször elmondtam neki, amikor sírva veszekedett velem, és választ követelt arra a megválaszolhatatlan kérdésre, hogyha szeretem, akkor mégis hogy tehettem őt ki _ennek._

Annyira buta dolog volt a részemről… akkora nagyvonalú óvatlanság… hogyan is gondolhattam, hogy nem fogok lebukni? Hiszen annyiszor, de annyiszor olyan közel voltam hozzá, és mindig megúsztam valahogy, ez pedig adott egy hamis magabiztosságot, és egyre merészebbé tett. Míg aztán idén végül leszakadt alattam a kötélhíd.

Elvittem Rint Okinavára az Aranyhéten. Akkor már vagy másfél hónapja csak íméleket váltottunk egymással, nagyon hiányzott már, rengeteg mesélnivalóm volt neki, és amikor felhívott, hogy van-e programom az ünnepekre, én azonnal vettem magunknak két repülőjegyet. Hazukinak azt mondtam, az egyik menedzser legénybúcsúját megyünk le megünnepelni, és ez részben igaz is lehetett volna, mert a srác tényleg júniusban készült házasodni, és hallottam fél füllel a folyosón, hogy páran elutaznak valami szigetre lazulni, úgyhogy az alibimmel nem lett volna gond. Mivel legálisan voltam ott, feltettem egy fotót a Heresys blogomba a szállodaszobánk teraszáról, ahogy a távolban épp készül lemenni a nap, és mellékeltem hozzá egy rövid beszámolót a turnézáróról, meg az elmúlt egy évünkkel kapcsolatos gondolataimról. És közben Rin is lefotózta a naplementét, és a képet feltette – az egyébként privát és friends only – twitterére, hogy megmutassa a barátnőinek.

És az egyik barátnő valószínűleg spicli volt, vagy csak egy nagyon elvadult rajongólány, aki kiszúrta, hogy ez bizony ugyanaz a látkép, ugyanaz a korlát, és még az időpont is stimmelt. Mindenesetre megosztotta az egész spekulációját screenshotokkal illusztrálva, amire rengetegen ráharaptak. Voltak, akik ismerték Rint, noha nem láthatták a twitterét – ők a vele kapcsolatos emlékeiket mesélték el, persze a valóságtól jelentősen elrugaszkodva. Hazuki egyik barátnője pedig „véletlenül” arra járt, és persze mindent azonnal továbbküldött ímélben a legszűkebb baráti körüknek, Hazuki pedig azon nyomban leállította a pletykálkodást, majd felhívott engem – épp a tengerparton sétáltunk Rinnel – hogy jobban tenném, ha beszólnék a cégbe, hogy intézkedjenek a fórummal kapcsolatban. Mindig volt erre egy emberünk, aki szükség esetén belépett, kitöröltetett fotókat, fenyegető íméleket írt a PSC nevében, jogi frázisokkal és rágalmazási per eshetőségével dobálózva, aki most is lerendezte a dolgot. De mire hazaértem, Hazuki már összecsomagolta a cuccaimat, és mindössze annyi lehetőséget hagyott, hogy elmondhassam a saját verziómat, a saját szavaimmal. Nem tagadtam semmit.

A legszebb az egészben, hogy Rinnel azalatt az egy hét alatt nem is feküdtem le, mert valami nőgyógyászati problémája volt, és nagyon fájt a méhszája – nem ment bele a részletekbe, de azért az feltűnt, hogy hatalmas tamponokat hordott magánál, meg egy marék gyógyszert. Csak beszélgettünk, néha összeölelkeztünk a parton ülve, amikor senki sem látta, de egyébként egymás kezét sem fogtuk meg… így belegondolva, még csak nem is csókolóztunk. Nem mintha egyébként szeretnék csókolózni, engem ez mindig is hidegen hagyott, de valahogy ő sem erőltette a dolgot. Olyanok voltunk, mint az öreg házasok.

\- Sajnálom… - csúszik ki a számon, miközben a térdeimen könyökölve magamba mélyedek.  
\- Tudom… - bólint Hazuki. Látom, hogy képes lenne elsírni magát, így inkább rám se néz, csak maga elé, a szürke gránitlapokra, és a táska fülét még erősebben kezdi szorítani.  
\- Tudom, hogy már nem számít, de azért még egyszer el akarom mondani: tényleg szerettelek… szeretlek. Ebben az egyben sose kételkedj, kérlek…  
\- Jaj, Hiro… - hajtja hátra a fejét, és a mutatóujja középső ujjperecével igyekszik visszatuszkolni egy könnycseppet a szemébe. – Hát még mindig nem érted? Nem azzal volt a bajom, hogy lefekszel mással. Nem vagyok hülye, tudtam, hogy kinek mondok igent. Egy pillanatig sem gondoltam, hogy egész további életedben hűséges leszel hozzám. De azt reméltem, mindig én leszek az első és legfontosabb nő az életedben.  
\- Te voltál… - nyúlok a keze után, de idegesen elrántja.  
\- Ugyan már! – kínjában felkacag. – Te azzal a másik nővel… azzal a Rinkóval… nem a szex miatt voltál együtt. Te vele beszélted meg a problémáidat, vele osztottad meg az örömödet… ő volt a második feleséged. Sőt, tekintettel arra, hogy régebbi a kapcsolatotok a miénknél, igazából én voltam a második feleség, és ő volt az első…  
\- Ne mondj ilyet… - érintem meg a karját, de Hazuki erre már elfordul, és egy kicsit el is húzódik tőlem. – Tudod, hogy szeretlek…  
\- Hiro, ha szerettél volna, akkor én lettem volna a fontosabb! – jelenti ki emelt hangon.

A folyosó végén megjelenik az ügyvédnő, kávéval mindkét kezében, és kedélyesen cseverészik – az én ügyvédemmel. A magánszféránknak ezzel ennyi volt, de nem is bánom, mert nem jutottunk volna most sem előbbre: Hazuki elbeszélt mellettem, és igazából meg sem akart hallgatni. Meglehet, ő sosem szeretett annyira, mint amennyire én szerettem őt – legyen ez akármilyen önző gondolat is. Mert ha szeret, akkor megbocsát, vagy legalábbis megpróbál megbocsátani, és ad még egy esélyt, nem igaz?

\- Kérlek… - nyelek egy nagyot, hogy erőt gyűjtsek - …nem kell ezt végigcsinálnunk. Miért… miért nem próbáljuk meg újra? Én május óta nem találkoztam Rinnel, és mással sem…  
\- Oh, kérlek! – cöcög Hazuki, és idegesen babrálja a fülbevalóját. Zafír és gyöngy, tavaly karácsonyra kapta tőlem, egy hozzá illő karkötővel, amit azóta sem hord. – Ez már csak tűzoltás. Miattam ne fogd vissza magad. Sőt, az lenne a leghelyesebb, ha ennyi év után végre elköteleznéd magad felé. Az a lány megérdemli…

Először azt hiszem, cinikusan mondja, de kisvártatva rájövök, hogy teljesen komolyan gondolja. Meglehet, mégiscsak jobban szeret annál, amennyire ismer engem?

\- Sosem voltam szerelmes belé… - mormogom, ahogy a közeledő ügyvédeket nézem.  
\- Annál inkább szégyellhetnéd magad, hogy neki is a bolondját járatod már évek óta… - korhol a majdnem-exfeleségem. – Akármit is mond, hidd el, egy nő részéről nincs olyan, hogy „csak szex” kapcsolat. Legfeljebb az első három-négy alkalommal. Én csak tudom…

Sokatmondóan végigmér, és akkor leesik, először, mióta ismerem: hogy én nem voltam sose az esete. Nem én voltam élete nagy szerelme. Meghódítottam és rábeszéltem magam, ő pedig bedőlt nekem, és a végén beengedett a szívébe. A mostani keserűsége nem is nekem szól talán, hanem önmagának. Legközelebb már nem lesz ennyire óvatlan, mint velem volt.

A tárgyalás végül elképesztően rövid idő alatt le is zajlik, miután a bíró egy és háromnegyed óra késéssel, heves elnézést kérések mellett megérkezik, és behív minket a tárgyalóterembe. Igazából csak egy iroda, néhány asztallal meg székkel, és egy japán zászlóval a falon. Amikor Hazukit megkérdezik, megtartja-e a nevemet, legnagyobb meglepetésemre azt feleli, igen. Az a hamis tévképzet kerülget, hogy talán nincs minden veszve, és még jóra fordulhatnak köztünk a dolgok egyszer… aztán teljes közönnyel az arcán aláír minden papírt, és ezzel vége.

Meghívnám legalább egy kávéra, mert ez mégiscsak egy komoly lépés az életünkben, és elképzelhető, hogy jó darabig nem fogunk most találkozni… de máris késésben vagyok az aláírásosztásról. A kocsiban van ugyan a fellépőruhám, de már nincs időm átvenni – amikor becsörtetek a lemezboltba, karomon a ruhás zsákkal, és Kaoru meglát, majdnem szörnyet hal a rémülettől, és mindkét tenyerét az arcára csapja.

\- Hogy nézel ki, szívem? – visítja. – Hát hogy nézel ki?!  
\- Mint aki most vált el – felelem egykedvűen, és ledobom a ruhákat egy szék támlájára.

Begyűjtöm a sajnálkozását és a figyelmességét. A többiek már elöl ülnek és várják a kapunyitást, ami miattam már egy órája késik – kénytelenek vagyunk a legszükségesebb lépésekre szorítkozni. Élére vasalt szürke szövetnadrágban és bőrcipőben, egyenesen az ingemre veszem rá a fellépőkabátomat – ülni fogok, a többi úgysem látszik. Egy kis szemceruza, egy kis maszatolás, egy kis szemhéjpúder, közben korrektor, tupír, fésülés… El sem hiszem, hogy ilyen rövid idő alatt zenészt lehet faragni egy teljesen átlagos, harmincas, öltönyös figurából. De így is elkezdték már a meet and greetet, és mire lehuppanok a helyemre az asztal végén, már vagy tizenöt lányt ki is kísértek a szervezők. Ők bizony ma csak négy aláírással vihették haza a lemezüket – de ezek mind hardcore fanok, megbocsátják majd ezt a kis fennakadást.

Úgy írok alá, mint egy gép. Akárhányszor a tollamra nézek – márpedig nagyon másra nézni sincs kedvem – Hazuki keze jut eszembe, és a megfontolt, precíz szignója minden egyes lap alján, mellette a piros pecsétje. Most az ügyvédnőjével kávézik, megbeszéli vele a honoráriumot, és meglehet, még isznak is egyet a válása örömére.

Megáll a kezemben az alkoholos filc, és elkezd remegni. Mi ez? Mégis, mi bajom van? Olyan, mintha most is be lennék állva, a környezetem távolinak és zavarosnak tűnik, és az egyetlen dolog, ami a napnál is világosabb és a fénynél is élesebb, az a limitált kiadású Dogma borító, meg az inas kezek, amelyek elém tartják. Aoi gyűrűjét ismerem fel, az egyik régebbi darabot, és az ő karkötője lóg rá a kézfejre… de a kéz nem Aoié. Felnézek, és végigpásztázom a hozzá tartozó arcot: az viszont Aoi arca. Ennyire kiütöttem volna magam tegnap? És a java csak most jön elő?

\- Kaphatnék egy aláírást? – kérdezi mosolyogva. A hangja az nem Aoié. Egy lányéhoz képest mindenképp mély, de még így is érezhetően női hang.  
\- Persze… - felelem, és munkára próbálom bírni a remegő kezemet.  
\- Szép cipő… - jegyzi meg, én pedig rájövök, hogy az asztal alatt túlságosan előre dugtam, és kicsit még az öltönynadrágom szára is kilátszódhatott mellette.  
\- Nem… nem volt időm átcserélni… - magyarázkodom, de a kezem még mindig nem mozdul, akármennyire erőlködöm.  
\- Nagyon tetszik az új album, őszintén gratulálok hozzá… - mondja, és elképesztő módon ez a lány most pont olyan hangot üt meg velem szemben, mint Aoi, amikor gúnyolódik rajtam. – Alig várom, hogy élőben is hallhassam…

Közben fél füllel hallgatom, ahogy mellettem Kaijal két lány évődik egyszerre, és arról faggatják, hogy milyen hajhosszúságot talál vonzóbbnak: a hosszút, vagy a vállig érőt. Végül sikerül egy gyatra irka-firkát rajzolnom a borítóra, amire ráfoghatjuk, hogy egy aláírás tőlem.

Miközben visszaadom neki a lemezét, alaposabban is szemügyre veszem: a legtökéletesebb cosplayer, akit valaha láttam. Sokan jönnek koncertekre jelmezben, vagy valamelyik régi sminkünket és frizuránkat utánozva, de ez a lány Aoi titkos ikertestvére is lehetne, annyira hasonlít rá. Egyforma a szájuk, az orruk formája, ugyanolyanra van dauerolva a haja, egy-egy tincs szőkére kiszívva, a szeme tussal vékonyan kontúrozva… a hasonlóság egyszerűen félelmetes.

\- Nem lett túl szép… - feleli mosolyogva, én pedig elsőre nem is értem, mire gondol. Aztán rájövök, hogy a szignómra céloz.  
\- Legközelebb megpróbálok majd szebben írni… - magamat is meglepem vele, de pont úgy hangzik, mintha mentegetőznék.  
\- Leírod majd kandzsival a neved? - szorítja magához a lány a súlyos albumot. – Az „Uruha” egy annyira szép kandzsi…  
\- Ha szeretnéd… - mosolygok rá. Akira pedig kérdőn felém fordul, és a két lány, akik már végeztek nála az udvarlással, jönnének hozzám is a hiányzó, ötödik aláírásukért. Közben az egyik szervező is odaszalad hozzám, és a fülembe súgja, hogy visszahívták azt a tizen-egynéhány lányt az elejéről, akik lecsúsztak rólam, hogy őket soron kívül írjam alá.

  
\- Akkor majd holnap… - fordul meg a lány titokzatosan mosolyogva, és lassú, ráérős léptekkel elsétál arra, amerre a táblák jelzik a kijáratot.


	3. Time Management

Amikor két órával később lemosom magamról a sminket, meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy az egész csak egy trip volt, semmi több. Az Aoi-lány igazából nem is létezett, csak én álmodtam őt oda, miközben kibambultam a fejemből, és elvesztettem a fókuszt. A nagyon is valódi Aoi, aki férfi, és ez minden porcikájából sugárzik, mellettem terpeszkedik egy fémvázas széken, a lábai a törzsétől távol, majdnem obszcén pózban támasztják a földet. A telefonját nyomkodja, de közben halkan, fojtva káromkodik.

\- A f-f-faszt, a f-f-faszomat, azt… - hajtogatja, és senkinek nem tűnne fel, annyira némán formálja a szavakat. Nekem viszont feltűnik.  
\- Mi a gond? – kérdezem, az elhasznált arctörlő-kendővel a markomban.  
\- Semmi, elegem van… - feleli duzzogva, és a tükör elé ejti a telefonját, a sminkasztal közepére. – Neked hogy ment? Láttam, jól elhúzódott…  
\- Úgy, ahogy vártam… - sóhajtom. – A bíró a másik tárgyalása miatt késett.  
\- Szóval megint szabad ember vagy? – vigyorodik el. – Kurvázhatsz kedvedre?  
\- Akár kurvázhatnék is, de nincs kedvem – felelem.  
\- Ne haragudj, hogy szóvá teszem… - érinti össze a tíz ujjhegyét, a tenyereit egymástól távol tartva, miközben a székén majdnem teljesen lecsúszva, a karfán könyökölve tartja meg magát - …de mostanában szerintem túl sokat szívsz. És ha nekem szemet szúr, akkor előbb-utóbb másnak is fog.  
\- Ez nem téma tárgya – jelentem ki egykedvűen.

A saját telefonomat odahúzom az övé mellé. Ugyanaz a típus, de az övének sokkal koszosabb az üvege. Egymás mellé pakolom őket, felállítom mindkettőt az élére, mint a dominókat, aztán visszafektetem őket az asztalra. Most éppen mindkét telefon halott. A sírban fekszenek egymás mellett, mint a rendes férjek és feleségek szokták. Amilyen rendes férje én már semmilyen rendes feleségnek nem leszek.

Aoi szusszan, majd felkel a székéből, összekászálódik, megigazítja a farmere szárában az alsója szárát, és egy nem éppen gyengéd mozdulattal megveregeti kétszer a vállam, mielőtt cigarettázni indulna és fél vállról odavetné:  
\- Fogd rá a válásodra, ha valaki szóvá tenné.

Legszívesebben utána mennék, és a falhoz nyomnám a fejét a fülénél fogva. Mégis, mit képzel ez? Milyen alapon ítélkezik felettem? Én sem teszem szóvá a napi ötven szál cigarettát, amit elszív – az legalább annyira káros, mint a fű, amit a saját dohányomhoz hozzákeverek.

Eszembe jut a lány, a cinikus Aoi cinikus ikertestvére. Vajon miért cosplayel egy lány egy férfi zenészt? Értem én, hogy így mutatja ki a rajongását, de nem hiszem el, hogy ne gondolna bele abba, milyen érzés egy hírességnek a saját torz tükörképével találkoznia. Nagyon sok „Uruhával” hozott össze a sors az elmúlt tizenhárom év alatt, és kivétel nélkül mindegyiket szörnyen taszítónak találtam. A többiek cosplayereivel is hasonló érzéseim voltak – aki hasonlított, az lányként általában felejthetően nézett ki, aki pedig nem hasonlított, az egyszerűen csak nevetségesen festett. Persze igyekeztünk mindig kedvesen viselkedni ezekkel a lányokkal, hiszen rengeteget dolgoztak a megjelenésükön, és ők voltak talán a leginkább elkötelezettebbek az összes fan közül, hiszen még a „csáberejüket” is feladták azért, hogy kifejezzék az imádatukat.

Nagyon ritkán tartunk meet and greeteket, egyszerűen azért, mert nem szeretjük, és kész. A legtöbb hardcore rajongónak kellemetlen a stílusa, sokszor pimaszkodnak is: olyan kérdéseket tesznek fel nekünk, amiket egy vadidegen férfitól soha a büdös életben nem kérdeznének meg. Ha minden alkalommal bedobnék egy ötszáz jenest egy dobozba, ahányszor arról próbáltak faggatni vigyorogva, hogy a kis vagy nagy mell, a szőke vagy a fekete haj, a külföldi vagy a japán lányok a kedvenceim, akkor mára multimilliomos lehetnék. A lányok többsége telepakolja magát a merch cuccainkkal, hogy bizonyítsa, mekkora rajongó – mások pedig a legelőnyösebbnek vélt ruháikban jelennek meg, bármit is jelentsen ez számukra. Sok közöttük a prostituált, akik túlságosan hozzászoktak ahhoz, hogy pénzen bárki megvehető – vagy egyszerűen csak más bandáknál kevésbé szigorúak az íratlan randiszabályok, ezt nem tudom. Mind a mai napig kapunk koncertek után borítékokat, bennük pénzzel, levéllel, fotóval és elérhetőségekkel. Hihetetlennek hangzik, de mi minden egyes nekünk érkező levelet vagy dobozt személyesen nyitunk ki – mert sosem tudhatjuk, melyikben találunk bankjegyet. Kai egyszer háromszázezret kapott tízezresekben, egy használt bonbonos dobozba csomagolva – még szerencse, hogy nem adta oda az egyik staffosnak, vagy dobta ki gondolkodás nélkül a kukába.

Alig várom, hogy hazaérjek, lezuhanyozzak, és egy kicsit lepihenjek. Megizzasztott az öltöny ebben az augusztus végi párában, és belegondolva a holnap reggeli shinkanzen-útba, ma már csak egy fürdőköpenyben ücsörgést terveztem az olvasófotelemben. Esetleg feltehetnék egy lemezt… de ahhoz ki kellene bontanom a dobozt, amiben a lemezek vannak. Majd hallgatok valamit a telefonomon, az is ugyanolyan jó.

A lakás meleg, amikor hazaérek – elfelejtettem időzítőre kapcsolni a légkondit. Alsóban és törölközőben mászkálok a háló és a konyha között, a hajamból még csorog a víz, a termokannából viszont kifogyott, így a tea is várat magára. Annyira semmilyen ez az egész nap, tűnődöm magamban, és keresem a mély érzéseket, a szomorúságot… de nem találom. Hát elváltam. Nem is rázott meg annyira, mint számítottam rá. Fogjuk fel úgy, hogy volt egy három évig tartó, drága kalandom az életemben. Ingerem támad felhívni Rint, és találkozót kérni tőle, de végül lebeszélem magam erről is. Majd írok neki egy levelet, hogy lezajlott a procedúra.

Vajon Hazukinak igaza volt? Tényleg a bolondját járatom Rinnel? A kapcsolatunk annyira sima és kiegyensúlyozott volt végig, sosem voltak benne nagy érzelmi csúcsok vagy mélypontok: ő mindig ott volt, és én mindig ott voltam neki. De vajon elvárta volna, hogy tovább lépjünk? Őt kellett volna feleségül vennem mégis?

Remeg a kezem, amikor a telefon után nyúlok, és megfogom, jó erősen, hogy el ne ejtsem. Mit is mondhatnék neki? Szia Rin, nem zavarlak? Csak meg szeretném kérdezni, hogy nagyon rosszul esett-e, amikor eljegyeztem Hazukit. Csak felmerült bennem, hogy lehet, ezzel fájdalmat okoztam neked, de nem tudom, te mondd meg, így van?

És a telefon egyszerre csak megcsörren a kezemben. És Aoi neve jelenik meg a kijelzőn. Majdnem elejtem, ahogy a fülemhez tartom.

\- Halló?  
_\- Shimaaaaa!_ – csattan fel nevetve. – _Ma este berúgunk!_  
\- Holnap Oszakába megyünk, ugye tudod?  
_\- Majd alszunk a vonaton. Tartunk egy férjbúcsút, csak te meg én, meg a sötét és buja éjszaka, na, mit szólsz? Van egy csodakapszulám, amit ha piálás előtt beveszel, és ráiszol egy flakon vizet, nem leszel másnapos._  
\- Aoi-kun… - szólítom meg halkan, és szinte nevethetnékem támad. – Te talán már be is vettél egyet?  
_\- Pokolian igazad van, Shima_! – nevet fel kényszeresen. – _Kilenc körül a Wombban?_  
\- Bocs, de itthon szeretnék fetrengeni inkább az önsajnálatban. Egyedül – felelem, és próbálok megütni azt a fajta szarkasztikus hangnemet, amiben általában ő beszél velem.  
_\- Hát te tudod…_ \- feleli, és szinte látom, ahogy megvonja a vállát, miután kinyomta a telefont.

Muszáj ezek után rágyújtanom. Úgy érzem, az egész világ rajtam nevet. Másra sincs szükségem, csak arra, hogy holnap végig-jópofizzak egy újabb aláírásosztogatós borzalmat, és hat órát töltsek egy alagútból alagútba száguldó vonaton. Aoit pedig valahogy le kellene koptatnom magamról, mert a bizalmaskodása rettenetesen idegesítő. Időnként hullámokban rátör a barátkozás, aztán talál magának egy újabb áldozatot, és akkor egy darabig megint békén hagy. Nagyon kellemetlen. A fotelem viszont nagyon kellemes, a lábtartó nem kevésbé, és a csönd egészen andalító. Már csak egy talpmasszázs, és az egyik Deep Purple lemezem hiányzik a tökéletes kikapcsolódáshoz, de így is jó.

Reggel elalszom. Be volt állítva az ébresztő, de már csak a harmadik ismétlésre hallottam meg, annyira kiütöttem magam. Ez így tényleg nem mehet tovább, mondom magamnak, miközben az elektromos borotvával nekiesek a pár szál szőrnek az államon. Rekord gyorsasággal készülök el, és kész csoda, hogy semmit nem hagyok otthon, amikor a kisbusz megérkezik a ház elé, én pedig bevágódom a hátsó ülésre, az ablak mellé, hogy tudjak aludni.

Természetesen nem tudok aludni. Aoi tényleg elment piálni, és tényleg nem tűnik másnaposnak, ellenben aludni nem sokat aludt, úgyhogy a másik ablakülést ő foglalja be a pályaudvar felé. Nori viszont, hogy bírja a strapát, reggel valami extra erős kávét főzhetett magának, mert be nem áll a szája, és mindent, de mindent végigvesz Kaijal, aki kipihent és friss, mert hát az ő gyerekük egy angyal, aki reggel fél hatig végigalussza az éjszakát. Miközben ők ketten az előttünk lévő ülésen szakmai kérdéseket vitatnak, Akira köztem és Aoi között gubbaszt, és láthatóan fogalma sincs arról, hogy hol van. Vele szeretnék most lelki közösséget vállalni.

A vonatozást egyedül a reggeli és a forró tea dobja fel, de az nagyon. Kaoru mellém kerül, és szerencsére pont annyira motivált, mint én, mert még affektálni is elfelejt, ahogy a kávéjában kevergeti a rég felolvadt cukrot. Semmiségekről beszélgetünk, leginkább arról, hogy ő is épp most szakított pár hete, és kidobta a pasiját, mert az rendszeresen félrekúrt valaki mással, akivel nem sok figyelmet fordítottak a védekezésre, és ezért most tökéletesen átérzi a helyzetemet. Nem világosítom fel, hogy a válásom épp egy olyan „szar alak” miatt következett be, mint az expasija, és ez a szar alak ráadásul én magam vagyok. Azt érzem, hogy az egész megcsalás-kérdést valami fura kettős mérce jellemzi, hogy vannak elfogadható és elfogadhatatlan megcsalások, és van ennek valami íratlan szabálykönyve, hogy melyik minek számít, de nekem ezt a könyvet sosem adta a kezembe senki.

Tíz körül érkezünk Shin-Osakába, de a pályaudvaron már elcsípek néhány BM-felsőt viselő lányt, akik az Umedába tartó vonatra igyekeznek átszállni. Meglehetősen jellegzetes képet nyújtunk, nyakig feketében, szájmaszkkal az arcunkon, sapkával takargatva a szőke fejünket az elképesztően fullasztó párában – de vagy nem vesz észre minket senki, vagy csak próbálnak nem megbámulni. Akárhogy is, mire az újabb minibuszba szállunk, már az eső is elered.

Minden perc ki van számolva: hogy mennyi jut rám, hogy mennyi jut Norira, hogy mikor kell felvenni a fellépőruhát, és mikor kell elkezdeni a hajakat belőni. Aoi és Shinichiro teljesen elszeparálódnak tőlünk, rájuk nem vonatkozik a szigorú beosztás, és ők jól meg is vannak ketten – ha nem csal a fülem, akkor Aoi épp a tegnap estéjét meséli, a szükségesnél nagyobb részletességgel. Annyira nem érdekel.

A program ceremoniálisabb, mint a tegnapi: bevezetnek minket egy fal elé, csinálnak rólunk pár napfényes fotót, és egy fontoskodó öltönyös pasas, akit még sosem láttam eddig, nagyon ünnepélyesen megnyitja az eseményt, és int, hogy állítsák félre az útból a szalagkorlátot, ami mögött a lányok sorakoznak. Az első tíz-tizenöt mindig ugyanaz az arc, nincs ebben semmi meglepetés: lezsírozott pozíciók ezek. A legveszélyesebb lányok ők, velük aztán minden egyes szót gondosan meg kell válogatni. A középmezőnynél már lelazulok, és igyekszem nem faarccal átvenni a csomagokat és zacskókat, amiket odaadnak nekem.

Ekkor meglátom a sorban a tegnapi cosplayert, és remegni kezd a kezemben a toll. Kérek egy perc türelmet, amíg megfordulok, és iszok egy kis ásványvizet. Legfeljebb húsz ember van köztünk, de ahogy minden egyes lépéssel közelebb ér, nekem úgy kezd el egyre gyorsabban dobogni a szívem. Amikor már Kai előtt áll, és én a sorban előtte álló, nagyon bájos arcú lolitától búcsúzkodom, az izgalom – nem jófajta és nem is kellemes – már a nyakamig elborít. A szám, az még működik, és a hangom is megvan.

Mosolyogva átnyújt nekem egy kis papírzacskót – ugyanolyat, amit a többieknek is adott.

\- Tessék… - mondja sejtelmes, alt hangon. – Hoztam egy kis cukorkát, ha már Oszakában vagyunk. Tudom, hogy nem ehetitek meg, de olyan szép volt, hogy nem bírtam ott hagyni.  
\- Köszönöm… - mosolygok vissza rá, majd a limitált Dogmára pillantok, amit letesz elém. – Kettőt vettél?  
\- A másikat odaadom egy barátnőmnek, ezt meg megtartom… - magyarázza. – Nagy kandzsival írd, rendben?  
\- Oké… - bólintok, és tulajdonképpen hálás is vagyok az ötletért, mert ilyen béna kézzel a nagy talán könnyebben sikerül. – Hogy hívnak?  
\- Mana Kai – feleli.  
\- Most komolyan? – vigyorodok el. Ilyen fura becenevet még sosem hallottam eddig, pláne nem egy Aoi-cosplayertől.  
\- A szüleim Hawaii-on voltak nászúton, amikor összehoztak, ezért… - magyarázza zavartan.  
\- Neked tényleg ez a neved?

Előre fordítja az idei turnézárásra kiadott fekete válltáskáját, és a rajta lógó bérlettokot felém tartja – én pedig majdnem sokkot kapok, amikor meglátom a diákigazolványát. Nem attól, hogy az igazi neve tényleg Seizou Mana Kai, és nem is attól, hogy a Keio egyetemre jár, ahová régen én is akartam menni… hanem a fotójától. A kép több éves lehet, és még látszik rajta néhány kislányos arcvonás, amit azóta kinőhetett, de Aoi lány változata néz rám vissza. Nem létezik, hogy ennyire hasonlítson két ember, akik feltehetően nem rokonok, és a nemük se egyezik!

Magamban halkan, szinkronban mondom, hogy mit írok, csak azért, hogy a gyanakodva méregető Kai is lássa, hogy semmi etikettbe ütközőről nem beszélek a lánnyal. _Ma-ná-nak, U-ru-ha._ Kivételesen szép kandzsi lett, pedig néha oltári rondán sikerül a párhuzamos vonalait meghúzni.

\- Köszönöm… - veszi el az asztalról a könyvet, és már siet is kifelé, mert az utána érkező, kövérkés, morcos tekintetű lány szinte ellökdösi előlem.  
\- Én is… - mondom a távolodó alakjának. A kezem pedig végre újra megtalálja a stabilitását.


	4. Lefelé

Az öltözőnek kijelölt helységben valami olyasmit teszek, amire eddig sosem volt példa: kilopom a levelet Aoi ajándékzacskójából.

Persze, ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Mindenki a sminket vakargatja az arcáról, Akira kimegy hajat mosni, Aoi pedig megtámadja a kávés termoszt, és nekem háttal adja elő a mondandóját:  
\- Shima, nem maradunk itt éjszakára? Miya küldött egy SMS-t, hogyha úgyis itt vagyunk, este a koncertjük után nézzünk be az afterre.  
\- Ma van MUCC? – kérdezek vissza, de a fél szemem már azt a papírzacskót figyeli, ami ugyanolyan, mint amibe a cosplayer lány csomagolta az ajándék cukorkáját.  
\- Aha, meg Lynch – feleli, még mindig a termoszra figyelve. – Hogy kell ezt kinyitni?  
\- Talán csavard magad felé a tetejét, és úgy nyomd le.  
\- Aha, tényleg. Köszi.

És miközben Aoi a kávét csapolja, és ez nem lehet több tíz másodpercnél, én meglátom, hogy boríték van a zacskójában a cukorka mellett, és elfog a kíváncsiság, hogy vajon mit írhatott a lány Aoinak. Azalatt a tíz másodperc alatt, amíg Aoi háttal áll nekem, és a többiek sem figyelnek, én belenyúlok a zacskóba, kikapom a borítékot, majd odamegyek a saját műanyag ládámhoz, és beledobom a saját cukorkás zacskómba - mintha mindig is oda tartotott volna. Körülnézek, de mindenki természetesen viselkedik. Mindenki, csak én nem.

\- Karácsony van, karácsony! – csortet oda mellém Nori vidáman, és ránéz a dobozára, majd elfintorodik. – Miért Aoi kapja a legtöbb cuccot?  
\- Dicsőítsük az érett férfiakat! – csattan fel Aoi, a kávéját tósztra emelve, majd halkabban hozzáfűzi: - A lányoknak javult az ízlése az elmúlt években.  
\- Nyilván… - kuncog magában Nori. – Vagy belőled még kinézik, hogy lekenyerezhető vagy.  
\- Nagyot kéne fordulnia a világnak… - mondja, és már a szájában van egy szál cigaretta - …hogy a nők fizessenek nekem, nem pedig fordítva…

Nagyon gyorsan gyújt rá, én pedig a cigarettáját nézve rákívánok a dohányra. A táskámba nyúlok, kutatok utána, de úgy tűnik, reggel a rohanásban mégis elfelejtettem valamit.

\- Shima! – dörren rám, én pedig megfordulok, és majdnem az arcomba kapom az ő dobozát. A reflexem még jó, de az ujjaim mozgékonysága nem: a cigaretta végül a tenyeremről pattan le. Kelletlenül lehajolok érte, míg Aoi gúnyosan elneveti magát.

Mentolos Marlborót szív, még mindig, ami a kávéval kombinálva valami egészen egyedi szájszagot képez. Ezt a szagot én már évek óta Aoival azonosítom, és taszít a gondolat, hogy az én szám is ilyen szagú legyen. Legalább annyira, mint az, hogy valaki után igyak egy pohárból, vagy használjam más fogkeféjét.

Leülök az egyik összecsukható székre, és magamhoz veszem a dobozomat: a szokásos kínálat fogad, első látásra nincs az ajándékok között semmi gyanús. Találok cigarettát – noha már régóta nem ezt a márkát szívom, de valamelyik magazinnak még ezt nyilatkoztam régen, és azóta is túl sokan emlékeznek rá. Érdekes, hogy arra nem, hogy már leszoktam. Vagy csak megérezték, hogy már a leszokás sem aktuális?

A kezembe akad egy különösen szép öngyújtó, amit kedvem lenne megtartani, de már annyi szép öngyújtóm van, hogy még egynek már igazán nem veszem hasznát. Kai a sarokban egy levélen kuncog – a rajongója valami nagyon vicceset írhatott neki, mert vagy egy percig nem hagyja abba. Úgy döntök, ez a megfelelő pillanat elolvasni a lány levelét, mert a kíváncsiságom nem tűr tovább halasztást, és a vonaton vagy a buszban bárki megláthatja, hogy nem nekem szól a címzés.

Krémszínű boríték, krémszínű őszi levél mintás a papír – nem a szokásos Rilakkumás-Goodbye-Kittys katyvasz agyonmatricázva és parfümmel beszórva, mint amiket általában kaptunk. A kézírása finom, a barna, enyhén folyós tollal írt kandzsijai kicsik és precízek. Pont olyan arányban használ hiraganákat, hogy megmutassa, nem egy tökhülye középiskolás, de nem is karótnyelten udvariaskodó. Van stílusa, az egyszer biztos.

Azt írja, hat évvel ezelőtt ismerkedett meg a zenénkkel, amikor elkezdett középiskolába járni, és egy osztálytársnője megjegyezte, hogy hasonlít Aoira. Előtte nem hallgatott japán zenét egyáltalán, jobb szerette a külföldi előadókat, aztán jött ez a barátnő, aki azóta már nem is fan, és berántotta őt a dologba. Heteken át ki se vette a Dim CD-t a hifijéből, azt hallgatta minden délután. Négy éve Heresy tag. Idáig rendben is van.

Ezután következik a levél személyesebb része. Azt írja, úgy érzi, nem csak külsőleg hasonlít Aoira, hanem belsőleg is, és amikor az interjúit olvassa, sokszor arra gondol, hogy ezek az ő gondolatai és érzései, ő is így reagálna kérdésekre, helyzetekre. Ezt egy kicsit bizarrnak érzem, de még belefér a szórásba.

A levél végén a szokásos rajongói fordulatok jönnek: hogy mennyi koncertünkön volt már ott, és mennyit fejlődtünk az elmúlt évek alatt, és mennyire kíváncsi rá, hogy mivel fogunk legközelebb előrukkolni… hát arra én is kíváncsi vagyok. Aztán jönnek a jókívánságok, blabla. A levél végén utóiratban megjegyzi, hogy reméli, Aoi nem találja offenzívnek, hogy cosplayeli őt. Aláírás, és egy ímélcím, a biztonság kedvéért, hátha Aoinak kedve szottyanna válaszolni neki. Nohiszen.

\- Hé! – csap rá Aoi a térdemre, én pedig összerezzenek, és a mellkasomhoz szorítom a levelet, nehogy felülről véletlenül belelásson, és észrevegye, hogy szinte végig csak róla van szó. – Mit írjak Miyának? Most kérdezett rá másodszorra, hogy jövünk-e.  
\- Te menj nyugodtan… - felelem, és a szívem közben riadtan zakatol. – Én inkább visszamennék Tokióba. Fárasztó volt ma ez az utazás, nem akarok éjszakázni.  
\- A fenébe is, Shima, vedd már ki a fejed a seggedből… - morogja, és kifejezetten haragvó arcot vág. – Elhiszem, hogy nincs kedved, de nekem viszont van, és ha te nem jössz, én sem mehetek.  
\- Miért ne mehetnél? – vonom fel a szemöldököm. – Nem vagyunk összenőve…  
\- De, kurvára össze vagyunk nőve, ha nem tűnt volna fel… - duzzog tovább, egyre gyerekesebben, de egyre több érzéssel a duzzogása mögött. És hogy nyomatékosítsa mindezt, a cipője orrával még bele is rúg a cipőmbe egy kicsit. – Hidd el, ők se kíváncsiak rád jobban, mint te rájuk. Gondolom, hogy udvariasságból hívtak meg, hogy gratuláljanak az új albumhoz, ha már egyszer megtudták, hogy pont itt vagyunk. A bunkóság netovábbja lenne azt mondani, hogy nem érünk rá.  
\- Akkor meg minek kérdezed meg egyáltalán? – horkanok fel. – Mondd azt, hogy hivatalos programunk van, és kész. Úgysincs más választásom.  
\- De, van – szegi fel az állát. – Például választhatod azt is, hogy viselkedsz, szocializálsz, és adsz egy esélyt annak, hogy _akár_ jól is érezd magad.  
\- Ide nézzetek! – szakítja félbe Nori a perpatvart, és felmutat egy igazán gyönyörű, kígyóbőr pénztárcát. – Lehet, hogy Aoi kapja a legtöbb cuccot, de a legjobb cuccok még mindig nálam landolnak…  
\- Add el Yahoo aukciókon… - dohog Aoi, majd felém fordul megint. Kinyújtja a kezét, felfelé fordított tenyérrel, és azt mondja: - Van nálad valami, ami az enyém.

Halálra rémülök. Mégis látta volna, amikor kivettem a levelet az ajándékzacskójából? Dermedten nézek rá, egy hang sem jön ki a torkomon. Te jó ég, ha rájön, hogy ez a cosplayer lány levele, akkor ezen fog élcelődni, amíg a föld alá nem kerülök! Nem adhatom oda neki, előbb tépem darabokra, rágom meg és nyelem le…

\- Shima… - vonja fel a szemöldökét - …a spanglimat.

A hangjából ítélve nem vette észre rajtam, hogy mennyire kínosan érintett a dolog – csak azután vörösödöm el és kezd égni az arcom, hogy a kezébe nyomtam a Marlboróját. Végül nem vettem ki belőle egy szálat sem, ő ezt most megteszi, és nem kínál meg újra.

A levelet végül biztonsági okokból a táskám legmélyére teszem, abba a kisebb erszénybe, amiben a gyógyszereimet, az arcra használatos itatós zsírpapírokat, az izzadtságtörlő-kendőket, meg a körömreszelőmet tartom. A belső zsebbe dugom és becipzárazom, nehogy valaki belenyúljon és megtalálja, mert a bandánkat ismerve a magánszféra és a személyes holmik kizárólagossága nem tartozik a prioritások közé.

A többiek visszamennek Tokióba, ami egyet jelent azzal, hogy Aoi és én kettesben maradunk egy egész délután erejéig. A válltáskám nehéz, de bizonyos holmiktól nem tudok megválni rövid időre sem, így inkább cipelem őket. Az eső hol esik, hol eláll, és miközben mi épp egy zebra mellett ácsorgunk, azon tanakodva, hogy hová menjünk enni, egyszerre csak kisüt a nap. Mindketten felnézünk az eldobható, átlátszó ernyőinken keresztül, és Aoi elneveti magát:  
\- Nézd, Shima, rókák házasodnak a közelben!

Valamiért végtelenül bosszant a nevetése, mert olyan érzésem van, mintha rajtam nevetne, a rókák násznépével és ezzel az egész párás, dohos, fárasztóan buja várossal egyetemben. Nagyon hétfő van, és ez mindenen érződik: Aoi ugyan ismer pár jó vendéglőt a közelben, de minden zárva van éppen, mert az ebédidőnek már régen vége. Végül rábeszél, hogy üljünk be okonomiyakizni – nem szeretem a káposztát, de nincs más választásom. Aoi persze tudja, de ő éhes, és ha éhes, akkor ott és azonnal ennie kell, nincs mese – és hogy engem próbáljon kibékíteni, végig olyan ételeket ajánlgat az étlapról, amit az ember nyilván nem rendel ki magának egy okonomiyakizóban. Sörözőben sem kérek bort, teázóban sem kérek ki egy kávét.

Aztán persze megint összeszólalkozunk, megint azon, hogyha én bezárkózom az „elefántcsont-tornyomba”, akkor semmilyen szép szóval és kedveskedéssel nem lehet kicsalni onnan. Nem akarok belemenni abba, hogyha rajtam múlott volna, akkor már rég a hazafelé tartó vonaton aludnék, és nem egy zugbüfében sütögetném magamnak a rohadt káposztát, a forró gőzben, ami kiül az arcomra, és amit gyűlölök; megfűszerezve azzal a tudattal, hogy egész este jó képet kell vágnom egy rakás olyan alakhoz, akikkel semmi közös nincs bennünk, a zenész-szakmát nem számítva. Amikor aztán Aoi újra felhozza a fű-témát, én már ahhoz is fáradt vagyok, hogy vitatkozzak vele, és inkább csak rávigyorgok.

\- A válásom miatt van, tudod? – magyarázom nem kevés szarkazmussal.

Persze leesik neki, hogy épp ő adta azt a tippet, hogy fogjam a válásra, és elhallgat – a kis spatulájával vágja fel a saját okonomiyakiját, és rendel még egy sört. Már van bennünk egy kis alapozás, amikor kifizeti a számlát, nem fogadja el a részem, és taxiba ülünk, hogy átmenjünk Shinsaibashiba, ami sétatávolság lenne, kocsival pedig fél óra araszolás a kínos csöndben.

A Bigcatnél lejön értünk a MUCC egyik staffosa, és felvisz minket lifttel a teremhez. Nemsokára kapunyitás, de még van időnk egy kicsit üdvözölni egymást – Aoi persze kapásból beveti magát a társaság közepébe, és azonnal összeakad a Lynch-es srácokkal, akik még lazán terpeszkednek a sarokkanapén, mert ők lépnek fel később. Engem valamiért Miya talál meg, és váltunk bár baráti szót – Aoinak igaza volt, az album-gratulációk vannak többségben, még azt se kérdezik meg tőlem, hogy vagyok. Rosszat sejtek. Remélem, Aoi nem kürtölte szét, hogy válok, mert sem beszélni nem akarok róla másokkal, sem a sajnálkozásukat fogadni. Nem véletlenül igyekeztem olyan sokáig titokban tartani előtte. Nem hiszem, hogy direkt terjesztette volna, inkább csak amolyan magyarázatként hozzáfűzve annak felvezetéséhez, hogy miért vagyok ilyen búvalbaszott.

Egyre feszültebb és feszültebb vagyok. Ilyenkor már rég otthon ülhetnék az olvasófotelemben, nézhetnék vicces videókat, vagy végiglapozhatnék néhány férfimagazint, ehelyett itt kell ülnöm a backstageben, végigvárni azt a négy órát, amíg mindkét koncert lemegy, mindenki lezuhanyozik, átöltözik, és elindulhatunk éjszakázni. Képtelen vagyok hozzá mosolyogni, valamire szükségem van, és per pillanat semmi más nincs kéznél, csak egy üveg viszki, az sem a jobbik fajtából. Az ilyentől csak berúgni lehet, élvezetet kapni nem. Úgyhogy, lassan és megfontoltan iszogatok, mindig csak annyit, hogy az aktuális jóérzési szintemig visszatöltsem magam.

Amikor pedig a MUCC lejön a színpadról, és gyors hangszer- meg beállításcsere történik, egyszerre csak egy tenyér csattan a vállamon. Összerezzenek, és ma már sokadszorra nézek rémülten Aoira, aki egy kékes színű tablettát nyújt felém a másik kezével, a két ujja közé csippentve egy ásványvizes palack nyakát.

\- Mi ez? Viagra? – röhögök.  
\- A csodabogyó, amiről meséltem… - ejti a kezembe Aoi a kapszulát, majd átadja az ásványvizet is, és még egyszer megveregeti a vállam. – Ha már ennyire le akarsz aljasodni, legalább csináld okosan…

Beveszem, de víz helyett még egy viszkivel öblítem le. És a világ máris szebb színben kezd tündökölni körülöttem.


	5. Tender Loving Care

A megbánásokkal teli reggel kiszáradt torokkal, hányingerrel, és fényérzékenységgel üdvözöl, ami az első fejmozdulatra átcsap egy borzasztó migrénbe. Rendben, nem kell ennyire elsietni a dolgokat, nem kell rögtön felülni, először az is megteszi, ha kicsit jobbra meg balra fordítom a fejemet.

Ekkor eszmélek csak fel igazán: a lány ugyanis ott fekszik mellettem az ágyon. És ez az ágy számomra teljesen idegen, de nagyon úgy néz ki, mintha egy hotelszobában állna. Te jó ég, ugye nem írtam neki egy ímélt? Nem kezdtem el részegen beszélgetni vele, és nem egy love hotelben kötöttünk ki végül?

Kétségbeesetten próbálom megtalálni a tegnap este emlékeit, mintha egy kiborult női táska tartalmát igyekeznék felkapkodni egy gyalogátkelő kellős közepén, miközben a fejem fölött a lámpa már sárgára vált. A parti, a Lynch, az olcsó viszki, Aoi és a kék tabletta, átvándorlás egy másik kocsmába, a telefonom eltűnik, majd megkerül, Aoi eltűnik, majd megkerül, aztán már semmi sem világos. Rémlik, mintha rémlene is, hogy ímélt írok a cosplayer lánynak, hogy elővettem a levelét, újra elolvastam, és mosolyogtam rajta magamban, valamin nagyon mosolyogtam…

Te jó ég, nem dughattam meg Aoi hasonmását. Az már… az már majdnem olyan, mintha Aoival kefélnék.

Összerázkódom. Ki vagyok száradva, a szemem csipás, a szemfogam és a metszőfogam között egy ismeretlen húscafatba botlik a nyelvem, és ebben a szent pillanatban csak arra bírok gondolni, hogy a lány nehogy felébredjen, és nehogy meg akarjon csókolni, pláne ne várja azt, hogy én csókoljam meg. És miközben a saját szájszagomtól rettegek, a lány egyszerre csak megmozdul, az arca jobban belefúródik a párnába, és a paplant a füléig felhúzza – így a fenekemet is kitakarja. Szerencsére rajtam van az alsóm. Lehet, hogy mégsem történt semmi?

Majdnem megáll a szívem, amikor a szoba csöndjében megszólal egy telefon, teljes hangerővel – és Aoi csengőhangját ismerem fel benne. Senki más nem állítaná be csengőhangnak a saját gitárszólóját, de Aoi igen…

\- Shimaaa... – nyög fel egy hang a takaró alól - …lődd leee…

Hihetetlen módon megkönnyebbülök, de csak egy pillanatra, amíg kinevetem magam, és azt kérdezem, hogy lehetek olyan hülye, hogy összetévesszem Aoi egy huszonéves lánnyal. Persze a szemüvegem nélkül nagyon rosszul látok, és alig van fény a szobában, az asszociációktól pedig senki sem menti meg az ember tudatalattiját – én mégis dühös leszek magamra egy kicsit.

Megkeresem a hang forrását: a telefon a nadrágja első zsebében van, amit egy szék támlájára terített. Megfordulok, végignézek a szobán – Aoi még mindig nyakig betakarva fekszik, a takaró alatt formálódó lábaiból ítélve a hasán. Fejfájósan nézek végig a berendezésen: nem egy ötcsillagos szállodában vagyunk, az egyszer szent: a bútorok olcsók és ízléstelenek, amit a kilátás sem dob fel különösebben.

\- Ez egy love hotel? – kérdezem.  
\- Miért, mit gondolsz? – dünnyögi Aoi a párnájának. – Annyira részeg voltál, hogy egy rendes szállodában nem kaptam volna szobát. Még a taxis se engedte, hogy beültesselek, mert nem bírtál megállni a lábadon.  
\- Bocs… - dörzsölöm meg az orrnyergemet. – Én… nem is…  
\- Tudom, sosem szoktál emlékezni rá másnap… - emeli fel a fejét. Rémesen szénfekete haj egy rémesen hófehér párnán, mintha csak odarajzolták volna. A szemöldöke és a szája vonala is csak egy fekete tussal húzott csík a semmiben. Aztán elvigyorodik, és kuncogva hozzáteszi: - Pedig micsoda éjszakánk volt, Shima! Te, meg én, ebben a csodás szállóban, ahol minden a szexről szól…  
\- Ne ízetlenkedj… - veszek egy mély levegőt. – Ennyire nem voltam részeg.

Nem mondok igazat. Bármi megtörténhetett volna tegnap, és csak képek, villanások, illatok, ízek maradtak volna belőle, kuszán és összevisszán, és a teljes bizonytalanság azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mi a valóság, és mi az, amit már a vágyaim költöttek hozzá. Az ital azonban nem csak az agyamat, a testem többi szervét sem kíméli. Igyekszem nem szaladva megközelíteni a vécét – csak lassan, komótosan, mondom magamnak, de az utolsó pár lépést már mégiscsak sietősen teszem meg, és abban a pillanatban, ahogy előrehajtom a fejem, kijön belőlem minden, még az is, amit meg sem ittam.

Rendkívül fájdalmas az egész folyamat, és nagyon megvisel, főleg azért, mert mióta pipázom, mérsékeltem az italozást, és az elmúlt hónapokban teljesen elszoktam a másnaposságtól. Erőtlenül térdelek a krémszínű csempén, köhögve és köpködve bámulok magam elé, leszegett fejjel, amikor egyszerre csak megjelenik a látómezőmben egy szőrös láb. Aoi mögém áll, aztán terpeszben előre lépeget, a hónom alá nyúlva térdeltet fel a vécé elé, és hátrasimítja a homlokomból a hajamat. A mozdulat baráti, szinte gyengéd, nekem mégis befeszül tőle a testem minden izma.

\- Gyerünk, van ott még… - biztat halkan. – Csináld. Annak ki kell jönnie.

Ledugom az ujjam a torkomon, és addig erőlködöm, amíg újra öklendezni nem kezdek. Két hullám között megpihenek, kicsit talán Aoi lábszárának is dőlök, miközben dohogva megjegyzem, hogy a csodabogyója nem ér semmit. A megjegyzésemet figyelmen kívül hagyja, és körkörösen simogatja a hátam a lapockám magasságában. Fogalmam sincs, honnan tudja, melyik az a pillanat, amikor már a gyomorsav és az epe is elapad bennem, de akkor átemeli fölöttem a lábát, vizet enged a mosdókagylóba, majd belemárt egy törölközőt, és a hideg, nedves rongyot az arcomhoz lapogatja. Akkor én már se nem élő, se nem holt nem vagyok, de hálásan elfogadom a törődését.

\- Még van úgy másfél óránk, amíg lejár a szoba… - mondja halkan, tekintettel a zúgó fejemre. – Le akarsz zuhanyozni?  
\- Le, igen… - felelem erőtlenül.  
\- És le is tudsz? – mosolyodik el.  
\- Megpróbálkozom vele… - feltápászkodom a földről, de megtántorodom, és a mosdókagylóba kell kapaszkodnom, hogy ne essek el.  
\- Hohó! – kap utánam Aoi. – Lehet, hogy ez annyira nem jó ötlet. Ha betöröd a fejed, Ruki kicsinál. Mármint nem téged, neked addigra már mindegy lesz…

Úgy bánik velem, mint egy gyerekkel. Ha egy kicsit is kevesebbet ittam volna, mondjuk két vagy három felessel, akkor nemcsak hogy nem tűrném, amit Aoi művel velem, hanem helyette is képes lennék rá. Most nem vagyok az. Ahhoz is túl esetlennek érzem magam, hogy a saját pólómat levegyem, azt is neki kell áthúznia a fejemen, és kibújtatni belőle a karjaimat. Csak halványan érzékelem, hogy a hátam mögé áll, megfogja a csípőmnél kétoldalt az alsómat, és lehúzza egészen a bokámig, amikor már ki tudok lépni belőle.

A zuhanykabin alja száraz, nem csúszik, én mégis a csempébe kapaszkodom, mielőtt megnyitnám magamra a vizet. Aoi jól ismeri a határaimat, és nem akar kínosabb helyzetbe hozni annál, amiben már amúgy is vagyok, ezért csak leül a lehajtott vécéfedélre, és onnan igyekszik szemmel tartani, míg én fél kézzel sampont dörzsölök a fejemre. Nem mozdul el, érzem magamon a tekintetét, a tarkómon viszket a harmadik szemem.

Elzárom a vizet. Aoi egy törölközőt dob a lábam elé, egy fürdőlepedőt pedig szétnyit, és a zuhanykabin ajtaja elé tartja kitárva, mint egy öltözőfüggönyt a koncertek előtt: nem bámészkodik, nem gúnyolódik. Mindenki csapatta már szét magát ennyire, és igaz, hogy régóta nem volt rá szükség, de mindenki ápolt már le mindenkit másnap. Ennek köztünk évtizedes hagyománya van, ami még a Matinánál kezdődött: akkoriban esetlen kis suhancok voltunk, féltettük a seggünket és a csinos kis arcunkat, márpedig a kezdőket mindig mindenki szívatta, úgyhogy akkor öten egy véd- és dacszövetséget kötöttünk. Írtunk egy amolyan tízparancsolatot, amit mindig, minden esetben betartottunk és betarttattunk a banda többi tagjával is. Ilyen szabály volt az is, hogy sose hagyjuk magára egyikünket sem, ha látjuk, hogy az részeg. Mindig lefogjuk a kezét, ha hülye üzeneteket akarna írni, vagy felhívni egy exet. Valaki mindig józan marad, hogy meg tudja hánytatni, vagy haza tudja vinni a másikat. És a józanságfelelős legtöbbször Aoi volt, másodsorban Akira és Kai megosztva. Mindenki Aoit tartotta nagy duhajnak, pedig ő legtöbbször csak megjátszotta, hogy iszik – amikor egyre hangosabban kezdett beszélni, és egyre többet nevetett, az a hangulatnak szólt, és sosem a szesznek. Kevesen tudják, de Aoi, ha iszik, éppen hogy csöndes lesz. Az egész lényét átitatja valami mélységes csönd, de közben nem szendereg és nem lankad a figyelme. Olyanná válik, mint a vadlesen ülő vadász, akinek a tekintetén megcsúszik az éjszakai holdfény, és aki talán fáradt, de még akkor is éber. Nem tudom, hogy csinálja. Aztán eljön a pillanat, amikor kihúzza magát, emelt fővel elindul a kijárat felé, majd hátranéz a válla fölött, és várja, hogy valaki utána menjen. Egészen addig tartja magát, amíg nem talál egy ágyat vagy egy kanapét, amire elfekhet, és amint a közelébe ér, szinte végigzuhan rajta. De nem alszik. Hosszú, hosszú ideig nem alszik el. Miért tudok erre ilyen részletesen visszaemlékezni, miközben a nővére nevére, vagy az irányítószámára akkor se lennék képes, ha pisztolyt tartanának a fejemhez? Ennyire meghatározó lenne valakinek a személyiségével kapcsolatban, hogy milyen embertípusba tartozik, ha úgy rendesen beivott már?

A mellkasom-derekam köré csavarja a törölközőt, akkor már elveszem tőle a két csücskét, és a fenekem fölött egymásba hajtom őket. A zuhanykabin ajtajába kapaszkodva lépek a padlóra – Aoi még óvatoskodik, de én már kezdek jobban lenni.

\- Bocs… - szabadkozom újra. – Ne haragudj. Tényleg nem akartam ennyire túllőni a célon.  
\- Te ne haragudj… - mondja komoly arccal. – Igazából az én hibám is. Úgy háromnegyed órára átmentem a srácokkal a szomszéd helységbe biliárdozni. Előtte olyan jól voltál, jól is érezted magad, kedélyesen csevegtél… aztán amikor befejeztük a játékot, és visszamentem, te már sírósra ittad magad, és ha jól vettem ki, akkor a válásodat ecsetelted éppen. Azonnal megpróbáltalak kimenekíteni, de nagyon makacs részeg vagy, tudod, Shima?

Aoi elmosolyodik, én pedig vizesen, félmeztelenül leülök a vécé tetejére, ahol az imént Aoi gubbasztott. Elképzelem, ahogy megpróbál az ajtó felé kísérni, és közben azt mondja, búcsúzzak el a többiektől, nekem pedig nagyon nem akaródzik elkezdeni a búcsúzkodást, mert végre kedves, figyelmes fülekre találtam, akiknek elmesélhetem a bánatomat. Vajon hány embert fogadtam a bizalmamba, akaratomon és tudtomon kívül? Kik lehettek azok?

\- Köszönöm… - sütöm le a szemem. – Nem mindenki tenné meg mindezt egy barátjáért.  
\- Ó, egy barátért én sem feltétlenül… - tér vissza Aoiba a régi, jól ismert szarkazmusa. – De veled együtt is dolgozom. És ha most nem haragszol, én is lezuhanyoznék.  
\- Már megyek is… - nyögöm, és kapaszkodás nélkül kilépdelek a fürdőszobából. Aoi becsukja mögöttem az ajtót.

Az ablakokon ömlik be a szeptemberi napfény. Vajon van bármi különbség egy augusztus harmincegyedikei és egy szeptember elsejei reggeli napsugár között? Kiveszek egy üveg ásványvizet a kishűtőből, és leülök az ablak elé egy székre, hogy elkortyolgassam. A szétdobált ruhákat nézem a padlón, amiket Aoi valahogy leráncigált rólam, mikor megérkeztünk. Egy love hotelben nincs recepciós, nem látott minket senki – de ha látott volna, vajon mire gondolhatott?

Van a táskámban egy csere-póló és egy csere-alsónadrág, és miközben kiterítem őket magam elé, hogy lássam, mennyire gyűröttek, egyrészt megcsap a belőlük kidőlő cigarettaszag, másrészt a kezembe akad a saját telefonom. És akkor, mint a villámcsapás, belém mar egy emlék – mi van, ha én tényleg ráírtam a lányra?

Feltúrom az ímélfiókjaim kimenő üzeneteit, de nincs köztük semmi tegnap éjszakáról. Aztán fellépek Line-ra, és ott egy ismeretlen karika, egy ismeretlen kép, amit így szemüveg nélkül elsőre ki se tudok venni, hogy mit ábrázol… és mellette hiraganával annyi, hogy „Mana”. A torkomban dobog a szívem, amikor rábökök az ujjammal, és el sem akarom hinni, hogy ez tényleg én voltam. Hajnali fél kettő előtt hét perccel írtam rá, valami olyasmit, hogy köszönöm a cukorkát, de sajnos nem ehetünk meg semmit, amit rajongóktól kapunk, még akkor sem, ha gyári csomagolású, de nagyon szép cukor volt, és biztosan nagyon finom is. És ezek után egy következő posztban odaírtam még, hogy sajnos nagyon sok mindent nem kóstolhatok, amire rákívánok, de hát mindig a tiltott gyümölcs a legédesebb, nem igaz?

Azonnal rányomok az üzenetre, és várom, hogy feljöjjön a törlés, mint opció – még nem olvasta el, úgyhogy még nyert ügyem van. Aztán a következő pillanatban, mikor már rácsúsztatnám az ujjbegyem a törlésre, egyszerre csak mindkét beírt üzenetem mellett felvillan a „látta” jelzés, és mellette a pontos idő. Úgy érzem, menten szörnyet halok a szégyentől. Meddig kellett törnöm a fejem, amíg részegen megszültem egy ilyen kétértelmű ajánlattevős mondatot? Vagy ezek csak spontán jönnek belőlem? Ugye erről a lányról nem kezdtem el a hallgatóságomnak mesélni, nem úgy, mint a volt feleségemről?

 _Tiltsd le azonnal, tiltsd le,_ súgja a ráció halk, elhaló hangon a fülembe, de már késő. A képernyő alján megjelenik egy egyszavas kérdés:

_Uruha-san?_


	6. Nashville Country

Elképesztően hosszú ideig bámultam a kijelzőt. Közben a fürdőszobában Aoi a zuhany alatt énekelt valamit, a vízcsobogás mellett nem tudtam pontosan kivenni, hogy mit. Hogy lehettem ennyire hülye? Egyáltalán, mi a fenét akarok ettől a lánytól? Látens meleg lennék? Az Aoi iránt érzett elfojtott érzelmeim törtek a felszínre, amikor megláttam? Mi az ördög szállt meg engem?

Sosem vonzódtam Aoihoz. Soha, sem a kezdetek kezdetén, sem pedig azóta bármikor. Szögezzük le, Aoi egy kifejezetten nyálas, behízelgő modorú srác volt, amikor először találkoztam vele, mindenáron jópofizni akart, mindig ő akart fizetni, mindig volt benne valami nem-teljesen-őszinte. Most már biztos vagyok benne, hogy eleinte ügyetlenebbnek állította be magát, mint amilyen a valóságban volt – talán azért, hogy ne tűnjön ki közülünk, hogy jobban asszimilálódhasson, ha már korban és élettapasztalatban kilógott a bandából. Az első naptól kezdve Aoiban volt valami belső korlát: mindig mindenben visszafogta magát, nem voltak nagy mélységei és nagy magasságai. Meglehet, ebben az egy dologban… talán jobban hasonlítottunk, mint az összes többiben együtt.

Nem volt soha kapcsolatom más férfiakkal. Nem azt mondom, hogy nem lett volna rá lehetőségem, és azt sem mondom, hogy nem volt bennem egyfajta egészséges kíváncsiság – de sohasem egyszerre. Aoiról pedig fogalmam sincs. Nem érdekelt a magánélete - már ha volt ilyenje egyáltalán - és nem is kérdeztem róla soha. Előfordult, hogy kiszívott nyakkal jött próbára, ebből azért sejtettük, hogy csak van _valamiféle_ magánélete. Kai szerintem többet tudott erről hármunknál, de az mégis furcsán vette volna ki magát, ha tőle érdeklődöm a gitárosunk viselt dolgairól. Norival és Akirával megesett, hogy pletykáltunk egy kicsit hármasban, vagy összekuncogtunk néhány ital fölött egy esti kocsmázás alkalmával, de ezek ártatlan, kamaszos baromkodások voltak. Sosem gondoltam komolyan egy percig sem, hogy Aoi meleg lenne, vagy akárcsak súrolta volna a homoszexualitás határát. Azt azért az ember csak észrevenné egy kollégáján, ha más lenne, nem?

Épp ezért nem tudom mire vélni ezt a mostani esetet. Nem, kizárt, hogy Aoi iránt táplálnék vonzalmat – az érdeklődésem egyértelműen a lánynak szól. Izgatja a fantáziámat, mert egyszerűen nem fér bele semmilyen skatulyába. És ahogy magamban megpróbálom elrendezni a helyzetet, hopp, egyszerre csak beugrik: olyan, mintha csak Aoi húga lenne. Vagy unokahúga. A vidéki rokon lány, aki beöltözik, kisminkel, feljön a nagyvárosba, megnéz egy koncertet, és akinek gömbölyded, felezett alma formájú, kemény kis mellei vannak a póló alatt, a hasa az iskolai röplabda-edzésektől még izmosan lapos, de már elkezdett nőies formákat növeszteni a csípőjén, odahagyva a kamaszos esetlenséget. És lefeküdnék-e egy barátom húgával? Nos, nem mondom, hogy fenntartások nélkül, de megtenném. Az erkölcsi aggályaim jóval kisebb súllyal esnek számításba, mint a lebukástól való félelmem.

 _Ne haragudj, tegnap nagyon részeg voltam, amikor rád írtam. Nagyon nyilvánvaló volt, hogy én vagyok az?_ – írom gyorsan a beviteli mezőbe, mire kisvártatva megjelenik egy mosolygó macskás matrica, és egy pillanattal később a válasz: _Valahogy sejtettem, hogy Aoi-san nem fog válaszolni a levelemre. Nem olyan típus._

Miért, én olyan típus vagyok? Magamban felhördülök, de nem írok erre semmit. Különben is, mit tudhat egy rajongólány Aoiról? Amit az interjúkból meg a Twitteréről összeszed? Aminek a fele hirtelen felindulásból elkövetett fröcsögés, mert Aoi, ha elönti az agyát a túlzott magabiztosság, egyszerűen kinyit egy szelepet, ami addig elzárta az összeköttetést az agya és a szája között. És én, én milyen típus vagyok? Milyennek tűnhetek a szemében, most, hogy egymással levelezünk, egy nyilvánvalóan lopott levélből szerzett személyes információ alapján?

_Sajnálom, igazán nem lett volna szabad így viselkednem. Remélem… elfelejthetjük a dolgot, és azt is remélem… hogy fogalmazzam meg szépen? Hogy köztünk marad a dolog?_

Bámulom a kijelzőt. Olyan, mintha a lány most sértődött volna meg épp úgy, ahogy az imént ő sértett meg engem. A lelki szemeim előtt azt látom, hogy Aoi és az ő sosem-volt unokahúga a nagyszülői ház tatamis szobájában egymással birkóznak. A lány egy tomboy, csak fiútestvérei és fiú unokatestvérei vannak, hiányzik belőle a finomság, és éppen úgy verekszik, szólogat be és oszt eszet, ahogy a srácok. Melyik rajongó mondaná azt az imádott bandája gitárosának, hogy csúnyán dedikálta a lemezborítót? Az olyan, aki megszokta, hogy egyenrangú a férfiakkal. Amikor válaszol, a szóhasználatából ez az erő sugárzik: nem érzi magát gyengének, védtelennek, és nem is akar annak látszani.

 _Jouren vagyok_ – írja. – _Ha kiderülne, hogy bármiféle kontaktom van a honmei-bandám egyik tagjához, a többiek meglincselnének. Ugyanannyit veszíthetek azzal, ha eljár a szám, mint te. Sőt, sokkal többet._

Majdnem a homlokomra csapok, és rájövök, hogy igaza van. A jourenek nagyon szigorú szabályok szerint élik az életüket, majdnem úgy, mint egy kommunában. Együtt vásárolják fel a koncertjegyeket, és cserélgetik őket egymással, hogy minél közelebb kerülhessenek a színpadhoz. Születésnapi ajándékokat vesznek nekünk, tortákat küldenek, virágcsokrokat a fellépések előtt, betanítják a furikat a többi rajongónak, és megvesznek minden merch cuccot, adott esetben több példányban is. Igazából ebből a szűk magból, és a lelkesedésükből élünk – többet használnak az imázsunknak, mint a vagyonokért megrendelt online kampányok. És a jourenek épp ezért roppant veszélyesek is, mert ha egyet is megfektetsz közülük, az olyan, mintha az összest megfektetnéd. Ezek a lányok, mint a vándormadarak vagy a méhek, közös tudattal rendelkeznek. Mindegyikük ugyanarra vágyik, de azért tudnak hatékonyan együttműködni, mert soha egyikük sem kaphatja ezt meg. Abban a pillanatban, hogy egy rajongólány reménytelennek hitt vonzalmáról kiderül, hogy nem is reménytelen, a vonzalom is megszűnik. Hiába ígérnek ezek örök szerelmet, az örök szerelem számukra néhány szenvedélyes éjszaka után véget is ér – aztán jön a követelőzés, a fenyegetőzés, végül a kitálalás Tanukin. És egy csalódott rajongó tíz másik rajongót tud eltávolítani – tíz olyat, aki szebbnek, kívánatosabbnak gondolta magát, és vérig sértődik azon, hogy nem rá esett a választás. Egy koncerten mindenki áru, és mindenki vevő – a színpadon állók is, a színpad előtt állók is; és a nagy húskereskedelemnek megvannak a maga örök érvényű szabályai. Ezeket áthágni felelősen nem lehet. Máris a tilosban parkolok.

\- Shima, van egy fésűd? – kérdezi Aoi, és csak ekkor döbbenek rá, hogy majdnem mellettem áll már, ugyancsak törölközőben, és majdnem csöpögő hajjal. A telefont a kijelzőjével magam felé a mellkasomhoz szorítom.  
\- A táskámban… - mondom, aztán észbe kapok, és beugrik, hogy ott lehet a lány levele is, úgyhogy inkább felállok, és Aoit megelőzve a táskámhoz ugrok, és keresni kezdem benne a kisebbik cipzáras neszeszeremet. Közben kioldódik a hátamon a törölköző, és ahogy térdelek, előre csúszik a combomon. Aoi felnevet, és a hajtörölközőjét ostorrá fonva rácsap a meztelen fenekemre.  
\- Ollé! – csattan fel, és azt várva, hogy majd védekezésből félrehúzódom, vagy én is nekitámadok, elugrik előlem. Nekem viszont nincs kedvem Aoi óvodás játékaihoz.  
\- Itt van… - nyújtom hátra a vállam fölött az összecsukható hajkefémet, és közben megpróbálom eltakarni magam, ahogy felállok a földről. – Kitakarítva kérem vissza.  
\- Egy lánnyal line-oztál? – kérdezi, és a homlokán vízszintes ráncok tűnnek elő. – Rinnel?  
\- Igen… - hazudom, de közben elfordulok. Szerencsére Aoi azt hiszi, azért, mert a tényt érint kínosan, nem pedig a hazugság.  
\- Igazán összejöhetnél vele… most már komolyabban is… - mondja, miközben kipattintja a fésűt, és a szemem láttára elkezdi kibontani a haját.  
\- Legalább menj a fürdőszobába… - dohogom. – Nem akarok a hajszálaidon sétálni.  
\- Mert a mások spermafoltjain igen? Cseszd meg, ez egy love hotel… – horkan fel.  
\- Nekem nincs egy UV lámpa építve a szemembe… - vonom meg a vállam.  
\- Ja, oké… - vonja meg a vállát. – Mindig elfelejtem, hogy te a látszattal is beéred.

Sértetten kicsörtet a fürdőszobába, én pedig a fejfájástól egyre jobban sújtva utána kiáltok:

\- Ezt meg ugyan hogy értetted?  
\- Sehogy, nem érdekes… - kiabál vissza a fürdőszobából.  
\- De, gyerünk, mondd csak el!  
\- Jaj, Shima, ne haragudj, de nem érdekelnek a mazochista hajlamaid. Én nem rúgok bele a földön fekvő emberbe.

Utána megyek, és megtámaszkodom a fürdőszoba-ajtóban, jelentőségteljesen végignézek rajta. Aoi nagyon le van fogyva, valószínűleg a szokottnál is melegebb nyár okozta étvágytalanság, és a főétkezések helyett is szívott cigaretták együttes hatására. Nem néz ki jól, az izmok is mintha felszívódtak volna a bőre alól, pedig Aoi nagyon könnyen szed magára izmokat, és a karja meg a válla mindig jóval vastagabb az enyémnél. Leplezetlenül bámulom, ő viszont tudomást sem akar venni rólam.

\- Mondd végig, ha már elkezdted… - nógatom finomabban.  
\- Nem akarom – feleli. De nagyon is érzem, hogy akarja.  
\- Én kérdeztem, úgyhogy ki vele.

Vesz egy mély levegőt, és hörcsögpofára fújja fel magát, majd jó hangosan ki is üríti a tüdejét, mintha csak relaxálni próbálna a vallomás előtt.

\- Amikor eljegyezted Hazukit… - mondja végül, de nem nekem, hanem a tükörképének, a saját szemébe nézve - …az volt az érzésem, csak azért csinálod, mert Kai is akkor tervezte a saját esküvőjét. Ordított rólad, hogy „nekem ezt kell tennem, mert ez a normális”. Kicsit az volt az érzésem, bárkit feleségül vettél volna, akivel aktuálisan együtt jársz, és csak kellett egy nő.  
\- Szerelmes voltam Hazukiba… - szakítom félbe gondolkodás nélkül.  
\- Ugyan, Shima, ezzel ámítsd a kislányokat, de ne önmagadat. A szerelem a kulturálisan elfogadott kifejezés arra, hogy _dugni akarok veled_. Olvass el egy bármilyen puhafedeles light novelt, és mindegyik ugyanoda fog kilyukadni: az ember nem a másik személyiségébe szeret bele, hanem abba, ahogy kinéz, és amit még melléképzel.

Aoi, a maga iskolázatlan mivoltában és a világ felé irányuló érdektelenségében sokszor meglepő választékossággal, és mély életbölcsességről tanúskodó magvas gondolatokkal volt képes leiskolázni másokat. Szóval szerinte az egész házasságom hazugság volt, kezdettől fogva? Az érzéseim, amelyek tisztának és őszintének hittem, csupán arra irányultak, hogy feleség-alapanyagnak akarjak látni egy véletlenszerűen kiválasztott nőt? Legszívesebben elkáromkodnám magam válaszul, de minél inkább átrágom magamban a hallottakat, annál inkább elfog a félelem, hogy Aoinak igaza van.

\- Én… - sóhajtok egy mélyet - …túl fáradt vagyok most egy ilyen beszélgetéshez. De… örülnék, ha azért egyszer sort kerítenénk rá.  
\- Komolyan? – vonja fel az egyik szemöldökét. – Te tényleg mazochista vagy.  
\- Lehet… - mosolyodok el. – De ennek nincs köze ahhoz, hogy kíváncsi vagyok a véleményedre.  
\- Mert én nem csak hallgatok kukán, mint Reita, és nyalogatom a sebeidet, mint Ruki? – vigyorog rám a tükörképe, én pedig biccentek felé.

Pittyeg a Line a hálószobából, én pedig észbe kapok, hogy ott hagytam a széken a telefonomat, amikor a fésűért indultam, és félbehagytam a beszélgetést a lánnyal… aki lehetne akár a barátom unokahúga is. A barátomé, aki mindig őszinte velem, ha arra kérem, hogy őszinte legyen, és akitől nem veszem zokon a nedves törölközős fenékcsapkodást sem.

\- Rinrin már hiányol… - mosolyodik el Aoi, majd rámarkol a fésűre, és kiveszi belőle az összegyűlt fekete hajszálakat, gombócba gyúrja, és a mosdó alatti kukába dobja. Elöblíti a fésűt a folyó víz alatt, majd összecsukja, és felém nyújtja. – Vidd el egy rendes randira. Most már legális, nem?  
\- De… – felelem, és átveszem tőle a fésűt. Elviszem egy randira a barátom majdnem-unokahúgát, mert megtehetem. És mert ezt ajánlotta.

Visszamegyek az ablakhoz, felemelem a telefont, és elsimítom a képernyőjét. A lány azt írta: _most mennem kell órára, és nem csodálkoznék, ha kitörölnél és letiltanál, mire visszakapcsolom a telefonomat, de azért örülök, hogy egy kicsit beszélgettünk. (Egyébként mi ez a fura becenév, hogy Shirohima? Mindegy, nem kell rá válaszolnod…)_

 _Ez egy anagramma, vagy olyasféle_ – felelem. És többet egyelőre nem kell tudnia. – _Van kedved esetleg meginni velem egy kávét? Valamikor a héten?_

Kész, leírtam. Bármikor kitörölhettem volna, amíg tartott az órája, de nem tettem. Aoival felöltöztünk, lementünk a főbejárat elé, ő rendelt egy taxit, kivitettük magunkat Shin-Osakába, én kifizettem a számlát, Aoi meg előre ment a pénztárhoz vonatjegyet venni. Délután négytől próbánk lett volna, de már a vonatra szállva éreztem, hogy hiába érnénk fel Tokióba időben, úgyis használhatatlan leszek. Míg Aoi mellettem vidáman falta a shinkansenes bentóját, hangosan nyammogva, és percenként elismételve, hogy ilyen jó marhahúst és ilyen finom zöldségeket csak a Kansai-régióban lehet enni, én csak félrefordítottam a fejem, hogy ne érezzem a szagokat, és magamban kortyolgattam egy üveg vizet. Aztán rezgett a telefon a zsebemben, én pedig idegességemben majdnem leejtettem, miközben a szokottnál is gyorsabban próbáltam előbányászni, és közben fel is álltam kicsit. Eltakartam Aoi elől a kijelzőt, és úgy olvastam el: _lehetne szó inkább egy sörről?_

Ezen hangosan felnevettem. Aoi felkapta a fejét, a pálcikái között egy tölgyfalevél formájúra vágott sütőtök-darabkát tartott, a szája tele volt rizzsel, és kérdőn nézett rám.

\- Semmi, semmi… - legyintettem, mire ő evett tovább.

Azt mégsem mondhattam neki, hogy a nemlétező unokahúga is jobban szereti a sört a kávénál…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cím arra szándékozik utalni, hogy a country műfajában gyakori téma a barát húgának megdöntése. 
> 
> Zárójeles megjegyzés, a ficcben Uruha nevének egy másik olvasatát használom (a Hiroakit a Kouyou helyett). A Line-os beceneve a Hiro és a Shima szavak összekeveréséből született, és azt jelenti, hogy "fehér szabadidő", aminek persze így tényleg nincs értelme. Kivéve ha valaki kokainfüggő. 
> 
> Jouren, furitsuke, honmei: http://macchalatte.blogspot.com/2013/03/visual-dictionary.html  
> Ja, és az alapszabály, hogy "never fuck your honmei". Ha ezt megszeged, akkor a fangirl pokolban fogsz égni örökre, miután a barátnőid kinyírtak.


	7. Egy Starbucksos kávénál...

A találkozónk komoly szervezést igényelt a részemről. A kezdődő turné miatt szinte minden délelőttöm és délutánom negyedórás pontossággal be van táblázva, az estéimre pedig szükségem van a regenerálódáshoz. Szerda délután a próbán már mindenki annyira dekoncentrált, hogy Nori beveti a legelbájolóbb mosolyát, Kai meg végre megkönyörül rajtunk, és felajánlja, hogy a két blokk helyett csak egyet próbáljunk végig – így a cigiszünet is jobb kedvvel telik. Akira és Aoi távolabb állnak tőlem a korlátnál, és motorokról – mi másról? – beszélgetnek, elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy én is passzívan bekapcsolódhassak, miközben Manának írok üzenetet.

 _Korábban végzek ma, ráérsz?_ – pötyögöm be a képernyőn. Két perccel később már érkezik is a válasz: _Rá. Hol, mikor?_

Ezt végig kellett gondolnom. Nem hívhatom a stúdió közelébe, de a lakásom közelébe sem. A jobb kocsmák ilyenkor még nincsenek is nyitva, és a belvárost, meg az ismerősök által frekventált szórakozóhelyeket el kell kerülnöm. Te jó ég, csapok a fejemre, én már évek óta nem első-randevúztam, lehet, hogy azóta már egészen máshogyan kell, mint amire én emlékszem. De egy randi abból a szempontból mindig jó, hogy van időm eldönteni, mit akarok én ettől a lánytól… mert ez egyelőre nem világos.

_Fél öt körül Ikebukuróban, a Sun Plaza hotelnél, a parkoló bejárata előtt? Kocsival vagyok, ott le tudok állni._

_Ott leszek. Milyen autó?_

_Chrysler. Fekete._

Visszamegyünk a próbaterembe – az istálló felé menet már a lovak is jobban húznak. Csodával határos módon majdnem hiba nélkül sikerül végigpróbálnunk az utolsó blokkot – persze hangszercserék nélkül, ami még egy plusz kihívás lesz élőben, de hát nem kell elsőre mindennek tökéletesnek lennie. Aoi is nagyon nézegeti a telefonját, nyilván ő is siet valahová, én pedig csak azért nem követem a példáját, hogy egy kicsit a jó srác képében tetszeleghessek. Épp eléggé lassítottam a munkát az elmúlt időszakban ahhoz, hogy most egy időre meghúzzam magam.

Nem is én veszem fel először a táskámat, és nem is én lépek ki elsőnek az ajtón, de már úgy feszengek, mint akit egy nagy gombostűvel szurkálnak hátulról ösztökélés gyanánt. Az izgalom egészen addig tart, míg be nem ülök az autómba a volán mögé, és rá nem jövök, hogy mekkora hibát készülök elkövetni. És most tekintsünk el attól a ténytől, hogy a lány Aoi kiköpött mása. Mert elsősorban rajongó, Heresy-tag, és jouren is.

Egyszer megdugtam egy jourent. Ez még nagyon a pályánk elején történt, az indie időszakban, amikor még majdhogynem névről is ismertük a rajongólányok nagy részét. Az a lány, már nem is emlékszem, milyen álnevet használt, nagyon szép volt – az a szépség, akiről egy tapasztaltabb zenész azonnal levágta volna, hogy prosti, de én még naiv voltam és azt hittem, épp az ilyen csajok megfektetése miatt lettem rockzenész. Egyetlen éjszakáról volt szó – részemről lehetett volna belőle több is, de valahogy úgy alakult a dolog, hogy nem illettünk össze, fizikailag nem. Nem tetszett a testszaga, az intim illata egyenesen taszított, és nem voltam hajlandó kinyalni, akármennyire is próbálta lejjebb irányítani a fejem a non-verbális eszközeivel. Ennek ellenére azt hittem, hogy mindketten jó emlékekkel váltunk el a másiktól a következő reggelen… hát nagyot tévedtem. A lány alig ért haza, már ment is fel az internetre, hogy világgá kürtölje: megvoltam, és felejthető voltam. A személyes érzésein felül, amelyek nyilván szubjektívek, de a maguk szubjektív valóságában igazak, egy kicsit mélyebbre ment. Az egyik, különösen kegyetlen megjegyzése az volt, hogy kár volt a koncert után lezuhanyoznom és lemosnom a sminkemet, mert így olyan ronda voltam, hogy legszívesebben egy papírzacskót húzott volna a fejemre, miközben misszionárius pózban csináltuk. Ezek után hosszasan ecsetelte a technikámat (illetve annak hiányát), és hogy szerinte valami komoly defektem lehet, amiről nem beszélek senkinek. És senki nem volt, aki nyilvánosan nekitámadt volna, vagy aki mindenki előtt rászólt volna, hogy fejezze be ezt a méltatlan viselkedést a zenekar fórumán, vagy ne hazudozzon – inkább csak a farokméretemről érdeklődtek, és hogy volt-e a viszonyunknak folytatása.

Akkor megfogadtam, hogy többet nem nézek fel egyetlen pletykafórumra sem. A fű egyébként is paranoiássá teszi az embert, nem kellenek ehhez még további rossz tapasztalatok. Igyekeztem csak olyan nőkkel viszonyt kezdeményezni, akiket a nomikaiok alkalmával ismertem meg, mert azokat a lányokat már mások előszűrték: menedzserek, staffosok, már valakinek a valakijei, és nem egyedül az én felelősségem, ha végül mégis méhkasba nyúltam velük. Elvetemült rajongókért senkinek nem kell a szomszédba mennie – ezek álcázzák magukat, mint a kaméleon. Sokszor inkább más zenészekkel lógnak együtt sokáig, akikkel mi csak alkalmi kapcsolatban vagyunk, majd kihasználva egy közös buli lehetőségét rárepülnek az eredeti kiszemeltjükre. Sok lány azt hiszi, ez valami gigantikus real-life dating sim játék, ahol bizonyos karaktereket csak más karaktereken keresztül lehet levadászni, és sportot űznek ebből, meg persze a rejtőzködésből – ha ugyanis kiderülne, hogy miben sántikálnak, nem hívná meg őket senki sehová többé. Ezek a lányok átlagosak: már nem túl fiatalok, és sosem voltak kiemelkedően szépek, de ez sminkkel, öltözködéssel, és itatással jól kompenzálható. Egy _nomikai_ alkalmával nincs az a zenész, aki saját magának töltene ki egy italt…

Markolom a kormányt, és nem bírtam rávenni magam, hogy elinduljak. Hogyan fog ez a lány hátba szúrni? Vajon screenshotolja a beszélgetéseinket, hogy továbbíthassa a képeket a barátnőinek? Kinevet a hátam mögött? Vajon bekészített egy papírzacskót a táskájába, hogy a megfelelő pillanatban a fejemre húzza? Csak ülök, és bugyog fel bennem a keserűség, és biztosra veszem, hogy ez is Hazuki miatt van. Neki sem tetszettem, tudom jól, és ezt már az elejétől fogva tudtam, csak nem akartam róla tudomást venni. Nem tudom, sírjak-e vagy nevessek azon, hogy a külsőmet ugyan nem találta vonzónak, de a belső értékeim miatt idővel mégiscsak belém szeretett.

Pittyegni kezd a telefonom, én pedig előkapom, és ránézek a kijelzőre: fél öt múlt hét perccel. Mana írt, kicsit hadarva, hiragana-stílusban: _Ne haragudj, csak most értem ide. Kicsit eltévedtem a metrókijáratnál. Ugye nem mentél már el?_ Azt hazudom, hogy még én is egy dugóban állok, legalább fél óra, amíg átjutok rajta – várjon meg, nemsokára ott leszek. Ezek után pedig tényleg ott kell lennem, nincs mese. Elindítom az autót, és lassan kihajtok a garázsból.

Már sötétedik, amikor félúton Ikebukuro felé dörögni kezd, majd leesik az ég – irtózatos felhőszakadás kezdődik, én pedig pont nem kapok egyetlen piros lámpát sem, hogy ráírhassak Manára, hogy húzódjon be valahová, majd megtalálom – a számát pedig még mindig nem tudom. Amikor aztán öt körül lelassítok a Sun Plaza parkolója előtt, a tomboló zivatarban egy fekete folt várakozik rám, majd kerüli meg az autót, és huppan le mellém az anyósülésre. Teljesen átázott, a fekete pólója és szoknyája a testére tapad, a haját úgy-ahogy megvédte az esernyője, az csak csimbókokban nedves, és a szemceruzája is kissé füstösebbre maszatolódott a szándékosnál.

\- Te jó ég, ne haragudj! – szabadkozik rekedtes alt hangján, mintha egész nap most szólalt volna meg először. – Szétáztatom az ülést…  
\- Műbőr, nem árt meg neki egy kis víz… - legyintek, mire gúnyos kis mosolyra húzza a száját.  
\- Azt hittem, nem adod lejjebb a bőr üléshuzatnál.  
\- A bőr huzatokat nem a japán klímára találták ki… - felelem dohogva, majd indexelek, és visszafordulok a bekötőútra. – Egyébként te ne haragudj. Akartam szólni, hogy menj be egy kisboltba, vagy a szállóba…  
\- Gondoltam, hogy a forgalom miatt van… - vág a szavamba, majd hátrasimítja a haját. - Nem tudtam, hogy fél vagy öt perc múlva vagy itt, úgyhogy azt gondoltam, inkább várok…

Bekapcsolom a fűtést, és átirányítom rá a meleg levegőt. Tulajdonképpen nagyon tetszik így vizesen – a haja, az elmosódott kontúrok a szeme körül… szép ez a lány. A húsos, kevély ajkai profilból tökéletesek – amikor pedig észreveszi, hogy nézem, újból elmosolyodik. A forgalmi dugót pedig elég volt kifogásnak felhoznom, máris mindketten szembesülünk vele, igazolva ezzel a hazugságomat.

\- Azt hittem, civilben jössz… - mondom mosolyogva, félhangosan, inkább csak magamnak, mint neki.  
\- Hiszed vagy nem, én hétköznap is így nézek ki… - szegi fel az állát.  
\- Az a tetoválás… igazi? – Most, hogy a pólója anyagát a nedvesség lehúzza, és a nyakkivágása a kulcscsontjai alá csúszott, tökéletesen láthatóvá vált a minta – ugyanaz, ami Aoi karját is díszíti. Az autogramosztások alatt azt hittem, csak odarajzolta.  
\- Persze hogy az… - feleli megrökönyödve.  
\- A szüleid mit szóltak hozzá? - próbálok nem mosolyogni közben.  
\- Kiakadtak… - süti le a szemét, de látom rajta, hogy igazából csöppet sem szégyelli. – De hát mit tudnak csinálni? Már rajtam van, és ott is marad.  
\- Miért a nyakadra varrattad? – pillantok rá, aztán visszakapom a tekintetem az útra. – Miért nem a karodra?  
\- Azt akartam, hogy szem előtt legyen. Hogy mások is lássák, és én is mindig lássam, ha tükörbe nézek.  
\- Érdekes… - jegyzem meg, de nem rosszallásból. – Mióta van meg?  
\- Január elsején csináltattam. Ez volt az újévi fogadalmam… - mondja leplezetlen büszkeséggel.  
\- Ott voltál a klipforgatáson is? – csevegek tovább, már nem egészen értem, hogy miért. És azt sem, hogy hová tartunk éppen. Nem csak az autóval, hanem úgy egyáltalán.  
\- Persze hogy! – lelkesedik. – Az a póló, amit ott kaptunk, a legnagyobb kincsem. Zsírpapír között tartom a szekrényemben.

Lassan körbekerülöm az egész Tobu-Seibu áruházkomplexumot, de még mindig nem tudom, hol álljak le. Csurom víz a ruhája, és a táskája nem tűnik akkorának, hogy tartalék is legyen benne – bár ki tudja, a női táskákba néha egész ruhafogasok férnek el, meg madárkalitkák. És most jön a kínos rész: megálljunk valahol, és vesz magának egy száraz felsőt meg egy szoknyát? Vagy ajánljam fel neki, hogy veszek én? Esetleg vigyem haza kocsival, várjam meg, amíg átöltözik, és utána vigyem el valahová? Vagy hívjam fel magamhoz, és adjak neki valami ruhát a sajátomból? Azt nyilván értékelné… de nem lehetek ennyire direkt.

\- Szóval, egy sör? – köszörülöm meg a torkomat. – Bár eléggé átáztál…  
\- Ugye… nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy sörözni fogunk? – kérdezi halkan és óvatosan.

Nyelek egyet. Akkorát, hogy szerintem látszik is.

\- Akkor? – kérdezem, és remélem, nem hallatszik a hangomon, hogy remegek.  
\- Én mondjam ki? – fordul felém, és szinte látszik rajta a felháborodás. – A saját kocsiddal jössz, és Ikebukuróba hívsz, ahol este nyolc előtt egy értelmes kocsma sincs nyitva. Ellenben diszkrétebbek a love hotelek, mint a Shinjukuban, ahol esetleg valaki felismerhet az utcán. Szexet akarsz, vagy nem?

Nem akarom leleplezni magam, úgyhogy inkább csak sóhajtok válasz helyett. Egy idióta vagyok. Miért gondoltam, hogy beszélgetni akar – és én miért hittem azt, hogy én beszélgetni akarok? Finomkodni próbálok vele, erre ő bumm, kész, kimondja, amit én képtelen voltam kimondani. És ettől a pillanattól kezdve már a beszélgetés is megszűnik köztünk, fölösleges bármit is álcázni vagy megjátszani. Próbálok gondolkozni, az agyam egyik felével azon, hogy hol van a környéken egy elfogadható garniszálló, a másikkal pedig azon, hogy rátaposok a fékre, és megkérem, hogy szálljon ki, mielőtt valami visszafordíthatatlant követek el.

\- Meggondoltad magad? – kérdezi, és a hangja olyan lágy, mint Aoinak, amikor tudja, hogy fasz volt, és mégsincs képe bocsánatot kérni.  
\- Idáig… el sem jutottam a gondolatmenetemben… - ismerem be, a tőlem egészen testidegen öniróniával.  
\- Akkor meddig jutottál?  
\- Nem tudom… talán… talán a kávénál megálltam. Ott, hogy ülünk egy Starbucksban, és beszélgetünk. És azon tűnődöm, hogy miért nem láttalak még soha, egyetlen koncerten koncerten sem.  
\- Helló! – integet gúnyosan. – Látod hogy nézek ki? Persze, hogy mindig Aoi elé álltam.  
\- De ha ennyire rajongsz érte... akkor miért vagy most itt? Velem?   
\- Ugyanazért, amiért te - feleli félvállról.   
\- És mégis, miért?  
\- Azért... - mér végig kihívóan - ...mert akár _ő_ is lehetnék.   
\- De nem vagy – vágom rá védekezésképpen.  
\- Nem bizony. _Sokkal_ jobb vagyok.  
\- Amennyiben? – horkanok fel.  
\- Lány vagyok… - jelenti ki ereje teljes tudatában - …és hajlandó arra, amire ő nem lenne.  
\- Lefeküdni velem? – dobolok az ujjaimmal a kormányon. Nem hiszem el, hogy arról beszélgetek egy jourennel, hogy Aoi akarna-e velem kefélni, vagy sem.  
\- És nem komplikálni túl a munkahelyi viszonyokat, a kínos másnap reggelt, meg a barátságotokat – teszi hozzá, egy fokkal több komolysággal a hangjában.  
\- Te ezt már végiggondoltad, nem igaz? – nézek rá döbbenten, mire Mana elneveti magát.  
\- Mi tagadás… - ejti le az állát, és néz végig a táskáján és az elázott szoknyáján - …én egy kicsit tovább jutottam egy Starbucksos kávénál.

Befordulok, amikor egymás alatt látok meg egy „Hotel” és egy „Parkolóház” feliratot. Úgy érzem, ezen a ponton már nincs visszaút, és a feszültség reszketéssel párosulva végigkígyózik a gerincemen. A harmadik emeleten találok csak üres helyet, mire leállítom az autót – az épület falába vágott lyukak a szakadó őszi esőre néznek. Mozdulnék, de nem engedelmeskednek a végtagjaim.

\- Csak egyvalamit árulj el még… - kezdem óvatosan, és valami halványbarna keserűség bugyborékol fel a torkomon. – A többiek közül mással is eljöttél volna, ha nem én lopom el a leveled és kereslek meg?  
\- Nem… - feleli, és olyan sziklaszilárd a tekintete, miközben a szemembe néz, hogy vagy mániákus hazudozó, akinek már meg sem kottyan, vagy az igazat mondja.  
\- Miért nem? – feszegetem tovább a kérdést, mire a lány közelebb hajol, ázott fejbőr és gyümölcsös szájfény illatát hozva magával a személyes terembe. Attól félek, hogy meg akar csókolni, ezért ösztönösen hátrahúzom a fejem.  
\- Azért… - mondja lassan, nem megjátszható bujasággal - …mert ha történetesen _ő_ lennék… akkor is téged választanálak. Vagy már réges-régen jeleztem volna, hogy többre vágyom veled egy Stabucksos kávénál...

Tökéletesek az ajkai. Tökéletesek. Ezek után pedig én csókolom meg őt.


	8. Bálvány

\- Hogy szokott hívni? – kérdezi, miközben a füleim mögött a fejemre szorítja a kezét, belefésülve az ujjaival a hajamba. Én ugyanígy fogom a két tenyerem közé az ő arcát, az ágyékom lüktet, és alig kapok levegőt.  
\- Shima… - lihegem és a szemhéjaim maguktól lezuhannak.  
_\- Shima…_ \- ismétli el, és közben elmosolyodik. – Tetszik…

És akkor, a következő csóknál a napnál is világosabban látom, hogy hibát követek el, mégpedig később orvosolhatatlan hibát. Elhúzódom, és amikor Mana még mindig követelőzve kapo az ajkaim után, a kezem lecsúsztatom a vállára, és eltolom magamtól.

\- Ne haragudj… - habogom - …de én ezt nem csinálhatom. Egyszerűen…  
\- Semmi gond… - mosolyodik el, de van abban a mosolyban nem kevés keserűség. – Valahogy éreztem, hogy nem lennél képes rá.  
\- Maradnunk kellett volna a kávénál… - mosolygok rá vissza, de közben nagyon is kínosan érzem magam. – Hazaviszlek.  
\- Ó, nem kell! – szabadkozik a lány. – Csak tegyél ki a metrókijáratnál, itt lakom a közelben úgyis.  
\- Merre?  
\- A Kanamecho megállótól pár utcányira.

Nocsak. Az egy drága környék. Ő lenne az a jouren, aki a szülei pénzéből él nagy lábon, és nem abból, amit a testével megkeres?

\- Nem szeretnéd, hogy a szüleid meglássanak? – nevetek magamban, miközben kitolatok a parkolóhelyről, és a visszapillantó-tükörben a kijárat tábláját keresem.  
\- Hát nem… - ismeri be szemlesütve. – Ha egy ilyen autóból szállnék ki, mindenki azt hinné, hogy _kompenzált randiról_ jövök.

„Kompenzált randi” – pont olyan lenézéssel ejti ki a szavakat, mint jó nevelésben részesült, felső-középosztálybeli úrilány. Kihajtok a garázsból a még mindig szemerkélő esőbe, és elindulok a metróvonallal párhuzamosan. Egy darabig csöndben ülünk – én már nem kérdezek semmit, mert szinte biztosra veszem, hogy most látom utoljára, és nem akarok több érdeklődést mutatni felé, mint eddig. Egy kicsit csalódottnak látszik, de ezt is csak a pózból szűröm le, a testbeszédéből, ahogy összepréselt ajkakkal, szigorúan előre meredve ül mellettem. És ebben a pillanatban jobban hasonlít Aoira, mint bármikor.

\- Tudtam, hogy nem leszel képes rá… - mondja halkan, csak úgy magának. Először nem is érzékelem, mit mond – azt hiszem, hogy a rádióból jön a hang, vagy odakintről, az esőfüggönyön túlról. Felé kapom a fejem, csak hogy lássam, tényleg ő beszélt-e, de a szája és az arca mozdulatlan, akár egy egyiptomi fáraószoboré. Aztán az alsó ajka végül mégis megremeg, és viszonozza a pillantásomat, amikor újra megszólal, és azt kérdezi: - Ennyire jó barátok vagytok?

Visszafordulok az aszfalthoz, és az előttem araszoló kis fehér Suzuki lökhárítójához, majd szégyenszemre beismerem:  
\- Nem. Nem igazán. Nem… nem tudom. Most nem. Már nem. Kollégák vagyunk, ez minden.  
\- Ha csak egy kolléga lenne, nem zavarna ennyire a dolog… nem? – incselkedik, én pedig elsőre félek beismerni, hogy nincs igaza. Nem ez a bajom. Nincsenek erkölcsi aggályaim amiatt, hogy ilyet teszek Aoi háta mögött. Amiatt sem volt lelkifurdalásom, hogy elloptam a levelet, amit neki írt. De ha ezt elmondanám, el kéne mondanom azt is, hogy mi a valódi probléma – azt pedig én magam sem tudom. A lebukástól való félelem? Vagy az, hogy ettől majd melegnek számítok? Nem, ennél jóval egyszerűbb a magyarázat. Csak annyi, hogy...

Hogy nem éri meg. A fáradtságot, az erőt, az időt, a gondolkodást. Hogy nem adna többet, mint amit az olvasófotelem, és egy nyugodt délután nyújtani képes – amiben nincs kényszer, sem elvárás, sem teljesítmény, sem figyelem. Nem kell tennem semmit, és nem is akarok tenni semmit. Átlátszóvá szeretnék válni. Üvegfallá.

\- Mit szeretsz benne ennyire? – csúszik ki a számon, és megint azt érzem, hogy ez a mondat nem innen, az autóból jött, végképp nem tőlem – az nem lehetséges. Nem vagyok kíváncsi a válaszra, tehát meg sem kérdeztem… de Mana halkan szusszan egyet mellettem az ülésen, majd összeszedi a gondolatait, és a lehető legrövidebben igyekszik összefoglalni:  
\- Olyan embernek látszik, aki… tudod… az egész életét képes lenne egyvalaminek szentelni. Mint egy tanár, vagy egy szerzetes. Amikor megállok előtte, és nézem a kezét, csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy annyira… hogy is mondjam… elkötelezett? - sóhajt fel.  
\- Amikor a kezét nézed? – hökkenek meg.  
\- Igen, a kezei teljesen hipnotizálnak, amikor gitározik… - mondja nagyon is komolyan.  
\- A kezeiből látod, hogy elkötelezett? – mosolygok, mire a lány bólint, és az iróniát figyelmen kívül hagyva befejezi a gondolatmenetét:  
\- Igen, ez a jó szó rá: elkötelezett. Én képtelen vagyok bármi mellett is elkötelezni magam, ezért csodálom, ha valakiben ennyire megvan ez a képesség. Vagy rosszul látom? Te ismered őt, én nem…  
\- Nem… - rázom meg a fejem. – Igazad van. Aoi… elkötelezett… - ismétlem el gépiesen.

Sosem gondoltam bele, de valóban az. Épp úgy, ahogy ez a lány mondta, mint egy tanár, vagy egy szerzetes. Aoi elkötelezett gitáros, és ezen kívül szinte semmi sem látszik belőle. Én negyven százalék zenész vagyok, hatvan százalék ember – érzésekkel, kétségekkel, szabadidővel, lustasággal, barátokkal. Aoi nyolcvanöt százalék zenész, tizenöt százalék ember. És ez roppant idegesítő benne. Aoi mindig dolgozik, akkor is, amikor látszólag nem – dolgozik, amikor elmegy jópofozni két másik bandával hulla fáradtan kedv és hangulat híján is, és dolgozik, amikor dúdol a zuhany alatt. A keze, mint egy kényszerbetegnek, mindig talál gitárhúrt és pengetőt, amin mozoghat. Az a tizenöt százalék, ami belőle emberi, sosem fogja megérteni az én hatvan százalékomat, mert pontosan negyedannyit fed le belőlem, mint amennyi vagyok. Minden vele folytatott beszélgetés, minden vele eltöltött óra csak ürességet hagy maga után, mert igazából nincs egészen velem, és nem képes engem átlényegíteni. Ezért vagyunk kollégák, és ezért nem vagyunk barátok.

\- Itt jobbra… - biccent az állával Mana előre, én pedig engedelmesen befordulok a következő mellékutcán. – Lesz majd a sarkon egy mosoda, ott meg tudsz állni előtte. Ott kiszállok.  
\- Rendben… - bólintok.

Leállok a mosoda előtt – bent nyugszanak a gépek, minden ajtó nyitva, egy lélek sincs bent ebben az esős időben. Megint erőteljesebben kezd esni, nekem pedig nincs szívem kitenni ezt a lányt. Mi van, ha nem is itt lakik, csak ezt hazudta? De miért is érdekel ez most engem?

\- Hát… - szusszanok, és hirtelen elhallgatok. Nem tudom, mit mondjak búcsúzóul, vagy kell-e egyáltalán búcsúzni ilyen esetekben. Én nem vagyok az a típus, aki szakítós szexel, szakítós megbeszél, én egyszerűen csak nem telefonálok többet, vagy nem veszem fel többé a telefont. Mit mondjak ennek a lánynak, mielőtt kiszáll az autómból és az életemből?  
\- Köszönöm, hogy hazahoztál… - hajol meg kicsit ültében a lány. – Meg hogy szóba álltál velem. Nagyon… boldoggá tett.  
\- Igazán nincs mit… - mondom, és zavarba jövök. Mert hiába Aoi ázott unokahúga néz most vissza rám, ő mégiscsak egy rajongó, én meg húsz százaléka vagyok a rajongása tárgyának. – Csak maradj te is ilyen… elkötelezett, mint eddig.  
\- Az leszek! – bólint, és szélesen elmosolyodik. – És te is legyél az. El se tudod képzelni, hogy a Gazette mennyit jelent egy olyan rajongónak, mint én.  
\- Ha nagyon kell, azért el tudom képzelni… - mosolygok rá a lányra. – Mindenesetre köszönöm… köszönjük. Az ilyen rajongók miatt éri meg csinálni, mint te.

Szétúsztatja a boldogság az arcvonásait – pontosan tudom, hogy mit élhet át ebben a pillanatban. Nekem is mind a mai napig összeugrik a gyomrom, amikor meglátom, hogy Sugizo írt levelet, meghív valami rendezvényre, vagy csak összefutunk valahol, és visszaköszön, megrázza a kezem. Ahányszor odajön hozzám, kedvesen beszélget velem hét-nyolc percet, és látom a tekintetén, hogy csak rám figyel – még ha nem is kíváncsiságból, csak udvariasságból teszi – akkor egy kicsit facsar egyet a szívemen. A rajongás egy olyan megfoghatatlan érzés, ami sosem múlik el az ember szívéből. Ártatlan és öncélú, igazából magunkat simogatjuk vele, belőlünk fakad, és egy végestelen körciklusban belénk is tér vissza. A vágyaink fehér vetítővászna, amin a legbelsőbb, legszemélyesebb filmünk kockái peregnek, és mi gyermeki örömöt lelünk abban, hogy a saját történetünket látjuk viszont rajta. Akit kiválasztunk és megtisztelünk ezzel az érzéssel, azt testesíti meg, aki mi magunk is lenni szeretnénk.

És ebben a pillanatban megsajnálom. Ez a lány olyan mélységesen mélyen vágyik arra, hogy Aoi lehessen, amennyire én talán sosem vágytam semmire és senkire. Rájövök, hogy igaza van: tényleg nem tudom elképzelni, mit jelent számára a Gazette. Megpróbálhatom, de nem fogok eljutni ehhez a megértéshez. Nekem sosem jutott eszembe Sugizónak öltözni, vagy magamra varratni az egyik tetoválását… és sosem éreztem úgy, hogy köztünk bármiféle kapocs lenne. A Luna Sea miatt kezdtem el gitározni, és ha úgy veszem, miattuk indult el a karrierem, de sosem éreztem azt, hogy nekem bármiféle… „hívásom” lett volna. És itt húzódik köztünk Aoival az újabb határvonal, mert az ő nyolcvanöt százalék zenész-léte valami megszállott küldetéstudattal társul, mintha Hide a tévé képernyőjén keresztül megérintette volna, vagy csak a tekintetével üzent volna neki, hogy „te fiú, neked dolgod van a gitárral, menj és tanulj!”

\- Aztán… gyakorolj szorgalmasan… - eresztek meg egy próbálkozást.   
\- Honnan tudtad? – édes, teljesen őszintén meglepett arcot vág. Most magyarázzam el neki, hogy van köztünk jó tíz év korkülönbség, és az ilyesmit az ember már tapasztalatból is levágja?  
\- Pont ebben ne akarnál hasonlítani rá? – cukkolom, mire őszintén zavarba jön.

A levelében nem írt erről, nyilván okkal nem, talán azért, mert nem ügyes, vagy nincs tehetsége, hiába gyakorol… mert ez a lány fél. Fél, hogy nem elég jó. Ezt az érzést viszont mindenkinél jobban ismerem. Nincs annál megrázóbb élmény, mint amikor a bálványod a szemedbe néz, és megpróbálja a lehető legmagasabb őszinteségi fokon, válogatott szavakkal, biztatóan megfogalmazni a véleményét a legutóbbi lemezedről, és közben mindketten tudjátok, hogy az bizony rossz. És a szégyen kaparó, fájó érzése mellett eláraszt a hála, amiért a másik még veszi a fáradtságot, hogy kíméletes, esetleg építő legyen, és segítő szándékkal adjon tanácsot. Tudom, milyen az, amikor magadat alázod meg azzal, hogy felvállalod: nem tudsz jobb lenni annál, mint amilyen vagy. És nekem még ráadásul ez a mesterségem is.

\- Gondolom… nem nagyon látlak már többet – mondom szárazon, a kormány fölött átnézve. A keresztutcában két esernyős, iskolatáskás kislány sétál el előttünk.  
\- Nem hiszem… - vált a lány is egy fokkal ridegebb hangra, majd mintha szándékosan szúrni akarna vele, hozzáfűzi: - Általában el szoktam cserélni a jegyemet Aoi elé. Legfeljebb majd a következő albummegjelenés után, ha lesz megint autogramosztás…  
\- Idén még lesz egy kislemezünk is… - szalad ki a számon, aztán rögtön eszembe jut, hogy a lány ott volt a klip felvételén, és ez számára nem titok. – Bár hogy lesz-e meet and greet, arról még nem tudok.  
\- Nem foglak kínos helyzetbe hozni, megígérem… - jelenti ki, és biztosra veszem, hogy az igazat mondja. Aztán kicsit elszontyolodik, és leplezetlen csalódottsággal hozzáteszi: - Amúgy sem történt semmi.

 _Hála égnek,_ teszem hozzá magamban. És szinte már várom, hogy kinyissa a kocsi ajtaját, és kiszálljon mellőlem, hogy ennek a meg-nem-történt semminek is magával vigye a bizonyítékát. A lány még tétovázik, mintha valamit még mondani szeretne, de az eső is lágy csöpögésre váltott már, úgyhogy végképp nincs oka maradni. Még egyszer utoljára rám mosolyog, aztán még elrebeg egy sziát, de már félig a járdáról veti felém, miközben halkan becsukja az ajtót, és a táskája pántját a vállán átdobva a sarokig siet, majd ott befordul jobbra, és eltűnik a szemem elől.

Ennek a kínos epizódnak is egyszerre vége szakadt. Végre egyszer okosan döntöttem, okosabban, mint indokolt lett volna. Ezek után muszáj megjutalmaznom magam valami butasággal. Úgyhogy az otthonom szentélyébe térek vissza, az olvasófotelembe – zöld ez, vagy inkább akvamarin, vagy van benne egy kis Tiffany-kék, vagy egyszerűen csak fogkrémszíne van? – tűnődöm, miközben élvezem a csöndet, az izolációt, és elfelejtek aggódni egy kicsit. Egy döntések nélküli világrészen utazok éppen át.


	9. P(l)ayback

A lágy búgás térít magamhoz – ezek szerint elfelejtettem visszaállítani a hangerőt a telefonomon, és rezgő módban hagytam. Kinyúlok az éjjeliszekrényemre érte, és ahogy a kijelzőre nézek, és meglátom a tizenhárom nem fogadott hívást, azonnal elfog a pánik. Szerencsére a hangomból ez nem derül ki, és úgy adom elő magam, mintha tisztában lennék vele, hogy késésben vagyok.

\- Már a hajamat samponoztam a zuhany alatt, amikor hívtál – hazudom, mire meghallom a háttérből Aoi szkeptikus bekiabálását:  
_\- Egy szavát se hidd, most ébredt fel!_  
\- Mondom, hogy már zuhanyozok. Kicsit bealudtam, de nemsokára kész leszek.  
_\- Mégis, mennyi idő múlva?_ – kérdezi Kai angyali türelemmel, és Akira még Aoira is rákontráz a háttérből:  
_\- Már itt ülünk tíz perce a ház előtt, komolyan, menjünk már!  
_\- Utánatok megyek kocsival… - nyugtatom meg Kait. – Maximum fél órát kések. Kezdjétek el nélkülem.  
_\- De ne vezess gyorsan…_ \- dohogja Kai, és bontja is a vonalat.

Remek. Koncertnap van, és én rögtön egy jóponttal indítok. Nem mintha túl sok kedvem lett volna a közös minibuszos utazáshoz, és ismerve a sofőrünket, még az is lehet, hogy én már ott leszek Saitamában, mire ők szép lassan lecsorognak a városból. Benne van a szerződésünkben, hogy nem utazhatunk gépjárműben nyolcvannál többel, de ezt a sofőrünkön kívül nem tartja be senki. Ennél még motorral is gyorsabban közlekedünk.

Rekord sebességgel térek magamhoz. A holmimat úgyis a kamion viszi, a sminkkel Kaoru majd elbajlódik, nekem csak fel kellene öltöznöm, meg kellene borotválkoznom, és száraz samponnal átfésülni egyszer a hajam, mielőtt megiszom a kávémat, és kocsiba szállok. Ez a máskor negyed órás műveletsor ma valamiért harmincöt percembe kerül, így végül valamivel tizenegy után érek a helyszínre.

Senki nem vesz elő, és senki sem tesz fel fölösleges kérdéseket – mindenki túlságosan elfoglalt ehhez. Akira gitárja nagyon nem akar kooperálni a helyi hangosítástechnikával, Nori sós vízzel gargalizál, amikor éppen nem a színpadképet fotózza, és elemzi a fáklyák helyzetét. Kai annyira elfoglalt és annyira ideges, hogy a legtöbbet azt a két szót ismételgeti, hogy „ne most”. Én meg egy kicsit tehetetlenül hátramegyek az udvarra dohányozni, ahol aztán belefutok Aoiba.

A szája sarkában cigaretta lóg, közben ráhajol a gitárjára, és penget – a körmei fényesek és feketék, tegnap lehetett manikűrösnél. Az _Ominous_ akusztikus részét játssza újra és újra, és minden harmadik alkalommal belebakizik. Azon tűnődöm, hogy lehet, hogy a próbán ugyanezt sosem rontja el.

\- Itt ez a zaros ezső már megint… - dohog, miközben a haja ritmikusan le-fel himbálódzik a fejmozdulataival összhangban, és a cigarettáján hamucsík kezd nőni.  
\- Szeptember van, jönnek a tájfunok… - mondom, és rágyújtok a saját cigarettámra.  
\- Megáznak a kizslányok a sorban… - vigyorodik el, majd megáll a keze a húrokon, kiveszi a szájából a cigarettát, és lepöccinti róla a hamut. Aztán mosolyogva felém fordul, és hozzáteszi: - Nincs is szebb látvány, mint amikor a kis, kemény mellbimbóik átlátszanak a nedves turnépólók anyagán...  
\- A többség hord melltartót… - jegyzem meg halkan, de közben én is elmosolyodom. Aoinál senki sem ismer több disznó viccet, kétértelmű megjegyzést, vagy szexista hasonlatot.  
\- Hát, nem azok a lányok, akik előttem szoktak állni… - nevet, és slukkol a cigarettájából. – Kár volt lenyilatkoznod, hogy a nagy melleket szereted, mert most az összes rajongód kitömi, hogy kétszer akkorának látszódjon.  
\- Ilyet nyilatkoztam? – dörzsölöm meg a halántékomat. – Nem is emlékszem rá.  
\- Arra azért még emlékszel, hogy milyen melleket szeretsz? – sandít rám, és kisvártatva rájövök, hogy megint rajtam köszörüli a nyelvét.

Leejtem a félig elszívott cigarettámat, rátaposok, a csikket meg kidobom a kukába, miközben visszamegyek az épületbe. A konferencia-központ másik szárnyában valami alapítvány tart évértékelő találkozót, a főbejárat előtt pedig már gyülekeznek a rajongók. Nincs mit tenni, itt ma nyilvánvalóan koncert lesz, nekem pedig nagyon össze kellene szednem magam, hogy legalább a lelkesedés szikráját ki tudjam csiholni magamból.

Régen mindig volt bennem egy nem-is-annyira-jóleső izgalom, amikor egy koncertre készültünk. Amíg évente legfeljebb húsz koncertet adtunk összesen, az adrenalin-löket, ami ilyenkor szétterjedt a bőröm alatt, úgy hatott rám, mint a drogok. Amikor a húsz koncertet már tizenkét hónap helyett kettő alatt kell letudni, és kétnaponta másik városba utazol, más ágyban alszol, és csak az arcok ugyanazok körülötted, abban már nincs semmiféle dopping. Tizenhárom év után már nem vonz a sztárság, a fizetés, a megduható lányok sora. Amikor reggel felkelek, és ráveszem magam a munkára, azokra az emberekre gondolok – arra a legalább négyszáz állandó és ideiglenes alkalmazottra a PSC-nél, azokra a családtagokra – akiknek az élete és a megélhetése tőlünk függ. Tudom, hogy a többiek a rajongók miatt csinálják, és őket nem akarják cserben hagyni, de a technikusainknak, sminkeseinknek, jegyszedőinknek, sofőrjeinknek viszont ez az életük. Talán túl szigorú családi közegből jövök, ahol a munka mindig kötelesség volt, nem pedig szórakozás – nem olyasmi, amit az ember csinálni szeret, hanem amit csinálni képes. Uruha nem egy személy, hanem egy titulus, és azért én vagyok a Gazette szólógitárosa, mert én vagyok képes a leginkább Uruhának lenni. Puszta véletlen ez, így hozta a sors.

Az öltözőben már szúr a hangulat, teljes sminkben és fellépőruhában járkálunk ide-oda, Nori néha kiszalad a színpad széléhez, aztán visszajön, és elmeséli, hogy már majdnem mindenki ül a helyén, csak néhányan lézengenek a széksorok között. Kai az ujjait összefűzve tekergeti a csuklóit, Akira még csinál gyorsan tíz fekvőtámaszt, én meg kiveszek egy energiaitalt a kishűtőből, amit a staffosaink bekészítettek nekünk. Mindjárt kezdünk.

Lassan szállingózunk ki a folyosóra, a többieknek vágni lehet az izgalmát – mégiscsak az első koncert lesz, és ez adja majd meg az egész turné alaphangulatát. Egy kicsit azért engem is megérint a lelkesedésük szele: eszembe jut, amiket a lány mondott, mielőtt kiszállt volna a kocsimból – és megpróbálok kicsit én is elhivatott lenni. Odafönt már dübörögnek az intró hangjai, amikor Kai kitartja a kezét, és Nori rácsattantja az övét, arra jön Akira keze, majd az enyém, a torony tetejére pedig Aoié. A tenyere tűzforró, a bugyuta, ujjatlan bőrkesztyűmön keresztül is érzem, hogy tojást lehetne sütni rajta. Elhangzik a csatakiáltás, és Akira elindul felfelé a lépcsőn, én meg megyek szorosan a nyomában.

Elfoglalom a helyemet, felveszem a gitáromat, kikapok egy pengetőt a mikrofonállványomról, és végignézek a padlóra ragasztott setlisten: nem lesz gond. Kicsit jobbra sandítok, Aoi a szeme sarkából visszanéz rám, Kai összecsapja mögöttünk az ütőit, mi pedig elkezdjük darálni a _Dogmát._ A közönség extázisban van – a többség fél éve láthatott minket utoljára, és kíváncsiak az új albumra. Amikor hátulról kapom a fényt, és egy reflektor végigpásztázza előttem az első néhány sort, lenézek, és regisztrálom magamban az ismerős fejeket-arcokat...

És akkor meglátom a lányt. Nem pont szemben áll velem, valahol egyharmad távon köztem és Nori között, de még abszolút a látómezőmben van, a második sorban, és az egyik fehér fény egyenesen az arcára vetődik. Mit csinál ez itt? Mi a francot csinál?

Tovább játszom, ahogy a bemelegítés után előjönnek az egyre keményebb dallamok, de amikor az ő irányába nézek, a tekintete mindig merev, mintha rá lenne gyógyulva… a kezemre. Eszembe jut, amit Aoiról mondott, hogy állandóan a kezét nézi, és mintha hipnotizálná a gitárjátéka – és most úgy bámul, mintha tőlem várná ugyanezt. Együtt mozog a többiekkel, együtt headbangel velük, de istenigazából ahányszor rápillantok, a tekintetünk sosem találkozik. A gitárjátékomat figyeli. Én még ennyire zavarban sosem voltam, mint most. Úgy érzem magam, mintha kötéltáncos lennék, és a lány azt találgatná, vajon mikor esek le. Rontok – nem feltűnően, de tudom, hogy ezért. Felkapom a fejem, és Aoi szkeptikus arcával találkozom, ahogy jellegzetesen összevonja a szemöldökét, és közben mintha azt mondaná: „Shima, ne bénázz már.”

Attól a pillanattól kezdve Aoi végigkommentálja a gitárjátékomat. Ha kicsit jobbra nézek, ott lebeg előttem a feje, és a fekete szemei idegesen megvillannak, amikor egy pillanatra kiesek a ritmusból. Hallom a hangját, legbelül, tisztán és élénken: _„Shima, bazmeg, itt még sosem csúsztál, mi a fene bajod van?”_ Elfordulok a lánytól a közönség bal szélére koncentrálok, közben Kaira hátra fülelek, és próbálom összetartani magam. Ez pedig percről percre nehezebben megy.

A hetedik szám után tartunk egy szusszanásnyi szünetet – a közönségnek háttal fordulunk, és odagyűlünk a dobok emelvénye köré. Nori iszik, kissé feszültnek tűnik, Akira és Aoi meg csak átkábelezik magukat a _Deracine_ előtt, ahogy a staffosok behozzák a cseregitárokat. Aoi rám néz – ugyanazzal a szemrehányó tekintettel, amivel eddig is nézett a második sorból. Nem hallanánk egymást, ha mondanánk is bármit, ezért csak a szemek beszélnek: az övéi azt kérdezik az enyémektől, hogy mi ütött belém, az enyémek pedig azt felelik, semmi. Visszamegyek a mikrofonállványom elé, és hogy ne lássam, egyiküket se lássam, a setlistet nézem a földön, meg a pedalboardomat, mert egyszerre két Aoival nem vagyok képes megküzdeni.

Remegni kezd a jobb kezem, és a pengető egy ponton majdnem kicsúszik az ujjaim közül. Eldobom, be a közönségbe, elveszek egy másikat, csak hogy azt is eldobjam pár perccel később. Ha nincs más választásom, le tudom játszani körömmel és ujjbeggyel is ezt a maradék néhány számot, de igyekszem tartani magam, és szorítani a pengetőt – amitől a mozdulataim merevekké válnak, mintha mínusz öt fokban, az utcán állva próbálnék gitározni. Magamban számolok vissza, hogy még két dal, még kettő, és már csak egy, ha ennek vége, akkor lejöhetek a színpadról és vehetek végre egy mély levegőt. Mindez a lány miatt van, csakis miatta. Miért jött ide? Miért állt be elém? Miért néz úgy, mintha vizsgáztatna?

Az _Ominous_ után már nem csak a kezem, a lábam is remeg – botladozva jövök le a lépcsőn, és szaladok az öltözőnk felé. Útközben elkapok egy törölközőt az egyik staffosunktól, és szárazra dörzsölöm vele az ujjaimat, majd lelapogatom az izzadtságot az arcomról. Én érek be először az ajtón, és szinte azonnal a táskámra vetem magam, hogy előkeressem a telefonomat. Fél füllel hallom, hogy a többiek is utánam jöttek – legvégül Aoi, aki a bakancsa orrával belerúg az ajtóba.  
\- Mi a fene volt ez, bazmeg? – kiabál, de nem is tudom, és nem is érdekel, hogy kivel.

Az egyetlen dolog, ami érdekel, hogy megkeressem Manát a kontaktjaim között, és ráírjak, minden udvariaskodás nélkül: _azt mondtad, elcseréled a jegyed._

Aoi közben félig keserűen, félig cinikusan felnevet.

\- És még ide se figyel, a kurva életbe! Lejön a színpadról, és a telefonját nyomkodja. Shima, bazmeg, hozzád beszélek! – emeli fel újra a hangját. Felpillantok, és szembesülök a tajtékos dühével.  
\- Mi bajod? – kérdezem.  
\- Hogy mi bajom? – fejhangon kiabálva kérdez vissza. – Az a bajom, hogy ötvennyolc perce a hátadnak játszottam, baszki! Nem elég, hogy ott szerencsétlenkedsz és hibát hibára halmozol, még szarsz is bele az egészbe, és úgy teszel, mintha te állnál egyedül a színpadon! Rei meg én azt sem tudtuk, mit csináljunk, hogy be fogsz-e lépni, amikor kell, és mi honnan fogjuk tudni, hogy te most vetted-e a lapot vagy sem?  
\- Nem kéne más nevében fogadatlan prókátorkodnod… - jegyzem meg, mire Akira zavartan megköszörüli a torkát, és halkan hozzáfűzi a saját észrevételét:  
\- Hát nem könnyítetted meg a dolgunkat a jobb szélen, az biztos…  
\- Ha ennyire nem bírsz koncentrálni, akkor ne adj elő legközelebb, hogy neked nem kell betenni a póthangsávot a háttérbe! Ennél még a playback se lehetett volna kínosabb!

Pittyen egyet a Line-om, a pulzusom pedig az egekbe szökik, amikor meglátom a választ: _El is cseréltem._

\- Ne dramatizáld túl… - felelem, és közben nagyon gyorsan, csak hiraganákkal visszaírok: _Maradj itt a környéken koncert után, beszélnünk kell.  
_\- Tedd már le azt a kibaszott telefont! – üvölt Aoi, és a nyomaték kedvéért hozzám sétál, kikapja a kezemből, majd erőből rávágja az asztalra.  
\- Aoi… - szólal meg halkan, de nagyon is intő hangsúllyal Kai az öltöző túloldalán.  
\- Elegem van abból, ahogy viselkedsz! – fröcsög az arcomba, és a haragja úgy folyik végig rajtam, mint egy vödör szurok. – Elegem van abból, hogy valamiért állandóan tekintettel kell lenni rád, mert megdöglött a kutyád, vagy elhagyott a feleséged, vagy csak simán búval baszott vagy, mert egész nap esik az eső és nem jutsz hozzá a gandzsádhoz. Vedd tudomásul, hogy van itt még négy másik ember is rajtad kívül, nekünk is vannak szar napjaink, de nem keresünk állandóan kifogásokat a bénázásunkra. Rajtad kívül itt már mindenki kétszer, háromszor előrébb tart, mint ahonnan indult, te meg…  
\- Aoi! – emeli fel Kai a hangját, de ezzel csak megszakítja, és nem megállítja a szitok-áradatot.  
\- …csak hátráltatsz minket! – húzza ki magát Aoi, és hatásszünetet tart, várva a reakciókat, de ahogy a többieket ismerem, agresszióval túl sok támogatót úgysem szerez magának. Az elméletem pedig be is igazolódik, amikor a jóságos leader mellém áll, és ugyanolyan hangerővel és hangsúlyokkal, mint amivel az imént Aoi támadt rám, most Kai ripakodik rá viszont:  
\- Aoi, ezt nem a te dolgod lerendezni!  
\- Valóban nem! – csattan fel Aoi, majd Kai felé fordul, és a mutatóujját is rá szegezi. – Ez a te dolgod lenne, de nyilvánvalóan nem csinálod, mert szegény Shimát kímélni kell, és majd négyszemközt megkérdezed, mitől fáj a hasikája. Hát tudod mit? Ha én produkálnám azt háromezer ember előtt, amit ma Uruha-sama, akkor garantálom, hogy nem kapnék ennyi finomkodást. Vagy fizetést a hónap végén.  
\- Azt mondod, részrehajló vagyok? – szívja fel magát Kai, és ismerve ezt a kettőt, tudván, hogy szinte mindig egy húron pendülnek, annál is rémisztőbb a helyzet, hogy képesek lennének a szemünk láttára egymásnak esni.  
\- Állj, állj, állj! – emeli fel Nori mindkét kezét, majd egy T-betűt formáz a mellkasa előtt. – Időt kérek! Mi lenne, ha ezt nem most beszélnénk meg, hanem holnap délelőtt? Mert körülbelül fél percen belül fent kéne lennünk az encore-on.  
\- Ahol aztán Uruha-sama megint befordulhat a fal felé, vagy csodálhatja a cipője orrát, míg mi valahogy megpróbálunk alkotni valamit? – horkan fel Aoi.  
\- Ezt most fejezd be… - torkolja le Kai, és a smink ellenére is látszik, hogy a tarkójáig kivörösödött, annyira dühös. – Rukinak igaza van, ezt nem most, nem ma fogjuk lerendezni. Visszamegyünk, és játszunk egy felejthetetlen, jó hangulatú, igazi turnényitó encore-t. Kérem a kezeket.

Senkinek semmi kedve hozzá, de a hagyományt nem lehet megtörni. Aoi tenyere és az enyém között még ott van két másik, mégis érzem a bőre textúráját, mintha átégetné Nori és Akira kezét is, hiába akartak mindketten megvédeni tőle.

\- Nyomassuk! – kiált fel Kai, mi pedig az illem kedvéért üvöltünk egyet, de aztán mindenki gyorsan elrántja a kezét, és össze se nézünk, miközben elindulunk a színpad lépcsője felé.

Háromezer kislány és fiú kiáltja ritmikusan, hogy „en-co-re”, de én nem hallom őket. Csak azt az egyet hallom, aki meg sem szólal, csak némán végigkíséri a tekintetével, ahogy felveszem a gitáromat, és a húrokhoz érintem a kezem. Nem küzdhetek két Aoival, de nem is maradhatok alul kettővel szemben. Az egyik Aoi ma éjjel azt kapja majd, ami a másiknak járna.


	10. Csend

Amikor lejövünk a színpadról, én csaknem orra esek a legalsó lépcsőfokban. Elsőnek rontok be az öltözőmbe, dobálom le magamról a fellépőruháimat, és fél kézzel már egy nedves törlőkendővel az arcomat dörzsölöm. El akarok tűnni innen, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet.

A többiek utánam szállingóznak be, de senkinek sem jó a kedve. Aoira rá se kell néznem, hallom, ahogy dohog – meg se próbálja leplezni az elégedetlenségét, noha biztos vagyok benne, hogy kapott már a folyosón Kaitól egy tizenöt másodperces fejmosást. Kainak van egy olyan különleges képessége, hogy mindenkivel olyan hangot üt meg, amilyenre az illetőnek szüksége van. Türelmes, béketűrő ember, de hallottam már, ahogy fojtottan Aoi képébe sziszegte nem egyszer, hogy „megtéplek, bazmeg, ha még egyszer ezt csinálod – és tudod, hogy ezzel nem viccelek”. Nem szeretném Kait kihozni a béketűréséből soha, de azt hiszem, a mai teljesítményemmel közel járok hozzá, hogy a sajnálata és együttérzése valami másba, valami rettenetesbe forduljon át. Úgyhogy anélkül, hogy a szeme elé kerülnék, megpróbálok kislisszolni az ajtón.

\- Sziasztok… - vetem oda halkan az ajtófélfának, hátra se fordulva, és reménykedve abban, hogy elég hangosan mondtam ahhoz, hogy meghallják, és elég halkan ahhoz, hogy ne vegyenek tudomást róla.  
\- Hiro, várj! – szól utánam Kai. Összerezzenek, és aggódva fordulok hátra a vállam fölött, de az arckifejezése ezúttal is csupa kedvesség. – Maradj itt velünk ünnepelni.  
\- Kocsival jöttem, úgysem tudok inni… - magyarázkodom, mire Aoi szkeptikus fejet vág, és amint észreveszi, hogy őt nézem, a hátát fordítja felém. Pont most akad valami sürgős dolga a sminkasztalnál, hát persze.  
\- Majd hazaviszi az egyik staffos. Vagy ráér holnap, úgyis itt leszünk nem? – Kai nagyon próbálkozik. De nekem ehhez ma semmi kedvem.  
\- Ne haragudjatok… - fordulok ki az ajtón, és már iszkolok előre a folyosón, amikor Nori utánam szalad, és elkapja a dzsekim ujját.  
\- Várj már, ember! – rángatja meg a karom, inkább játékosan, mint haragvón. – Ne csináld már. Tudod, hogy Aoi milyen.  
\- Tudom… - bólintok.  
\- Nem gondolta komolyan. Csak… - magyarázkodik Aoi helyett, és hogy magára vette ezt a sértést, kicsit úgy érzem, értelmi szerzőséget vállal Aoi rágalmaival. Különben miért akarná ennyire túlbeszélni?  
\- Tudom, tudom… - bólogatok egyre türelmetlenebbül.  
\- Csak… most, hogy kicsit több szólamot kapott, mint szokott, személyes projektté nyilvánította az egész Dark Age-et, és előjött belőle ez az erőltetett professzionalitás. Csak nyújtsd a kisujjad valakinek, és az egész karod kell már neki…  
\- Nori? – sütöttem le a szemem. Ez lett volna a pillanat, hogy megkérdezzem tőle, van-e valami oka annak, hogy Aoi ennyivel több szerepet kapott ebben a projektben a szokásosnál, illetve annál, mint ami most nekem jutott. Hogy kímélni akart-e, vagy egyszerűen nem biztos már abban, hogy képes lennék egy bonyolultabb, összetettebb dallamot lejátszani, vagy tartani a tempót?  
\- Igen? – nézett rám nagy, kerek szemekkel. Még mindig a barátom. És még mindig előbb hazudna annál, semhogy megbántsa az érzéseimet.  
\- Semmi… - erőltetek magamra egy mosolyt. – Majd holnap találkozunk. Ti mulassatok jól.  
\- Ne csináld már, Hiro… - szontyolodik el. – Csak menj oda hozzá, szólj be neki kettőt, és akkor Aoi is úgy veszi majd, hogy ki van egyenlítve a számla, aztán csak érezzük jól magunkat, rendben? Még vagy harminc koncertünk lesz idén, ne ilyen hangulatban csináljuk végig.  
\- Rajtam nem múlik majd… - teszem a vállára a kezem, majd tolom el magam tőle. Érzem a hátam közepén a tekintetét, miközben távolodom, és hallom, ahogy erőltetett vidámsággal utánam kiált:  
\- Holnap háromnegyed kilenckor az ajtód előtt leszünk! Ne aludj el, légyszi!  
\- Nem fogok! – emelem intésre a kezem, de inkább csak megrázom. El akarok tűnni innen, holnap majd foglalkozom a holnapi dolgokkal. Ma fontosabb ügyem is van ennél.

Beülök a kocsimba, és onnan írok egy üzenetet Manának, hogy megkérdezzem, hol van most. Amíg a válaszára várok, kortyolgatok egy kis teát, majd amikor pittyeg a Line-om, ledobom a lábamhoz az üveget.

 _Itt vagyok, szemben a főbejárattal, a benzinkútnál –_ írja, nekem pedig rögtön az ugrik be, hogy a környék még tele lehet erre bóklászó rajongókkal, akik ráadásul várják a minibuszt, hogy integethessenek neki. Nem fogom tudni észrevétlenül felvenni, legalábbis itt és most nem. Megnyitom a térképet a telefonomon, és megnézem, hol tudnánk találkozni – a közelben van egy nagy rizsföld, egy általános iskola, és egy Shimamura. Kockázatos ugyan, nincs más választásom: azt írom vissza, hogy jöjjön oda a Shimamura parkolójába. Én közben elkezdek lassan kihajtani a hátsó kijáraton, és miközben próbálok nem elütni senkit a rajongóink közül, amint a nyílt utcára érek, rátaposok a gázra, és egy nagy kört teszek a környéken. Az áruház parkolója félig fedett, és egyetlen kocsi sem áll benn – miért is állna? – de még a környéken se jár senki. A lányok a közelgő eső és hideg szél elől elkezdtek visszaszállingózni a pályaudvar felé, ezek az utcák pedig abszolút nem esnek irányba.

Amíg a lányra várok, próbálom magamban rendszerezni a gondolataimat. Minek állt oda elém? Minek cserélte el az Aoi elé, vagy Aoira jó rálátással rendelkező jegyét egy olyanra, ami majdnem előttem van? Provokálni akart? Vagy zsarolni?

Egyszerűen felháborít a tény, hogy oda mert állni elém. Azt hittem, ezt a kis incidenst köztünk már lezártuk. Olyan dühös vagyok, hogy elfehérednek az ujjaim a kormányon. Leállítom a motort, kialszik a fény a visszapillantó-tükör fölött, én pedig csak meredek magam elé, próbálom rendezni a gondolataimat.

_„Hátráltatsz minket.”_

Valóban így lenne? Miattam nem haladunk? Vajon én lennék az egyedüli, aki nem veszi halálosan komolyan a munkáját? De hát hogyan is foglalkozhatnék a munkával, ha az egész életem egy csőd, és esély sincs arra, hogy ez a közeljövőben rendeződjön? Én nem vagyok olyan, mint Nori, nekem nem okoz örömet az, ha dolgozhatok, és nem tekintem az önmegvalósításom eszközének. A pénz sem motivál – nem mondom, jó, ha van, de semmivel sem vagyok boldogabb most, hogy milliókat keresek, mint amikor havi kétszázezerből éltem, egyik fizetéstől a másikig. Mi okozzon örömet nekem, ez a kocsi, vagy a repi-ajándékba kapott ruhák, ékszerek? Nincs semmi motivációm. Ha csak egy kicsit is azt érezném, hogy bármi jobb lehet holnap, _bármi,_ akkor talán megpróbálnám összeszedni magam, de így semmi értelme.

Kinyílik a bal oldali ajtó, és behuppan mellém a lány – felkapcsolódik a lámpa a fejem fölött. Ragyog az arca az örömtől, a kissé lepergett sminkje és az izzadtságtól csimbókokba tapadt haja ellenére is. Nekem pedig kihagy a szívem, amikor rájövök, hogy Aoi ül mellettem mosolyogva – úgy, ahogy szinte sohasem látom.

\- Szia… - mondja a szokottnál is mélyebb hangon, majd megköszörüli a torkát. – Bocs. Kicsit elment a hangom.

Veszek egy mély lélegzetet, és elfordulok tőle. Az utat és a rizsföldet bámulom magunk előt.

\- Minek álltál elém? – kérdezem a lehető legszárazabban.  
\- Miért, talán baj? – kérdez vissza, és szinte nevet közben.  
\- Nem ezt kérdeztem! – emelem fel a hangomat. – Azt hittem, legutóbb megegyeztünk abban, hogy ezt az egészet elfelejtjük. Úgy vettem, hogy te is elfogadtad. Most meg felbukkansz, és végig engem bámulsz a koncert alatt… a barátnőidnek is elmesélted, hogy találkoztál velem? Ők is be vannak avatva? Vagy zsarolni akarsz? Pénz kell?  
\- Shima, nyugodj már le! – dörren rám, én pedig egy pillanatra összerezzenek. A szemem sarkából nézek rá, és Aoi úgy néz vissza, mintha tényleg nem értené. Mintha egyáltalán és abszolút nem értené, mi bajom van.  
\- Nem akarom, hogy nézzél! – csapok mindkét kezemmel a kormányra. – Nem bírom elviselni, ahogy nézel. Mit bámulsz rajtam? Miért bámulsz?  
\- Gyönyörűek a kezeid… - mondja halkan, szinte elhaló hangon.  
\- Ne szórakozz velem! – hangoskodok vele tovább. – Folyamatosan bakiztam, te meg csak ott álltál, a gülü szemeiddel, szinte visszaszámoltál, hogy mikor rontok legközelebb…  
\- Észre sem vettem, hogy hibáztál... – mondja a tőle telhető legnagyobb őszinteséggel. – Sosem láttalak még ennyire…

Megelégelem, felé fordulok, elkapom a tarkóját, és magamhoz húzom a fejét egy csókra. Ezután minden rettenetesen gyorsan történik, mintha valaki fast-forwardra kapcsolná az életem filmjét. Már a hátsó ülésen vagyunk, és azon gondolkozom, hogy jutottunk ide, amikor rájövök, hogy én voltam az, aki lenyúlt az ülése alá, és hátradöntöttem a támláját, majd egyszerűen rámásztam. A következő eszmélésem akkor következik be, amikor már benne vagyok, és ő csillogó, csöppet sem rémült szemekkel felnéz rám. Csak a combja közepéig húztam le róla a szűk, fekete farmert, a sajátomon pedig éppen csak lerángattam a cipzárt. Amikor a térdeit átöleli és magához húzza, megbizonyosodom róla, hogy nem erőszakot követek el.

Az elmúlt éveim legrövidebb, legsallangmentesebb, és egyben legkielégítőbb nemi aktusa zajlik köztünk abban a néhány percben, de erre már csak akkor jövök rá, amikor kihúzom magam belőle, az ő és az én nedveimtől ragadva, megtámaszkodik a vezetőülés fejtámláján, és levegő után kapkod. Hallom a lihegését, és látom, ahogy lehunyja a szemét, majd elmosolyodik. Hozzá sem értem egész idő alatt, a feje beékelődött a hátsó ülés és a műbőrrel bevont ajtó képezte háromszögbe, és egyszer-egyszer a szemembe nézett, miközben a mozdulataim még erősebben nyomták oda a vállát az ajtóhoz. Most az egyik lába az ülésen, a másik a padlón, a bőréből kilátszó harminc centis sáv fehérje a köldökétől a csípőjéig ragyogó kontrasztot alkot a fanszőrzete és a ruhái fekete színével.

Egy percre van szükségem, hogy kitisztuljon az agyam, és akkor elönt a szégyen és a visszakozás. Tudom, hol vagyok, és tudom, hogy kivel: ez egy Shimamura parkolója valahol Saitamában, a saját kocsim, és ez itt egy rajongólány, egy cosplayer, ráadásul Aoié, akire félig-meddig ráerőszakoltam magam… mert hát melyik rajongólány mondaná azt, hogy ne csináljam, még akár abban az esetben is, ha tényleg nem akarja? Azt már végig sem merem gondolni, hogy óvszert húzni se időm, se lélekjelenlétem nem volt, és ez marhára az én felelősségem, nem az övé – ahogy az is, hogy nem tudtam, de nem is akartam kihúzni a farkam, mielőtt elmegyek. Mi van, ha terhes lesz? Mi van, ha mindenkinek hagyja ezt, és elkapok tőle valamit? Nem lehetek ilyen hülye. Nem lehetek ennyire meggondolatlan!

A fejemhez kapok, ahogy megszédülök a tettem súlyától. El akarok menekülni, de innen nincs hova – nem dobhatom csak ki a kocsimból, bármennyire szívesen is megtenném. Kiadtam a dühömet, elhasználtam, most már eldobhatom, mint egy papírzsebkendőt… és most már vége lehet ennek a rémálomnak. Holnap újra önmagam lehetek, csak jussak haza, feküdjek az ágyamba, és reggel majd hadd tegyek úgy, mintha ez az egész meg sem történt volna velem.

De a film nem ért még véget, mert a rendező úgy dönt, ide még szükséges egy csókjelenet, hogy ne legyen annyira hirtelen a váltás az álom és a rideg valóság között. Az ujjai remegnek, miközben a nyakamba kapaszkodik, és annál fogva húzza fel magát ülő helyzetbe, hogy a húsos, vastag ajkait lágyan az enyémeknek nyomja, és a fogaim közé suttogja: _köszönöm._

Megint szédülök, mintha csak részeg lennék. A táskájából elővesz egy csomag nedves törlőkendőt, és letakarít először engem, aztán saját magát, míg én visszaerőltetem a farkam és a golyóimat a nadrágba, és egyre fokozódó rettegéssel gondolom végig azt, ami történt _. Én ezt nem csinálhattam, én nem vagyok ilyen, én okosabb vagyok ennél…_ \- mantrázom, miközben a lány is visszaügyeskedi magára a lehetetlenül szűk farmerét, és lehúzza a pólót, ami felgyűrődött a hasán.

\- Hazaviszlek… - préselem ki a számon, mire mosolyogva felnéz rám, és szabadkozni kezd:  
\- Nem kell, kisétálok innen a pályaudvarra.  
\- Nem, hazaviszlek… - jelentem ki, miközben a ledöntött anyósülésen át visszamászom a kormány mögé, és megvárom, hogy ő is előre üljön, aztán segítek visszaállítani az ülést.  
\- Könyörgöm, ne kérj bocsánatot… - csóválja meg a fejét a nyomaték kedvéért. – És ne tegyél fel semmilyen mindkettőnknek kínos kérdést. Úgysem számít már így utólag, nem?  
\- Ez igaz… - hajtom le a fejem. Vág az esze, annyi biztos.  
\- De ha tudni akarod, nagyon is élveztem… - mosolyodik el, mint a jóllakott macska.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy… nem elégítettelek ki – mondom ki végül szégyenkezve.  
\- Ó, az már a koncert alatt megvolt! – vigyorodik el. – Néha olyan érzésem volt… mintha nem is a gitáron játszanál, hanem rajtam.

Összenézünk, és ő halkan felnevet, talán a hitetlenkedő ábrázatomon. Aztán hogy eloszlassa a kételyeimet, közel hajol hozzám, és megérinti a vállamat, implikálva azzal, hogy újra megcsókol, ezúttal nyugodtabban, ráérősebben, és érzelmektől lecsupaszítva. Valahogy attól, hogy ő ennyire éretten, de legalábbis nálam érettebben kezeli a helyzetet, elkezdek lassan megnyugodni.

A Tokióba tartó úton nem sokat beszélünk. Rákapcsolom a telefonomat az autó hifijére, és elindítom azt a playlistet, amit vezetés közben szoktam hallgatni. Mana sok számot felismer a külföldi előadók közül, néha együtt dúdol a hangfalakkal, és néha az ujjai a combján mozogva fogják le a képzeletbeli húrokat. Épp úgy, ahogy Aoi szokta.

Amikor Ikebukuro környékére érünk, kihúzza magát és figyelni kezd – de én még emlékszem az útra néhány nappal ezelőttről, és megtalálom a leforduló utcát, meg az éjjel-nappal nyitva tartó, kivilágított mosodát is. Elé parkolok, és azon tűnődöm, amire egész úton nem találtam megoldást: hogy ezen a ponton mit mondhatnék megint. Ismételjem el, amit legutóbb? Akarom én egyáltalán, hogy most lássuk egymást utoljára?

\- Köszi, hogy hazahoztál… - fordul felém, és az orcája kis, kerek almái egészen elemelkednek az arca síkjától.  
\- Nincs mit… - sütöm le zavartan a tekintetem. – És…  
\- Jajj, Shima, csak könyörgöm, ezt ne… - csattan fel, és én mosolyogva sandítok rá. Ha akarná se tudná jobban utánozni Aoi stílusát és szófordulatait.  
\- Csak annyit akartam mondani, hogy… - nyelek egy nagyot - …holnap ne állj elém, rendben? Nem tudok… koncentrálni.  
\- Amúgy sem akartam… - vonja meg a vállát durcásan. – A barátnőim már így is gyanakodtak, hogy nem velük voltam egy kupacban.  
\- És holnap este… - kezdem bátortalanul - …nem foglak tudni hazahozni.  
\- Na ez meg a másik… - piszkálja mega körmével a nadrágját. Ahogy odapillantok, rájövök, hogy egy spermafoltot vakargat. – Azt hazudtam nekik, hogy a szüleim váratlanul értem jöttek, és GPS nélkül bóklásznak a környéken. De ezt többször nem fogják bevenni.  
\- Akkor? – nézek rá kérdőn, és nem is tudom, miben reménykedek.

Megvonja a vállát. Én meg egy idióta vagyok. Egy huszonegy éves lánytól várom el, hogy mondja meg, mi legyen?

Felveszem a táskámat az ülés alól, előkeresem a tárcámat, majd belenyúlok, és számolatlanul odanyújtok neki két vagy három tízezrest. Olyan sértetten nézi a pénzt a kezemben, mintha legalábbis pofonütöttem volna.

\- Ez mi.  
\- Tedd el… - nyújtom felé noszogatva. – Gyere vissza holnap ide Ikebukuróba, keress egy szimpatikus szállodát, vedd ki azt a szobát, ami legjobban tetszik, és írd meg, hogy hol vagy. Amint végeztem a kötelező körökkel, utánad jövök.  
\- Nem kell a pénzed, van nekem is… - vonja meg a vállát. – Ebből három luxuslakosztályra is simán futja.  
\- Akkor majd a másik két alkalomra is lesz nálad… - csúszik ki a számon, mire hitetlenkedve végigmér, és hosszú farkasszemezés után végül megkímél attól, hogy megkérdezze, valóban tervezek-e a holnapin kívül további két pásztorórát vele.

Elveszi a pénzt, majd anélkül, hogy elbúcsúzna, mosolyogva kiszáll az autóból, és befordul ugyanazon a sarkon, mint legutóbb. Beindítom a kocsit, és miközben hazafelé tartok, azon tanakodom, hogyan tudnám megoldani, hogy ma még szívhassak egyet, és holnap ne aludjak el megint. Aztán valamikor félúton rájövök, hogy az agyam annyira csöndes és tiszta, hogy nincs is szükségem rá.


	11. Sokat kell ám dolgozni...

A két ajkam vonala között egy kis híd képződik. Ki vagyok száradva, nem vitás. Azzal játszom, hogy finoman nyitogatom a számat, de csak addig a pontig, amíg ez a vékony, összetapadt sáv nem kezd el szétválni. Az élet természetes ragasztója. Egyébként is jobb, ha csöndben maradok, miközben Aoi és Nori egymással vitatkoznak. Nagyon mókás, Aoi néha felveszi a gitárját, hogy demonstrálja, melyik dal melyik részéről beszél. Egész jó hangja van. Ha valaha képezte volna magát, lehetett volna belőle énekes is. Vagy ha egyszer majd csinál egy saját bandát, biztosan…

\- Ruru! – dörren rám Nori, és én azonnal kapcsolok, hogy mások előtt mindig így hív, ergo most valami fontos dologról maradtam le.  
\- Ide se figyel… - dohogja magában Aoi, és gúnyos mosollyal a szája sarkában elfordul, a padlót nézi. A megjegyzést is leginkább a padlónak címezte, nem a többieknek.  
\- Mondj már valamit! – néz rám Nori várakozón, és felvonja a szemöldökét.

Meg kell szakítanom ezt a kis beszáradt nyál-hidat a két ajkam között. Milyen kár érte. Mennyi ideig tarthatott volna még?

\- Csináljuk a B hangszereléssel – mondom, mire négy pár döbbent szem mered rám, és az összes közül a legdöbbentebbek: Aoié.  
\- Ezt nem mondod komolyan… - szörnyülködik Nori. – Nem is figyeltél, miről beszéltünk!  
\- De, figyeltem… - bólogatok. – Az, hogy nem szóltam bele, nem jelenti azt, hogy nem figyeltem.  
\- Csak azért mondod… - Nori hangja kissé nyöszörgősre fordul - …mert a tegnapi után piros pontot akarsz szerezni Aoinál.  
\- Nem, nem azért mondom… - mosolyodok el, és persze, nyilvánvalóan hazudok, Nori azonnal látja, a többiek meg vagy látják, vagy nem érdekli őket, hogy látják. – Mindentől függetlenül Aoival értek egyet. Az eredeti hangszerelés rettenetesen szól élőben. Nem tudod visszaadni száz százalékos hűséggel az albumot, kár is ezen erőlködni.  
\- De akkor mi a fenének dolgoztam rajta annyit? – csap az asztalra Nori, és kezdem érezni, hogy jóval komolyabban veszi ezt a kérdést, mint kellene.  
\- Ne görcsölj rá… - csitítom. – Nincs gond a hangzással, de egyszerűen nem vállalható élőben. Nem működik. Kész.  
\- Akkor szavazzunk! – járatja körbe vércsepillantását az asztalon. – Te meg Aoi, az eddig kettő. Rei?

Akirán a világ szeme. Ha lehet, ő még lejjebb csúszik a fémvázas széken, és az álla lassacskán lyukat formál a szegycsontjába.

\- Én sem szeretek percekig tétlenül állni… - mondja végül, de nem néz senkinek a szemébe.  
\- Hah! – csap diadalittasan ezúttal Aoi az asztalra, és úgy néz végig rajtunk, mint győztes hadvezér a csatamezőn.  
\- Ezt nem hiszem el! – szívja a fogát Nori. – Egyszerűen nem hiszem el!  
\- Ru, higgadj le… - csitítja Kai, de addigra már ő is mosolyog Nori viselkedésén. – Senki nem azért jár koncertekre, hogy ugyanazt hallgassa, mint otthon. Lépjünk tovább. A setlist ellen van valakinek kifogása?

Visszasüppedek a némaságba, de észreveszem, hogy Aoi most már nem csak a szeme sarkából, hanem egyre nyíltabban méreget, mintha azon tanakodna, hogy ezt az egészet most miért csináltam. Nem tartom kizártnak, hogy át is lát rajtam – mindig is jóval érzékenyebb volt mások hullámaira és rezdüléseire az emberek többségénél. Nori még órák múlva is azon fog puffogni, hogy cserbenhagytuk őt, ráadásul a két legjobb barátja, és ennél aljasabb árulás nem is létezik. Engem azonban mindez nem érdekel, a megvilágosodott Buddha belső mosolyával nézek magam elé, és a nyugalmamat nem törheti szét senki és semmi.

Még Aoi sem, amikor az ebédszünet után megkérdezi, kimegyek-e vele dohányozni. A desszertként elfogyasztott cigiből nem csak nekem kellene részesülnöm, Akira is ilyenkorra szokta időzíteni a napi öt szálából az egyiket, de ez most a kettőnk ideje, és majdhogynem borítékolni tudnám, hogy mit fog majd mondani. A saját szavaival bocsánatot kér, talán magyarázkodik, vagy a legegyszerűbb megoldást választja: úgy csinál, mintha nem történt volna semmi. És végül az utóbbi verzió realizálódik, miközben erőltetett természetességgel kérdezget arról, hogy szerintem cseréjen-e gitárt a Bizarre alatt, vagy ne. Automatizált mechanizmusok indulnak be a fejemben, úgy, mint a mai meeting alatt, mert szakmai alapon órákig tudok bullshitelni a semmiről, ám Aoi egyszerre csak végigmér, és felvonja a szemöldökét.

\- Te kefélni léptél le tegnap?

Annyira ledöbbenek, hogy egy pillanatra kifehéredik az arcom, aztán érzem, hogy újra elárad benne a vér, és vörös leszek, mint a lazac.

\- Haha, tudtam! – nevet fel Aoi. – Annyira átlátszó vagy, Shima. Kinézem belőled, hogy direkt ezért ignoráltál engem tegnap egész este.  
\- Ennyire nem vagyok számító… - keresem a következő szál cigarettámat, de remeg a kezem, és alig bírok kihúzni a dobozból egy újabb szálat.  
\- Rinrinnel? – faggat tovább lelkesen. – Együtt vagytok?  
\- Igen, és nem! – zárom rövidre a beszélgetést. – Jut eszembe, fel akartam hívni Hazukit.  
\- Minek? – pislog megrökönyödve, én pedig megvonom a vállam.  
\- Mert érdekel, hogy mi van vele.  
\- De már csak a volt feleséged… - köti az ebet a karóhoz. – Ráadásul még ki sem hűlt tegnap óta az ágyad, amiben azzal a csajjal szexeltél, aki miatt elváltatok. Ez azért nagyon bizarr, már ne is haragudj.  
\- Miért, téged nem szokott érdekelni, hogy hogy vannak az exeid? – fordítom meg a kérdést, mire Aoi épp annyira zavarba jön, mint én egy perccel ezelőtt.  
\- De… - ismeri be. – De sosem hívnám fel őket csak ezért.  
\- Miért nem? Miért ne mondhatnád meg valakinek, hogy gondolsz rá?  
\- Nem tudom, Shima… - és láthatóan nem hogy múlik, de egyre növekszik a zavara. – Talán mert az emberek a maguk tempójukban próbálnak tovább lépni, és ezzel csak bekavarsz nekik.  
\- Lehet… - adom fel a cigaretta kihúzásának kísérletét. – Lehet. De valahol mélyen azt hiszem, hogy Hazuki is gondol rám. Hogy ő is beszélne velem, ő is kíváncsi rám… egy szerelem nem múlik el csak úgy, egyik pillanatról a másikra.  
\- Nem bizony… - Aoi idegesen slukkol egyet, majd nagyon lassan, és egy kis susogó hang kíséretében fújja ki a füstöt. – Azért kurva sokat kell ám dolgozni, hogy ne szeress többé valakit.

Nem akarok Aoi lelki világába besétálni, mert már néhány éve túlléptünk azon a ponton, hogy mélyebben érdekeljen annál, mint amit magától is elmond. Ami ugyanerre az időszakra levetítve szinte a semmihez közelít. És jobb is így, per pillanat, mert ha kicsit is barátibb lenne a viszonyunk a megszokottnál, azt hiszem, furcsán érezném magam a jelenlétében, a tegnapi éjszaka fényében. Most amiatt érzem furcsán magam, hogy egyáltalán nem tűnik furának a helyzet. Lehet, valami komoly baj lehet a fejemben.

Vasárnap van, úgyhogy korábban kezdünk, hogy a kislányok még időben haza tudjanak érni – így hamarabb túlesünk a közös ünneplésen is, csak ez lebeg a szemem előtt. Kicsit szégyellem magam, hogy tegnap szó nélkül eltűntem, mert ötünkön kívül itt még nagyon sok ember elvárta volna a jelenlétemet. Mindenkit az az egy dolog motivál körülöttem, hogy mi sikeresek legyünk – a lányt, aki feltölti a hűtőt, kávét főz, és mikróban előmelegíti a törölközőket, amiket a vállunkra terít, éppúgy, mint Kaorut, aki egy órája azon remeg, hogy a hajam jól is álljon, és ne lógjon túlságosan az arcomba. És a staffos lány nevét még mindig nem bírtam megjegyezni, pedig már két hónapja nálunk dolgozik.

Ma – a tegnapival ellentétben – igazán jó a hangulat, túlestünk a tűzkeresztségen, kijavítottuk a technikai hibákat, láttuk, hogy pozitív a fogadtatása az albumnak, amitől nagyon féltünk, és ettől egy kicsit mindenki lazábbra veszi. Kai mosolyogva egyeztet a folyosón a helyi menedzserrel, Akira és Nori valami zenés videót néznek egyikük telefonján, miközben Aoi a tükör előtt gubbaszt, szokás szerint a gitárjával. Észreveszi, hogy nézem, és a tükörképe visszamosolyog rám – ebből tudom, hogy a tegnapi nap árnya végleg elmúlt felettünk, és valóban nem gondolta komolyan mindazt, amit a fejemhez vágott. Ma már senki se ideges, nincs vitatkozás.

Nem látom Manát az előttem álló lányok között, és ez is megnyugtat. Ott van helyette négy nyurga fiú, az elmúlt két év turnépóló-választékának szinte teljes skáláját felsorakoztatva, és egy kicsit elkezdenek durvulni félidőben – egy biztonsági őr odamegy hozzájuk, és rájuk szól, hogy hagyják abba. Ezt leszámítva minden a várt szerint alakul, a „B” hangszerelés talán még jobban meg is mozgatja a közönséget… de minket biztosan. Sajog a nyakam, amikor lejövünk az encore-ról, és kifejezetten jólesik a rögtönzött parti, amit a stábunk összedobott nekünk mára, azok után, hogy tegnap miattam le kellett fújni az egészet.

Kilenc körül előveszem a telefonomat, és ráírok Manára, hogy megkérdezzem tőle, hol van. Láthatóan mindenki fáradt, Kai különösen, és szeretne már hazamenni a családjához, úgyhogy inkább vele próbálok meg közösséget vállalni, és hozzá csapódom. Semmiségekről beszélgetünk, noha látom rajta, hogy lenne azért négyszemközt mit mondania, de ennek nem most van az ideje. Tízkor már mindannyian a minibuszban ülünk, ami visszavisz a városba, én meg azon morfondírozom, van-e esély rá, hogy éjfél körül odaérjek Ikebukuróhoz. A staffosoknak egyébként is dolguk van, keddre az egész felszerelésnek már Kanazawában kell lennie, és akárhogy is nézem, ez az utolsó esténk Tokió környékén, amikor még rohanás és feszültség nélkül kikapcsolódhatunk.

Aoi próbál mindenkit győzködni, hogy menjünk vele szórakozni, de egyedül Akira tűnik vevőnek erre, ő meg egyedül úgysem fog Aoival lógni, ezzel a téma néhány esetlen próbálkozás után le is van zárva. Szerencsére engem tesz le a busz elsőnek, és én ahogy kilépek a járműből, már indítom is a taxi-rendelő appot a telefonomon. Nem számolom el magam: háromnegyed tizenkettőre érek a hotelhez, aminek Mana elküldte a nevét és a címét.

Hová tűnt az izgatottságom? Miért nem feszengek egyáltalán, amikor kopogok az ajtón, és egy fekete fejbúb tűnik fel mögötte? Egymásra mosolygunk, a lány pedig beenged, hátralép, és nézi, ahogy kifűzöm a bakancsomat, majd fellépek az előtér fekete parkettájára. Végignézek rajta, a puha, fekete fürdőköpenyen, amit lazán összefűzött a derekán, és csak egy keskeny, háromszögletű sáv látszódik ki alóla, a bőrének hófehér, felfelé szélesedő csíkja, a tetején pedig, mintha egy ragyogó, fekete nap lenne, Aoi bal karjának tetoválásával. És egészen eddig tartott a sztoikus nyugalmam.

\- Lezuhanyoznék… - csúszik ki a táskám füle a kezemből, majd a talpam mellett a padlóra esik.  
\- Felejtsd el... – vigyorodik el, majd hozzám lép, fekete lábujjkörmeire emelkedik, elkapja a tarkómat, és belemar a számba. Épp csak annyi időre enged el, hogy hozzátegye még: - Érezni akarom a szagodat…

Átvergődünk valahogy a hálószobába, közben megszabadít a pólómtól, és határozottan dolgozik a farmeremen gombjain is, amikor egyszerre csak belém hasít a felismerés: most fogom először meztelenül látni. Kihámozom a fürdőköpenyből, és átfésülöm a még mindig nedves haját az ujjaimmal: a szemceruzája elmosódott, de ez is illik hozzá, mintha direkt festette volna magát füstösre. Megfordítom, a mellei a tenyerembe simulnak – két feszes, kicsi félgömb, az izgalomtól hegyes bimbókkal, amelyek az érintésemre annyira megkeményednek, hogy üveget lehetne vágni velük. És akkor én újra elvesztem a fejem.

Totális filmszakadás, nem is egyszerűen gyorscsévélés oda-vissza: fogalmam sincs, mi történik. Még betépve sem éreztem eddig ilyet, de szextől aztán végképp soha. Csak fekszem az ágyon, a tenyeremet a homlokomra szorítom, és keresem magamban az ok-okozati összefüggéseket… de csak képeket, benyomásokat, ösztönöket találok, semmi mást. A lány elnyúlik mellettem a hasán, a dauerolt haja teljesen összekuszálódott, és a csuklóján ott egy nagy harapásnyom – csak felszíni sérülés, de azért felismerhető. Én haraptam volna meg? Nem hiszem.

És akkor beugrik, hogy egy ponton túl elhalt a nyöszörgése… ő maga harapta a saját kezét, hogy ne kiabáljon. A fenekét a magasba tartotta, a törzsét meg én nyomtam le az ágyra, hogy homorítson jobban, és miközben megpróbáltam stabilan tartani a csípőjét, hogy olyan erővel és olyan tempóban mozoghassak benne, ahogy nekem jólesik, az egyik ujjam – különösebb nehézség nélkül – becsúszott a fenekébe. Abban a pillanatban olyan görcsösen kezdett szorítani, és az izmai úgy megrándultak belül, hogy egy perccel később én is elsültem, és fekete-fehérbe fordult a látásom. A szoba dizájnja is tehet róla, meg a fáradtság, és a pezsgő, amit még Saitamában ittunk… de leginkább ez a lány. Ő mindennek az oka. És csak itt fekszik, a fél száját kitakarja a párna csücske, de még így is tudom, hogy vigyorog.

\- Basszus… - szakad fel belőlem egy sóhaj, és egy nem éppen természetesnek hangzó káromkodás.  
\- Mi van? – kérdezi, és felkapja a fejét.  
\- Megint nem húztam óvszert… - ismerem be szégyenkezve.  
\- Nyugi, spirálom van… és egészséges vagyok, mint a makk… - ejti vissza a mellkasát az ágyra, és beljebb fészkeli magát a párnába.  
\- Nincs barátod? – fordulok felé a törzsemmel, mire Mana karcosan felnevet.  
\- Úgy nézek én ki szerinted? – kuncog tovább. – Max a meleg srácoknak jövök be. Egyébként meg... barátnőm van.  
\- Komolyan? – vonom fel a szemöldököm. – Valahogy nem tűnsz annak a leszbikus típusnak…  
\- Ő is cosplayer, és szintén nagy Gazette rajongó. Csak Okazakiban lakik, és Nagoyában tanul, úgyhogy nagyon ritkán tudunk találkozni. Várj, mutatok egy képet…

Felszökken az ágyról, és anyaszült meztelenül odarohan a táskájához, majd előkeresi a telefonját – amin természetesen a legújabb Blackmoral tok van – és visszajön az ágyra, egészen közel hozzám, és elém tart egy purikurás fotót. Természetesen semmi eredeti nincs rajtuk, a szemeiket felnagyították, a bőrüket kisimították, de ettől csak még szembetűnőbb, hogy a másik lány… egy Uruha-cosplayer.

\- Most viccelsz, ugye? – meredek Manára döbbenten.  
\- Nem, teljesen komoly vagyok… - feleli vigyorogva. – Két éve találkoztunk a Malformed Box turnén Sagamiharában, csináltak rólunk pár közös fotót, aztán elkezdtünk online szerepezni, és… csak úgy kialakult a dolog.  
\- De… ugye nem beszéltél neki rólam? – kérdezem gyanakodva, mire Mana hangosan tiltakozni kezd:  
\- Ne-em, dehogy is! Megölne, ha tudná, hogy találkoztam veled! – nevet fel keserűen. – Sőt, tenne róla, hogy soha többé ne merjem betenni a lábam egyetlen koncertre sem.  
\- Nem úgy hangzik, mintha ez egy szerető, őszinte kapcsolat lenne… - jegyzem meg gúnyosan, mire a lány megrázza a fejét.  
\- Félreérted. Mi nem vagyunk egy szerelmespár, ez nem erről szól…  
\- Hanem miről? – vonom fel érdeklődve a szemöldököm. – Az év nagy részében szexcseteltek egymással, aztán amikor találkoztok, akkor kisminkelitek magatokat, és összebújtok és nyalifaliztok pár fotó erejéig?  
\- Nem. Mi nem „bújunk össze” és „nyalifalizunk” egymással. Csak Aoi és Uruha. Csak ők ketten szeretik egymást, nem pedig mi.

Úgy fogalmaz, mintha „Aoi” és „Uruha” valami fogalom lenne, nem egyszerűen egy-egy szerep, hanem szimbólumok is. Miközben hallgatom, legszívesebben kinevetném, és az arcába vágnám az igazságot, hogy a fejükben élő „Aoi" és "Uruha” soha nem létezett, és nem is fog, amíg világ a világ. Egyszerre szánalmasnak, nevetségesnek tűnik, hogy ahelyett, hogy normálisan ismerkednének és szórakoznának, mint a többi korukbéli lány, ők ülnek otthon a számítógépük előtt, és miközben magukat férfiaknak képzelve egy másik képzelt férfival közösülnek, egyik kezük a billentyűzeten, a másik meg a puncijukban. Darázsfészekbe nyúltam ezzel a lánnyal. Lefogadom, hogy egy kínszenvedés lesz lekoptatni…

Kimegyek a fürdőszobába, és végre-valahára elkezdek vizet engedni a kádba, hogy kiáztathassam magam, miután lezuhanyoztam. Besamponozom a hajam, majd leöblítem, és megismétlem még egyszer: a lakk nehezen akar kijönni belőle. Amint letörlöm az arcomról a samponhabot, és megfordulok a tusfürdőért, meglátom Aoit, ahogy ott ül a lehajtott vécétetőn, fekete pólóban és alsónadrágban, és engem néz. A tekintete ugyanolyan, mint egy hete, amikor Oszakában egy hasonló kategóriájú love hotelben ébredtem mellette: gondoskodni akarás keveredik benne nem kevés szemrehányással. Annyira zavarba jövök, hogy el kell fordulnom, de a hátam közepén is érzem a pillantását.

\- Melyikünk a szánalmasabb, Shima? Hm? – kérdezi, én pedig lehajtom a fejem a vízsugár alatt.  
\- Egyikünk se szánalmasabb a másiknál… - felelem a csempének. – Egyformán szánalmasak vagyunk mindketten.

  
És azt hiszem, egyikünk sem tehet róla, és egyikünk sem tudja, hogy oldjon meg egy ilyen helyzetet. Mi csak azt tudjuk, hogyan tegyünk úgy, mintha minden rendben lenne.


	12. Das Leben Der Anderen

A turné elején még minden simán ment. Volt egy koncertünk Kanazawában, aztán két nap múlva Niigatában, a kettő között nem is érte volna meg, és nem is tudtuk volna megoldani, hogy visszamenjünk Tokióba, úgyhogy megkezdődött a kényszerű összezártság, ami mindenkiből előhozta a békés egymás mellett élést jelentősen megnehezítő tulajdonságait. Nori napról napra egyre hangosabb és kiállhatatlanabb lett, Kai minden szabad percében a telefonján lógott és az asszonykájával értekezett, Akira egyre jobban gubózott be a saját kis világába, és motoros magazinokat meg mangákat olvasott, Aoi pedig még a szokásosnál is többet gitározott, már amikor nem rajtam köszörülte a nyelvét. A többiek ráadásul ezt még viccesnek is találták, és nevettek a poénjain, az én káromra.

Amikor öt nap elteltével újra úton voltam Tokió felé, és eldönthettem, hogy hazamegyek és egy estét a relaxációnak szánok, vagy ráírok Manára, és megkérem, hogy vegyen ki valahol egy szobát, inkább az utóbbit választottam. A találkozónk kísértetiesen hasonlított a legutóbbira: alighogy megérkeztem, szinte máris egymásnak estünk, és egy oltárit szexeltünk még ott, az előszoba falának dőlve, azután együtt fürödtünk a szoba közepén álló méretes, kerek kádban. Kissé öncélúan arról kezdtem érdeklődni, hogy mikor látjuk egymást legközelebb.

\- A koncertnapok után biztosan, mert azokra már szabaddá tettem magam. Hétfőn megyek Kanagawába, aztán jövő hét kedden Sagamiba… - számolta az ujjain a helyszíneket. – Aztán már csak október elején a kétnapos Koshigayára. És tizenötödikén Omiyába, az lesz az utolsó helyszínem.  
\- Nem rossz… - bólintok. – Hét helyszín a turné első felében.  
\- Nem rossz, de lehetne jobb is… - sóhajt. – A messzebbi koncerteket nem tudom bevállalni már, főleg, ha hétköznapra esnek. Nagyon kevés órám van a suliban, de azokra már mind be kell járnom, és néha a szakdolgozatomat is írni kellene…  
\- Nem akarsz eljönni Ichikavába meg Chibába? Azok közel vannak… – kérdezem, mire megrázza a fejét.  
\- Azokat a jegyeimet cseréltem el a meglévőekre.  
\- Szerzek neked jegyet – ajánlom fel, mire nevetve megcsóválja a fejét. – Akár az első sorokba is.  
\- Nem érted, ugye? – mosolyog rám, és közben olyan pillantást vet felém, mintha egy idiótának magyarázna. – A többi jourennel együtt ültünk a gép előtt, és nyomtunk rá a rendelés gombra, aztán leegyeztettük, hogy ki melyik live-ra megy, és amelyikre nem, azokat a jegyeket, pláne az alacsony sorszámúakat kicseréltük egymás közt. Ha mégis felbukkannék egy olyan koncerten, amiről már lemondtam valakinek a javára, aki meg egy másik koncertről lemondott az én javamra, ráadásul még jó helyen is állok, azt hinnék, hogy becsaptam őket, és a legjobb jegyet megtartottam. Akkor pedig nekem kész, vége, annyi.

Beláttam, hogy igaza van, és határozottan nagyra értékeltem, hogy ő sem akar lebukni. Magamban próbáltam találgatni, hogy mi vesz rá egy lányt, hogy ilyen elképesztő mértékig, ennyi időt és pénzt nem sajnálva rajongjon egy zenekarért, vagy egy zenészért. Ez nem szólhat kizárólag a külsőségeknek, vagy a viszonzatlan szerelem komfortos és kockázatmentes mivoltának. Nyilván szereti a zenénket – úgy gondolom, szeretnie kell, mert anélkül ez az egész élet nem működne. Nyilván választ talál az élete nagy kérdéseire a dalszövegekben, a hangulatához passzoló érzeteket a dallamokban, de ez még mindig nem szolgál elegendő magyarázattal.

\- Kegyetlen dolog ám rajongólánynak lenni... – csúszott ki a számon, és hiába nem szarkazmusnak szántam, valahol a gúny mégiscsak meggyűlt a mondat tetején, akár az olvadékvíz.  
\- Ha-ha… - felelte sértetten Mana.  
\- Nem, komolyan mondom… - tettem hozzá sietve. – Olyan ez, mintha alkuk és megalkuvások végtelen sora lenne, és mindez azért, hogy kimutathassátok a rajongásotokat. Amiért viszont nem kaptok cserébe semmit.  
\- Ez nem igaz, rengeteget kapunk… - mondta eltökélten. – Erről szól az egész életünk. Nem csinálnánk, ha nem érné meg.  
\- De ez nem a ti életetek… - fordítottam el a fejem, és néztem végig a fürdőszobán, hogy ne kelljen mindezt a szemébe mondanom. – Valaki más életét élitek, nem a sajátotokat.  
\- Miért, te talán a saját életedet éled? – kérdezte cinikusan.  
\- Ki másét? – fordultam vissza hozzá, és nem értettem, miért néz rám ilyen hamis-mindentudó mosollyal.  
\- Azt akarod mondani, hogy Takashima és Uruha ugyanaz a személy?  
\- Nem, természetesen nem ugyanaz… - feleltem. – Az egyikük egy ember, a másik pedig egy színpadi persona.  
\- És most, itt, ebben a kádban… - hajolt előre, és a térdembe kapaszkodva a lábaim közé mászott - …melyik éned van velem?

Zavarba jöttem a kérdéstől, pedig annyira egyértelmű lenne, vagy lehetne a válasz – és mégsem az. Néztem az arcát, a formára igazított, férfias vonalú szemöldökét, és a mélysötét szemeit, de az sem vitt közelebb az igazsághoz. Ahhoz egy kifejezetten drasztikus eseményre volt szükség, hogy rádöbbenjek, mennyire mélyen belenyúlt egy tabuba, és erre a következő hét elején, a kanagawai koncertet követően került sor.

Akkor volt egy nagyobb, kétnapos lyuk az ichikawai live előtt, amit mindenképp szerettem volna kihasználni. Volt egy kis dolgunk, Nori interjúra ment valahová, nekünk meg Aoival volt egy rövid fotózásunk az ESP gitárokkal a cég saját magazinja számára, de ez nem akadályozott komolyan semmiben. Akár egy randira is elhívhattam volna Manát, de úgy éreztem, egy ilyen beszélgetős, szexmentes időtöltés kínosan venné ki magát köztünk. Ráadásul Aoi a fotózáson komolyan felidegesített, egy teljesen ostoba dologgal kapcsolatban, amit máskor egy vállrándítással elintéztem volna, de ott helyben a feszültség egyszerűen ki akart törni, és mire észbe kaptam, a fotós szeme láttára, és az egész stáb előtt kezdtem nyíltan veszekedni Aoival, és megkérdőjelezni azt, hogy ő jobban értene a gitárokhoz, mint én. A rövid és lényegretörő „Faszfej.” – „Dugulj el!” párbeszéddel záródó vita alaposan a kedvemet szegte, és a taxiban ülve már bosszút forraltam… a másik Aoi ellen.

Amint megérkeztem a szállodába – valamiért megint egy kontrasztos, modern, fekete-fehér belső terű szobát választott, mint minden eddigi alkalommal – már az ujjaimat ropogtatva, minden tagomban pattanásig feszült izmokkal léptem be az ajtón, és kaptam azonnal a nyaka után. Nem akartam durva lenni, de az aktus előtt és közben állandóan odatévedtek az ujjaim, a hüvelykemmel megsimítottam a tetoválást a karcsú, törékeny torka alatt, és a tekintetem egyszerűen képtelen volt elengedni a mintát. Hatalmas volt, és harsány, és közönséges, mint Aoi maga. A szemébe néztem, és eszembe jutott, hogyan alázott ma meg vagy tizenöt ember előtt, és akaratlanul is rátámaszkodtam a kulcscsontjára, elszorítva két ujjammal a nyakát, épp csak jelzésértékűen.

\- Mondd… a nevem… - hörögte mély, szinte rozsdás hangján, én pedig egy pillanat alatt felismertem, hogy hol vagyok, kivel, és mit csinálok. Elhúztam a nyakáról a kezem, és szinte bizonytalanul, a megfelelő szót keresve, mintha kérdezném, kimondtam:  
\- Mana…  
_\- Nem! –_ horkant fel, és lökte el magát a párnától, ahogy lendületből felült, és engem is leperdített magáról. A fenekemre és a csípőmre dőltem, miközben tanácstalanul figyeltem, hogyan fordul meg, és áll négykézlábra az ágyon. Szemrehányó pillantással nézett hátra a válla fölött: - Ha csinálod, csináld rendesen, Shima!

Valamit újra bekapcsolt bennem. Valami utolsó, üvegkeretben elzárt, nagy, piros kapcsolót, ami számomra ismeretlen folyamatok özönét indította el. Mögé térdeltem, végigsimítottam a fenekén, csodálva a tökéletes forma- és színvilágot, a bőre ruganyos, de egyáltalán nem puha tapintását, és majdnem összezárt ajkakkal és fogsorral vakkantottam felé valamit, amit én sem értettem volna meg elsőre.

\- Mi van? – kérdezte, én pedig hatalmasat csaptam a fenekére, ott maradt rajta először kifehéredve, majd kipirulva a tenyérlenyomatom.  
\- Azt mondtam, síkosítót! – emeltem fel a hangomat. – Süket vagy?

Az éjjeliszekrény felé tapogatózott a betegesen vékony karjával. Remegett, azt hiszem, végső soron az izgalomtól. Mikor fogyott le ennyire, tűnődtem magamban, míg a fiókból felmarkolt egy csomó kis műanyag tasakot, és a lábam mellé ejtette a takaróra. Kinyúltam az egyikért, feltéptem, de el sem olvastam, mi volt az – egy síkosított óvszer, kezdetnek ez is megteszi, gondoltam. Felgörgettem magamra, és egy másik, érintésre lágy csomagolásból a tenyeremre nyomtam egy adag zselét, majd lazán bekentem vele az óvszert, a farkamat pedig a fenekéhez érintettem.

\- Csináljam rendesen, mi? – sziszegtem, miközben előre dőltem, és birtokba vettem a lehetetlenül szűk, és nem éppen barátságosan invitáló nyílást. Felnyögött alattam, és összecsuklottak a kezei: már csak az alkarjain támaszkodott, és beejtette közéjük a fejét.

Elvesztettem az eszem. Megint kizökkent a tér és az idő, és arra tértem magamhoz a pillanatnyi, vagy percekig, netalán órákon át tartó révületből, hogy a fekete hajába markolok, majd elengedem, és a könyökömet az álla alá szorítva húzom a testét egyre jobban magamhoz. Szaggatott, nyöszörgésszerű hang tört fel a torkából.

\- Majd én adok neked… - vicsorogtam, a járomcsontjának és a fülének feszülve, azután végignyaltam az arcán a sós csíkot, amit egy vagy két könnycsepp hagyott maga mögött. Előre akartam nyúlni, hogy megmarkoljam és kiverjem neki, hogy legalább ennyi öröme legyen, és ezt is csak általam, a saját kegyem által kaphassa, de megfogta és megszorította a csuklómat, és visszahúzta a csípőjére.

 _Megkönyörülök rajtad,_ gondoltam magamban, és elengedtem a nyakát, hagytam előredőlni – vagy inkább előreesni – és a saját ritmusomban, mintegy önkielégítésre használva a seggét, lassan mozogtam benne. Aoi feneke gyönyörű, tökéletes a formája, nem úgy, mint az enyémnek, ami lapos és kifejezetten unalmas látványt nyújt. Mélyebbre akartam nyúlni benne, olyan mélyre, ahol előttem még senki sem járt, ezért végigfeküdtem a hátán, hozzápréseltem a matrachoz, és a vállaiba kapaszkodtam, míg előre-hátra ringattam magam rajta. Magamat ringattam, de közben őt csitítgattam, hosszú, susogó hangokkal, hogy nyugodjon meg, és hagyja abba a sírást. Kikotortam a nyakából a haját, és megcsókoltam ott, ahol a vállával találkozik. És ez a pillanatnyi gyengédség is elég volt neki az orgazmusához, még ha nem is ez volt élete legcsodálatosabb élménye, a teste félreérthetetlenül jelzett nekem, hogy jóllakattam. Kihúztam magam belőle, és csodálkozva néztem, hogy üres az óvszer – pedig meg voltam győződve róla, hogy beleélveztem, de ezek szerint csak illúzió volt. Átfordítottam magunkat az oldalunkra, és közelebb húztam a mellkasomhoz a vacogó, elgyötört testét.

\- Csöndesedjél… - suttogtam a fülébe, a tőlem telhető legkedvesebb hangon. – Vége van. Most már vége van.  
\- Fájdalmat… okoztál… - hüppögte, de közben még jobban hozzám vackolta magát, és szinte beleolvadt a karjaimba.  
\- Sajnálom… - fúrtam az arcomat a hajába, és megcsókoltam fejét. – Sajnálom.  
\- A faszt sajnálod… - dohogta, de a dédelgetés és a simogatás megtette a hatását, mert kezdett ellazulni az ölelésemben. – Egy perverz állat vagy, Shima, tudsz róla?  
\- Csak miattad. És csak a te kedvedért… - bökdöstem meg az orrom hegyével.  
\- Ez nem rólam szól… - mondta keserűen. – Csakis rólad. Mindig rólad fog szólni. Egy kurva eldobható játékszer vagyok neked...  
\- Ne mondj ilyet… - szorítottam meg a testét, majd lazítottam újra rajta. – Nem vagy eldobható. Aoi, én…

És akkor villámcsapásként ért a felismerés, hogy mellei vannak. Kitisztult az agyam, de a gyomrom legmélyéről kezdett el felbugyborékolni valami, epe vagy sav, nem tudom, de azonnal fel kellett kelnem, és ki kellett rohannom a fürdőszobába. Már a számban gyűlt a hányás, a kezemet rászorítottam ugyan, de ellenállhatatlan erővel tört ki belőlem, kicsorgott az ujjaim mellett, mire az idegen hotelszobában megtaláltam az ajtót, felemeltem a vécédeszkát, amin még mindig ott volt egy papírcsík „Steril” felirattal. Egy egész répaföld, egy sörfőzde, és egy vándorcirkusz jött ki belőlem, de mindez együtt se fájt annyira, mint a felismerés, hogy erőszakkal, análisan közösültem egy huszonegy éves lánnyal. Kedvem lett volna felállni, és elmenni a legközelebbi rendőrőrsre, hogy feljelentést tegyek magam ellen.

 _Szánalmas._ Szánalmas vagyok – gondoltam, de ez még nem mentesít senkit a tettei súlya alól. Viszketni kezdett az orrom belseje, és eleredtek a könnyeim, közben akaratlanul is belekotortam a vécécsészében meggyűlt hányásomba, és képes lettem volna marokszám visszatömni magamba, mert pontosan ezt érdemlem. A saját okádékomat és mások szarát.

Valamiért azt reméltem, hogy Mana egyszerre csak kijön utánam a fürdőszobába, látja, hogy mennyire szét vagyok csúszva, megsajnál, betesz a zuhany alá, ahogy Aoi is tenné, és szemmel tart, amíg tisztára nem mosom magam a bűnöm maradékaitól. Uruha életének filmjében ez a jelenet következett volna, ebben biztos vagyok… de nem élhettem tovább Uruha életét. Takashimának magától kellett felkelnie, lehúznia a vécét, felbontania egy előre csomagolt fogkefét, kiöblítenie a száját és megmosni az arcát, mielőtt visszament volna a szobába. Takashima nem tudta, hogyan is győződhetne meg arrról, hogy a lány jól van, és a fájdalmon kívül nem okozott-e neki valami sérülést is. Csak azt látta, hogy még mindig ugyanabban a magzatpózban fekszik a paplan tetején, amiben otthagyta pár perccel ezelőtt, a feje mellett, a párnán a telefonja feküdt, és halkan, amennyire a műszálas töltet még átengedte, a _Pledge_ szólt belőle. Összeszorult a szívem, és leültem mögé az ágyra, óvatosan, lassan benyomva a rugókat.

\- Mivel tehetném jóvá? – kérdeztem, és szerettem volna végigsimítani a derekán, de attól féltem, hogy irtózva elhúzódott volna az érintésemtől.  
\- Semmivel… - felelte reszelős, száraz hangon. – Nem kell jóvátenned. Én voltam a hülye.

Ezúttal már nem érdekelt, hogy elhúzódna-e tőlem: azt tettem, amit helyesnek gondoltam, és óvatosan magam felé fordítottam, hogy a szemébe nézhessek. Nem akarta megtenni, révetegen meredt csak maga elé, és hiába húztam közel magamhoz, hiába simítottam ki a hajat az arcából, nem akarta tudomásul venni a jelenlétemet.

\- Nem a te hibád, csakis az enyém. Egyszerűen… teljesen elvesztettem a kapcsolatomat a valósággal. Elhiszed, hogy még sosem történt velem ilyen?  
\- Ezért mondom, hogy hülye vagyok… - nyelt egyet. – Pontosan ezt akartam. Csak nem számítottam rá, hogy… a férfiak ennyire durvák egymással szex közben.

Meghökkentem. Ez a lány valami rózsaszín yaoi fantáziát üldözött végig, amiben Aoi és Uruha egy pompás, rózsaszirmokkal beszórt ágyon, önfeledten egymásba gabalyodva szeretkezik a holdfénynél?

\- Nem tudom, milyenek a férfiak egymással… - ismertem be, és a füle mögé simítottam a haját. – Sosem voltam még férfival. És sosem csináltam még ilyet. De egy biztos, ne vonj le következtetéseket abból, hogy egy seggfej vagyok, és úgy viselkedtem, mint egy állat. Kérlek, hogy bocsáss meg nekem. Megígérem, hogy többet ilyen nem fog előfordulni.

Megfogadtam, hogy többet nem fogok találkozni vele, és megszakítok vele minden kapcsolatot. És ezt majdnem egy héten keresztül sikerült is betartatnom magammal… aztán Sagami után újra egy hotelben kötöttünk ki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetcím jelentése "A mások élete", egyébként ez egy német film, ha nem láttátok, nagyon melegen ajánlom. Ha láttátok, akkor extra csokitojásokat is találhattok a szövegben :)


	13. Tolvaj

Két, legfeljebb háromnaponta találkoztunk, amikor csak lehetett. A koshigayai dupla hétvége után azonban az ütemterv nem engedte meg, hogy visszatérjünk Tokióba másfél héten keresztül – és ez számomra maga volt a pokol. A turnébusz – akármennyi luxussal volt is felszerelve – mégiscsak kényszerű összezártságot jelentett mindannyiunk számára. Honsú északi részén nem járt shinkanzen a városok között, és nem is érte volna meg külön szállíttatni a felszerelést és utaztatni vonaton a stábot egyik napról a másikra sokszor nyolcszáz, ezer kilométeren is keresztül – úgyhogy maradt a busz, a telefonok nyomkodása, Akira fekvőtámaszainak látványa és Aoi állandó gitárpengetése a háttérben. Az idegeimre ment vele.

Magammal hoztam a pipámat, de persze sehol sem gyújthattam rá – a szállodáinkban a menedzsment mindig nemdohányzó szobákat vett ki, mert ötünk közül igazából mindenkit zavart a másvalaki által otthagyott cigarettaszag. Úgyhogy nőttön nőtt bennem a feszültség, ami ezúttal egy kellemetlen, fájó kanossággal párosult. Manával áttértünk a snapchatre, így hajnalban néha – jobb híján – szexcseteltünk egymással, ami egy laza kézimunkához még éppenséggel elég volt, de a kielégüléshez nem. Már épp azon gondolkodtam, hogy küldök neki pénzt telefonon keresztül, vetetek vele egy vonatjegyet, és megkérem, legalább Shigába jöjjön le vasárnap, ha tud – de végül ő volt az, aki gondolatban és tettben is előrébb járt nálam.

Péntek éjjel, a maebashii live után, tekintettel a másnapi pihenőnapra, kicsit ki akartunk rúgni a hámból. Tulajdonképpen vissza is mehettem volna Tokióba, két, legfeljebb két és fél óra alatt beértem volna Ikebukuróig, de az autóm nem volt nálam, és különválni a többiektől megoldhatatlannak látszott. Mivel a város elég kicsi, és a koncertterem környéke is tele volt még rajongókkal, nem léptünk le azonnal – nem is volt hová – hanem helyben kezdtünk el alapozni. Én ekkor is a telefonomat nyomkodtam, mellettem az öltözőasztalon szinte érintetlenül állt egy doboz sör, amikor érkezett egy üzenet Manától: _Gyere ki a turnébuszhoz!_

Pánikba estem – és pont ezért megpróbáltam nagyon higgadtan viselkedni. Lassan felálltam, és elindultam az ajtó felé, amikor pedig Akira kíváncsi pillantással rám nézett, és megkérdezte, mi bajom, azt feleltem, hogy szükségem van egy fájdalomcsillapítóra, mert megint vacakol a fogam.

A félelem már a torkomat szorongatta, ahogy kisétáltam az épületből, hátra a parkolóig, és közeledtem lassan a busz felé. A sofőrfülke üres volt, és odabent sem égett a villany… de ahogy kinyitottam az ajtót, és felmentem a belső lépcsőn, Mana megragadta a hajam, hozzám bújt, és a számba harapott. Tajtékoztam a dühtől, mire sikerült eltolnom magamtól.

\- Te meg mit keresel itt? – hadartam, mire ő teljes lelki nyugalommal rám mosolygott a félhomályban:  
\- Szerinted?  
\- Miért? Hogy… hogy a fenébe jutottál be?  
\- Szerinted? – vigyorodott el büszkén. Ennyi fény mellett bárki összekeverte volna Aoival, ez nem vitás – ugyanolyan magas volt, hasonló testalkatú, és olyan bővebb szárú farmert és bőrdzsekit viselt, amilyeneket Aoi is hord. Ettől függetlenül komoly baj lehet a biztonsági embereinkkel, ha még az sem tűnt fel nekik, hogy nem viseli a ki-be járáshoz használatos bilétánkat.  
\- El kell tűnnöd innen! – ripakodtam rá, megfogtam a karját, és az ajtó felé rángattam.  
\- Várj! – rántotta hátra a kezét, majd megmarkolta a mellemen a pólót. – Csináljuk…  
\- Szó se lehet róla! – tiltakoztam. – El kell menned! Most!  
\- Csak egy gyors menetet… - nézett rám könyörögve. – Öt perc az egész!  
\- Ki van zárva! – fogtam meg újra a kezét, hogy lefejtsem magamról, és az ajtó felé húztam – a másik tenyere viszont már a sliccemen matatott.  
\- Három perc is elég lesz… - szegte le az állát, és nézett rám ragadozópillantással. – Máris kemény vagy…  
\- Nem érted? – majdnem hisztérikusnak hangzott a kérdés, de fejben már vele együtt kalkuláltam azt, hogy öt perc távollét vajon feltűnne-e bárkinek is, vagy sem. – Le fogunk bukni…  
\- Két és fél percnél tartunk… - jelentette ki szárazon. – Te is akarod, és meg is fogod tenni, úgyhogy a saját idődet húzod…

A szemébe néztem, és ennyi elég is volt: elpattant bennem egy ér, ami a szívem és a fejem között a józanságot szállította, és végül valóban nem tartott tovább két és fél percnél az aktus, a mini teakonyha falának dőlve, álló helyzetben, hogy semmin se hagyjunk nyomot. Kikészültem ennyitől is, a fejem szédült, sziporkák pattogtak a látómezőmben, és végül Manának kellett visszarángatnia rám a nadrágot, mert már ehhez sem volt elég lélekjelenlétem.

\- Figyelj… hívsz egy taxit… - nyeltem egy nagyot, majd felvettem a földről a tárcámat, és a kezébe nyomtam belőle egy köteg bankjegyet. – A Gunma Royalban van foglalásunk. Azon a környéken van több szálloda is… válassz ki egyet, bármelyiket, vegyél ki egy szobát.  
\- Oké… - bólintott, és zsebre vágta a pénzt.  
\- De ne csinálj ilyet többé… - feddtem meg, mire halkan felnevetett. – Komolyan mondtam, Mana! Ígérd meg!

A neve hallatára összerezzent, és mintha lopáson kapták volna, lesütötte a szemét.

\- Jó, megígérem… - felelte egy vállrándítással.  
\- Maradj itt, amíg kimegyek és körülnézek… - mondtam, és elindultam volna az ajtó felé, de most Manán volt a sor, hogy megfogja a karomat, és visszatartson.  
\- Várj! – mondta halkan. – Lopj el nekem valamit tőle.  
\- Te megőrültél? – emeltem fel a hangomat.  
\- Egy használt pólót, vagy ilyesmit. Esetleg a parfümjét…  
\- Szó se lehet róla! – rántottam el a kezem.  
\- Fel akarom venni… neked… - nézett rám megszeppenten. És akkor a realitáskapcsoló ismét átállítódott, a lelki szemeim előtt pedig megjelent a kép, hogy Aoi alvópólójában fekszik az ágyamon, és olyan illatot áraszt, mint mielőtt felmegy a színpadra.

Nem mertem azt válaszolni, hogy majd meglátom – de különösebben alkalmam sem volt rá. Tudtam, hogy el kell tűnnünk a buszból, mégpedig minél hamarabb, ezért előre mentem felmérni a terepet. A busz környékén nem láttam senkit, úgyhogy megvártam, míg Mana is lelép a földre, aztán becsuktam az ajtót, és elindultam a főépület felé. Az egyetlen kijárat a parkolóból félúton volt a busz és a koncertterem között, így egy darabig egymás mellett mentünk – amíg meg nem láttam Akirát közeledni felénk, illetve a buszhoz.

Megállt bennem az ütő. Halkan odaszóltam Manának:

\- Az ott Rei…  
\- Vágom… - felelte halkan, majd legnagyobb meglepetésemre megállt, a kapucnis felsője zsebéből előkeresett egy doboz cigarettát, és teljes lelki nyugalommal a szája sarkába akasztotta. Én pár lépéssel távolabb megálltam, és visszanéztem rá hitetlenkedve, hogy ezt mégis hogy gondolja.

Akira egyre közelebb ért hozzánk, és már bőven rájöhetett volna hogy nem Aoi az… ha egyáltalán gyanakodott volna. De nem látszott rajta, hogy gyanakodna.

\- Mi tartott ilyen sokáig? – kérdezte, ahogy csaknem keresztezte az útját a miénkkel, mire fel Mana – szájában cigivel, épp úgy, ahogy Aoi szokta, reszelős hangon azt felelte:  
\- Shima tetvézkedett egy zsort, zokásszerint… - és közben felpattintotta a Zippóját, és a kezével eltakarta a lángot – valamint a fél arcát is. Akira pedig addigra már el is haladt mellette, és vissza se nézett ránk.

Még odabent is a torkomban kalapált a szívem, amikor a folyosón belefutottam Aoiba – nem is értem, Akirával hogy tudták így elkerülni egymást, de úgy tűnik, a szerencse mellém szegődött ezúttal, és megmentett egy iszonyúan kínos szituációtól. Csak reménykedni mertem benne, hogy Mana eljutott a főépület elé, ahol nem találkozott össze jouren ismerőseivel, és sikerült fognia egy taxit.

Nem hiszem el, hogy bejött neki a trükk – ráadásul kétszer egymás után, és a második alkalommal nem is akárkit ejtett át, hanem egy olyan embert, aki az év háromszázhatvanöt napjából legalább kétszázat együtt tölt a valódi Aoival. Ez a lány félelmetes – és a viselkedése most, hogy volt időm átgondolni, rémisztő. Ezt mindenképp meg kell beszélnem vele, ha ma éjjel kijutok a szállodából egyáltalán. Le kell állítanom, amíg még nem késő.

A turnébuszban, úton a szálloda felé az jár a fejemben, hogy mit műveltünk itt röviddel ezelőtt. Nori most ott áll a teakonyha panelfala mellett, és ásványvizet iszik – Mana meg annak támaszkodott, kitolt fenékkel, az egész mellkasa rátapadt szinte a hamis famintázatú burkolatra… és a gondolatra máris kemény leszek. Marha kényelmetlen tud lenni egy szűk farmer, ha az embernek merevedése van, ezért hátramegyek a busz miniatűr fürdőszobájába – már ha egy vécét, egy mosdótálat, és egy jókora sminktükröt annak lehet nevezni – és lehúzom a sliccemet, hogy elrendezzem benne a felszerelést. És akkor meglátom a műanyag szennyeskosarat a mosdó alatt, amiről eszembe jutott, amit Mana kért, és mielőtt végiggondolhatnám egyáltalán, hogy mit csinálok, már könyékig túrok a bandatársaim izzadt cuccai között, hogy megtaláljam azt a vászonzsákot, amiben Aoi holmija van. Három póló, két alsónadrág és három pár zokni van belegyűrve – az nem kicsit lenne bizarr már, ha a használt gatyáját csempészném ki a fürdőszobából, úgyhogy az egyik mintás pólót választom, amelyik a háromból a legolcsóbbnak tűnik. Összegöngyölöm, és elrejtem a saját pólóm alá. Majdhogynem reszketek, amíg a fürdőszobából kilépve elsétálok a táskámig, ahol aztán egy mozdulattal elrejtem a lopott kincset. Ahogy körülnézek, senkinek nem tűnt fel semmi… ugyan, miért is gyanakodnának arra, hogy az egyik bandatársuk ellopna tőlük valamit?

Ha lett volna időm az elmúlt hetekben átgondolni, hogy mit csinálok, talán rájövök, hogy az erkölcseim mélyrepülésnek indultak, amióta csak az utamba került ez a lány. De sosem maradtam egyedül annyi időre, hogy alkalmam adódott volna a moralizálásra. Mindig csak egy cél lebegett a szemem előtt, a legközelebbi: kiszökni a hotelből úgy, hogy senki ne vegyen észre, megtalálni a szomszédban a szállodát, feltenni az arcmaszkomat és lejjebb húzni a sapkámat, hogy észrevétlenül besétálhassak a főbejáraton, és feljussak a megfelelő emeletre a megfelelő szobáig, mindezt úgy, hogy ne találkozzak össze egyetlen más rajongóval sem, aki pont ott száll meg a turné alatt.

Amikor végre beesek a szobába, minden ép gondolatom elpárolog. A kezemben szorongatom Aoi viseletes pólóját, amit azonnal elvesz tőlem, és elfordul, hogy átvegye a sajátja helyett. Elmosolyodom a szégyellősségén – aztán leesik, hogy nem erről van szó. Nem akarja, hogy lássam a melleit. Sosem csináltuk misszionárius pózban, mert az rontotta volna az illúziót. Hiába nem akartam, belevonódtam a szerepjátékaiba, és tulajdonképpen élveztem is őket, mert valóban nem voltak mások puszta játéknál. Manának igaza volt, amikor abban a parkolóházban azt mondta, ő jobb Aoinál: nem hagy maga után megbánást, nem tesz fel kérdéseket, nincs kellemetlen másnap, és tökéletesen érti, mire megy ki a dolog.

A játék maga ártalmatlan. Egyszer-egyszer eltűnődtem rajta, hogy miért izgat fel ennyire mégis. Nem Aoi miatt – még mindig nem vonzódom hozzá. Próbáltam máshogy nézni rá, végiggondolni azt, hogy tetszik-e valójában, valami mély, zsigeri szinten… de ha így lenne, akkor az ő jelenlétére is reagálnia kéne a testemnek, márpedig ha mellettem van, a legpozitívabb testi érzés, amit kivált belőlem, hogy nem akarom jól pofán vágni. De általában inkább pofán vágnám, mint nem.

A lány-Aoi gyógyít engem. Még ha az első néhány alkalommal az erőszakról, a bosszúról szóltak is az együttléteink, a sokadik alkalom után eljutottam oda, hogy elfogadjam azt a figyelmet és megértést, amit adni képes, és amire szükségem van. Minden olyan tulajdonság, amit a női nemmel kapcsolunk össze, megvan Manában, és általa részesülök belőlük, noha ezeket a valódi Aoitól szeretném megkapni. Nem az érintéseket, nem a szexet. Az összes többit. Hogy azt halljam tőle, hipnotizálta a kezeim látványa, vagy hogy különösen jól szólt ma az a gitárszóló, ami tegnap kicsit fals volt még. Ennek a lánynak nincsenek elvárásai velem szemben, a puszta imádatával minden elnézést és naivitást megkapok, nem kell megfelelnem semmilyen ideának ahhoz, hogy elfogadjon. Uruhának nem kell Uruhaként viselkednie. És ez csodálatos.

Sokkal könnyebben repült az idő úgy, hogy tudtam, Omiya után lesz majdnem két hét szünetünk Tokióban. Bár minden napra akadt munka, legalább a saját lakásomba érkezhettem haza. De akkor valamiért véget ért a szerencsém.

Az első csapás akkor ért, amikor egyik nap befejeztük a próbát a stúdióban, és Aoi ki akart menni dohányozni, de nem találta az öngyújtóját. Emiatt aztán hatalmas patáliát csapott, és előadta, hogy a turné alatt eltűnt a kedvenc Children of Bodom pólója, amit már vagy hét éve hordott, és a staffosaink közül valaki nyilvánvalóan lop, mert ő azt a pólót sosem veszítené el. Jóllehet, az öngyújtó negyed órán belül előkerült a táskájának egy olyan rekeszéből, ahová sosem szokta tenni, és én nem kicsit megkönnyebbültem, hogy nem Mana lovasította meg a turnébuszos szex alkalmával, az általános gyanakvás ott maradt köztünk.

A próba után Nori elhívott kávézni, én pedig gyanútlanul – bár kissé kelletlenül – elmentem vele. A Harajuku szélén egy kis alapterületű, négyemeletes épületbe vitt, aminek három szintje ruhabolt volt, a legfelső emelet és a tetőterasz pedig egy specialty kávézó. Egy lélek nem volt ott rajtunk kívül, odakint hétágra sütött a nap, az utcán hömpölyögtek az emberek, Nori a csepegtetett kávéját kortyolgatta, az arcmaszkjaink a kezünk mellett hevertek az asztallapon. Nori végig az utcát nézte, mire nagy nehezen kibökte, mit akar:  
\- Hiro… figyelj, kérlek ne vedd magadra, és ne sértődj meg. Nem gyanúsítgatlak, csak meg akartalak kérdezni, téged először, mert mégiscsak… te vagy a legrégebbi barátom, szóval ha semmi közöd hozzá, akkor te bocsátod meg legkönnyebben a feltételezést. De meg kell hogy kérdezzelek… hogy nem tudsz-e valamit azokról a Blackmoral cuccokról, amiket még a szeptemberi batchban kaptunk? Tudod, amik nem tetszettek…

Ha a szemem beszélni tudna, azt mondta volna, „baszki”. De nem tud, úgyhogy csak némán pislogott Norira, olyan ártatlanul, akár egy kiskutya.

Én voltam vele, amikor alig egy hónapja találkozott a kínai gyártóval, aki elhozta a tervei alapján elkészített prototípusokat. Nori nagyon válogatós, így végül a cuccok feléből nem rendelt be szállítmányt a Due turnéra, vagy valamit módosíttatott rajtuk. Minden mintadarab aztán abban a cuccos raktárban végezte, ahol az elmúlt években felgyűlt, megmaradt merchek is ragadtak. Egyedül sosem mentem volna oda, de Nori megkért, hogy segítsek neki behordani az árut. Ez pont azután volt, hogy olyan csúnyán… elbántam Manával, és szerettem volna meglepni valamivel – aminek biztosan örül. Más lánynak talán vettem volna egy drága táskát vagy pénztárcát, de egy rajongónak semmi nem okozhatott volna nagyobb örömet néhány soha-meg-nem-jelentetett merchnél. Persze megígértettem vele, hogy koncertekre nem veszi fel ezeket, nehogy más rajongók meglássák, de olyan boldoggá tettem velük, hogy igazán nem is bánta, hogy magának kell megtartania az örömét.

\- Mert… - folytatta zavartan Nori - …csak te voltál ott velem, amikor találkoztunk a gyártóval, és csak te jöttél be velem a raktárba, na persze, bárki más is bemehet oda, szóval lehet, hogy Aoi volt, és valamelyik kis kouhainak elosztogatta, mert ha úgysem kell a kollekcióba, akkor nem fáj senkinek, de…  
\- Én voltam… - szakítottam félbe. Ez most nem Uruha volt, aki lapulni próbált, mint szar a fűben. Ez én voltam. Én voltam.  
\- De… - fordult felém, és pislogott rám a nagy kerek szemeivel - …odaadtam volna őket.  
\- Tudom… - engedtem le a tekintetem. – De megkérdezted volna, hogy kinek kell… és akkor be kellett volna vallanom, hogy… egy rajongólánnyal járok.  
\- A ku… !

A káromkodás felét elnyelte, mintha attól tartott volna, hogy bárki is meghallja, a terem túlfelében kávégépet takarító baristán kívül is, a töküres helységben.

\- Hiro, az ég szerelmére! – nyafogott. – Szinte bármilyen nőt megkaphatsz, aki normális. Bármilyen nőt. Miért egy hibbant fangörllel kell kezdened? Megint a Tanukin akarod viszontlátni a magánéletedet? És ha lefotóz alvás közben, és felnyomja a fotódat, miután szakítasz vele? Hiro, azonnal le kell építened…  
\- Tudom… - bólintottam.  
\- Ne szakíts meg vele minden kapcsolatot egyik napról a másikra… - folytatta a rá jellemző szájbarágóssággal, előrehajolva az asztalon, összeérintve mind a tíz ujjbegyét. – Azzal csak felidegesítenéd. Szépen, lassan… találkozz vele egyre kevesebbet. Vigyél neki még cuccokat, de ne a limitáltakból, könyörgök, van elég régi szar is abban a raktárban… nehogy rajta lássanak meg valamit, amit csak jövő márciusban fogunk árusítani. Szép lassan, lépésről lépésre… érted, Hiro?  
\- Értem, értem… - helyeseltem.  
\- Esetleg mondd neki, hogy a volt feleséged hajlandó visszafogadni. Nem, ez hülyeség… - fordult ismét az utca felé. – Ez is feldühíthetné. Talán mondd azt, hogy… még nem állsz készen egy komoly kapcsolatra… nem, ez sem jó. Úr isten, Hiro, ezt miért kellett? Nem lehetsz ennyire kétségbeesett. Miért koptattad le Rint? Ő mindig tudta, hogyan kell veled bánni.  
\- Nem koptattam le Rint! – tiltakoztam. – Mostanában nem találkoztunk, de…  
\- Együtt vannak Aoival!

Balegyenes, jobbhorog. Érzem, hogy a váratlan ütés hatására az egész testem megfeszül, majd elkezd összetöpörödni, akár egy mazsolaszem.

\- Ezt nem mondod komolyan… - sápadok le.  
\- De… - bólint. – Pár nappal ezelőtt vásárolni jöttem ide a környékre… és láttam őket távozni az egyik boltból. Aoin maszk volt, de felismertem így is, és cipelte Rin bevásárlószatyrait. Lefogadom, hogy ő fizette a cuccokat is bennük…

Nem bírtam megszólalni. Ez… egy sience-fiction, nem a valóság. Rin a barátom. Aoi… Aoi nem lehet együtt vele, ez valami tévedés…

És Nori nem kegyelmezett, mert továbbra is az ablakon kinézve, mintha ott keresné az ihletet vagy a szavakat, folytatta:  
\- Nagyon közel sétáltak egymáshoz. Nem fogták egymás kezét, vagy ilyesmi, meg Aoi mindkét kezében szatyrok voltak, Céline, meg MiuMiu, csupa márkás cucc, de valahogy az egész testtartásukból áradt az intimitás. Nem követtem őket, szóval nem tudom, hová mentek…

Én még mindig nem bírtam magam orientálni. Nori monológja pedig elérkezett a csattanóhoz:

\- Egyébként mennyire tipikus Aoi már, hogy pont a te szexhaverinád, vagy szexbarátnőd, vagy exbarátnőd kell neki? Valahogy egyáltalán nem lep meg. Aoi az az ember, akiből kinézném, hogy felhívja Hazukit is, elviszi kávézni, végighallgatja, ahogy az kipanaszkodja magát veled kapcsolatban, majd gyors komfortérzet-cserélést folytat vele egy love hotelben. De azt nem gondoltam volna, hogy Rinnel kezd ki, mert valahogy az volt az érzésem, ő még nem lezárt ügy. Bár lehet, hogy pont ez volt a szándéka? Így akart… a maga Aois módján bemutatni neked? Nem tudom… Aoi viselkedésén sosem tudtam kiigazodni.

Úgy éreztem, mintha ezúttal engem loptak volna meg.


	14. Kabedon

Recseg a celofán, ahogy megpróbálja leszaggatni a dobozról. Olyan izgatott, mint egy gyerek; ügyetlenül babrál a csomagolással, aztán nagy nehezen a kezébe kaparintja a parfümös üveget, és alaposan szemügyre veszi, mérlegeli a tenyerében a formáját, a súlyát, majd kifúj belőle egy kicsit a csuklójára. Megrázza a kezét, az orrához tartja, és nem tudja eldönteni, tetszik-e neki, vagy sem.

\- Ez férfi illat? – kérdezi, és a törzsével felém fordul. A Children of Bodom póló van rajta, azt nem engedte lehúzni magáról, de azon kívül semmi. A földre pillantok, és regisztrálom magamban, hogy az nem egy női csípőfazonú bugyi, hanem egy igen kis méretű férfi alsó. Idáig jutottunk volna?  
\- Uniszex… - felelem, és közben gombolom vissza az ingem. – Gondoltam, inkább veszek neked egyet, minthogy ellopjam az övét.  
\- Furcsa… - mondja, a csuklóját szaglászva. – Valahogy nem tudom elképzelni rajta ezt a virágillatot.  
\- Mutasd csak… - fordulok meg, és kapom el a kezét. Egészen közel emelem a számhoz, és többször is megszimatolom, majd felveszem az üveget, és fújok belőle a nyakára, a fülei mögé, mindkét oldalra. – Hagyd egy kicsit párologni.  
\- Végül is, minden parfüm minden emberen más illatú… - mondja, kicsit megvonja a vállát, és láthatóan csalódott. – Neki hogy áll?  
\- Nem annyira virágos… - felelem. – Inkább… zöld. Zöld alma és zöld tea.

Akkor a legerősebb, amikor felmegy a színpadra az encore előtt. Amikor már megizzadt a nagyobbik koncertblokk után, mindig fúj magára – mintha számítana egyáltalán, mennyire szaglik a színpadon. A felhevült bőrén az illat azonnal elkezd párologni, és tizenöt perc múlva már csak valami világos, gyümölcsös, savanykás jegy mutatkozik meg belőle, talán yuzu citromé, vagy nem is tudom, de van alatta valami fás, keményebb, édeskésebb réteg is, talán ámbra vagy pézsma. Aztán persze azonnal elmegy zuhanyozni, és eltűnik róla, újra befújja magát, és újra zöld lesz, mint a rizsföldek nyár végén. Manából hiányzik ez a zöld frissesség, és hiányzik ez a mély, meleg, fűszeres alap – csak a virágokat érzem rajta, termő rizsföld helyett egy rét bujaságát. De ebben a pillanatban ez zavar a legkevésbé.

Titokban arra vágyom, hogy utánam kapjon, és megállítsa a kezem az ingemen, és kicsatolja a nadrágom övét, amit épp csak az imént igazítottam meg. Kötve hinném, hogy ma még egy menetre képes volnék, annyira kifacsart – és ahogy elnézem a rózsapírt az arcán és a lázas csillogást a szemében, őt is kielégítettem annyira, hogy ne akarjon többet… de jólesne, ha marasztalna. Szeretném, ha itt akarna tartani még egy kicsit, ebben a puha, kívülről áthatolhatatlan burokban, amiben csak ketten vagyunk.

Már a cipőmet veszem vissza, amikor valóban felébred benne a hiányérzetem, és szomorkodva kérdezi:  
\- Muszáj máris menned?  
\- Muszáj… - felelem. – Nori… állandóan szemmel tart, nem lehetek sokat távol.  
\- Sejt valamit? – kérdi aggódva, mire lesütöm a szemem, és próbálom félvállról odavetni:  
\- Kénytelen voltam elmondani neki… hogy egy rajongólánnyal járok. De addigra már nagyjából tudta, mi a helyzet… csak azt nem, hogy _pontosan_ mi is a helyzet.

Nos, jelentősen színesítené a képet, ha Nori megtudná, hogy nem egyszerűen egy rajongóval járok, hanem egy jourennel, aki ráadásul megszólalásig hasonlít Aoira.

Csönd lesz. Hallom Mana levegővételeit, ahogy felgyorsulnak, majd szándékosan lassabban kezd lélegezni.

\- Félek… - jelenti ki végül, a lehető legszelídebben.  
\- Mitől? – fordulok felé, de ebben a pillanatban csak a lábszárát látom, és a parfüm világoskék üvegét a lepedőn, a keze közelében. – A lebukástól?  
\- Attól, hogy vége lesz… - mondja szomorúan. – Mert egyszer vége lesz. És a legszörnyűbb az egészben, hogy tudom, hogy attól kezdve már sosem láthatlak.  
\- Ne beszélj szamárságokat… - simítok végig a lábszárán. – Miért ne láthatnál?  
\- Shima… - hajtja le a fejét, és mély, reszelős hangon folytatja: - …ha majd nem akarsz velem többet találkozni… kérlek, búcsúzz el tőlem. Ne tűnj el csak úgy, rendben? És ne dobj ki „csak úgy”. Megígérem, hogy nem fogok jelenetet rendezni, csak…

Négykézláb mászom fölé a takarón, és lehajolok, hogy megcsókoljam – a szemüvegem előrecsúszik az orromon, de még idejében elkapja, összecsukja, és az éjjeliszekrényre teszi. Átkulcsolja az ujjait a tarkómon, kihúzza a copfomból a gumit, és belefésül a hajamba. A körmei a fejbőrömet karcolják, a csókja maró, követelőző és kétségbeesett. Belé akarok bújni, és megérzem a parfümje szagát, a virágos fejillat alatt a zöld tea és a meleg, fás jegyek aromáit… újra merev vagyok. Vissza kell mennem a saját emeletemre, mert Nori talán már most is keres… talán lent ül a bárban, és figyeli a bejárati ajtót, hogy kiszököm-e egy másik hotelbe. Azt az aljasságot még rólam sem feltételezné, hogy a saját szállodánkban foglaltattam Manának szobát, néhány emelettel a nekünk kibérelt szint fölött. Ehhez már nem csak merésznek, de pofátlannak is kell lenni.

Felnyög alattam, és elhúzza az arcát – keres a tekintetével valamit az éjjeliszekrényen, talán egy ébresztőórát, aztán amikor nem találja, engem kérdez meg:  
\- Shima, mennyi az idő?

Felülök, és kiügyeskedem a telefonomat a zsebemből.

\- Tizenegy ötvenhárom – felelem.  
\- Basszus! – ugrik ki az ágyból, és kezdi el felkapkodni a földről a ruháit. – Húsz percen belül az állomáson kell lennem… ha nem érem el az éjszakai vonatot, cseszhetem a holnap délelőtti órámat…

Máskor talán lelkifurdalásom lenne, amiért idefelé négy órát utazott délután, visszafelé pedig hetet fog szunyókálni egy nem éppen kényelmes vonaton, kétszeri átszállással… de nem bírtam ki, hogy ne találkozzunk. Mana lett a drogom, a nyugtatóm, az élénkítőm, a motivációm; ha legalább háromnaponta nem látom, úgy érzem, ki fog törni belőlem a feszültség, és beterít mindent körülöttem. Szerencsére elég fiatal ahhoz, hogy szinte bármire kapható legyen, de már annyit lógott miattam az egyetemről, hogy komolyan veszélybe került a diplomája. Én pedig elég önző vagyok ahhoz, hogy kiügyeskedjek magamnak egy légyottot, pedig most már csak három nap, és újra Tokióban leszek.

Három nap, és vége a turné első felének. Három nap, és visszakapom az otthonomat egy egész hónapra. Visszakapom a fotelemet, az esti nyugalmamat, és meglehet, ha a nyugalmam újra az enyém, nem lesz szükségem rá, hogy Mana pótolja azt… miközben azt sem akarom, hogy vége legyen. Egy belső kis hang, amely meglepően hasonlít Noriéra, azt súgja, hogy zárjam le minél hamarabb ezt a viszonyt, és lépjek túl rajta. És ezt a hangot minden ösztönöm figyelmen kívül hagyja. Végre azt érzem, hogy élek… hogy önmagam vagyok.

\- Azt hittem, itt alszol… - mondom, miközben figyelem a kezeit a bakancsa fűzőjén. Nagyon gyorsak és erősek a mozdulatai.  
\- Mondtam, hogy nem tudok… - néz fel rám egy pillanatra.  
\- Nori lehet, hogy lent van a bárban… - mondom, mire szélesen elvigyorodik, majd kiegyenesedik, és ad egy puszit az orrom közepére.  
\- Szerinted akkora távolságról fel fog tűnni neki valami?  
\- Nori szemfülesebb, mint Akira… - húzom a számat. – Ő mindig figyeli az emberek ruháját. Fel fog tűnni neki, hogy van rajtad egy táska, ami nem illik a képbe…  
\- Nyugi! – nevet fel, és a szemembe néz, majd újra elmosolyodik. – Sokkal csinosabb vagy szemüvegben. Olyan vagy, mint egy szexi doktorandusz…

Zavarba jövök a bóktól. Végül abban állapodunk meg, hogy előre megyek, és Mana majd két perccel utánam jön le a lifttel. Úgyis mindenki alszik már, addig ki sem jöttem a szobából, míg nem győződtem meg róla, hogy a többiek elfoglalták a sajátjukat, és azon belül is a fürdőkádat.

Kiszállok az emeletünkön, és befordulok a folyosóra, ami a szobám felé visz – és szembetalálom magam Aoival. Aki nagyon is megfürdött, nagyon is átöltözött, és nagyon is nedves még a haja.

\- Hát te? – kérdezem, és igyekszem leplezni a döbbenetemet.  
\- Elfogyott a cigim… - vonja meg a vállát, és már megy is a lift felé. Nem, nem, nem, nem mehet oda. Még csak az kéne, hogy összefusson Manával a lobbyban!  
\- Adok az enyémből… - ajánlom fel, mire félig elfintorodik, félig elmosolyodik.  
\- Azt a light szart szívd csak te…

Nem tudom megállítani. Ahogy elhalad mellettem, és háttal állunk egymásnak, előkapom a telefonomat, és ráírok Manára: _Ne szállj be a liftbe!_

Hozzáteszem magyarázatként, hogy _Aoi arra tart_ , és kétségbeesetten várom, hogy a két mondat alatt felvillanjon az „olvasva” jelzés. Gyerünk, vedd elő a telefonodat, és nézd meg! Gyerünk már!

Úgy érzem, megőszülök, mert percek telnek el, és még mindig semmi válasz. Visszamegyek a szobámba, és szuggerálom a kijelzőt, hogy valami változzon rajta, de nem történik semmi. Egyszerre csak megcsörren a kezemben a készülék, és a szívem olyan gyorsan kezd verni, hogy alig bírom feloldani a kijelzőt. Amikor meghallom Mana zihálását, egyszerre csorogni kezd a hideg veríték a hátamon.

\- Meglátott? – kérdezem.

Mintha nem lenne egyértelmű. Mana szó szerint belezokog a telefonba, aztán próbál levegő után kapkodni.

\- Azt hittem… - habogja - …azt hittem, ott halok meg…  
\- Mi történt?! – emelem fel a hangomat. Aoi kiszámíthatatlan ilyen helyzetben, ezt pontosan tudom. - Mana, higgadj le. Vegyél mély levegőt. Ha egy kicsit megnyugodtál, mondd el, mi történt.

Megpróbál szót fogadni, és közben hallom, hogy beül egy taxiba, és odavakkantja a sofőrnek, hogy a pályaudvarra vigye, de gyorsan. Aztán szipog egy kicsit, én pedig az ingemmel legyezem a mellkasomat, annyira túlhevültem az idegeskedésben.

\- Szóval… beszálltam a liftbe, megyek lefelé… - nyel egy hatalmasat - …és akkor az egyik emeleten megáll a lift, és beszáll… Aoi. Ketten voltunk az egész liftben. Én… én próbáltam összehúzni magam, és úgy csinálni, mintha ott sem lennék… nem tudom… lehet, hogyha természetesen viselkedtem volna, akkor nem lett volna baj. Vagy ha leszólítom, és kérek tőle egy autogramot? De… annyira lesokkolt, hogy látom, hogy egyszerűen elöntött a szégyen. Ez azért mégsem olyan, mint egy autogramosztáson kezet fogni vele.  
\- Értem, értem… - habogom. – És utána?  
\- Utána? – vesz egy mély lélegzetet. – Utána ott álltam, és vártam, hogy leérjünk a földszintre. Nem tudtam, hány emelet még, mert a padlót néztem magam előtt, hogy véletlenül se találkozzon a tekintetünk. Az a pillanat épp elég volt, amikor beszállt, és meglátott… az egész arcomat látta! Mindent!  
\- Csinált veled valamit? – kérdezem aggódva.  
\- _Kabedont…_ \- mondja zavartan. – Odacsapta a tenyerét a fejem mellett a lift falának, és szinte odaszegezett… én nem mertem ránézni! Csak álltam, próbáltam hátrálni, de hát nem volt hova, és ő csak egyre közelebb hajolt a fülemhez, és…  
\- Mit mondott? – nyelek egy nagyot.  
\- Semmit… - feleli Mana szipogva. – Nem mondott semmit, csak… _megszaglászott._

A parfüm… megérezte rajta a saját parfümjét. Nyilván megérezte… és nyilván rájött, hogy okkal próbáltam a saját cigarettám felkínálásával távol tartani a lifttől. Szerintem Aoi egy pillanat alatt összerakta fejben a helyzetet… és ezzel vége mindennek. Kellett Manának a falra festeni az ördögöt, és azt emlegetni, hogy milyen rettenetes lesz majd, ha ennek a viszonynak vége szakad köztünk. Hát most majd beköszönt a rettenet…

\- Aztán… - nyeli a könnyeit - …leért a lift, és egy pillanat alatt ellépett előlem, ki az ajtón, én meg körülnéztem, és már csukódott volna a liftajtó, de akkor kiugrottam én is, és nem néztem se jobbra, se balra, csak kiszaladtam a lengőajtón, és szaladtam, és…  
\- Semmi baj… - csitítom. – Már nem számít. Nyugodj meg, túl vagy rajta.  
\- De hát hogy nyugodjak meg? – emelte fel a hangját. – Nekem… nekem ő a mindenem, érted? A példaképem, az inspirációm… és nem voltam képes a szemébe nézni. Annyira… annyira szégyelltem magam! Annyira kínos volt…  
\- Akkor sem tudsz csinálni semmit… - vonom meg a vállam az ágyon fekve.

El is feledkeztem róla, hogy Mana igazából az ő rajongója, nem az enyém, és ez a tény most valamiért féltékennyé tesz. Elképzelem Aoit, az igazi Aoit, ahogy kabedont csinál, szinte érintkezik egymással a testük, egyik fekete alak a másik fekete alakkal, egyik fekete hajzuhatag vegyül a másik fekete hajzuhatagba, és egyik húsos száj marja a másik húsos szájat. A gondolat, akármennyire is nem időszerű, elképesztő módon felizgat. Gondolatban tovább megyek, és megpróbálom összehasonlítani őket meztelenül, ahogy egymással tekergőznek, egyik fehér test a másikkal, és látszólag egyformák, de érintésre biztosan nem azok. Ha hozzájuk érhetnék, az ujjam meg tudná különböztetni őket – azt a húst, amit ismer, és azt a húst, amit csak a szemem simogatott eddig, a kezem soha. Azt hiszem, ez a fantázia lehetne a tökéletes szexélmény, kettejükkel, kettejük között… és miközben Mana szipogását hallgatom, a bal kezemmel magamat simogatom a nadrágon át.

Miután befejeztük a beszélgetést, én kimegyek a fürdőszobába, és lezuhanyozom. A szex szagától és maradványaitól megszabadulva, még a forró vízpermet alatt rántok magamon néhányat – ez már egy igazi merevedéshez kevés, egy orgazmushoz pedig végképp, de nem akarom elereszteni a képet Manáról és Aoiról, ahogy egymásba bújnak, mintha csak megkettőződtek volna. Nem merem magam közéjük képzelni, én csak a lelki szemeim kameráját mozgatom körülöttük, minden irányból és minden szögből megszemlélem őket, és legbelül azt kérdezem magamtól: miért találom ezt ennyire ellenállhatatlanul vonzónak?

Miután felveszem a szállodai köntöst, és visszamegyek a szobámba, különös módon megnyugszom. Nem értem, miért és hogyan, de egyszerre ellazulok, végigdőlök az ágyon, és kiszakad a mellkasomból egy kő, vagy egy kemény márványgömb, ami eddig a szívemet, a tüdőmet, a májamat és a beleimet nyomta. Lebuktam, kész, és most már nincs mit tenni – végül is, valahol mélyen erre vágytam, mióta csak ez a viszony kialakult. Eljátszom a gondolattal, hogy Aoi egyszerre csak bekopog a szobámba, rám tör, és a maga kifejezetten parasztos modorában számonkéri rajtam, hogy ezt mégis hogy képzeltem. „Buzi vagy, Shima?” – nézne rám dühös, elkerekedett szemekkel. _Buzi vagy?_

Nem tudnék mit mondani neki. Azzal védekeznék, hogy a ruhái alatt Mana egy kurvajó nő, hibátlan teste van, még nem használták agyon, még nincs kiélt feje, és mindenre hajlandó, de legalábbis mindent eltűr, mert az a kinkje, hogy ő Aoi, és ő Aoiként akar szexelni Uruhával. Hogy sosem volt nő, aki ennyire kívánt volna engem, és ezért még azt is elnéztem neki, hogy nem teljesen komplett. Aoi meg jelenetet rendezne, aztán a végén elröhögné ezt is, közölné, hogy szánalmas vagyok, és ebben igaza is lenne, aztán attól kezdve ezzel szívatna életem végéig. _Buzi vagy, Shima?_

De Aoi nem tör rám. Sőt, másnap a reggelinél olyan, mint bármikor – nem tűnik sem sértettnek, sem zavartnak, és még az sem látszik rajta, hogy tervezne valamit. Figyelem, ahogy csak kívülről figyelhetek egy másik embert, és mérlegelem magamban, hogy többet beszél-e hozzám, vagy kevesebbet, vagy megválogatja-e a szavait, elrejt-e bennük valami célzást, vagy készül-e egy nagyobb jelenetre később… de Aoi olyan természetes, hogy már az tűnik természetellenesnek számomra. Lehet, hogy én gondolom túl? Kizárt, hogy nem jött rá az összefüggésekre. Az ő rohadt Children of Bodom pólója volt Manán, és az ő virág- és gyümölcsillatú parfümje. Még meg is szagolta, még oda is hajolt hozzá…

Felmerül bennem, hogy nem is rám gyanakszik, hanem valaki másra… mondjuk Akirára. Az ő helyében én is arra tippelnék, hogy Akira lenne az, aki ilyen óvatlanul hívna fel a saját szállodájába egy cosplayert, és még engem is megkérne rá, hogy fedezzem a többiek előtt. De az is megeshet, hogy nem biztos benne, melyikünk volt, és ezért most figyel, információkat gyűjt. Bármi lehet. És ez a bizonytalan helyzet jobban felzaklat, mintha ténylegesen jelenetet rendezne mindenki előtt és megszégyenítene. Megint arra várok, hogy robbanjon ez a bomba, hogy ezen is túllegyünk, és tovább léphessünk végre. Hogy megtörténjen velem, hogy csak a szereplője legyek, és ne a felelőse. Nem akarok felelős lenni, mert… nem is tudnék. A tudatom valahol elveszett, nem is feltétlenül két hónapja, hanem évekkel ezelőtt… és már nem is akarom megtalálni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kabedon gyorstalpaló: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVepKhXbBYA


	15. Csontvázak

Péntek éjjel Koriyamában hatalmas bulit csapunk – a színpadon. Már mindenkinek hazahúz az ösztöne, épp ezért igazi örömzenélés ez az utolsó alkalom a hosszú pihenő előtt. Aoi, aki mindeddig annyira élethűen játszotta azt a fickót, aki nem is tudja, mi történt, és ha tudná, sem érdekelné – ezúttal nem alakítja jól a szerepét. Most ő az, aki nem néz rám, aki nem reagál rám, mikor hozzá lépek; nem fordul felém, nem megy bele a játékaimba. Akirára koncentrál, vele együttműködik, és fülel hátra a dobokhoz, a tekintetével és a gitárja nyakával követi Nori mozgását, de engem teljes mértékben figyelmen kívül hagy. Addig a pillanatig, amíg le nem jövünk a színpadról, mert akkor visszavált fecsegő, kedves modorra.

Elaltatta a gyanakvásomat. A tükör előtt törölgetjük a sminkünket, és Aoi közben azon viccelődik, hogy Kai még mindig nem tud tíz méterre se eldobni egy ütőt, amit Kai már nem talál annyira viccesnek, de ma már ő is könnyedebben veszi a tréfát, ma már nincs munka, úgyhogy velünk együtt nevet. Nori aztán bedobja a szokásos kérdését, hogy tartunk-e egy kiscsoportos afterpartit a szállónk bárjában az éjjel, csak hogy megünnepeljük a félidő végét, és mindenki azonnal belemegy. A staffunk már ismer annyira, hogy tudják, időnként igényeljük az ilyen bensőséges estéket is.

Tíz körül érünk vissza a szállásra, és tizenegyig kapunk egy órát, hogy rendbe hozzuk magunkat – Kai közben felhívja az asszonyt, és a telefonon át hallgatja, hogy nyünnyög a gyereke, már ha nem alszik éppen; én pedig ráírok Manára. Elújságolom neki, hogy minden rendben, és holnap este már Tokióban leszek megint. Amikor azt kérdezi, Aoi mondott-e valamit, vagy reagált-e a történtekre, mélyen magamba nézek, és azt felelem: Aoi tud disztingválni. Még ha rá is jött arra, hogy mi a helyzet köztünk, nem szégyenítene meg a banda előtt azzal, hogy leleplez előttük.

Felöltözöm, ezúttal csak lazán, lencse helyett szemüveget veszek – eszembe jut, Manának mennyire tetszettem benne, és elhatározom, ezentúl többet fogom hordani. Lemegyek a bárba, ahol Nori már a padon ül, én pedig becsúszom elé szembe.

\- Na, mi a helyzet? – kérdezi, és fel sem pillanat a telefonjából.  
\- Semmi – felelem.  
\- Leráztad?  
\- Folyamatban van.  
\- Na végre! – szakad ki belőle, aztán az asztalra teszi a készüléket, és a kijelzőjével lefelé fordítja.

Rendelek magamnak egy italt, mire befut Akira, aki ezúttal is csak gyümölcslevet kér. Utolsó előttiként Kai érkezik, negyed órás késéssel, és sűrűn szabadkozva – mindhárman elnézzük neki. Aoi viszont csak nem jön, pedig hozzá aztán órát lehetne igazítani, ha ivásról van szó. Semmiségekről beszélgetünk, Kai máris elemezni szeretné a turné sikerességét és tanulságait, mire lehurrogjuk, és rendelünk neki is egy sört. Nori közben megint a telefonjához nyúl – már nagyon élni sem tud nélküle – aztán félbeszakítja a beszélgetést azzal, hogy felém fordítja a kijelzőt, és nagyon szigorúan azt kérdezi:  
\- Elmagyaráznád, hogy miről van szó?

Kai meg Akira még nevetgélnek, amikor átveszem a telefont, és visszaolvasom a Line-os beszélgetést Nori és Akira között. Nori arról faggatta, hogy miért késik, mire Aoi csak annyit írt: _„a világért sem szeretném a jelenlétemmel megzavarni az igazság pillanatát”,_ majd amikor Nori visszakérdezett, hogy mire céloz, azt felelte: _„semmire, csak reménykedem benne, hogy Uruha-sama végre abbahagyja a sunnyogást, és talán könnyebb, ha nem vagyok ott.”_

\- Semmiről… - sütöm le zavartan a szemem, mire Nori olyan szigorúan néz rám, hogy elkezdek vörösödni.  
\- Hiro, ne hazudj a szemembe! – emeli fel a hangját, mire Kai és Akira is elhallgatnak a két oldalamon. – Mi történt? Min balhéztatok már megint össze?  
\- Semmin nem balhéztunk össze… - dőlök hátra a box műbőr bevonatú háttámlájának.  
\- Ja persze, mint a múltkor a fotózáson? – morran rám Nori, én pedig zavartalan pislogok csak. – Mi van, azt hiszed, nem hallottam vissza? Égett miattatok a pofám, hogy egy idegen stáb előtt rendeztek jelenetet. Szóval ki vele, min megy megint a feszkó?

Sokkal egyszerűbb lenne, ha Kai nem bámulna úgy, mint aki fel akarna nyársalni a tekintetével. De ez a pillanat nem az egyszerűségről szól.

\- Összefutott a lánnyal… akiről meséltem neked… - mondom szemlesütve.  
\- Hol?! – horkan fel Nori.  
\- Akitában. A hotel liftjében.  
\- Te odahoztál a szállodába… egy rajongólányt? – halkítja le Nori a hangját, mintha attól tartana, hogy a környezetünkben ülők is meghallhatják. – Normális vagy?  
\- Milyen rajongólányról van szó? – kérdezi Kai is halkan, de közben úgy szúr a tekintete, hogy fizikai fájdalmat érzek a bőrömön, ahol csak rám néz.  
\- Lefeküdtem néhányszor egy rajongólánnyal… - vonom meg a vállam. – Egy jourennel.  
\- Basszus… - csúszik ki Kai száján, és meg sem próbálja leplezni az arcára kiülő sokkot. – _Egy jourennel?_ Ru, és te tudtál erről?  
\- Egy hete mondta csak el! – mentegetőzik Nori, mert ha valamitől fél, akkor az Kai haragja. – Előtte én sem tudtam róla!  
\- Na de miért akadt fenn ezen Aoi? – kérdezi Akira csodálkozva. Meg tudnám fojtani ebben a pillanatban.  
\- Mert… - veszek egy mély levegőt - …a lány egy Aoi-cosplayer.

Hosszú, rémesen hosszú másodpercekig csönd támad, majd Nori az asztalra csap, és előre hajol, hogy szinte belesziszegjen az arcomba:  
\- Ezt az aprócska tényt miért nem mesélted el legutóbb?  
\- Mert túlreagáltad volna – rántom meg a vállam.  
\- De legalább jó nő? – kérdezi Akira reménykedve. – Mármint… a cosplay alatt, érted…  
\- Felsőkategóriás – felelem szárazon.  
\- Te, ez… - tartja a mutatóujját a szája elé, miközben tűnődik - …ez nem az lány, akinek a tetoválás volt a nyakán? Még rá is kérdeztél, nem?  
\- De, ő az - szegezem az asztallapra a tekintetem.  
\- Az a csaj kurva creepy volt, már ne is haragudj! – hőköl hátra Akira. – Mégis, mi a fene vitt rá, hogy megdugj egy lányt, aki szögre úgy néz ki, mint Aoi?  
\- Mennyire néz ki úgy? – vág közbe Kai, nekem pedig csak késve esett le, hogy tőlem kérdezi.  
\- Annyira… - sóhajtok, mert ezen a ponton már minden mindegy - …hogy Akira két méterre sétált el tőle, beszéltek egymáshoz, és úgy sem vette észre a különbséget.

Újra nagy lesz a csönd, és látom, ahogy mindenki megpróbálja összeszedni magában a gondolatait. Látom, hogy Akirának lassan leesik, hogy az az Aoi, akivel a turnébusz felé tartva keresztezték egymás útját, nem is az igazi Aoi volt. Kai és Nori az emlékeikben kutatnak Mana képe után, mert nyilván ők is találkoztak vele, és kezet nyújtottak neki, de bennük nem hagyott mély nyomokat. Számukra csak egy volt a több tucatnyi nem-kicsit-furcsa rajongó közül, nem jegyezték meg maguknak. Pláne nem lopták el a levelet, amit az imádott példaképének írt, hogy felvegyék vele titokban a kapcsolatot. Az csak én voltam.

\- Kérdezhetek… valamit? – fordul felém Akira a lehető legtisztább, leginkább joviális nézésével. – Mármint, ne vedd bunkóságnak…  
\- Persze – felelem.  
\- Miért nem Aoival feküdtél le?

Ha nem tudnám, hogy Akira nem csak nem érti a szarkazmust, de nem is igazán képes alkalmazni sem, azt hinném, hogy a gúny és a rosszindulat szól belőle, és csak szívatni akar, hogy a jelenleginél is pocsékabban érezzem magam. De Akira nem ilyen. Ő most tényleg őszinte kíváncsiságból érdeklődik, és tényleg fogalma sincs a megoldásról. Úgyhogy ahelyett, hogy ráborítanám az asztalt, vagy csak felállnék és elsétálnék, nagyon nyugodtan, mintha csak egy gyereknek magyaráznék, válaszolok a kérdésére:  
\- Mert nem vagyok meleg, és Aoi sem az.  
\- Ha-ha-ha! – csattan fel Nori, és látszik rajta, hogy szeretne nevetni, de annyira nem volt jó vicc. Pikírten csak annyit fűz hozzá: - Na, ebből legalább annyi igaz, hogy Aoi nem meleg.  
\- Te most sértegetsz? – szívom fel magam, mire Nori szemei elkerekednek, és csodálkozva néz végig hármunkon, keresve valamiféle pozitív megerősítést.  
\- Nem sértés ez, ez az igazság… - hiába remeg meg a hangja, a tartása közben sziklaszilárd. A szemembe néz, és hiába üzenem felé a tekintetemmel, hogy ezt most szívja vissza, és felejtsük el, hogy valaha elhangzott, ő még tovább tetézi egy újabb megjegyzéssel: - Hiro, te olyan mélységesen mélyen vagy abban a bizonyos „szekrényben”, hogy… hogy az már ott Narnia!

Itt lenne a pillanat, hogy ezt ne hallgassam tovább, de a lábaim nem engedelmeskednek, és nem segítenek felállni. Most rajtuk a sor, hogy úgy remegjenek, mint az imént Nori hangja. Mintha egy szörnyű, rettenetes esemény készülne kezdetét venni, vagy mintha a moziban egy horrorfilm alatt a zenéből és a vágásokból sejteném, hogy valami ijesztő következik, és én mégis képtelen vagyok elfordulni a vászontól…

Mégis elfordulok, ezúttal Akira felé, és tőle várom azt, hogy megmentsen, mire ő nyafogós, panaszkodó hangon megjegyzi:  
\- Bámultad a fiúkat az öltözőben. Három éven át, amíg együtt fociztunk. Engem szerencsére nem, de volt, akit igen.  
\- Nem vagyok képes elhinni, hogy ezt hozod fel érvnek… - támaszkodom meg az asztallap szélén. – Minden középiskolás nézi a többieket, és hasonlítgatja magát hozzájuk…  
\- A lányok… - bólogat nagyokat Nori. – A lányok megnézik egymást, a fiúk nem. Abszolúte nem. Kivéve, ha melegek.  
\- Micsoda hülye szabály, ezt meg ki találta ki? – emelem fel a hangom. – Na és ez mit bizonyít? Semmit!  
\- Oké, Hiro, egy kérdés… - hajol még közelebb hozzám Nori, és feltartja a mutató ujját. – Mikor szexeltél utoljára úgy egy nővel, hogy nem voltál részeg, nem voltál betépve, és élvezted is?  
\- Képzeld, volt ilyen! – vágom rá gyorsan.  
\- És a lány úgy nézett ki, mint egy lány, vagy úgy mint…

Felállok, de nem azért, hogy elszökjek, hanem hogy megüssem. Elönt a harag, ahogy ilyen könnyed játékossággal sérteget engem és a szexuális szokásaimat – mindezt úgy, hogy mindenkinél jobban ismer, és előre tudja a válaszokat. Tény, hogy a fél kezemen meg tudom számolni azokat a nőket, akik mellett nem volt szükségem „doppingszerre”, de ez nem a nemi vágyaimból fakadt, hanem a gyér önbizalmamból. Sosem voltam igazán szép fiú, és amíg zenélni nem kezdtem, eszembe se jutott, hogy sminkelhetném magam, és az esetleg jól is állna. „Buzis” dolognak tartottam a szemöldökszedést, vagy a bőrhibák lealapozását, és a legtöbb lány az iskolában rám se nézett. Az az egyik legelső, korai rossz élményem azzal a prostival, aki szétkürtölte az interneten, hogy milyen ronda vagyok smink nélkül, csak tovább rontott a helyzeten, és a magabiztosságom annyira megcsorbult, hogy azt már utólag nem lehetett kikalapálni. Rin vagy Hazuki mellett a megszokás és a biztonságérzet már nem követelte meg, hogy felspannoljam magam, de épp ezért nem is nyújtott ez igazi kielégülést soha. De ettől miért lennék homoszexuális?

Mindenesetre Nori a gesztustól elhallgat, én pedig szép lassan visszaülök a helyemre. Aoi aztán tudja, hogy kell kibabrálni az emberrel…

\- Örülök, hogy kettőnk közül legalább Aoit nem tartjátok homokosnak… - jegyzem meg pikírten, mire Akira félvállról odaveti:  
\- Aoi biszex.  
\- Aoi _nem_ biszex – kontráz rá Kai, aki percek óta most szólalt meg először, és elsőre nem is találja a hangját. Vagy talán rájött, hogy jobb lett volna, ha csöndben marad, és ezért egy krákogással igyekszik palástolni azt, hogy megszólalt egyáltalán.  
\- Hát de nem is heteró… - mosolyodik el Akira. – Akkor meleg?  
\- Nem meleg – rázza meg Kai a fejét.  
\- De ha nem meleg, nem heteró, és nem biszex, akkor mi? – kérdi őszinte csodálkozással az arcán. – Milyen más lehetőség van ezen kívül?  
\- Egy _egész csomó_ más lehetőség van ezen kívül… - veti oda Kai, és látom rajta, hogy elnyom magában egy megjegyzést arra vonatkozólag, hogy Akira hogyan lehet ilyen primitív.

Egy kicsit erőre kapok, hogy nem én vagyok a figyelem középpontjában, és úgy érzem, ha a saját becsületemet nem tudom megvédeni, legalább Aoiét megpróbálom:

\- Komolyan, srácok… - cöcögök nevetve. – Aoi? Aki állandóan a női mellekről beszél, és az iskolai egyenruhás kislányok meg a negyvenes milfek réme? Túl élénk a fantáziátok.  
\- Te is megnősültél… és azt se értettük… - veti oda Akira szárazon, és ez viszont övön aluli és nagyon fájdalmas nekem.

Nori közben összefonja a karjait maga előtt, és a jégkockákat nézi a poharában, majd lassan, átgondoltan kimondja a végszót:  
\- Volt egy több éves kapcsolata egy pasival. És azt is sejtem, hogy kivel. Kai szerintem tudja is.

Hárman egyszerre fordulunk Kai felé, aki ettől komolyan zavarba jön, és először elneveti magát, aztán lesüti a szemét.

\- De neked elmondta, nem? – faggatja tovább Nori. – Te tudod, ki az?  
\- Tudom… - bólint Kai. – És nem fogom nektek elmondani. Ismertek. Ami a fülemen bejön, az sose megy ki a számon.  
\- De… _az,_ akire gondolok? – hajol közelebb hozzá Nori, és hirtelen minden apró lélek-csillójával ráakaszkodik Kai-ra, aki még a szemkontaktust sem meri viszonozni.  
\- Nem tudom, kire gondolsz, Ru, nem vagyok gondolatolvasó.  
\- Nézzél rám, nézz a szemembe! – gesztikulál Nori, mire Kai engedelmeskedik, és felé fordul. Néhány másodpercig farkasszemeznek, majd Nori didaktikusan megkérdezi újra: - _Az,_ akire gondolok?  
\- Még mindig nem tudom, kire gondolsz – nevet Kai.  
\- Jaj, már! – horkan fel Nori. – Akihez gitárórákra járt?

Kai erőnek erejével összepréseli az ajkait, hogy ne mondjon se igazat, se hazugságot, de Norinak ennyi is elég, összecsapja a kezeit, és diadalittasan nekidől a műbőr kárpitos háttámlának.

\- Tudtam, tudtam!  
\- Én nem mondtam semmit! – mentegetőzik Kai, és süt róla a szégyenérzet, amiért a viselkedésével elárulta Aoi bizalmát. Úgy érzem, hogy ebben a pillanatban azzal tenném a legjobbat, ha mellé állnék.  
\- Azért egy kamaszkori mellékvágányból nem vonnék le messzemenő következtetéseket… - jegyzem meg, mire Nori idegesen hadarva ripakodik rám:  
\- Milyen „kamaszkori mellékvágányról” beszélsz? Ez az elmúlt pár évben történt!

Megrökönyödve fordulok felé, de az arca ebben a pillanatban sem árul el többet a totális érdektelenségnél. Úgy érzem magam, mintha valami abszurd drámába csöppentem volna, és egyedül nekem nem adott volna senki szövegkönyvet. Improvizálnom kéne, de nem bírok.

\- Aoi… gitártanárhoz járt? – kérdezem, mire Akira elfintorodik:  
\- Miért, mit gondoltál, magától tanult meg játszani? – horkan fel. – Nem tűnt fel, hogy volt egy elég durva level up-ja?  
\- Feltűnt… - felelem sértődötten. – De tekintettel arra, hogy állandóan gyakorol, ezt annyira nem találtam meglepőnek.  
\- Jó, ezt mondjuk Hiro nem tudhatta, tényleg… - jegyzi meg Nori a védelmemben. – Aoi ezt azért okkal nem kente senki orrára. Én is tök véletlenül tudtam meg, teljesen máshonnan… és abszolúte érthető, hogy miért akarta titokban tartani, főleg Hiro előtt.  
\- Miért? – kapom fel a fejem. – Miért „főleg” előttem?  
\- Mert a fejébe vette, hogyha nem lehet elég jó _neked_ , akkor majd… jobb lesz _nálad.._ – feleli zsigerből, és csak utólag tűnik fel neki, hogy felemelte a hangját. Egy pillanattal később már tudatosan vesz vissza a modorából, ahogy morogva hozzáteszi magyarázatként, türelmetlenül, mintha csak evidenciákról lenne szó: - Azért eléggé megviselte az az időszak, amikor ő totál szerelmes volt beléd, te meg úgy csináltál, mintha észre sem vetted volna…

Mintha közvetlen közelről mellbe lőttek volna, akkora szakító fájdalmat érzek – még oda is kapnék, de a kezem nem mozdul, csak remegni kezd az asztallapon. A szememmel pillantok csak körbe, és próbálom felmérni a helyzetet, a saját pozíciómat benne, de minden fény vakítóan élesnek tűnik, és a fények körül a sötétség szinte még a fénynél is jobban bántja a szemem. Ilyen az, amikor teljesen kirántják az ember lába alól a talajt?


	16. Még mindig dobozokban

El kellett telnie néhány napnak, talán egy hétnek is ahhoz, hogy rájöjjek: már a fű sem segít eltávolodni a valóságtól. Próbálkoztam, estéről estére, variáltam az adagokon, de csak annyit értem el, hogy a hányinger kerülgetett az ízétől, és a gondolataim még a szokottnál is zavarosabbá váltak.

Manával végül nem sikerült lezárni a kapcsolatunkat. Ráírtam ugyan, hogy igyunk meg egy kávét, de ebből már levonta a következtetést, hogy búcsúszexet sem szeretnék, és végül csak annyit válaszolt, hogy meggondolta magát, ő erre nem képes, és inkább ne találkozzunk. Hogy magamban kicsit rendezzem a lelkifurdalásomat, ahogy visszajöttem Tokióba, megvettem neki Aoi vastag ezüst nyakláncát – illetve egy pontosan ugyanolyat. Mivel nem tudtam személyesen átadni neki, betettem Ikebukurónál egy pénzbedobós csomagmegőrzőbe, a kulcsát pedig leadtam a talált tárgyak osztályán azzal, hogy egy fiúsan öltözködő húsz év körüli lány ejtette el, és hiába szaladtam utána, nem értem el. Mana látta Line-on az üzenetet, amiben megírtam a kulcs sorszámát és a csomagmegőrző pontos helyét, de már nem válaszolt rá. Fogalmam sincs, elment-e végül érte.

Amikor a stúdióban találkoztunk, Aoi volt a legnyugodtabb és a legkulturáltabb mindenki közül. Nyilván érzékelte, hogy a többiek micsoda csalódottsággal és fojtott haraggal fordulnak felém, de ez őt semmiben sem befolyásolta: abbamaradtak a korábban megszokott élcelődései, már nem gúnyolódott rajtam, nem kért számon semmit, és nem nevetett össze velem. Mindenki mással ugyanúgy viselkedett, mint eddig, de kettőnk közé felhúzott egy láthatatlan falat… nem olyat, mint amilyen fallal én választottam el magunkat. Az az ő oldaláról mindig puha volt, kedve szerint járhatott ki és be a magánszférámba, de ez mostanra megszűnt. Ebből tudtam, hogy Norinak igaza volt: nagyon mélyen megbántottam.

Ahogy teltek a napok, rájöttem, hogy Aoi részéről ennyiben fog maradni a dolog – nem szándékozik kiosztani, és nem csupán azért, mert beérte azzal az elégtétellel, hogy a többiek tudomására hozta a kis titkomat. Nem, szó sincs erről. Aoi talán néha szarkasztikus, de sosem rosszindulatú, legalábbis nem a másik ember háta mögött. Ő csak rá akart venni, hogy terítsem ki a lapjaimat, de ezen a ponton meg is állt, és attól tartok, nem abból a célból, hogy később egy még keményebb, még összeszedettebb támadást indítson… Aoi leírt engem. És ez a tény jobban megrendített, mint az, hogy a barátaim melegnek tartanak. Tekintettel arra, hogy Aoival és az érzéseivel kapcsolatban esélyesen igazuk volt, még inkább elkezdtem félni önmagamtól.

Újból lelkiismeret-vizsgálatot tartottam, és számba vettem azokat a férfiakat, akiket külsőre még akár vonzónak is találtam, és akikkel el tudtam volna képzelni… valamit. Kínosan rövid lista volt. Az Akira által emlegetett öltözős-bámulást nem tagadhattam le magam előtt, az igaz volt, és én tényleg ártalmatlan dolognak gondoltam. Most is úgy érzem, kicsit túldramatizálta a tényt, és nem volt ebben semmi homoszexuális: érdekelt más fiúk alakja, a testük, ahogy az izmaik formálódtak, annál is inkább, mert önmagamon nem sok nézni- és tapintanivalót találtam. Nem voltam szép fiú soha, és vágytam arra, ami belőlem eredendően hiányzott. Vajon ezt, a szépség és a tökéletesség iránti vágyamat értették félre most, csaknem húsz évvel később? Ahogy ezen tűnődtem, eszembe jutott egy kézenfekvő magyarázat arra, hogy miért léptem kapcsolatba Manával: mert Aoi, akár férfi, akár nő képében, de a hibátlan szépséget testesíti meg a szememben. Ezt a felismerést elraktároztam magamban a későbbi magyarázkodásom idejére… mert a magyarázkodást nem lehetett tovább halogatni.

Egyik nap, amikor végeztünk az új kislemez dalainak közös próbájával, odaléptem hozzá, és összeszedtem minden bátorságomat, hogy megkérdezzem, beszélhetnénk-e négyszemközt. Aoi épp a gitártokját cipzárazta be, aminek egyáltalán nem láttam értelmét, mert tudtam, hogy úgysem szándékozik hazavinni, és holnap ugyanitt folytatjuk majd. Ahogy rám nézett, kifejezéstelen arccal, én annyira szégyelltem magam, hogy meg sem tudtam szólalni.

\- Igen? – pislogott, a türelmetlenség legkisebb jele nélkül.  
\- Beszélhetnénk valamikor négyszemközt? – ömlött ki belőlem hadarva a jól begyakorolt, de elsőre beakadt mondat.  
\- Persze… - először azt hittem, a szemét süti le, de csak a gitárját tette le a földre egy pillanatra. – Most?  
\- Akár most is… - feleltem, és igyekeztem nem megvonni a vállam, mert azért ez mégsem semmiség.  
\- Hol?  
\- Ahol szeretnéd.  
\- Akkor menjünk hozzád… - mosolyodott el bágyadtan. – Még úgysem voltam az új lakásodon.

Felidéztem az estét, amikor ott ültünk négyen az asztalnál, és próbáltam a többieket kifaggatni arról, hogy mit jelentsen ez az egész. Aoi tényleg szerelmes volt belém? Ti ezt honnan tudtátok? Én miért nem tudtam? Miben nyilvánult ez meg? Mit kellett volna látnom? Ahogy Nori és Akira néztek rám, a tekintetük az értetlenségben és a sajnálatban úszott. Ilyen lehet az első találkozás egy amnéziás és a családja között?

Miközben a kocsiban ültem, a visszapillantó-tükörbe bele-belenézve figyeltem Aoit, ahogy a motorjával követ, és megfordult a fejemben, hogy a lakásom nem épp fogadóképes. Még csak meg sem tudom kínálni valamivel: inni biztosan nem iszik, nekem pedig néhány bontatlan töményen kívül semmim nincs otthon, ami csak nyomokban alkalmas lehet vendégfogadásra.

Megvártam a garázsajtónál, amíg leparkol, majd szótlanul mentem előtte, mutatva az utat. Aoi is csöndben volt, a szokásos sziporkái és megjegyzései eltűntek, amitől az egész személye fájdalmasan üresnek tűnt. Amennyire általában zavart a fecsegése, most annyira zavart a némasága. Egy kicsit sem könnyítette meg a helyzetem, annyi biztos.

Hosszú idő után az első mondat akkor hagyta el a száját, amikor már odabent voltunk, kibújt a cipőjéből, és megszemlélte a nappalimat:  
\- Mikor költöztél ide?  
\- Május végén… azt hiszem… - válaszoltam, és közben kisurrantam a konyhába, mezítláb, hogy szemrevételezzem a hűtő tartalmát. Volt benne két flakon zöld tea, szerintem legalább egy hónappal ezelőtt vettem őket, de a rájuk nyomtatott dátum szerint még januárig jók lesznek, úgyhogy ezt a kettőt kaptam ki és mentem vissza velük Aoihoz, aki az ujjain számolt éppen.  
\- Fél éve itt élsz, és még mindig dobozokban vannak a cuccaid? – kérdezte, sápatag, gúnyos, Aois mosollyal a szája sarkában, de én még ennek is rendkívül örültem, mert ez legalább ő volt, tényleg ő, akinek és amilyennek ismertem.

Nem magyarázkodtam, nem lett volna értelme. Ha számított volna, hogy a könyveim dobozokban vagy polcokon állnak, akkor találtam volna időt és lehetőséget elpakolni őket. Letettem a dohányzóasztalra az üvegeket, és néztem, ahogy a pára lecsorog rajtuk. Volt valahol alátétem, de nem találtam volna meg, úgyhogy inkább leültem a kanapéra, és összeérintettem az ujjbegyeimet. Egyszerűbb lett volna, ha Aoi is leül, és nem méregeti tovább az otthonom rendezetlenségének fokát, de ő csak járkált az ürességben, majd megállt az ablak előtt, és elhúzta a sötétítőket, hogy kilásson.

\- Mielőtt belekezdenék… - kerestem a hangomat - …kivételesen… kérdezhetnék én előbb valamit? Két valamit.  
\- Nocsak… - fordult felém mosolyogva, kezében a csokorba fogott függönnyel. – Nem is te lennél, Shima, ha nem kezdenél kapásból egyezkedni.  
\- Ezt fontos lenne tudnom, mielőtt… mielőtt bármit is mondanék. Lehetünk teljesen őszinték egymással?

Aoi megvonta a vállát, majd elengedte a függönyt, és leült a dohányzóasztal túloldalán az egyik karosszékbe. Majdhogynem esdeklő pózban gubbasztottam vele szemközt, mire nagysokára kimondta:  
\- Rendben van, akkor játsszuk ezt. Tiéd az első két kérdés.  
\- Együtt vagytok Rinnel?

Pillanatnyilag ez aggasztott a legjobban. Mert ha Aoi Rinnel van, akkor ugyanazt a bűnt követtük el egymással szemben pepitában: ő egy darabot vágott magának belőlem, én pedig helyette szereztem valamit magamnak. De ahogy elhangzott a kérdésem, Aoi arcán a tömény értetlenség mimikái rajzolódtak ki egy pillanat leforgása alatt, és ezzel tulajdonképpen meg is válaszolták a kérdésemet. Hogy is lehettem ekkora barom?

\- Dehogy vagyunk! – hőkölt hátra. – Hogy jut ilyen az eszedbe?  
\- Együtt láttak titeket a Harajukuban… - feleltem szárazon, csak a tényekre koncentrálva, hogy mentsem, ami még menthető, és igazoljam, ami igazolható. – Állítólag… elég bizalmas szituációban.  
\- Miféle bizalmas szituációban? – horkant fel dühösen. – Mit csináltam vele nyilvánosan? Csókolóztunk, vagy kézen fogva sétáltunk, vagy megmarkoltam a fenekét?  
\- Semmi ilyesmi, csak… - szabadkoztam, de Aoiból addigra már szanaszét bugyborékolt a harag.  
\- Ezzel akarsz takarózni, Shima? Hogyha nekem szabad, akkor nekem is szabad? A kurva életbe! – szaladt ki a száján, majd mintha megnyomtak volna rajta egy gombot, a dühe visszasüllyedt belé, mint amikor a fortyogó tej alatt elzárják a tűzhelyet. Elfordult, az egyik karjával átölelte magát, a másikkal pedig megfogta az állát. A mutatóujja az ajkához ért, mintha így akarná csitítani magát.

Végtelenül hosszúnak tűnő másodpercek után nyugodt, érzelemmentes hangon folytatta:  
\- Csak összefutottunk, ő vásárolni ment, én meg egy találkozóról jöttem. Mint azt nyilván tudod, én előbb ismertem Rinrint, mint te. Nem mondom, hogy barátok lennénk, nem is volt köztünk soha semmi, de megörült nekem, és kifaggatott rólad. Elmondta, hogy nagyon hiányzol neki, de nem jelentkeztél nála a válásod óta, ő meg nem mert keresni téged, mert azt hitte, haragszol rá, és őt okolod, amiért kitette a szállodás fotókat a netre. Három órán keresztül lelkizett nekem egy kávézóban arról, hogy nem akarta tönkretenni a házasságodat, a viszonyotokat meg végképp nem, én pedig a végén kénytelen voltam megölelni, hogy ne érezze annyira nyomorékul magát. Egyetlen egyszer. Ennyi történt. És bár ez nem tartozik szorosan a sztorihoz, akkor jöttem rá, hogy te valamit nagyon sunnyogsz. Ha bármilyen, nyomokban is vállalható nő lett volna a háttérben, akkor nem Rinnel takaróztál volna nekünk, de ezt már csak zárójelben jegyzem meg. Második kérdés?

Magam alatt vágtam a fát, villant át az agyamon, de ezen a ponton már majdnem minden mindegy volt.

\- Amikor legutóbb egyedül hagytál a srácokkal, akkor… mondtak valamit, ami azóta sem megy ki a fejemből… - nyeltem egy nagyot. – Elismételtettem újra és újra, és egyszerűen nem… Aoi, te tényleg szerelmes voltál belém?

Összenéztünk, és ez életem leghosszabb farkasszemezése. Aoi arca kemény és rezzenetlen, mint egy márványszoboré, még mindig önmagát öleli, de az ujjai sem mozdulnak, és még csak nem is pislog. Aztán ugyanúgy, mint az imént, amikor erővel elnyomta magában a dühét, most is elfordul, és egy pillanatra hozzáér a mutatóujjával az ajkához.

\- Szóval… te tényleg nem tudtad, nem csak ignoráltad? – költői kérdés, nem nekem szól, és még kicsit fel is nevetett rajta. – Vicces…

Egyáltalán nem vicces.

\- Igaz, akkoriban szinte folyamatosan ittál… - tűnődik magában, és szórakozottan nézte maga előtt a levegőt. - Sosem tudtam megmondani rólad, hogy a részegség melyik fokán állsz, mert tökéletesen tudtad adni a józant. Én ilyet még nem láttam, Shima! – nevetett fel keserűen. – Úgy bűzlöttél a bőrödön keresztül, mint egy szeszkazán, de szögegyenesen jártál, lazán gitároztál, hiba nélkül; értelmes mondatokban beszéltél, kedves voltál és vicces. De ezek szerint az az alkoholizmus volt, és nem te.  
\- Ez… - nyelek egy nagyot - …mikor volt?

Tény, hogy egy időben, még a major debut előtt tényleg napi rendszerességgel piáltam, de amikor elkezdtünk jobban keresni, és javultak az életkörülményeim, ez szép lassan elmúlt. Alkoholizmusnak semmiképp nem nevezném, mert simán le tudtam állni vele, és azóta is inkább szociális ivó vagyok.

\- Abban az egy-másfél évben, nagyjából a Cassis forgatásától kezdve a Filth, nem is, talán a Chizuru megjelenéséig… bazmeg, Shima… te tényleg semmire nem emlékszel?  
\- Nem… - rázom meg a fejem. – De ha elmondanád, hogy…  
\- Csókolóztunk is… - mondja, és olyan elhaló hangon ejti ki ezt a két szót a száján, hogy nem csak érzem, szinte látom is, hogy pillanatok kérdése, és könnyezni kezd.

Nem emlékszem rá, hogy valaha is csókolóztunk volna… vagy hogy egyáltalán olyan helyzetbe kerültünk volna, hogy csókolózzunk. Emlékszem az európai utakra, felvételekre, szállodaszobákra, ahogy egymást váltjuk a fürdőszobában és nevetve próbáljuk lehúzni a vécét, mert nem találunk semmilyen gombot a falon, de hogy csókolóztunk volna? Nem. Barátok voltunk, sokat beszélgettünk… leginkább a zenéről. Semmi más nem rémlik, csak hogy gitárokról, hangszedőkről, erősítőkről beszélgetünk az ágyunkon fekve, a sötétséget bámulva.

\- Aoi, ne haragudj… - hajtom le a fejem és az egymáshoz érintett két tenyerem. – Esküszöm, én…  
\- Ne esküdözz… - legyint, és keresztbe teszi a lábait egymáson, miközben a karjait még mindig keresztezi maga előtt, mintha egy láthatatlan kényszerzubbonyban mocorogna. – Az arcodra van írva. Látom rajtad, hogy fingod sincs, miről beszélek, ezt nem lehet megjátszani.  
\- Sajnálom – mondom halkan.  
\- Dehogy sajnálod! – cöcög, ezúttal minden gúny nélkül, csalódottan. – Azt sajnálod, hogy lebuktál, semmi mást nem sajnálsz.  
\- Ebben… - nézek fel rá, és keresem a tekintetét - …sajnos van igazság.  
\- Hadd kérdezzek most én valamit, ha már igazság vagy bátorságot játszunk… csak az őszinteség jegyében… – teszi le mindkét talpát a padlóra, és néz mélyen a szemembe. – Mit csináltál még azzal a kislánnyal, azon kívül, hogy ráadtad a pólómat és vettél neki egy üveg _Sculpture-_ t?  
\- H-hogy érted? – habogom, és közben a tarkómig elvörösödöm, egy pillanat alatt.  
\- Aoinak hívtad szex közben? – kérdezi, és közben megremeg a szája sarka, mintha már tudná is a választ, csak mindez a játék része volna.

Alig találom meg a nyelvemet a kiszáradt szájüregemben.

\- Előfordult… - felelem.  
\- Hátulról is megvolt?  
\- Egyszer igen.  
\- Élvezted?

Összehúzom magam, kicsi vagyok és védtelen. Nem bírom tovább, muszáj rágyújtanom, és ha Aoi még itt van, és látja, az sem érdekel, mert eddig is tudott róla, és nekem most nagyon, nagyon, nagyon nagy szükségem lenne, hogy egy kicsit elszakadjak ettől a mostani valóságtól.

\- Aoi… - szinte könyörög neki a hangom - …kérlek, hogy bocsáss meg nekem. Nincs mentségem a történtekre, ahogy magyarázatom sincs. Őszintén nem tudom, hogy miért álltam szóba ezzel a lánnyal egyáltalán… és ami azután történt, az csak erkölcsi gyengeségem bizonyítéka.  
\- „Erkölcsi gyengeség” – cöcög Aoi, és a mai beszélgetésünk során másodszor látom rajta azt, hogy képes lenne elsírni magát. – Szóval így hívod? _Erkölcsi gyengeség?_ Bocsássam meg az erkölcsi gyengeségedet? Te jó ég…

Feláll, és végigsimít a kapucnis felsőjén, mintha le akarná porolni magát, majd lesújtóan végigmér.

\- Kár volt ide jönnöm… - mondja halkan, szinte csak magának. – És én még komolyan azt hittem, hogy beszélgetni fogunk... Gondoltam, akkor inkább hozzád menjünk, mert ha kínos fordulatot vesz a délután, legalább akkor lépek le, amikor csak akarok… de ez a mai kis előadásod annyira szánalmas volt, hogy a legvadabb elképzeléseimet is felülmúlta. Az sajnos nem javít az egészen semmit, hogy minden szót komolyan is gondolsz.  
\- De hát mi mást mondhatnék? – nézek fel rá, és most már az idegtől az én hangom is hisztérikus magasságba ugrik.  
\- A választ a miértre – feleli Aoi szárazon.  
\- De nem tudom! – csapok a térdemre. – Nem tudom, miért csináltam!  
\- Hát… akkor majd egyszer leülünk beszélgetni még egyszer, amikor majd rájössz… - mosolyodik el titokzatosan, majd elindul az ajtó felé.  
\- Sajnálom! - kiáltom a becsukódó ajtónak, miután két mozdulattal visszavette a cipőjét, és szó nélkül elment.

És ezt legalább, ebben a szent pillanatban, teljesen komolyan gondolom.


	17. Traumarei

Valaki egészen közel lép hozzám. Nem látom az arcát, csak egy elmosódott foltot a helyén; a szavait sem értem, csak a szaga az, ami félreérthetetlenül megcsapja az orrom: erős, savanyú, visszataszító testszag. Iszonyodom az egész embertől, és mégis képtelen vagyok megmozdulni, vagy csak felemelni a kezem, hogy ellökjem magamtól: magasabb nálam, szélesebbek a vállai, és ahogy belép a legbelsőbb, személyes szférám határán, a hónaljszagát szinte már az orromban érzem. Átölel, de nem a szó hagyományos értelmében, inkább mintha arra próbálna ösztönözni, hogy maradjak veszteg, és meg se próbáljak menekülni előle. A jobb válla az én jobb vállamnak feszül, ahogy a felkarja izmai hozzápréselődnek az ádámcsutkámhoz. Már nem csak a szaga fojtogat, hanem ő maga is.

A jobb keze ujjai hátul belemarkoltak a hajamba, a bal kezével pedig a farzsebemben kezdett matatni. A feje ott volt az enyém mellett, hallottam a nevetését, távolról, talán a furcsa szög miatt, mert mindeközben a fenekemre csúszó kezét nézte. Rájöttem, hogy nem taperol, hanem kivesz valamit a zsebemből… vagy még inkább, talán betesz valamit. Amikor ellép tőlem, oda kapok én is, és egy bankjegy szélét tapintom, ahogy a zsebemből kikandikál. Milyen bankjegy lehetett? Miért kaptam? Egyáltalán: álom volt-e, vagy emlék?

Reggel óta ezen tűnődöm, mióta csak elkezdtük a fotózást. Megtörtént velem, vagy csak az elmúlt hetek eseményei keveredtek össze egy hatalmas, kibogozhatatlan csomóvá, a tudatalattimból, a félelmeimből és a fáradtságomból szőtt fonalakból?

Nem tudok aludni, és ezen már a fű sem segít. Lehet, hogy segíthetne, de nem vagyok olyan lelkiállapotban, hogy azt a hatást tudná kiváltani belőlem, amit elvárok tőle. Csak a paranoiám erősödik, állandóan az ajtó felé kapom a fejem, hogy előre halljam, ha valaki majd dörömböl rajta. El vagyok veszve, és erről rajtam kívül igazán nem tehet senki.

Én vagyok utoljára beosztva, ezért a délelőtt nagy részében odakint dohányzom a díszletépítő munkásokkal. Ők sem akarnak beszélgetni velem, vagy nem mernek – elvégre nem tartozunk ugyanahhoz a kaszthoz, de a reménykedő bámulásomat is figyelmen kívül hagyják. Általában egyvalaki mindig akad, aki megszán, és valami ürüggyel megszólít, de most nem szán meg senki. Ezért úgy döntök, kihasználom a várakozással töltött időt, és elrendezem még azokat az elrendezetlenségeimet, amiket hetek, vagy hónapok óta sorolok hátrébb a teendőlistámon. Először is felhívom Hazukit.

Nagyon sokára veszi fel, talán hét vagy nyolc csöngetés után – vagy a lakás másik végéből szaladt a telefonjáért, vagy nem tudta eldönteni, akar-e velem beszélni vagy sem. Titokban az előbbiben reménykedem, és a lelki szemeim előtt látom, ahogy a kis plüss-papucsaiban átcsatttog a nappalin a telefonjához, ami éppen töltődik az íróasztalán. Ebben a vízióban nem rendezte át a lakást, ami valószínűleg nem igaz, de illúziók szintjén jólesik.

 _\- Halló?_ – kérdezi fáradtan. A hangja pont olyan kedves, mintha egy telefonos értékesítőnek akarna adni egy percet a szándékai tisztázására, mielőtt elvesztené a türelmét és rácsapná a kagylót.  
\- Szia… - mondom neki, a szokottnál is lágyabban. – Hogy vagy?  
_\- Jól…_ \- feleli, és valamit megfúj, lehet, hogy egy homlokába hulló hajtincset. Lehet, hogy tornázott. A jóganadrágját viseli, és egy spagettipántos felsőt hozzá. Akkor mégsem papucsban van, hanem mezítláb, és a lábujjai között ragadt egy kósza, elhullajtott hajszál. – _Köszönöm, jól. Te hogy vagy?  
_\- Én is jól. Illetve… - nevetek fel zavartan - …nem a legjobban. Egy kicsit még jobban összekuszálódott az életem.  
_\- Ezt sajnálattal hallom…_ \- jegyzi meg, és az ebben a végtelenül furcsa, hogy el is hiszem neki, hogy sajnálja. Talán tényleg azt várta volna, hogy a válásunk után összejövök Rinnel… talán tényleg szeretett annyira, hogy azt kívánja nekem, amit ő a legjobbnak hitt.  
\- De… dolgozom. Folyamatosan megy a munka, turnézunk, most éppen fotózáson vagyok. Az élet nem áll meg.  
_\- Show must go on?_ – Szinte látom a csalódott kis mosolyt a szája sarkában. – _Hiro, tulajdonképpen miért hívtál?  
_\- Csak mert… hiányoztál… - ismerem be. – Tudom, hogy már nem vagyunk házasok, de azért néha még beszélhetünk egymással, nem?  
_\- Hiro, már voltam a feleséged, és az nem működött. A barátod meg nem szeretnék lenni._

És ebben a pillanatban bevillan, amit Aoi mondott: hogy nagyon sokat kell dolgozni azért, hogy már ne szeress tovább valakit. Talán nem pont ezekkel a szavakkal mondta, de ez volt az értelme. Miért is gondoltam azt, hogy Hazuki otthon ül és rajtam kesereg? Talán épp azért tornázik, hogy egy kicsit formába hozza magát, és visszatérhessen a húspiacra új pasit találni; vagy csak növelni akarja a saját önbecsülését, hogy azt sugározza kifelé: jól viseli ezt a megalázó helyzetet, és túl fogja élni ezt is.

Ahogy rájövök, hogy ő semmit sem akar ezzel a beszélgetéssel nyújtani, én pedig semmit sem kérhetek tőle, már csak nagyon röviden és felszínes dolgokról csevegünk csak. Kérdezgetem a családjáról, én nem tudok mit mondani az enyémről, mert újév óta nem voltam otthon. Megkérdezem, mi a terve karácsonyra, és mire észbe kapnék, hogy ez még a részemről is gusztustalanul figyelmetlen dolog volt, ő egy képzelt vállrándítással, könnyeden azt feleli, hogy a barátnőivel szándékozik vacsorázni és karaokézni. Amikor bontjuk a vonalat, én megdöbbenek azon, hogy a hívásidő mindössze három perc harminchét másodpercet tett ki.

Az adósságaim rendezése érdekében felhívom Rint is. Még szerencse, hogy a telefonok nem olyan kényes tárgyak, mint például egy ágy, ahol azért a gyors kapcsolást és váltást nem lehet nem észrevenni. Rin nem tudja, hogy ő a második a sorban, de ha tudná, akkor se érdekelné. Úgy üdvözöl, mint aki egyszerre sír és nevet.

Amilyen nehezen sikerült Hazukival tíz értelmes mondatot váltanom, Rinnel annyira simán és gördülékenyen megy minden. Megemlítem Aoit és a találkozásukat, mire elkezd belőle ömleni a szó, és elmeséli ugyanazt, amit Aoi mondott, de annyi részlettel kiszínezve, hogy egy hazugság sem lehet olyan tökéletes. Vagy épp egy hazugság lehet csak ennyire az.

De én ismerem Rint, a szófordulatait, a beszédstílusát, úgyhogy nem kételkedem az őszinteségében. Ezek az apró információk számára nagyon is fontosak, és minden jelentőséggel bír, még az is, hogy Aoi mennyire kedves volt, cipelte a csomagjait, és amikor nagyon maga alatt volt és pityeregni kezdett, mennyire finoman ölelte meg.

_\- Tudod, Hiro, nem úgy, ahogy a férfiak egy nőt vígasztalnak, ezzel a kis hátlapogató "patto-patto" mozdulattal, de nem is erotikusan, mintha ki akart volna kezdeni velem, hanem nagyon megértően. Úgy, mint aki tényleg átérzi, empatikusan átérzi, hogy min megyek keresztül. Azért Aoi nagyon jó barátod, nem? Látszik rajta, hogy mennyire fontos vagy neki…_

És attól kezdve elvesztem a fonalat. Már nem hallom a hangját, illetve ha hallom is, valami halandzsa-nyelvnek tűnik, félig valódinak és félig elképzeltnek, talán egy kicsit emlékeztet a portugálra, de ebben sem vagyok biztos. Aoi, ahogy Rint bátorítja, a képzelt jelenet égeti a retinámat. „Mint aki tényleg átérzi”, mert nem csak Rint vertem át, hanem őt is, és nem csak Rinnek fájt, hanem neki is. Leleplezhetett volna, és elmondhatta volna, hogy van valakim, de nem tette. Tény, Aoi sem így pletykás, de ott volt a lehetőség, hogy visszavágjon. És ahelyett, hogy visszavágott volna, inkább ezzel is megleckéztetett, stabilizálva az erkölcsi fölényét, testhosszal elhúzva mellettem. Hogy csinálta? Vajon hogy csinálta?

Már Kaoru jön ki értem, hogy el kéne kezdenünk készülődni, és az órájára mutogat, úgyhogy le kell tennem. Megígérem, hogy majd később beszélünk, és ez az ígéret is bőven elég ahhoz, hogy nyugodtan zsebre vágjam a telefonomat. Ahogy hozzáérek hátul a nadrágom derekához, megint eszembe jut az álom, vagy rémkép, és ismételten nem tudom hová tenni.

Hálás vagyok Kaorunak, amiért szóval tart, miközben rajtam dolgozik. Elmeséli, mi történt a távollétemben – például hogy mennyire vicces volt, amikor Akira felborított egy vakut, és Nori meg közben majd megpukkadt a díszletben, hogy még tovább ott kell maradnia. Miközben az alapozóecsettel az arcomat kenegeti, egyszerre csak a fülemhez hajol, és halkan megkérdezi:  
\- Minden rendben van, szívem?  
\- Persze, miért ne lenne? – válaszolom magától értetődően, és mosolyogva.  
\- Hát… - emelkedik fel, és körbenéz, hogy lát-e valakit hallótávolságon belül az öltözőben - …eltűnt az arcodról az a kielégült ábrázat.  
\- Az bizony el – bólintok.  
\- Meg mintha te lennél az aktuális közellenség a csapatban… - teszi hozzá mosolyogva, mint aki reméli, hogy téved.  
\- Csináltam valami hülyeséget, és még nem dolgozták fel.

Próbálom a lehető legegyszerűbben vázolni neki a problémát, mert Kathy, hát ha valaki, ő aztán pletykás. Mesélek „valami” rajongólányról, meg pár eltulajdonított BM-es merchről, és hogy egyszer a turnébuszban is csináltuk, csak aztán eltűnt egy-egy személyes tárgy is, és ettől rögtön más megvilágításba került az affér. Kaoru csak hallgat, a hajam sütögeti és fújogatja lakkal, néha hümmög, szerintem a felét sem hiszi el, hiába próbálom úgy előadni, ahogy Rin interpretálta az Aoival való találkozását. A túl sok túl pontos részlet, mindig az buktatja le a hazugokat. És amikor már kifogy belőlem a rögtönzött történet, Kaoru benyúl a kis férfiretiküljébe, kivesz egy laposüveget, és a kezembe nyomja.

\- Igyál, bazmeg szívem, igyál… - nógat.  
\- Ez most valami szakértői tanács? – nevetek, de kicsavarozom az üveget, és belekortyolok. Olyan jófajta viszki van benne, és olyan erős, amit soha ki nem néztem volna Kathyből. Sziszegek, még egyet kortyolok, majd visszaadom neki a flaskát.

Még a mellkasa előtt tartja, várakozón, mintha nem tudná eldönteni, hatott-e az orvosság, vagy kelleni fog-e még egy adag.

\- Na, jobb? – kérdezi, én meg bólintok. – Na végre. Akkor rátérhetünk végre arra, hogy mi a gond?

Kathy, Kathy rosszabb, mint tíz nő, egy szót se szabadna szólnom, azonnal kombinálni fog – de pont azért, mert ennyire pletykás, ő sokkal jobban képben van a többiek dolgaival kapcsolatban, mint bárki más. Ráadásul – és ezt a tényt nem szabad elhanyagolni – Kaoru az egyetlen _igazán_ meleg ismerősöm. Mint ahogy a nagy könyvben meg van írva: meleg szórakozóhelyekre jár, szervezett nyaralásokra más melegekkel, pornószínészeket és modelleket is ismer a szakmában, és soha nem próbált meg másnak mutatkozni, mint ami. Úgyhogy végső soron ő az én emberem… nem tudom kikerülni. Nem is lehetne.

\- Kyashi… - szólítom meg halkan, mosolyogva. – Az igaz, hogy a melegeknek van egy… hatodik érzékük, amivel felismerik a többi meleget?  
\- A _gaydarra_ gondolsz? – kérdezi unott hangon, miközben elrejti a laposüvegét a táskájában. – Ja, van ilyen. Nem mindenkinek persze, és nem is mindig működik pontosan. Az enyém… az olyan nyolcvanöt százalékban pontos. Nyolcvanöt-kilencven. Miért, gyanakszol valakire?  
\- Kimondani sem merem… - sütöm le a szemem. – Nem gyanakvás, inkább… kíváncsiság. A véleményed érdekelne.  
\- Na, ki vele! - nevet a zavaromon. – Ne csigázz már! Nincs itt senki. Na?  
\- Aoi – sóhajtom gyorsan és fájdalommentesen. Kész, kint is van a szó.  
\- Aoi nem meleg – csóválja meg a fejét Kaoru.  
\- De… állítólag szerelmes volt egy pasiba. És volt egy évekig tartó meleg kapcsolata is.  
\- Hát… - nevet fel szórakozottan - …ezt nehezen tudom elképzelni. Mármint persze, én is hallottam, de rögtön az jutott eszembe, hogy milyen kapcsolat lehet az ilyen. Mit csinálhattak esténként? Aoi kicsit pengetett a sarokban, aztán megnézték a sportösszefoglalót a tévében? Mert hogy szexelni nem szexeltek, az is biztos.  
\- Honnan veszed? – vonom fel a szemöldökömet.  
\- Onnan… - hajol közelebb hozzám, és megtámaszkodik a székem karfáján, mielőtt a fülembe súgja a titkok titkát: - …hogy Aoi análfóbiás.

Kiegyenesedik, és majdnem diadalittasan még végig, én pedig szóhoz se jutok a döbbenettől. Kathynek persze tetszik a hatás, amit kiváltott, és megint elneveti magát – én meg kezdem azt hinni, hogy csak szórakozik velem.

\- Most ugye csak viccelsz?  
\- Nem, nem viccelek… - lép oda a sminkasztalhoz, és vesz fel egy nagy púderecsetet, majd kezdi el lemattítani az arcomat. – Eleinte azt hittem, hogy simán csak homofób, ami nagyon rosszul esett, mert hát… na, nem csináltam akkor se titkot belőle, és ezt ne vedd magadra, de amikor a _Filth_ idején először találkoztam veletek, totál odáig voltam érte. Azt reméltem, hogyha felvesznek majd teljes állásba mellétek, akkor Aoit is megkapom. Tökjól lehet vele dolgozni, gyönyörű a bőre, nem remeg a szemhéja, nincs is igazán sok munka vele… na de mindegy. Szóval Aoi eleinte eléggé lepattintó volt velem, és minden poénomon fintorgott egy kicsit. Igazából azért vállaltalak be inkább kettőtöket Rukival, mert neked a szemed se rebbent a seggbekukis poénoktól, Ruki meg még vissza is oltott, de olyan kedvesen, aranyosan. Fordítsd egy kicsit erre a… így oké. Szóval, Aoival valami furcsa volt. Aztán tudod mikor jöttem rá, hogy mi a baj? Amikor a világkörüli turnén voltunk, és állandóan azon panaszkodott, hogy a nyugati embereknek nincs vécékultúrájuk. Akkor bekattant, így, egy pillanat alatt! - csettint egyet, mire én összerázkódom.

Egymásra nézünk, és Kaoru ismét elmosolyodik.

\- Tudom, azt mondod, ez nem bizonyít semmit… de utána elkezdtem figyelni. És az apró jelekből összeraktam a kórképét. Aoi az anális szexet valami mocskos, természetellenes dolognak tartja. Ő az a tipikus pasi, akinek az a mottója, hogy „az nem arra való”. Lehet, hogy érte valami trauma gyerekkorában, nem tudom. Ettől függetlenül még vonzódhat romantikusan a pasikhoz, sőt, a két dolog nem zárja ki egymást, de válaszolva a kérdésedre: nem, rá nem mond semmit a gaydarom.

Eszembe jut a beszélgetés Aoival, amikor megkérdezte, hogy Mana hátulról is megvolt-e. Bár jobban megfigyeltem volna az arcát, a hanghordozását… mert így utólag könnyű belemagyarázni azt, ami akkor, ott helyben fel sem tűnt: az undort.

\- És… - érzem, ahogy a fülemig elkezdek elpirulni - …rám mit mond?  
\- Rád, szívem? – mosolyodik el szélesen Kathy. – Rá-ád? Neem, Ruru, te nem vagy meleg. Te még nagyon, nagyon, _nagyon_ messze vagy attól. Minimum évekre, de lehet, hogy sose jössz rá. Szóval, éld csak nyugodtan az életed úgy, mint eddig.  
\- Most szórakozol velem? Vagy rajtam? – villantom rá a tekintetem, mire Kathy hátrál egy lépést, és védekezően feltartja mindkét tenyerét, egyikben egy ecsetet, a másikban egy matt szürke palettát szorongatva.  
\- Ne lőj, védtelen vagyok! – szeppen meg. – Nem sértésnek szántam. Egyszerűen csak… - vonja meg a vállát, és most rajta a sor, hogy kicsit szégyenkezve a padlóra nézzen. – Vannak emberek, akik ezt születésüktől fogva tudják magukról. Én például mindig is tudtam, hogy nem érdekelnek a lányok. Nem kellett hozzá egy pornómagazint se megnéznem. Sose voltam szerelmes egyetlen tanítónénimbe sem, ellenben nagyon vonzódtam a fűtőbácsihoz, akinek széles vállai voltak, és nyáron egy atlétatrikóban metszette a sövényt a suli bejáratánál. Úgyhogy nekem ez viszonylag könnyen ment, de a többségnek ez nem ennyire egyszerű. Nem az elfogadás-része, hanem maga a felismerés-része. Van, aki sose jön rá. Csak keféli egyik nőt a másik után, persze próbál lapos mellű, lapos seggű lányokat választani, és valahogy csak nem az igazi a dolog, de mivel sosem próbált mást, ezért nem tudja, hogy jobb is lehetne. Tele vannak a bárok ezekkel az identitászavaros negyvenesekkel - lejönnek körbenézni, aztán tanácstalanul forgolódnak csak, hogy most mit csináljanak. A többség még egy fiúkurvára is gyáva befizetni. Amíg nem jön egy _olyan_ pasi, aki tényleg „olyan”, és nem lesz belé halálosan és elmondhatatlanul szerelmes az ipse, addig kipróbálni se fogja. És addig nem is érdemes.

Mintha tudta volna, hogy ez a végszó, Kai bedugja a fejét az öltözőajtón, és odaszól nekem, hogy én vagyok a soros. Felkelek, és behunyt szemekkel tűröm, hogy Kaoru kisöpörje a szemem alól az odahullott festékport, majd átsétálok a díszletbe, Kai nem kevéssé lesújtó tekintetétől követve. A szemem sarkából észreveszem Aoit, ahogy épp a róla készült képeket ellenőrzi a rendezőasszisztenssel, és mintha megérezné magán a tekintetem, felpillant rám az asztal mögül, és elmosolyodik. A világ leggynörűbb, legüresebb, és legsemmitmondóbb mosolyával.

Akaratlanul is azon kezdek gondolkodni, hogy vajon Aoinak… talán én lehettem az a bizonyos „olyan” pasi az életében, aki mindent megváltoztatott?


	18. Kötelező körök

A sötét stúdióban ácsorgok harmincadmagammal. Máskor talán azt mondanám, hogy ilyet is csak Aoi tud kitalálni, és semmi kedvem részt venni benne, meg egyébként is, felnőtt, vén lovak vagyunk már az ilyen csínyekhez. De a bandán belül átrendeződtek az erőviszonyok, és amikor Aoi feldobta az ötletet, Nori és Akira azonnal ráharaptak, így nem maradt más választásom.

Az ötletgazda egyszerre csak morogva megszólal:

\- Hallom, hogy jön… Ru, gyújts meg!  
\- A francba! – káromkodik Nori.

Persze, hogy nincs nála öngyújtó, hiszen rég leszokott a dohányzásról. Mielőtt még fojtott szitkozódásba torkolna a jelenet, amiért Nori elrontja Aoi zseniális meglepetését, a zsebembe nyúlok, kiveszem az enyémet, és felpattintom a tetejét. Az öngyújtó fényében kirajzolódik előttem Aoi portréja, ahogy könyökben behajlított kezeiben a jókora csokitortát fogja – odalépek hozzá, és a mini tűzijátékhoz emelem a lángot.

\- Még ne… - suttogja lehunyt szemekkel, és visszaszámol kettőt vagy hármat - …most!

A szikrák felpattannak, és aranyfénybe vonják az arcát, ahogy a láng fölött a szemembe néz. Banális dolgok jutnak eszembe arról, amikor egyszer, egy nyáron, sráckorunkban a tengerparton tűzijátékoztunk és csillagszórókat szurkáltunk a homokba. Ahogy Aoit nézem a sötét szobában, és ő visszanéz rám, az emlékek képlékeny, szürke anyagán át felsejlik az egykori énünk. Aztán ennek egy ajtónyitással vége szakad.

Nem bírom azt kiáltani, hogy „meglepetés!”, és megszólalni sem tudok egyáltalán. Aoi tekintete, és az ajtó nyílásának hangja, majd a felkapcsolódó mennyezeti világítás meglök, és a falhoz tántorít. Kai sokkot kap, nevet, közben megdörgöli a szemét, hogy nehogy valaki őt sírni lássa, aztán közelebb jön, és átveszi Aoi kezéből a tortát.

\- De hát több mint két hete volt a szülinapom! – mondja döbbenten, mire Nori mosolyogva hátba veregeti.  
\- Akkor se felejtettük el, csak szerettünk volna rendesen is megünnepelni, úgy, hogy nem turnézunk közben és nem kell sietned sehová.  
\- Direkt nincs gyertya, hogy ne érezd magad olyan öregnek… - mondja Aoi széles vigyorral, mire Kai még jobban zavarba jön, és le kell ülnie, mert most már komolyan csorognak a könnyei, és a tortától nem tudja őket letörölni az arcáról.

A staffosok is mind gratulálnak neki, italokat kap, meg néhány ajándékzacskót ruhákkal, kiegészítőkkel – a női alkalmazottak már felkészülten eleve gyerekruhákat és játékokat vettek neki, úgyhogy kispapaként ismét tündökölhet a figyelemben. Próbálok mosolyogni, és reménykedem benne, hogy ekkora tömegben fel se tűnik igazán a jelenlétem, vagy a _valódi_ jelenlétem hiánya. Reszketek belül, nem csak a kezemen látszik már, hanem azt hiszem, a vállamon és a hátamon is. Le kell ülnöm, elfogadok egy szelet tortát az egyik kellékes kislánytól, és a szelet mögé igyekszem elrejtőzni.

Az emlék… ahogy Aoi belép a szobába, felkapcsolja a villanyt, és összeakad a tekintetünk, valamiféle megmagyarázhatatlan undorral kapcsolódik össze. A rosszullét kerülget, a torta epének érződik a nyelvemen, de én mégis lapátolom a számba, egyik falatot a másik után, és még annyi lélekjelenlétem épp marad, hogy mások után én is elismételjem: nagyon finom.

Egyetlen ember van, akit tökéletesen és hibátlanul érzékelek a próbateremben, és ez Aoi. Mintha mindenki más alakja és hangja homályos lenne, csak az övé nem, és mindenki más fekete-fehérben szerepelne a jelenetben, egyedül az ő pólója lenne égetően piros. Odalép Norihoz, és megkérdezi tőle, hogy elvihetne-e a raktárból egy Ugly CD-t ajándékba, mire Nori azt feleli, minden további nélkül, és odaadja Aoinak a kulcsát. Aoinak bezzeg nincs saját kulcsa a raktárhoz, és talán azt sem tudja, hogy a közös kulcsot hol tartjuk, de valószínű neki eszébe se jutna onnan ellopni valamit.

A nyitódó ajtón tűnődök. Valamiért az rémlik, hogy támaszkodok… vagy inkább hasalok valamin. Vagy valakin? Aoi szex közben lepett volna meg? De miért tűnik most ez annyira fontosnak? A józanság rettenetes és kiábrándító, annyira szeretném kiütni magam, hogy akár itt, ebben a pillanatban is pipára gyújtanék, mindenki szeme láttára. Úgyis tudják, de legalábbis a többség biztosan sejti. Kai bulijára alig hoztak innivalót, mert nem akart senki nagy randalírozást, és a többség egyébként is kocsival vagy motorral jár be dolgozni. Nagyon remélem, hogy nem szándékozunk innen továbbmenni egy afterpartira valami kocsmába, de a sejtésem beigazolódik, Kai inkább hazamenne a családjához, a staffosok pedig inkább magukban mennek tovább bulizni, minket – de legalábbis engem – senki sem hív. Végre hazamehetek. Végre.

Már az ajtóban húzom a dzsekimet, és nézem a lányokat, ahogy kukászsákokba gyűjtik az üres papírpoharakat és papírtányérokat, amikor Aoi – szinte a semmiből – mellettem terem, és azt kérdezi, értem jöjjön-e holnap kocsival, vagy külön-külön taxizzunk.

\- Hová? – nézek rá döbbenten, mire Aoi őszinte csodálkozással felvonja a szemöldökét.  
\- Nem szóltam róla? Sugizo bulijáról?  
\- De, de, szóltál… - sütöm le a szemem zavartan, mert tényleg mondta, de nekem teljesen kiment a fejemből.  
\- Elfelejtetted? – kérdezi, mintha nem lenne egyértelmű, hogy igen. De különös mód ebben sincs semmi gúny, vagy piszkálódás. Az már a múlté, hogy Aoi rajtam köszörülje a nyelvét. Olyan messze vagyunk egymástól, mint a Tejút két tetszőleges csillagrendszere.  
\- Taxizzunk inkább, akkor te is nyugodtan ihatsz… - hadarom, mert magamból indulok ki, és nem várnám el tőle, hogy egész este absztinens legyen egy olyan partiban, ami leginkább az alkohol általi egyenlőségen és testvériségen alapszik.  
\- Rendben, akkor holnap ott. Átküldöm még egyszer a címet a biztonság kedvéért… - szól utánam mosolyogva, mintha olvasna a gondolataim között, és tudná, hogy fogalmam sincs, hová kellene menni.

Számolom a perceket addig, amíg hazaérek. Eltervezek minden lépést előre: pontosan tudom, hogy mi után mit fogok csinálni. Főzök magamnak egy teát, mert kicsit áthűltek a kezeim. Kikészítem a szennyestartót a takarítónőnek, lezuhanyozom, talán egy kicsit ázok is utána a kádban, aztán felveszek egy meleg köntöst, egy meleg zoknit, behozom a teámat a konyhából, felteszem a lábam az ottománra, és rágyújtok végre. Lassan, ráérősen. Ma meg fogom adni a módját, nem a kétségbeesésnek és a vágynak fogok élni, mint mostanában mindig. Ma nem jönnek a rémálmok, ma nem fogok félni senkitől.

Legalábbis ez lett volna a tervem, de nem pont ennek megfelelően alakul az estém – ezt a következtetést csak reggel vonom le, amikor fázósan, a paplan tetején hasalva ébredek a még mindig kicsit nedves fürdőköpenyemben, papuccsal a lábamon, a kiöntött tea foltjával szemezve a világos szőnyegen. Milyen avantgárd, villan be, aztán a következő pillanatban már más is bevillan, egy teafoltnál jóval fájdalmasabb és zavarbaejtőbb emlék: hogy a valóságé vagy egy álomé, azt nem tudom eldönteni.

Az álmaim fluktuálnak, de ez az érzet sziklaszilárd. Mint egy kavics, ami mindig is ott volt a bakancsom sarkának recéi közé ragadva. Már egyértelmű számomra, hogy egy asztal mellett állok, és a törzsemmel végighasalok rajta. Teljesen magatehetetlennek érzem magam, homályosan látok – nincs is mit, mert jórészt sötétség vesz körül, és hallom, pont a sötétség miatt, mindennél tisztábban hallom, hogy valaki köp egyet, nagyot, ízeset. Azután egy nyálas tenyér simít végig a fenekemen, és egy vagy két ujj minden finomkodás nélkül belém túr hátulról. Valamiért azt hiszem, hogy Aoi az. _Az_ _egyik_ Aoi, mert _a másik_ ebben a pillanatban nyitja ki az ajtót, és kapcsolja fel a villanyt. Elszégyellem magam, amiért így lát. Pedig az a meggyőződésem, hogy ő van mögöttem, hogy ő készül belém hatolni, és mindeközben ő az, aki elborzadva felém csörtet. Attól félek, hogy megüt, de végül nem engem üt meg, hanem önmagát. Nem lerántja rólam a nadrágot, hanem visszarángatja rám. Aoi megment engem saját magától. De engem ki ment meg saját magamtól?

Egy egész délelőttömbe és délutánomba telik regenerálódni, a fejem hasogat, és az aszpirin éhgyomorra még meg is hánytat. Főzök egy instant rament, a felét valahogy leerőltetem a torkomon, hiába fáj és éget minden falat, azután megpróbálok bevenni még egy fájdalomcsillapítót, ezúttal egy erősebbet. Majdnem egy órán át próbálok elfogadható fejet sminkelni a nyakamra, de bármit kenek a szem alatti karikáimra, és bármivel is próbálom a tekintetemet élettelibbé varázsolni, csak rontok az összképen. Mire lemegyek a ház elé, hogy beszálljak a taxiba, annyi kedvem sem marad a mai estéhez, hogy legalább egy mosolyt erőltessek az arcomra. Pedig a mosolygás komoly izommunka, azt nem lehet bemelegítés nélkül megcsinálni és fenntartani egy egész estén keresztül.

Korán érkezek, ami egyet jelent azzal, hogy a házigazda elképesztően barátságos üdvözlését és figyelmét csaknem negyed órán át kizárólagosan én élvezhetem. Az elmúlt évek alatt az érzés, hogy a fiatalkori idolommal beszélgethetek, vesztett a csillogásából. Talán mert látom, hogy ő is ugyanolyan ember, mint én? Vagy azért, mert annyira közvetlen velem, amennyire az ember őszintén önzetlenül csak egy távoli, kedves ismerősével lehet, akit ritkán lát, de mégis nagyon kedvel? Sugizo pontosan tudja, hogy mekkora hatással volt rám, a pályámra, az életemre – elmondtam interjúkban, és amikor még ismerkedős viszonyban voltunk és bemutattak neki, elmondtam neki személyesen is. Azóta ez már a múlt, eltelt öt év is, vagy több – ma már fesztelenül mesélek neki arról, hogy milyen volt a turnénk első felvonása, ő pedig még nálam is lazábban kérdezget, érdeklődik, és mosolyog minden pillanatban. Arra gondolok, hogy ő egy jó ember. Egy csupaszív, jó ember, akinek csak ez az egy arca van. Miközben odalép hozzá egy újonnan érkező vendég, és megfordul, hogy mosolyogva kezet rázzon vele, azon tűnődöm, mekkora szerencse vagy mekkora munka fekszik mögötte, hogy az egyetlen arca, amije van, ennyire szimpatikus és szerethető legyen.

Pont amikor Shinpei velem is kezet rázna, és a hogylétem felől érdeklődne, megérkezik Aoi. Megdöbbentő, de egyáltalán nincs kifestve, nem lőtte be a haját, kötött sapkában és kinyúlt, kötött kardigánban sétál fel a lépcsőn a bár emeletére, és az arca nyúzottabb még az enyémnél is. De ő meg sem próbál titkot csinálni belőle.

Sugizo megöleli, és laza, gyors mozdulatokkal meglapogatja a hátát. Aoival mindenki ilyen közvetlen, még azok is, akik alig ismerik – az egész lénye ezért a bizalmaskodásért kiált, mintha egy jelet sugározna, és azt üzenné vele, hogy „engem nyugodtan, nem csak elviselem, hanem szeretem is”. Sugizo addigra a vendégek megnövekedett száma miatt magamra hagy, Aoi a helyére ül, és épp csak odaköszön nekem egy sziát, amikor Reo és Yusuke rátelepednek a nyakára, és hárman nekiállnak a billiárdról beszélgetni. Nem voltam velük legutóbb, amikor játszottak, ezért csak passzívan figyelem a társalgást, és közben azon tűnődöm, hogy Aoi miért hozott magával táskát. Ahogy a combomhoz ér kettőnk között, és felülről belepillantok – mert nincs becipzározva – rájövök, hogy az elkért Ugly van benne. Gyanítom, az a verzió, amire harmadikként a saját szerzeménye is felkerült.

Elönti az arcomat a vér. Az a paranoid érzés kerülget, hogy Aoi volt szeretője, vagy élettársa, vagy pasija, vagy gitártanára, vagy mindez együtt, itt van vagy itt lesz ma, és neki hozta ezt a lemezt. Ezt az _egyetlen_ lemezt. Mert betegesen büszke rajta arra az egy szem saját számára, és soha olyan harcosan és élénken nem láttam még érvelni mellette, mint akkor, amikor azt mondta, tegyük fel a következő single-re, mert jól fogja kiegyensúlyozni az Ugly-t.

Zenei kérdésekben Aoival nem látom értelmét a vitának, legalábbis az utóbbi években ez volt már a jellemző, mert az ő spektruma teljesen más síkban mozog, mint akár az enyém, akár Norié. Hárman háromféle stílusban írunk dalokat, és néha számomra is reménytelen vállalkozásnak tűnik ezt harmonikussá összefésülni. Norinak egyszerűbb a dolga, hiszen gitározni is tud, kicsit zongorázni is tud, és a demóit eleve úgy hozza el, hogy fel van énekelve rá a dallam. Én nem tudok énekelni, úgyhogy csak a zenei alapot hozom magammal, és hozzá a kottát. Aoi demói pedig olyanok, mintha az űrből sugározná őket egy idegen civilizáció az emberiség számára. A hangja leírhatatlan, magasabb a beszédhangjánál, de a dohánytól karcos és fátyolos is. Nyári tábortüzek mellett edződött, unott énekhang az övé, épp csak annyi érzelemmel, amennyi az egyszerű testi válaszreakciók kiváltásához szükséges. De akármennyit is pöröltek Norival a dalokon, és akármennyire is nem tetszik a többieknek, amit Aoi általában csinál, azt el kell ismerni, hogy van egy kialakult stílusa. Egy kézjegye. Egy…

Beképzelem, hogy idegesen nézelődik, és keres valakit a tekintetével, és a lábai türelmetlenül dobolnak az asztal alatt? Rágyújt, én csatlakozom hozzá, egy tálba hamuzunk, miközben mellénk ül Miya – az én oldalamra, úgyhogy nekem kell vele a szokásos udvariassági köröket lefolytatnom. Mire kettőt fordulok, Aoi már nincs mellettem, csak a táskája, benne a lemezzel. Nincs celofán rajta. Vajon írt bele valamit? Egy személyes köszönetnyilvánítást? Vajon észrevenné bárki, ha elővenném, és megnézném? Vagy pont ezért hagyta itt a táskáját, hogy próbára tegyen, hiszen már tudja, hogy képes vagyok szemrebbenés nélkül a holmija közt turkálni, és elvenni onnan bármit, amit csak megkívánok?

Előttem terem egy nagyon finom vonalú viszkisüveg, a címkét se kell megnéznem ahhoz, hogy tudjam, legalább negyvenöt, de inkább ötven fokos – az íze sima, nőket lehet jól itatni az ilyennel, de a hatása azonnali, és a remegésem finoman csitulni kezd tőle. Amikor érzem, hogy visszatérne, újból töltök egy ujjnyit magamnak, és újból hátradobom a torkomba. Kicsit sétálok, nézelődöm, bekapcsolódok egy-egy kisebb csapat beszélgetésébe; megfigyelőként, együtt nevetve másokkal, közbeszúrva egy-egy mondatot. Odavergődöm Die és Másik-Yusuke mellé, akik most épp össze vannak nőve, és ketten két és félszer annyira kedélyesek, mint bármelyikük külön-külön. Már épp megfogalmaznám magamban rosszmájúan, hogy Die mindig talál magának valakit, akit irányítgathat, mint az anyakacsa a kiskacsáit, amikor a semmiből bevillan egy ötlet: mi van, ha Aoi és Die… mi van, ha ők ketten... ?

Negyvenöt másodperc alatt, miközben a jövő évi turnéról mesél a szám, a fejem legyárt egy komplett elméletet arról, hogy mi van, ha igen. Szegről-végről ismerték egymást régebben is, Die nagyon jó gitáros (bár hogy milyen tanár lehet, azzal kapcsolatban vannak kételyeim), szereti magát _sempainak_ érezni, és Aoi abszolút módon isteníti. Mondjuk az egész Dir en grey-t isteníti. De Aoi kit nem istenít, most őszintén? Még egy ilyen zöldfülű fanboyt, mint ő, nagyítóval se lehetne találni egy gitárosbuliban. Fél füllel hallom közben, még az időnként hangosan hahotázó tömeg fölött is átívelve a hangját, ahogy Sugizónak arról sajnálkozik, hogy neki sosincs szerencséje az X-Japan turnéidőpontokkal, és egyszerűen nem tudja megoldani egyik helyszínt sem, de azért nagyon hálás a VIP belépőért, és reméli, egyszer csak csoda történik, és a jövőben ő is el tud menni majd egy helyszínre legalább. Sugizo erre felajánlja neki Londont, mint opciót, de azt már nem hallom, Aoi mit válaszol.

Visszatérek az asztalhoz, és az orvosságos üvegre hasonlító drága viszkihez – már csak két ujjnyi maradt az alján, azt kitöltöm már magamnak, ne vesszen kárba. Melegem kezd lenni, de már így is csak egy póló van rajtam, ezért kimegyek a folyosóra, megállok a lépcsőfordulónál, és a térdemmel a korlátnak dőlök. Bárcsak azt kívánhatnám, hogy otthon legyek inkább, de otthon sem érezném magam jobban, vagy kevésbé nyomorultnak. A viszki a számban érthetetlen módon vízízű, egyik korty a másik után úgy csúszik, hogy közben a torkom már meg sem érzi. Csak a szemem káprázik, a lépcsőház kezd hullámzani, de csak annyira lágyan, mintha hangtalanul rengene a föld.

\- Shima, jól vagy? – hallom Aoi hangját a tarkómon. Nem érinti meg a hátam, nem, az enyémet nem. Már nem. Már nem vagyunk barátok, és már nem vagyunk ennyire se haverok. – Azt ugye nem mind te ittad meg?  
\- De igen – felelem szárazon.  
\- Na jó, akkor most szépen bemegyünk, kapsz egy pohár vizet… - nyúl át a karom alatt, és egészen eddig a pillanatig nem is éreztem, hogy mennyire ingatagon állok, mert a korlát ellentartott nekem. Most csak billegek, mint egy daruma, és úgy érzem, Aoi rángatja a kezem.  
\- Odaadtad a lemezt? – kérdezem, és nem is értem, honnan jönnek a szavak, vagy milyen alapon kérek számon tőle bármit is. Aoi sem érti, de a mondata és a mozdulata megszakad.  
\- Hogy mi?  
\- Gitárórákra jártál? – kérdezem a cipőjétől. Sokat hordott, drága cipő, sokszor látom a lábán, de ennyire másnak, mint most, a járólapokba olvadva, sosem látszott még.  
\- Mi van? – ugrik egy oktávot a hangja. – Shima, baszki, nézz rám! Mennyit ittál?

Megfogja az arcomat, a két tenyerébe fogja. Nem akarok ránézni, de amikor akaratom ellenére sikerül, egyszerre eszembe jut _az a bizonyos_ csók. Nem tudom, mikor történt és hol történt, de emlékszem az ujjai vaskos érintésére a fülemen, a hüvelykujja körmére az orcámon, az erőre, amivel tartott és húzott, az ajkai érintésére – nedvesek voltak, és meglepően simák. Még arra is emlékszem, hogy meglepődtem a simaságukon, mert valahogy azt képzeltem, hogy Aoi szája épp olyan kemény, izmos, és kicsit szikkadt, mint az egész alkata. Emlékszem, hogy meglepődtem, hogy nem csókoltam vissza – hogy megnyitottam a számat és beengedtem oda a nyelvét, és a nyelve egyáltalán nem volt magabiztos; óvatosan mozdult, szinte feltérképezve az ajkaim környékét, a fogaimat, és a mögöttük rejlő űrt. De nem ment ennél tovább, nem találkozott és nem érintkezett az én nyelvemmel, mert én valami hirtelen megfontolásból, vagy félelemből hátrahúztam és igyekeztem elrejteni. Nagyon finom csók volt, a hátam is megborzongott tőle, ahogy az élmény felszabadult az emlékeim mélyéről, és végigszaladt az idegrendszeremen, mint az elektromosság. Mindent újra éreztem magamon, és mindent újra éreztem _magamban._

\- Yuu… - csúszik ki a számon fájva és sóhajtva, valahonnan a tudatom legmélyéről, ahová eltemettem ezt a nevet, a csókja emlékével együtt.

Megmerevedik az egész teste. Azt hiszem, ugyanaz az agyi-testi reakció zajlik le benne, ami bennem is; mintha a neve, vagy a neve ilyenfajta kimondása lett volna a kulcs a titkos ajtók még titkosabb zárainak kinyitásához.

Úgy érzem, zuhanok. Ki akarom mondani, és talán ki is mondom.

_Zuhanok a szerelembe._


	19. Zuhanj velem

Aoi térdei felém fordulnak, de a feje nem: az mintha a lábamat nézné, vagy valamit a szoba túlsó felében. Megint táncolnak a térdei, ezúttal nem az asztal alatt, hanem az ágy mellett. Összefonja a karjait maga előtt, a kezeit majdnem a hóna alá szorítja, hogy azok legalább ne tudjanak megmozdulni. Miért ideges? Azon tűnődöm, mit mondhattam neki, amivel ennyire felzaklattam.

Fel akarok ülni, de nem olyan egyszerű, mint azt elsőre gondolná az ember – egy kanül van a karomban, és ahogy látom, rá van kötve egy infúzió is. Aoi a mocorgásra felém fordul: a tekintete üres és részvéttelen. Úgy nyomja vissza finoman a kezem a takaróra, mintha a százéves nagymamája lennék, akit ő már nem nagymamaként, hanem feladatként lát.

\- Kérsz vizet? – kérdezi halkan, és én megpróbálok nemmel válaszolni, de annyira fáj a torkom, hogy nem jön ki hang belőle. Aoi elmosolyodik – nem gúnyosan, inkább lemondóan. – Semmire nem emlékszel, ugye?

Nem mondja ki, hogy _szokás szerint_ , de érzem, hogy magában hozzáteszi. Én sem mondom ki, amit magamban hozzáteszek: _a csókunkra._

\- Kórházban vagyok? – suttogom hangok nélkül, csak puszta szájmozgással, mire Aoi bólint.  
\- Kimosták a gyomrodat… nem tudtam megmondani, vettél-e be gyógyszert. Mint kiderült, vettél… - mondja szárazon. – Alkoholmérgezésed volt.  
\- Csak két szem fájdalomcsillapító volt… és nem is ittam annyit… - tátogom, mint a hal, mire Aoi szemében megvillan a harag.  
\- Pedig annyit ittál! – csattan fel, majd erőt vesz magán, és halkabban folytatja: - Ezt most nem fogod tudni megúszni. Sakait felhívtam egy órával ezelőtt, és igyekeztem lebeszélni arról, hogy még most az éjjel bejöjjön hozzád… más sem kell nektek, minthogy egymást idegeljétek ilyen állapotban. Mindenesetre… ha reggel megkérdezné, hogy mi történt, kérlek, ne hozz kínos helyzetbe, és mondd, hogy nem emlékszel. Hadd ne kerüljünk ellentmondásba.  
\- Mit… - tapad fel a nyelvem a szájpadlásomra - …mit csináltam? – pislogok rá tehetetlenül, mire Aoi zavartan félrenéz.  
\- A nevemen szólítottál… a szemembe néztél, és azt mondtad: „zuhanj velem”, majd átrántottál a korláton.

Halálra rémülök attól, amit mond. Mintha egy közeli, kedves ismerősömről derülne ki, hogy valójában kegyetlen sorozatgyilkos. Nem csinálhattam ekkora hülyeséget! A második emeleten voltunk, a jó életbe is!

\- Jól… vagy? – erőltetem ki a szavakat a számon, mire Aoi először megvonja a vállát, majd megrázza a fejét.  
\- Az volt a szerencséd… és ez kurva nagy szerencse… hogy a földszinten egy kanapé volt a lépcső alatt. Én csak a könyökömet vertem be, mert rád estem – te meg jórészt a kanapéra. Azon kívül, hogy felfogtad az én hatvan kilómat, és azért az biztos fájni fog egy darabig, marha szerencsésen értél földet. Kábé öt centin múlott, hogy nem loccsant szét a fejed a lépcsőkorláton.  
\- Vagy a tied… - görbítem be az ujjaimat a takarón.  
\- Vagy az enyém… - ismétli el rezignáltan. – Elvileg senki nem látta, mi történt. A többieknek azt mondtam, hogy elvesztetted az egyensúlyod, én utánad kaptam, de átbillentem én is a súlypontomon. Úgy tűnt, mindenki túlságosan aggódik ahhoz, hogy megkérdőjelezze az igazságtartalmát.  
\- Ne haragudj… - nyögöm, és elképesztően ostobán hangzik ez a két szó, nincs is értelme ebben a helyzetben, de nem tudok mit hozzáfűzni a hallottakhoz. Szégyellem magam. Mintha valami átvette volna fölöttem az irányítást, ismét… ismét teljes volt a kontrollvesztés.  
\- Nem harag kérdése, Shima… - sóhajt lesújtóan Aoi. – Ez már régen nem harag kérdése. Egyetlen dolog miatt haragszom a tegnappal kapcsolatban, és annak semmi köze ehhez az egészhez.

Nem szólok ezúttal. Aoi rám néz, a haját a füle mögé tűri – nyúzott, fáradt, ki tudja, mióta virraszt itt mellettem, de érzem, hogy a nyugtalansága ebben az egyetlen pontban csúcsosodik ki.

\- Shima, ne nyomozz utánam… - tagolja lassan és szájbarágósan. – Ne kérdezősködj, és ne is agyalj ezen. Nem magam miatt kérlek erre, elhiheted. _Neki_ is van egy élete. Én már nem vagyok ennek a része, de ettől még tartozom felé ugyanazzal a diszkrécióval, amivel a kapcsolatunk idején is tartoztunk egymásnak. Sajnos voltam olyan hülye, hogy a bizalmamba fogadtam és beavattam a dolgaimba olyanokat is, akiket nem kellett volna. Azóta már százszor visszahallottam én is magamról a pletykákat, meg a félrement találgatásokat – persze, ha valaki ismer, és veszi a fáradtságot, hogy kicsit kombináljon, az könnyedén eljut _hozzá_ is. Ezért kérlek, hagyd ennyiben a dolgot. Nem akarom, hogyha véletlenül találkoztok, látszódjon rajtad, hogy tudsz rólunk. Megértetted, ugye?

Legszívesebben a föld alá süllyednék. Próbálom felidézni, mit mondhattam Aoinak, de nem jut eszembe semmi… egyetlen mondatfoszlány sem. Összefüggéstelen, hangtalan részletekre emlékszem – a nyitott táskájára, a viszkisüveg lekerekített formájára, a kinyúlt kardigánjára. Arra, ahogy marja a számat a féltékenység keserű íze.

\- Nagyon szégyellem magam… - esnek ki a számból a szavak, mintha elrothadt fogak rrrrrlennének. Szinte látom őket magam előtt a paplanon. – Aoi… nem… nem tudom, mi történik velem. Nem vagyok ura annak, amit csinálok.  
\- Tudom… - feleli szárazon. – Mindenki tudja.  
\- Meg… megpróbálok leállni. Mindennel. Gondolom, úgyis a nyakamba varrnak majd néhány szúrópróbaszerű vér- meg vizeletvizsgálatot…  
\- Ugyan már… - fordul el tőlem egy lesújtó mosoly kíséretében. – Legalább magadnak ne hazudj. Te is tudod, hogy ez csak tüneti kezelés… Szakemberre lenne szükséged.  
\- Járjak valami Anonim Alkoholisták klubjába? – a kérdés ártatlannak hangzik, de Aoi annyira bántóan hülyeségnek találja, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja.

Rámtör a vizelési inger, olyan váratlanul, hogy majdnem magam alá csinálok. Megpróbálok előre hajolni, és letenni a lábam az ágy mellé, de közben megfeledkezek az infúzióról a karomban.

\- Mit csinálsz? – kap utánam Aoi, mire én kínosan nevetgélve préselem ki magamból:  
\- Ki kell mennem.  
\- Hozok egy kacsát… - ajánlkozik, minden gúny nélkül, és én már azon vagyok, hogy elfogadom, annyira fáj mindenem, és annyira nem éri meg az erőfeszítést a büszkeségem látszatának fenntartása.  
\- Inkább kimegyek… - markolom meg az infúziót tartó állványt.

Mielőtt a lábamra állhatnék, Aoi mellettem terem, és felkínálja a vállát, hogy abba kapaszkodjak. Lassan, lépésről lépésre haladok a vécéajtó felé, és a fájdalomcsillapítók eddig tudták eltompítani az érzékeimet: a saját súlyomat többé-kevésbé megtartva érzem, hogy nagyon megütöttem magam. Aoi tart meg, nyitja ki nekem az ajtót, aztán egy pillanatra összenézünk, próbáljuk eldönteni, hogy ülve vagy állva lenne-e egyszerűbb; végül mögém áll, és a karom alatt átnyúlva magához húz és megtámaszt. Végtelenül zavarban vagyok, és nem csak attól, hogy tart engem és hallgatja, ahogy vizelek. A legkellemetlenebb az egészben az, hogy rá vagyok szorulva a segítségére, és nem számíthatok senkire rajta kívül.

Annyi erőm még van, hogy lerázzam a farkam, de az öblítőgombot már ő nyomja meg helyettem. Megfordulnék, hogy visszakecmeregjek az ágyamhoz, de ekkor végleg elhagy az erőm. Elsírom magam, mint egy kislány, és lehajtom a fejem – a homlokommal Aoi vállának támaszkodom, aki – szánalomból vagy megértően – a tarkómra teszi a kezét, és megsimogat.

\- Fáradt… vagyok… - sóhajtom, és krokodilkönnyekkel áztatom Aoi kardigánját. – Elfáradtam.  
\- Gyere, visszamegyünk az ágyhoz. Csak öt lépés… - nógat, én pedig összeszedem magam, mert bármennyire is jólesik tőle a figyelem, nem akarok a terhére lenni. - Menni fog az. Gyere, segítek…   
\- Nem… nem pihenhetnénk meg? Végre… Yuu… nem pihenhetnénk?

Nem bírok megmozdulni. A finomabbnál is finomabban igyekszik az ágy felé terelni, de a lábaim egyszerűen nem mozdulnak. Az egyetlen testrészem, ami megmozdul – szégyenszemre – az a farkam. Fogalmam sincs, hogy ebben a kimerült, elgyötört, mindennek-vége állapotban hogyan képes rá, de azt hiszem, Aoi parfümje tehet róla. Zöld tea, zöld rizsföld, zöld alma illata, és mindezek alatt valami mély, fás és pézsmás édesség. Próbálom elterelni a gondolataimat, és átpakolni az egészet Manára – a neki vásárolt parfümre, a mindig engedelmes testére. Ám ebben a pillanatban Mana sehol nincs a gondolataim között. Aoi pedig, attól tartok, olvas bennem, és jobban érti, mi történik, mint én - valószínűleg ez lehet a magyarázat rá, hogy az egyik kezével még erősebben tart, mint eddig, a másikkal pedig közénk nyúl, és a kórházi hálóing alatt rámmarkolnak az ujjai.

\- Kapaszkodj belém… - mondja, és én továbbra is a vállára szorított homlokkal támaszkodom neki, miközben a keze kicsit se finoman, ellenben rendkívül professzionálisan és célratörően először végigtapogat, azután ahogy megtalálja a tökéletes fogást, egy fél perc leforgása alatt keményre ver. Annyira ledöbbenek, hogy a levegő is csaknem belémszorul. Nem úgy csinálja, ahogy az ember magának csinálná, ezek gyakorlott, hatékony, általános mozdulatok; mint az akkordok lefogásai. Az öt ujja más-más erővel és intenzitással érint – a hüvelykujja gyengéden, óvatosan köröz a makkomon, a többi pedig arányos távolságra egymástól, hernyószerű mozgással szorít és enged el. Nem is akarok tiltakozni, és nem is tudnék – nincsenek szavaim, nincsenek épkézláb gondolataim. Olyan, mintha lebegnék… egyetlen korábbi tépésem alkalmával sem jutottam még ilyen magasra. Megszűnik a testem tompasága, már nem állok és nem támaszkodok rajta; egy súlytalan idegrendszer vagyok, ingerületek tárháza és szállítója.

A tenyerébe élvezek, de ezt csak akkor értem meg, amikor már visszakísér az ágyhoz, segít felszállni rá, betakar, majd a szobából nyíló kis fürdőszoba mosdójánál megmossa a kezét, és papírtörlővel szárazra törli. Nem vagyok magamnál, még nem tértem vissza az evilági énemhez, a szemeim és a szám önkéntelenül, összefüggéstelenül mozognak csak.

\- Miért… csináltad? – tátogom.  
\- Mert szükséged volt rá… - feleli egykedvűen, és kidobja az összegyűrt papírgalacsint a szemetesbe. Visszajön hozzám, megnézi az infúziót, aztán leül a székére, és ugyanúgy karba fonja a két kezét, mint a beszélgetésünk legelején.  
\- De… - kezdeném a tiltakozást, mire Aoi felvonja mindkét szemöldökét.  
\- Csak hergelted magad fölöslegesen… - korhol, az arcvonásai közben helyreállnak, és semleges kifejezést öltenek. – Ki vagy készülve. Próbálj meg aludni.

Nem úgy tűnik, mint aki egy pillanatra is kínosan érezné magát. Csak megsajnált, és segíteni akart nekem – az elv pedig tulajdonképpen működött: attól, hogy ilyen intim módon ért hozzám, valóban megnyugodtam. Annyira, hogy képes vagyok pirulás nélkül kimondani azt, ami napok óta foglalkoztat:  
\- Miért nem emlékszem rá, hogy mi volt köztünk?

Az álmennyezet fehér négyszögei nem felelnek, és bár költői a kérdés, Aoi mégis válaszol rá:

\- Nem tudom, de ezt ne most beszéljük meg… - mondja feszülten, és ekkor jövök rá, hogy valószínűleg amióta behoztak a kórházba, és az órákkal ezelőtt történhetett, nem gyújthatott rá.  
\- A csók… - nyálazom meg a kiszáradt számat - …a csókra emlékszem. Ez az utolsó emlékem arról, hogy ott állunk a lépcső tetején… és hogy azon tűnődöm, miért nem csókoltam vissza. Mitől féltem?

Aoi hitetlenkedve mér végig, hátra is lép tőlem, hogy az egész alakomat egyszerre lássa. Egymás szemébe nézünk, és ha én most képes lennék az övéből olvasni, akkor helyrekerülhetnének a darabkák. A fejem süllyedni kezd a párnában, és a látómezőm kissé megremeg. A hosszú, kínosan hosszú szemkontaktust követően Aoi zavarba jön, elfordul, én pedig az ő zavarát látva jövök még inkább zavarba. Egy nagy, kollektív propagandafilm színészei vagyunk, de Aoi tudja az igazságot – én pedig még csak nem is sejtem. Valamit nem mond el nekem, nála van a megoldás kulcsa, de úgy szorítja magához, mintha az életénél is jobban féltené.

A szemhéjam elnehezedik, egy pillanatra le is csukódik, aztán riadtan újra felpattan. Nem akarom a fáradtság miatt itthagyni ezt a beszélgetést, mert még mindig túl sok a kimondatlan dolog, ami talán most kapott utoljára esélyt a kimondásra.

\- Van… jelentősége? – kérdezem halkan, és nem tudok nem mosolyogni azon, ahogy Aoi felkapja a fejét, és azon tanakodik, mire gondolok.  
\- Minek? – szalad ki élből a száján, majd egy halkat sóhajt. – Jah… Hogy értve?  
\- Lehetne… valami köztünk?

Nem hiszem el, hogy kimondom, és komolyan is gondolom. Én most tényleg megkérdeztem tőle, hogy akar-e többet is a jövőben egy gyorsan és hivatásszerűen megejtett kézimunkánál, és én beleférek-e ebbe a többe és ebbe a jövőbe? Ebben a pillanatban annyira magától értetődő, hogy mit akarok, hogy legszívesebben fejbecsapnám magam, hogy nem láttam előbb.

\- Nem hiszem, Shima… - mondja kedvesen, de nagyon egyértelműen Aoi. – A mostani éneddel kizártnak tartom.

Fizikai fájdalmat érzek, ahogy regisztrálom magamban a szavait. Megértem, de nem tudom elfogadni, amit mond. Ha elfogadnám, az valóban az egész mostani állapotom legvégét jelentené.

\- Régen nem tartottad annak? – kérdezem keserűen, és próbálok a lelkiismeretére hatni. A mimikáját látva úgy tűnik, működik is.  
\- Nem, akkor nem… - magyarázkodik. – Bár akkor is egyértelműen vesztes helyzetből indultam. Szét voltál esve akkor is, csak máshogyan. Szociálisan elfogadhatóbban voltál szétcsúszott, tudod? Jól állt neked a szalonspicc, egy szerethető, vidám figura voltál tőle. Már akkor is tudtam, hogy nem lesz ennek jó vége, és valamiért… nem tudom, talán mert felelősnek éreztem magam a sorsod miatt, a fejembe vettem, hogy megpróbálok segíteni. De amint elkezdtél kevesebbet inni, már rám sem volt szükséged többé… egyre ridegebbé váltál, és egyre több időt töltöttél másokkal, egyre kevesebbet velem. Mire rájöttem, mennyire hiányzol az életemből, és nem csak barátként, te már félig túl is léptél rajtam.

Döbbent csendben hallgatom, ahogy beszél. Annyira összeszedettek a mondatai, mintha ezt már magában ötszázszor elgyakorolta volna – hogy mi után mi következik, és hogyan közöljön tényeket vádak nélkül. Bár még mindig nem emlékszem erre, és hogy hogyan bánhattam vele, ő pedig hogyan közeledett felém; nincs okom kételkedni abban, hogy amit megélt, az a saját szempontjából száz százalékosan igaz.

\- Hogy miért hozom ezt fel? – Aoi magán mosolyog, miközben összeérinti a tíz ujjbegyét a mellkasa előtt. – Mert a mostani helyzet sem más. Nem menthetlek meg, én nem vagyok kiképezve erre, és hiába is volt bennem egy kényszer arra, hogy megváltsalak, ez az évek alatt kikopott belőlem.  
\- Nem is tőled várom a megváltást… - dohogom, de ez is erőtlenül hangzik, mert belátom Aoi igazát. Harminchat évesen már nem akar felvállalni egy beteg embert, akiről gondoskodhat.   
\- Ezt bebizonyíthatnád rögtön azzal, hogy keresel magadnak egy pszichológust… - szívja fel a tüdejét levegővel, majd kimondja azt, amire én is gondolok: – Harminchat éves vagyok, Shima. Egy társat elfogadnék, de azt sem keresek. Érted, ugye?  
\- Hogyne érteném… - bólintok keserűen. – Ezek szerint ne számítsak rád…  
\- Shima, én nem ezt mondtam! – teszi türelmetlenül csípőre az ökölbe szorított kezeit. – Ne forgasd ki a szavaimat! Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy amíg ilyen állapotban vagy, addig kár is kérdezned; és nem akarlak azzal se kecsegtetni, hogyha ez változik, akkor a véleményem is meg fog változni. Egyrészt nem akarom, hogy ez legyen a célod, vagy a motivációd, másrészt meg nem tudom megígérni, hogy egy csettintésre visszanő minden, amit módszeresen kigyomláltam a szívemből. Továbbra is melletted állok, de csak baráti alapon. Úgy, ahogy az elmúlt években is.

Eszembe jut a közös reggelünk abban az oszakai love hotelben, amikor Aoi meghánytatott, végigvárta, amíg lefürdök, és még csak különösebben meg sem dorgált, amiért gondot okozok neki. Valóban nem egyedi eset volt, és valóban, minden alkalommal ott volt nekem, hogy figyeljen és vigyázzon rám. De annak fényében, ahogy most nézek rá, és visszajátszok beszélgetéseket a fejemben, Aoi máza tele van apró repedéssel. Nem úgy bánt velem eddig sem, ahogy egy baráttal bánik az ember; és a monológja ismét azt a furcsa érzetet kelti bennem, mintha már elpróbálta volna korábban is. Bármelyik barátja mellett virrasztana cigi nélkül az ágyánál, és kiverné neki, ha úgy ítélné meg, hogy attól a másik jobban fogja érezni magát? Kötve hiszem! Aoi hazudik. És még csak nem is óvatosan.

Hazaküldeném, de ahogy tiltakozik, végül rábeszélem egy szál cigire mégis. Magamra hagy, de ahogy félálomban a lekapcsolt villanyokat nézem, azon tűnődöm, hogy igazából én hagytam magára őt, kettesben a gondolataival. Az enyémek mostanra annyira tükörsimák és tiszták, hogy engednek aludni is.


	20. Progresszió

Volt egy elgyakorolt helyes válaszom erre a kérdésre. Sőt, igazság szerint több is.

Alkoholproblémák. Csak ilyen egyszerűen, hiszen Aoi is így fogalmazta meg: „alkoholproblémák”. Azért a többes szám, mert korábban volt egy alkoholproblémám, egy egész időszak, amiről aztán a fűvel sikerült lejönni, de most mintha újra elkezdődött volna, tehát ez már két probléma, megérdemli, hogy plurálban beszéljünk róla. A két alkoholmérgezéses-gyomormosásos éjszakám gyönyörűen keretbe foglalja az egész történetet, és az életem elmúlt… tizen-egynéhány évét.

A kezdetekre már alig-alig emlékszem. A Matinánál töltött év annyira halványan él bennem, mintha egy vastag ködfelhő ereszkedett volna rá azóta. Ez nem egyszerűen a „múlt köde”, nem egy időbeli eltávolodás az akkori önmagamtól, ez valami annál sokkal misztikusabb… nem emlékszem rá. Ha vannak is emlékeim, ezek az emlékek abból fakadnak, amit mások meséltek el nekem. Ébredés a kórházban, zavart tudatlanság, Nori mosolyogva megpaskolja a kezem, és közli, hogy kicsit felöntöttem a garatra az előző napi buliban, én pedig elhiszem, amit mond – miért ne hinném? Egyedül Aoi áll sötéten és kissé megtörten a kórterem ajtajában, mert a többiektől és a menedzserünktől már nem fért beljebb. Nem néz a szemembe. De hogy ebből mi igaz, és mi nem, azt ennyi év távlatából szinte lehetetlen megmondani.

Aztán egy ideig, azt hiszem, elég sokat ittam, de ez inkább amolyan szociális iszogatás volt, és nem alkoholizmus. Sosem egyedül álltam neki, nem a reggeli kávém helyett döntöttem le egy felest, és annyira sosem ütöttem ki magam, hogy másnap ne tudjak dolgozni. Nekem legalábbis ez rémlik, de azóta többen is cáfolták. A közvetlen kollégáim szerint zugivó voltam, mindig hordtam magamnál valamit, ehhez jöttek még az esti összejövetelek a barátokkal. Aztán, snitt. Nem tudom, mi vett rá, és mi volt a fordulópont, de szép lassan megértettem, hogy rossz irányba tart az életem, és elkezdtem lejönni az italról, ekkor szoktam rá a fűre. És most itt volnék, szeretnék megszabadulni a függőségeimtől, mert most már nem csak a munkában, hanem az életben is akadályoznak.

A nő csöndben ül előttem, és egyetlen gesztusa, egyetlen apró arcrándulása sem árulkodik arról, hogy unatkozna, vagy türelmetlen lenne. Lesütöm egy pillanatra a szemem, mert nem találom a megfelelő szavakat, és kapásból terelni próbálok most is, amikor pedig végleg nincs semmi tétje.

Azért vagyok itt, mert tulajdonképpen sarokba szorítottak a barátaim, és nem volt más választásom. Tény, hogy az ivás volt a fő trigger, elvégre nem azért kerül be az ember gyomormosásra, mert nem tudott megálljt parancsolni a kezének, amikor az üveg után nyúlt – hanem mert nem is akart. Kontrollvesztés, ezt a szót használtam eddig magamban, és ez jól fedi az igazságot. Egyszerűen egy ponton túl már nem akarok uralkodni magamon, és átengedek mindent egy belsőbb, ösztönös énnek, aki helyettem is megteszi, amire én gondolni se merek. Nem tudom, miért alakult ez így. Talán mert szigorú nevelést kaptam, és mindig volt valaki, aki megmondja, mit csinálok jól, mit csinálok rosszul. Persze, az is lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak belefáradtam a zenészpályába, ahogy bárki más is belefáradna ennyi idő elteltével bármilyen munkába, csakhogy én nem mondhatok fel és nem szállhatok ki. Bármire ráfoghatnám, amire csak tetszik, de ezek a részemről is csupán találgatások.

Ami biztos, hogy a legközelebbi munkatársaimnál betelt a pohár. Amikor most, két héttel ezelőtt kórházba kerültem, és ők bejöttek hozzám másnap, mindannyian biztosítottak a támogatásukról. Én azt gondoltam, a támogatás ki fog merülni abban, hogy ezúttal tényleg fordulhatok hozzájuk, ha valami bajom van – netalántán ők fognak megkeresni, és kikérdezni a bajaimról. Nem így történt. Hazahoztak a kórházból, és bejöttek velem a lakásomra – eleinte azt gondoltam, csak elővigyázatosságból – hát tévedtem. Elkobozták a pipámat és az anyagot, amit otthon tartok, de nem érték be ennyivel… már nem bíztak meg bennem, ennyire sem. Átkutatták az egész lakást, ami – tekintettel arra, hogy a szekrényeim üresek voltak, a költözésnél használt kartondobozaim nagy része pedig még ragasztó alatt – nem tartott sokáig. Találtak még két kisebb zacskót, amiért akár hálás is lehettem volna, mert én elfeledkeztem a létezésükről is. A tartalmuk ment le a vécén, a fellelhető italos üvegekből kiöntött maradék viszkik, vodkák, és két üveg drága pezsgő pedig a lefolyóban végezte.

Ezek után Nori – a legjobb barátom, Nori – ismertette velem a szabályokat: mostantól kezdve váltott műszakban minden este nálam fog aludni valaki. Nem fogják ellenőrizni, hogy kivel találkozom, hogy mit vásárolok, de tesznek róla, hogy bármit is szerezzek, időm és lehetőségem ne maradjon elfogyasztani. Ezek után kérdőn ránéztem Akirára – legrégebbi barátomra, Akirára – aki egy vállrándítással hozzátette, hogy ez csak az én érdekemben történik. Ha a főnökség megneszeli, hogy komoly gondjaim vannak, akkor Sakai is repül végleg (már így is épp eleget büntették a mi hülyeségeink miatt), és nálunk is komoly szankciók lépnek majd életbe.

Bár nem tudom, hogy mennyivel kellett volna komolyabb szankciókkal számolni, mint amikkel eredendően sújtottak. Ugyanis a kis incidensemnek nem is az alkoholmérgezés volt a legkínosabb momentuma, hanem a tény, hogy alkoholos mámorban komolyan kárt tehettem volna egy bandatársamban és magamban is. Ezért aztán újra felvehettem az utoljára a válásomkor viselt öltönyömet, és a cipőt, amit Mana megdicsért a lábamon, és odaállhattam a cég fejesei elé, hogy megrendülve és szégyenkezve végighajlongjam a fegyelmi eljárásomat. Ahhoz képest, hogy mennyire komoly vétségeket követtem el, a szankciók egész enyhék voltak: a turné végéig teljes fizetésmegvonás, az egyéb jövedelmeimből pedig egy hárommilliós büntetést is kiróttak rám, de megengedték, hogy részletekben törlesszem. Ez az én esetemben annyit jelent, hogy az elkövetkező egy-másfél évben a jogdíjaimból befolyt összeget szinte egyenesen át is irányíthatom a céges központi számlára, és örülhetek, hogy olcsón megúsztam. Azon már meg sem lepődtem, hogy ezek után számítanom kell véletlenszerű alkoholszondázásra és vizeletvizsgálatokra.

Azt gondoltam, hogy a személyes pesztráim jelenlétében majd könnyebb lesz jól viselkednem – de ebben is tévedtem. Nori a támogató és kedves arca alatt egy zsák dühöt hordott a szívében az egész Mana-ügy miatt, és amivé végül elfajult. Szerinte minden, ami Sugizo buliján történt, egyenes következménye volt annak, hogy én felszedtem egy rajongólányt, mert így akartam megvigasztalni magam a válásom után, és bemutatni Aoinak, mert „megesz belülről a szakmai féltékenység”. Lássuk csak, az elmúlt tizenhárom éjszakából négyet töltöttem Norival, és mindegyik annyira kiborított – a vádaskodásai és a légből kapott elméletei, amiket ő színtiszta igazságnak vél – hogy ha lett volna otthon akár ital, akár egy spangli, akkor akár előtte is nekiálltam volna. De ha egy pisztoly lett volna otthon, akkor főbelőttem volna magam, hogy ne kelljen tovább hallgatnom.

Akira egészen más, és hozzá képest egészen agyafúrt módon kezdett el kikészíteni: a hallgatásával. Átjött, felakasztotta a kabátját, befordította a cipőjét a bejárati ajtó irányába, majd leült a tévé elé, és elkezdett videojátékokat játszani. Néha én is csatlakoztam hozzá, de nagyon hamar meguntam, és inkább átmentem a hálóba, beültem az olvasófotelembe, elővettem egy könyvet vagy egy magazint, és azon dohogtam, hogy a játék hangjaitól és effektjeitől nem bírok egy sort se elolvasni úgy, hogy értelmezni is tudjam. Aztán rendeltünk kaját, vagy elmentünk egy közeli vendéglőbe enni, ami kínszenvedés volt mindkettőnknek egy pohár sör nélkül. A „silent treatment” majdhogynem jobban megviselt, mint Nori egész estés monologizálása.

Kai viszonylag keveset volt velem, és olyankor szégyelltem csak magam igazán – mert ő aztán nem csak próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem haragudna, hanem igazán és őszintén sajnált és átérezte a helyzetemet. Zokszó nélkül, a legnagyobb empátiával ment bele abba, hogy hetente egyszer engem pesztráljon a csecsemő kisfia helyett, én pedig legszívesebben hazaküldtem volna hozzá, és őszintén megígértem volna neki, hogy nem csinálok semmit, csak hadd ne okozzak gondot neki.

Négyük közül mégis Aoival volt a legnehezebb, nem meglepő a tény, az oka azonban annál inkább meglepő. Azt hittem, hogy amikor Aoi átjön majd hozzám, ugyanaz a bizalmas, őszinte légkör marad köztünk, mint a kórházban volt… hogy tudunk majd beszélgetni. Én kérdezek, és ő kertelés nélkül válaszol. Elképzeltem azokat a beszélgetéseket, amelyek nekem felnyithatnák a szemem, őt pedig egészen meztelenre vetkőztetnék előttem: hogy arról faggatom, érez-e még irántam valamit, és hogy hányszor és milyen mélységig sértettem meg őt a viselkedésemmel, és mindezt hogyan tehetném jóvá. Még azt is elképzeltem, hogy lesznek köztünk olyan pillanatok, amikor büntetlenül hozzáérhetek, a füle mögé simíthatok egy hajtincset, ami kiszabadult a copfjából, vagy a térdünk finoman érintkezne, miközben tévét néznénk a kanapén.

De Aoi a gitárjával jött fel a lépcsőn, keresett magának egy kényelmes kis sarkot a nappaliban, leült, és pengetni kezdett. Meglepődtem, és kicsit rosszul is esett a közönye, de aztán arra gondoltam, mégiscsak így lesz a legjobb, mert ezzel mindkettőnket megvéd a további kínos helyzetektől. Átmentem hát a hálóba, elhelyezkedtem a fotelban, feltettem a lábam, és elkezdtem olvasni – mire kisvártatva Aoi megjelent az ajtóban, és rosszallóan végignézett rajtam.

\- Te meg mit csinálsz? – kérdezte. Majdnem élből odamorogtam neki, hogy szerintem elég egyértelmű, és mégis, mi mást kellene csinálnom?  
\- Olvasok – feleltem csodálkozó arccal. – Miért?  
\- Olvasás helyett inkább gyakorolhatnál is… - felelte gúnyosan, és még grimaszolt is hozzá. – Például az _Ugly_ szólódat.  
\- Semmi bajom azzal a szólóval… - rántom meg a vállam.  
\- Ötven-ötven, hogy belerontasz-e. Figyeltelek a próbákon… - vonja fel jelentőségteljesen a szemöldökét. – És háromból kétszer nem vagy ritmusban. Elcsúszol az elején, aztán begyorsítasz, hogy…  
\- Aoi, figyelj… - teszem a hasamra a könyvet - …le tudom játszani élőben. Nyáron is ment, a felvételkor is ment…  
\- A faszt ment! – csattan fel, és az öklét – ha nem is erősen – az ajtókerethez csapja. – Te meghallgattad, mi került fel a lemezre? Az _a legjobb_ volt, amire képes voltál. És az is messze van a tökéletestől.  
\- Pontosan. A legjobb volt, amire képes voltam… - bólintok. – Ha ennél többre lennék képes, akkor nem ebben a bandában játszanék.

Hosszan egymás szemébe nézünk, és közben leesik, hogy tulajdonképpen mit is mondtam. Mindig Aoi volt az ötünk közül, akinek kilógott a lóláb, mindig ő táncolt pengeélen, és mindig ő volt az, aki mindig _csak majdnem_ szállt ki. És mi voltunk, akik azon röhögtünk, hogy túl jónak tartja magát közénk, és ő volt az, aki azt nyilatkozta le egy személyes interjúban, hogy „én mindent kitörlök, ami nem tetszik a többieknek, de Uruha mindent félretesz későbbre, úgyhogy ha szólókarriert kezdene, addigra tele lenne már dalokkal a tarsolya”. Ebben a pillanatban eszméltem rá, hogy igazából nekem lóg ki a lóláb, és én vagyok az, aki pöffeszkedek, nem pedig ő. Nem mondom, hogy ez volt az elmúlt időszak legdurvább felismerése, de azért elég kemény volt ez is, és alaposan elgondolkodtatott.

Ott, abban a szituációban Aoi válasz nélkül hagyta ezt a megjegyzésemet, és ugyanúgy, mint ősz óta annyiszor, most is inkább hátat fordított nekem, elsétált tőlem, és feladta közöttünk a kommunikációt. Nekem kellett volna megkövetnem most, tudtam jól, de fogalmam sem volt, mit mondhatnék, mivel lehetne semmissé tenni, ami már egyszer elhangzott. Így aztán ahelyett, hogy utána mentem volna, berohantam a stúdiószobába, felkaptam a fülénél fogva a kisebbik erősítőmet meg az egyik gitárt, átvittem a nappaliba, és látványosan letettem Aoi elé a földre. Összedugtam a kábeleket, rányomtam hálózatra, nyakamba vettem a gitárt, és lenéztem rá, ahogy egy párnán guzsgol, és a gitárja mögé bújik előlem: a szemében még volt némi kíváncsiság. Na, vajon mit akar most ez az ürge? Mit akarhat még tőlem?

\- Fogadjunk, hogy tízből nyolcszor lejátszom neked hibátlanul – mondtam, és közben szinte remegtem az izgalomtól, hogy vegye fel a kesztyűt. Azt akartam, hogy számítsak neki ennyire. Hogy ne csak legyintsen rám, és ne csak a közönyét kapjam, mint mindig.  
\- Tízből hét is elég lesz… - felelte mosolyogva, de gúny nélkül, ezért nem is kezdtem vitatkozni vele. – Mi a tét?  
\- Egy havi fizetés – vágtam rá rutinból, hiszen mindig ekkora nagyságrendekkel szoktunk dobálózni Norival és Akirával is.  
\- Shima, neked nincs most fölösleges egyhavi fizetésed… - csóválta a fejét Aoi. – Bár nyilván jól jönne az enyém… de nem tehetsz fel valamit, amid nincs. Válassz valami elérhetőbbet.

 _Egy szopás_ – ugrott be hirtelen. Ha vesztek, én adom, ha nyerek, akkor nekem jár. Te jó ég, hogy juthat ilyesmi az eszembe? Elvörösödtem, és remélni mertem csak, hogy Aoi sem a gondolataimból, sem az arcomról nem tud olvasni.

\- Tudod mit? – javítja ki magát zavartan Aoi. – Ha nyersz, akkor kérj bármit, és én megteszem. Ha vesztesz, akkor neked kell engedelmeskedned nekem.

Csak ekkor vörösödtem el igazán, mert biztosra vettem, hogy Aoi tökéletesen tisztában van vele, mi jár a fejemben. És olyan magabiztossággal ment bele a játékba, hogy attól én vesztettem el az önbizalmamat. Remegni kezdett a kezem, épp úgy, mint amikor megláttam Manát az első koncerten előttem állni. Rájöttem, hogy Aoi mellett a színpadon, és Aoi előtt a szoba közepén, nagyon nem ugyanaz megállni és játszani. Összeszedtem magam, és igyekeztem a legjobb formámat hozni, de így is – Aoi szerint nagy jóindulattal, szerintem pedig alaptalan kritikával élve hat és fél próbálkozásban egyeztünk ki. Azon a fél ponton vitatkoztunk egy kicsit, és végül azért adtam fel, mert rájöttem, Aoival szemben úgysem lehet igazam.

Valahol abban reménykedtem, hogy olyasmit kér, amit magamtól is megtettem volna: például, hogy menjek el pszichológushoz, vagy valami hasonlót… de Aoi ennél sokkal komolyabb büntetést talált ki nekem. Gyakorolnom kellett – méghozzá vele. Órákon át, amíg el nem fáradt annyira, hogy megkérdezze, melyikünk megy el előbb zuhanyozni. Három éjszakán át nálam volt, és én nézhettem a profilját, az arcába hulló haját, a szája görbületeit, a körmeiről lekopott fekete lakk maradékát… és ennyiben is maradtunk. Semmit nem kaptam belőle, semmit, ami intim, és túllépne a kollegialitás határain – még egy samponos flakont sem hagyott a fürdőszobámban, vagy néhány fekete hajszálat a lefolyómban. És sosem ült hozzá közelebb másfél méternél.

Így érezhette magát Mana a koncertjeinken? Belátható távolságra, de mégis érinthetetlenül, ott gitározik előtte Aoi, és ő nézi a kezét, de az a kéz örökké csak egy árnyék marad, és csak a gitárt érinti, semmi mást... mert igen, Aoi elkötelezett, épp úgy, mint egy szerzetes. És szörnyeteg vagyok, hogy engem másfajta gondolatok kísértenek, és be akarom mocskolni őt magammal.

A nő látja, hogy nem vagyok képes megfogalmazni a gondolataimat, ezért megpróbál segíteni:  
\- Akkor beszéljen arról, ami mostanában leginkább foglalkoztatja. Nem feltétlenül kell problémának lennie, lehet az bármi…  
\- Amiről most beszélünk, az ugye… bizalmas? – kérdezem, valószínűleg teljesen fölöslegesen, mert már a bemutatkozó honlapján is kifejtette, hogy köti az orvosi titoktartás.  
\- Természetesen – bólint nagyon komolyan.  
\- De… - sütöm le a szemem egy pillanatra - …tudja esetleg, hogy ki vagyok?  
\- Sajnálom, de nem… - mosolyodik el zavartan. - És a jövőben is inkább ahhoz tartom magam, amit önként elmond saját magáról.  
\- Zenész vagyok… - nyelek egy nagyot. Nagyon rég mondtam ezt bárkinek is. Általában eléggé evidens, hogy az vagyok. – És azt hiszem… szerelmes vagyok, vagy szerelmes kezdek lenni egy bandatársamba.

Kész, kimondtam. Egy vadidegen embernek, aki nem bírál és nem ismer. Könnyebben ment, mint gondoltam – de ez csak azt engedi sejtetni, hogy ami most kezdődik, még nehezebb lesz majd, mint amit várok.


	21. Nullszaldó

Amikor előre tudom, hogy a doktornőhöz megyek, az egész napom sokkal könnyebbé és elviselhetőbbé válik. Egyszerűbb az ébredés, az öltözés, a fésülködés, és egyszerűbb kezelni a helyzetet, hogy a mosdókagyló előtt belebotlom a fogát mosó Akirába – vagy éppen Aoiba, mint ma is. Kérdőn rám pillant, aztán odébb húzódik, hogy én is odaférjek, sőt, még a fogkrémes tubusát is felkínálja. Mindig a saját cuccait használja, amikor nálam van, sosem az enyémeket. Nem eszik bele a kajámba, de ha vásárol valamit, azt megosztja velem. Ez a membrán, ami kettőnk között felszül, csak az egyik oldalról átjárható.

Kezdem megszokni a jelenlétét. Igazából az övé a legkevésbé terhes a számomra, még úgy is, hogy tudom, megannyi rejtett, apró sérelem húzódik a sima felszín alatt. A délutáni megbeszélést követően, a rendelő felé tartva magamban épp ezeket próbálom összefoglalni – mert nem egy vagy két nagyobb ilyen sérelemről kéne vallomást tennem, hanem nagyon is sokról. Nagyon sokról.

\- És mi a helyzet a lánnyal? – kérdezi a doktornő. – Azóta, hogy kiderült a viszonyuk, nem beszéltek egymással egyáltalán?

Zavarba jövök, de nem a kérdéstől, hanem az időzítéstől. Tény, legutóbb pont Manánál hagytuk abba a beszélgetést, a nyakláncot már el sem meséltem, mert nem láttam értelmét. Azóta pedig volt fejlemény, számomra is megdöbbentő módon.

Elkezdődött ugye a Due turné, volt két koncertünk múlt kedden és csütörtökön, Yokosukában és Hachiojiban. Szerda délelőtt, amikor épp úton voltunk a két helyszín között, Aoi odajött hozzám a buszban, mellém ült, elővette a telefonját, és azt mondta:  
\- Add meg a lány ímélcímét.  
\- Mi van? – kaptam fel a fejem, és éreztem, ahogy kicsapódik a hátamon a hideg veríték.  
\- Kérem a lány ímélcímét – ismételte el Aoi, higgadtan és szárazon. – Vagy a Line-azonosítóját, vagy a telefonszámát. Bármijét.  
\- Mit… mit akarsz tőle? – remegni kezdett a hangom és a kezem is. Olyan páni félelem lett úrrá rajtam, mintha nyilvános maszturbáláson kapott volna valaki.

Aoi sóhajtott, és a szemét forgatta.

\- Meg akarom mondani neki, hogy nyugodtan jöjjön el legközelebb, és álljon vissza elém, ahová szokott.  
\- De… - habogtam - …miért?  
\- Azért, mert te egy felső tagozatos kissrác érzelmi intelligenciájával és felelősségérzetével rendelkezel, neki nem kell önkéntes száműzetésbe vonulnia… - magyarázta unott, kissé nyafka hangon, mintha nagyon elege lenne az értetlenségemből.  
\- Nem, de úgy értem… _miért?_

Végre rájött, hogy mire értem, és ekkor vágott csak unott arcot igazán.

\- Te nem vagy rajongó típus, Shima… szóval úgysem értenéd. Egyébként meg tökre sajnálom szegényt. Jól kibasztál vele, minden szempontból.

Akkor, ott, helyben nem értettem, miért fontos ez neki. Azt hittem, csak fölényeskedni akar, pöffeszkedni az ő csodás és nagylelkű természetével – lehajolni és felvenni a földről valamit, amit én eldobtam, és úgy bánni vele, mintha igazi kincs lenne. Megmutatni nekem, és jól az orrom alá is dörgölni, hogy ő mennyire nagyszerű ember, és mennyivel érettebb nálam, hiszen – bármennyire is bántotta a Mana-ügy, mert ezt már megállapítottam korábban, hogy bántotta – ő felül tudott emelkedni rajta, és elvonatkoztatni a személyétől. De ma már sokkal inkább azt gondolom, vagy azt szeretném gondolni, hogy ez a gesztus Mana felé inkább olyasmi lehett, mint amikor a neki panaszkodó Rint átölelte és megvigasztalta velem kapcsolatban. Mert akárhogy is, de Aoival is legalább annyira „kibasztam”, mint az életembe sodródott nőkkel.

Megmutattam neki a Line accountját. Aoi – még mindig mellettem ülve – megkereste és ráírt, sőt, a végén még oda is tartotta elém a kijelzőt, akár akartam látni, akár nem, bizonyítékként arra, hogy ő aztán az én hátam mögött sose tenne nekem keresztbe.

_szia!_   
_elkértem az elérhetőséged Shimától, de nyugi, ez csak egy egyszeri alkalom, nem fogok rád írogatni_   
_nyugodtan gyere el legközelebb koncertre, és állj vissza a helyedre_   
_megdolgoztál érte, ugyanannyi jogod van ott állni mint bárki másnak_   
_nem kell szégyellned magad_   
_illetve nem NEKED kell szégyellned magad_   
_szóval hát kihúz, és fel a fejjel!_

Még beszúrt a végére egy mosolygós matricát is, aztán kinyomta és zsebre tette a telefonját.

\- És ön hogy érezte magát ekkor? – kérdezi a doktornő.  
\- Hogy éreztem magam? – egyszerre mosolyodok és pirulok el. – Úgy, ahogy azt Aoi elvárta: éretlenül, és szégyenteljesen.  
\- Miért várta ezt el? – billenti kicsit oldalra a fejét.  
\- Nem tudom… - vonom meg a vállam. – Valahogy az egész viszonyunkra jellemző ez az egész.  
\- Az elvárások?  
\- Igen, az elvárások, de nem csak… hanem valami generális szégyenérzet. Amiatt is szégyellem magam, hogy nem emlékszem semmire azokból az évekből, amikor Aoi – állítólag – szerelmes volt belém.  
\- Azok az évek valahol megvannak… - mondja egy kis mosoly kíséretében. – Csak valamiért nem szeretné őket megtalálni. Ugyanúgy, ahogy a csókjukat is elfelejtette, és az is visszajött. Minél őszintébb lesz önmagával, annál több emlék fog visszajönni.  
\- Ez így működik? – csodálkozom.  
\- Akár így is működhet… - mosolyodik el a doktornő, ezúttal nyíltan és őszintén. – Az eddigi találkozásainkból kiindulva úgy tűnik számomra, hogy önnél így működik.

Elhallgatok. Azon tűnődöm, pontosan hogyan is kellene őszintének lennem magammal. Itt ülök, és egy vadidegen nőnek mesélem épp a magánéletem legarcpirítóbb titkait – ennél őszintébb már tényleg nem lehetek. Az első pillanattól kezdve, hogy rászántam magam a terápiára, eldöntöttem, hogy semmin sem szépítek, és semmit sem hallgatok el. Egyszerűbb kimondani azt, hogy Aoi, mint állandóan egy fiktív nevet társítani hozzá. A doktornő persze észreveszi, hogy egyre jobban a gondolataimba merülök, és újra irányítani kezdi a kérdéseket.

\- Mesélje el a legkorábbi emlékét, amiben Aoi romantikus, vagy szexuális összefüggésben szerepel.  
\- Nem tudom, melyik volt a legkorábbi ilyen… - rázom meg a fejem. – Volt az az álom… de azt sem tudom, hogy mikor álmodtam, vagy képzelegtem.  
\- Milyen álom? – fordítja el a fejét érdeklődve.  
\- Lehet, hogy még nem meséltem erről? – könyökölök a fotel karfájára. – Van egy ilyen furcsa emlékem arról, hogy egy asztalon hasalok, a lábaim a földön, és mögöttem áll valaki – valamiért azt hiszem, hogy Aoi az – aki készül belém hatolni. És akkor kinyílik az ajtó, felkapcsolódik a villany, és ott áll előttem _még egy Aoi,_ amint csodálkozó, vagy rémült, vagy nem is tudom, milyen arckifejezéssel, végigmér.

Most a doktornő az, aki hosszasan, csöndben gondolkodik – és én figyelem őt egy darabig, míg végül úgy érzem, a történethez hozzá tartozik némi magyarázat:  
\- Tényleg fogalmam sincs, hogy ez egy emlék, vagy egy álom… vagy egy emlék egy álomról.  
\- Az talán nem is lényeges… - mondja a doktornő egészen komolyan. – Ami megragadta a figyelmem, az a tény, hogy ismét két Aoi szerepel benne, hasonlóan az elmúlt időszakhoz. Az egyik Aoi leleplezi a másikat – azt az Aoit, akivel testi kapcsolatot készül kialakítani. Vegyük most azt az esetet, hogy ez egy álom. Mit jelenthet?  
\- Talán azt… - csuklik el a hangom - …nem tudom. De azt hiszem, hogy a két Aoi közül az egyik nem igazi. Talán ennek van jelentősége. De… tényleg nem tudom.  
\- Nem ismerős önnek ez a helyzet? – mosolyodik el a doktornő. – Adott egy Aoi, akivel testi kapcsolata van, és adott egy másik, aki leleplezi ezt a kapcsolatot, és megbotránkozik rajta. Azt mondja, az egyik Aoi nem igazi. Mit gondol, van analógia az álma és a valóság között?

Bennem reked a szusz. Nem csak a kezem kezd remegni, hanem ismét az egész bensőm: összeszorul a gyomrom, és egy kerek, száraz labdacs mászik fel belőle egészen a szájüregemig, majd beül a torkomba és figyel. Fogalmam sincs, miért, de fátyolos lesz a szemem, a doktornő pedig szó nélkül közelebb tolja az asztalon a papírzsebkendős dobozt.

Két Aoi van, de csak az egyik igazi. Két Aoi: az egyik, aki a testi szükségleteimet elégíti ki, és egy másik… akinek nem akarok csalódást okozni. Ez a másik az, aki fontos nekem, és akinek én is fontos vagyok. Ez a másik Aoi fogta hátra a hajam, amikor a vécé fölött görnyedtem; ő tolt be a zuhany alá, ő ült a kórházban az ágyam mellett. Ő hív fel, ha fel akar vidítani. És én mégsem vele vagyok, hanem a pótlékával. Ha ez egy álom volt, akkor én tizenkét évvel ezelőtt is a valódi Aoira vágytam volna? Ha pedig emlék, akkor én lefeküdtem valaki mással, miközben Aoit kívántam, és mégis inkább behelyettesítettem őt, mert… az könnyebb volt? Kevésbé problémás? Nem zavarta volna össze a munkakapcsolatunkat? Nem lett volna belőle megbánás és kínos másnap reggel? Úgy, ahogy Mana ezt levezette nekem? Vagy mert nem tudtam, nem akartam a vonzalmamat lekommunikálni felé?

Elerednek a szemeim. Nem is értem, hogy miért… de szégyen és kétségbeesés ömlik belőlük, mintha valami mentális erőszak áldozata lennék. Percekbe telik összeszednem magam annyira, hogy folytatni tudjuk a beszélgetést, de az órámnak lassan vége lesz, össze kell foglalni, és le kell zárni azt, amiről szó volt. Úgy kelek fel a székből, mint akit elcsapott a vonat.

Hazamegyek a lakásomra, és megkönnyebbülök, hogy nem találom ott Akirát, aki a mai ügyeletes őrzőm lenne. Készítek egy teát, lezuhanyozom, majd teleengedem a kádat vízzel, és feltekerem a hőfokot. Szennyesnek érzem magam, még a zuhany ellenére is. Az a szörnyű érzés kerülget, hogy én lefeküdtem valakivel, egy random idegennel, Aoi szeme láttára, és ez nem álom volt. Egyre biztosabb vagyok benne, hogy nem álmodtam, és ez is egy olyan emlék, amit az agyam utólag elzárt egy nagy, súlyos lakat alá. A fürdőköpenyem az ajtóra akasztom, és beülök a vízbe, próbálok relaxálni, a szokásos segédeszközeim nélkül, de nem megy.

Hallom, ahogy nyílik a bejárati ajtó, és összerezzenek, amikor Akira helyett Aoi rikkant egyet az előszobából:  
\- Shima, itthon vagy?  
\- A kádban… - kiabálok ki a csukott ajtón. – Hát te?  
\- Rei szülinapozni megy valamelyik haverjához. Persze jókor szólt ám nekem is… - dohogja, majd pakolni kezdi a cuccait. Felismerem, ahogy ledobja a sporttáskáját a földre, azután cipzár mozdul, nejlonzacskó zörög, talpak csosszannak zokniban a konyha felé.

Majd leül valahová, előveszi a gitárját, és elkezd pengetni… ahogy általában szokott. Igazából szívesen hallgatnám – mindig megnyugtat az akusztikus gitár hangja. Szinte várom, mikor fejezi be a pakolászást, és kezdi bemelegíteni az ujjait. Eleinte csak akkordokat fog le mindig, aztán végigpenget néhány futamot, végül – és még mindig csak gyakorlásképpen – belejátszik régi slágerekbe. Mintha saját magát szórakoztatná, mert közben el-elmosolyodik, rácsap a húrokra és elkezd mást, vagy csak egy szólót valahonnan…

Egyszerre csak szó nélkül kinyitja a fürdőszobaajtót, és bedugja rajta a fejét – én összerezzenek, és kicsit kilötykölöm a kádból a vizet, ahogy felülök, és felhúzom a térdeimet is.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezi.  
\- Magánszféra? – kérdezek vissza mosolyogva, mire Aoi felvonja a szemöldökét.  
\- Láttalak már pucéran, Shima, semmi újat nem tudsz mutatni nekem… - majd felmutat egy doboz sört. – Kérsz? Úgy látom, rád férne.  
\- Elvonón vagyok, nem? – kérdezek vissza bátortalanul. Félek, hogy ez is valami teszt, és félek, hogy elbukom rajta.  
\- A módszerben nem teljesen értettem egyet a többiekkel… - mondja, majd kinyitja teljesen az ajtót, és megáll a küszöbön – a másik kezében is egy doboz sör van. Gondolom, az a sajátja. Lehajtja a fejét, és a zokniját szemlélgetve hozzáteszi: - Ami azt illeti, ha nekem egyik napról a másikra le kéne állnom a cigivel, én is bekattannék. Mondtam a srácoknak is, hogy szerintem te nem vagy igazi alkoholista, és nem fogsz „visszaesni”, ha iszol egy kortyot. Meg úgy veszem észre, hogy mostanában kicsit mintha kiegyensúlyozottabb lennél. De felnőtt, nagyfiú vagy, a belátásodra van bízva. Szóval, kérsz egy sört?  
\- Kérek… - nyelek egy nagyot. – Köszönöm.

Odajön hozzám, de félig oldalazva teszi, mintha nem akarna belátni rám a kádba – a kezembe adja a dobozt, és már indulna is kifelé, amikor megállítom.

\- Figyelj, Yuu… - szólítom meg, fogalmam sincs, hogy miért az igazi nevén, de összerezzen rá, és látom, nem csak érzem, hogy minden idegsejtje azonnal csatasorba rendeződik. – Nem ülnél le? Szeretnék… kérdezni valamit.

Továbbra se akar megfordulni és rám nézni – talán azért, hogy legalább a szemérmesség látszatát fenntartsa – és leül a kád mellé, háttal a csempének támaszkodva. Kinyitja a saját sörét, a doboz hangosan pisszen egyet, mintha mindkettőnket csöndre akarna inteni. Az enyém még érintetlen, és ahogy a két kezem közé fogom, az alja kicsit belelóg a vízbe.

\- Tudom, kicsit hülyén fog hangzani… de… - veszek egy mély levegőt. – Na jó. Szóval… történt olyan, hogy te rám nyitottál, miközben én épp valakivel…  
\- Te emlékszel? – kapja fel a fejét Aoi, és megfordul, hogy egyenesen a szemembe nézzen. Ugyanazt a döbbenetet látom az arcán, mint akkor, az álmomban, amikor meglátott.  
\- Nem tudom, mire emlékszem… - nedvesítem meg a számat. – Nem tudom, mi az, ami tényleg megtörtént, és mi az, amit álmodtam. De… te ezek szerint ott voltál. Láttad, nem? Ki volt az?

Aoi arca elborul, aztán elfordul tőlem, hogy már a profilját se lássam, és előre hatja a fejét.

\- Megbeszéltük a többiekkel, hogyha nem emlékszel rá másnap, nem mondjuk el neked…  
\- De mit? – szakítom félbe.  
\- Kisaki… - ejti ki a száján undorral a nevet - …az egyik csoportos live után felvetette, hogy nekünk még nem is volt igazi „beavató bulink”. Elkezdett csicskajátékokat játszani velünk, meg a többiekkel, akik már mind túl voltak ezen, és hergelték magukat, hogy végre láthassák, ahogy mi szívunk, és ők röhögnek. Minden hiba után lehúztunk egy felest, Rei volt a legügyetlenebb, ő nagyon rosszul lett, tudod, mennyire nem bírja a piát…

Aoi hangja zaklatott, magas, és hadaró, mintha túl sok mindent szeretne elmondani úgy, hogy közben a szavait folyamatosan cenzúrázza magában, hogy helyénvalóak-e.

\- Véletlenül meglökött valakit, aki ezt kötekedésnek vette Reita részéről; kimentek verekedni, és jól ellátták a baját. Kisaki meg konkrétan tölcsérrel töltötte a szádba a vodkát… aztán mire Reit valahogy összeszedtük kint, te már nem voltál sehol. Elkezdtünk keresni, és…

Nem bírja befejezni, de jobb is, mert én meg hallgatni nem bírom. A gyomrom felfordul a gondolatra, hogy Kisaki engem…

\- Meddig… - szuszogok - …meddig jutott?  
\- Fogalmam sincs… - megroppan Aoi kezében a sörösdoboz. – Ha arra vagy kíváncsi, hogy éppen benned volt-e, akkor a válasz: nem. De addigra te már félig ájult voltál, nekem meg valahogy kinullázódott a helyzetfelismerő képességem. Annyira lesokkolt… még csak be sem tudtam pancsolni egyet neki. Azonnal vittünk a kórházba. Négy ezrelék volt a véralkohol-szinted… 

Az első gyomormosásom… és a kötelező egymásra vigyázások időszaka. Öten egy hotelszobában, hármasban Norival és Akirával egy kétszemélyes ágyon, kettejük között. Öltözés és sminkelés a minibusz rakodóterében, egy kislámpa fényénél, ami a szivargyújtóról működött. Öten egy asztalnál, egyforma italokat rendelve. És minden ezért volt?

\- Miért… miért nem mondtátok el? – hajtom hátra a fejem a kádban.  
\- Nem tudom. Talán Nori ötlete volt… talán az enyém, nem emlékszem. Azt hiszem, az enyém. De azóta is mindig eszembe jut… én… mi csak meg akartunk védeni.

Hallom a hangján, hogy ő is küzd ugyanazzal a kaparással a torkában, amivel délután én is küzdöttem. És ha nem háttal ülne, talán azt is látnám, hogy ugyanolyan érthetetlen módon könnyes lesz a szeme, mint az enyém.


	22. Kerülőutakon

Jót tett nekem a turné. A Due valahogy jobban indult, a számok már a kezemben voltak, és - hála Aoi szigorának – sokkal kevésbé voltam lámpalázas, és izgultam azon, hogy vajon bakizni fogok-e vagy sem. Mana akár el is jöhetett volna valamelyik helyszínre, de sejtettem, hogy nem fog: a városok túlságosan kiestek a mozgásteréből, és amennyire emlékeztem rá, a szakdolgozata leadási határideje is vészesen közeledett. Lassan kezdheti majd az állásvadászatot...

Körülöttem mindenki a karácsonyi lázban égett már. Ahová csak mentünk, ragyogó fényfüzérek, giccses LED-szarvasok és szánkók csillogtak mindenfelé a sötétben. A nappalok egyre rövidebbek lettek, és a sötétség szinte állandósult, ahogy hideg esőfelhők követték a turnébuszt egyik helyről a másikra. Akira az ágya után sóvárgott, Kai a gyereke után, Norinak generálisan baja volt mindennel azt a két és fél órát leszámítva, amíg a színpadon állt. Aoi viszont élvezte az utat, minden városban kikereste, melyik a leghíresebb lokális fogás vagy kedvenc vendéglő, és onnan rendelt mindig a menedzsereinkkel kaját magának. Hiroshimában elment a Taujan manufaktúrába, hogy egy kicsit ünnepeltesse magát, és bevásároljon, ahogy minden évben is: otthagyott alsó hangon is egy havi fizetést, és mindegyikünknek vett ott valami csecsebecsét. Más talán túlzásnak tartana 925-ös sterling ezüst kulcstartót hordani a kocsija indítókártyája mellett, de Aoi ezt valahogy természetesnek vette. Egyedül Kai kapott nyakláncot, mert állítólag „rá volt írva a neve”, és Kai mindig olyan hálás minden figyelmességért, hogy attól kezdve mindig a nyakában hordta, amikor épp nem volt fellépésünk.

Ami igazán megnehezítette a munkát, az az ital teljes és végleges eltiltása volt a csapattól és a legközelebbi munkatársainktól is. Kaoru néha szánakozva felemelte a retiküljét, indikálva a kérdést, hogy kérek-e egy kicsit a laposüvegéből, de Nori észrevette, és elkobozta tőle a flaskát. Nem voltunk éppen vidám fiúk, hogy még ünnepelni se igen lehetett mivel – hallottam, hogy az egyik staffos azzal viccelődött a másiknak, hogy pia nélkül most már „négy Reita és egy rozsomák” van csak a bandában. Úgyhogy a kobei live után úgy döntöttem, ennek megpróbálok véget vetni, és elhívtam Norit meg Akirát vacsorázni. Aoi meg Kai együtt mentek máshová Sakaival karöltve, úgyhogy mi hárman az öbölből élveztük a gyönyörű kilátást, és a huszonöt dekás steakeket. És akkor előrukkoltam az ötletemmel.

\- Szeretnék kérni valamit tőletek… - mondtam némi torokköszörülés után. Nori – aki nem volt ugyan nagyivó, de imádta a magas poharakban felszolgált színes koktélokat szürcsölgetni – a szokásosnál is morcosabban vágta rá:  
\- Szó sem lehet arról, hogy piát rendelj.  
\- Nem akarok piát rendelni… - ráztam meg a fejem. – Bár tényleg jólesne, és gondoltam, tekintettel arra, hogy szépen „haladok”, esetleg egy esti búcsúitalig lazíthatnánk a szabályokon.  
\- Szó se róla… - csóválta meg Nori a fejét, és szívószállal szürcsölte a citromos tonikját. – Pont azért, mert ilyen szépen haladsz, most nem szabad visszaesni.  
\- De hát egész nap a nyakamon lógtok, mikor esnék vissza? – csattanok fel, majd elnyomok magamban egy kis tiltakozást. – Mindegy is. Igazából pont erről akartam beszélni veletek. Örülnék neki, ha mostanában… ritkábban érnétek rá az ügyelésemre.  
\- Csak nem képzeled… - kezdte el Nori felemelni a hangját, mire azonnal feltartottam a tenyerem.  
\- Nem, nem, félreérted… - mosolyodtam el. – Én csak… szeretném Aoival rendbe hozni valahogy a viszonyunkat. Úgy érzem, hogy amikor több időt töltünk együtt, akkor oldódik valamennyire a feszültség. Akkor kezdődött, amikor Akira elment egy szülinapi buliba, és Aoi két egymást követő nap nálam volt. Nagyon… sokat számított.

Csönd telepedett ránk az asztal körül, Nori és Akira pedig kérdőn egymásra néztek, majd rám, majd megint egymásra. Biztos voltam benne, hogy Nori fejében ez jár: „ohó, Aoi vajszívű, és biztos inni hagyja!” Akira arcára meg az volt írva: „ezek buzik”. Azt hiszem, mindkettőt csak beképzeltem, de már ennyitől is sikerült zavarba hoznom saját magamat.

\- Annyit szeretnék… - tettem össze a két kezem, a tíz ujjbegyemet öt híddá alakítva - …hogy néha, amikor ti lennétek a sorosok, ne érjetek rá, és mondjátok azt, hogy már felhívtátok a másikat, és neki se jó. Kait nyilván nem zavarja ki senki a gyerek mellől, így Aoi kénytelen lesz átvállalni egyikőtöktől engem.  
\- Miért jó az neked? – biccentett felém Nori az állával. – Fura vagy te nekem, Hiro. Valamit sunnyogsz.  
\- Nem sunnyogok semmit… - dőltem hátra a padon, a kárpitozott támla támasztott meg, miközben összefontam a mellkasom előtt a két karom. – Ti sunnyogtatok éveken keresztül. Kisakiról.  
\- Aoi elmondta? – kapta fel Akira a fejét, mire éreztem, hogy forogni kezdenek a szemeim.  
\- Nem magától, én jöttem rá… - feleltem egykedvűen.  
\- De hogyan?  
\- Visszaemlékeztem. Folyamatosan jönnek vissza az emlékeim… - vontam meg a vállam. – És nagyon pipa lehetnék rátok, amiért a legjobb szándékkal, de eltitkoltátok ezt előlem. Ugye nem hittétek el komolyan, hogy az ilyesmi nyom nélkül elmúlik egy emberből?  
\- Nem hittük… - sütötte le Nori a tekintetét. – Ezért is voltunk veled… megértőbbek sok esetben.  
\- Te hallod magad ilyenkor? – szusszantam fel sértetten. – Most komolyan, ezen a ponton honnan kéne tudnom, hogy a velem való viszonyotokból hány százalék a barátság, és mennyi az „elnézés”?  
\- Mindig a barátunk voltál… - jelentette ki szárazon Akira, de ő sem nézett a szemembe. – Mindent elnéztünk volna neked enélkül is.  
\- Csak ennek az „elnézésnek” mostanra vége, nem igaz? – kérdeztem, a szükségesnél rágalmazóbb modorban.  
\- Mi tagadás… - bólintott Nori - …azért legutóbb elég messzire mentél. Kinyírhattad volna magad, Aoiról nem beszélve.  
\- Ezen már nem tudunk változtatni… - legyintett Akira. – Mindenesetre Aoi nagyon hamar rá fog jönni, hogy mi hárman összejátszunk. És akkor mi lesz?  
\- Nem lesz semmi… - vontam meg a vállam. – Ha észre is veszi, nem fogja szóvá tenni.  
\- Na és ezt honnan tudod, nagyokos? – mosolyodott el Nori szkeptikusan.

Tudtam. Egyszerűen tudtam, de nem mondhattam el nekik, hogy miért. A terápiát befolyásolhatja az, ha mások is tudnak arról, mi hangzik el köztünk – ezért bármennyire szerettem volna, nem beszéltem senkinek arról, hogy mennyi emlék tért vissza hozzám. A doktornőnek igaza volt, mert azok az éveim valóban nem vesztek el, csak aludtak a föld alatt, mint a rovarok télen. Minél több részlet került a helyére, annál tisztábban látszódott a teljes kép.

Vártam a téli szünetet, és azt a két hosszú hét szabadságot, amit otthon tölthetek majd. Nem terveztem, hogy hazamegyek újévre a szüleimhez, és szerintem a többiek is így voltak ezzel – túl sok munka várt még ránk a világkörüli turné bejelentésével és az új kislemezzel. Tudtuk jól, amikor tavaly belekezdtünk a _Dark Ag_ e-be, hogy most egy évig egészen biztosan nem lesz pihenőnk, és ebbe mindenki belement akkor. Az életem azóta gyökeresen megváltozott, de végre kezdtem azt érezni, hogy az út megfordult, és felfelé vitt már a gödör aljáról.

A pihenésem – az esti spanglim és pohár viszkim helyett – Aoi jelenléte lett. Megnyugtatott a tudat, hogy bejött a lakásba, és mindig mindenhonnan hallottam a gitárját, néha hangosabban, néha halkabban. Elképesztő pózokban és testhelyzetekben volt képes néha játszani: egyszer arra jöttem ki a nappaliba, hogy a hátán fekszik a szőnyegen, a csillárt nézi a plafonon, és mellette csöndben penget. Mind a mai napig az az érzésem vele kapcsolatban, hogy úgy gitározik, mint ahogy a jó sofőr sebességet vált: a keze tudja már, mit és hol talál. Aztán néha vét. Ő is vét, mint mindenki más, néha színpadon is, néha felvétel alatt is, ami után az arcára van írva, hogy mennyire haragszik magára.

Ma este nem haragszik senkire. A haja szétterül a vastag, puha szőnyegen, és lecsukja a szemét, miközben egy eddig sose-hallott dalt próbálgat. Megállok mellette, és a kezeit nézem: Manának igaza volt, bár magamtól sosem vettem volna észre. A mozdulatai tényleg szinte hipnotizálnak. A csuklója elképesztően laza, annak ellenére, hogy milyen vastag, és mennyi izom és ér szövi át. Az ujjai vastagok, a tenyere széles, a körmei most festetlenek, és csutkára visszavágta őket.

\- Hmm? – pillant fel rám álmos tekintettel. Aoi lehetne az első alvagitározó a történelemben.  
\- Semmi… - mosolyodom el.  
\- Akkor mit nézel? – mozgatja meg a nyakát, és megállnak a kezei a húrokon.  
\- Semmi, semmi… - felelem, de nem bírom abbahagyni a mosolygást, és ezzel még jobban leleplezem azt a „valamit”, amit takargatni próbálok. – Sose tűnt fel eddig, hogy milyen hatalmas a kezed. Mármint a magasságodhoz képest gondolom.  
\- Nagy a kezem, és? – vonja fel a szemöldökét.  
\- Hát… sokkal könnyebben megy neked a barré.

Aoi olyan fancsali képet vág, hogy majdnem elnézést kérek, amiért feltételezem a helyzeti előnyét.

\- A kéz méretének nincs jelentősége… - mondja szigorúan. – Semmi, de _semmi_ jelentősége. Kurva sokat kell gyakorolni, annak van jelentősége.  
\- Persze, a nők is ezt mondják… - fintorgok. – De azért ha választhatnak, inkább a nagyobbat választják.

Megjegyzés nélkül hagyja, de elfordul a fejével, és látom rajta, hogy azért magában még vitatkozik velem. Mikor kerültem abba a helyzetbe, hogy ne érjek annyit, hogy ki is mondja hangosan, ami még a fején belül elhangzik?

Szeretném szembesíteni őt a bennem kavargó érzések és emlékek és elméletek fura egyvelegével, miközben a délután vásárolt dobozos bentókat melegítem magunknak a mikróban. Én sem mondom ki egyenesen, amit gondolok, és ez nem vezet semerre. Amikor a készülék pittyen egyet, és kialszik a fénye, kiszólok Aoinak, hogy kész a vacsora, ő pedig a szokottnál is lassabban kászálódik fel a földről, és jön ki az asztal mellé. Enni sem akkora élvezettel eszik, ahogy általában – sőt, egy ponton szóvá teszi, hogy le kellene állnia a rántott dolgokkal, mert hizlalnak és egészségtelenek is.

\- Figyelj… - teszem le egy pillanatra az evőpálcikámat. – Nem lenne kedved… a karácsonyi buli után elmenni valahová?  
\- Hova? – fel se emeli a fejét a vacsorájából.  
\- Nem tudom, talán… megnézni a díszkivilágítást a Sky Tree környékén.  
\- Minek.

Nem is kérdésnek hangzik, és nem is annak szánja. Mana, aki sose hallotta Aoit köznapi helyzetben beszélni, tökéletesen adta őt: neki is remekül ment a kijelentő módban kérdezés. De most nem akarok erre gondolni, ezért összeszedem magam, és bár érzem, hogy elönti a vér az arcomat, kimondom:  
\- Arra gondoltam, hogy… randi gyanánt.

Látom a szájában a félig megrágott tonkatsut, ahogy eltátja, és úgy néz rám, mintha az űrből jöttem volna. Azonnal eltakarja az arcát, és lesüti a szemét, amikor morzsák kipottyannak belőle, ezért befejezi a rágást, és egyetlen hatalmas falatban nyeli le az összepépesített húst.

\- Shima, ne kezdjük elölről… - rázza meg a fejét.  
\- Mit? – vágom rá gyorsan és határozottan. – Mit ne kezdjünk elölről?  
\- Amit a kórházban beszéltünk… - mondja szigorúan, és leteszi a két alkarját az asztallapra, mintha vallatni készülne. – Mondtam neked, hogy nem akarok kapcsolatot. És azt is, hogy… ez kettőnk között nem fog működni. A barátom vagy, ezért törődöm veled. De ez ennyi, és nem több.

Ránézek, mélyen a szemébe, de nem szólalok meg. Aoi hazudik. Annyira ritkán hazudik, hogy azonnal meglátszik rajta. Szinte még várom is, hogy folytassa, és ő – mint aki nincs szokva a hazudozáshoz, és próbálja hitelesebbé tenni a mondandóját - még ragozza is egy kicsit tovább:  
\- Látom, hogy igyekszel… és egyértelműen használ neked, hogy elkezdtél pszichiáterhez, vagy pszichológushoz, vagy akárkihez járni, de ennek nincs még két hónapja sem. Ennyi idő alatt nem változik meg semmi.  
\- Tényleg nem változik… - bólintok. – Kivéve, ha nincs is, ami megváltozzon. Ha mindig is ott volt, csak nem tudtam róla.  
\- Te miről beszélsz? – vonja fel középen mindkét szemöldökét, és ettől vastagon ráncolódni kezd a homloka.  
\- Mi van akkor… - sóhajtok - …ha tegyük fel, történetesen, ez nem valami új dolog? Mit szólnál ahhoz, ha azt mondanám: én is szerelmes voltam beléd?   
\- Azt mondanám, hogy hülye vagy… - fogja a kezébe újra a pálcikáit, és tovább eszik, mintha mi sem történt volna. Feldühít, mennyire indifferensen ejti ki a szavakat, a „hülyét” nem számítva, mert az legalább nyomokban hitelesnek hangzik.  
\- És mit szólnál ahhoz, ha azt mondanám… - a keserűségtől megremeg a szám, és összekoccannak a fogaim - …hogy nem én voltam az, aki ignoráltalak téged? Hanem épp ellenkezőleg: te voltál az, aki egy nap – se szó, se beszéd – elkezdtél úgy tenni, mintha semmi se lenne köztünk, és mintha ez mind az én hibám lenne?

Aoi pupillái összeszűkülnek, majd újra kitágulnak. Csücsöríti a száját, aztán ellazítja, lenyeli a falatot, és beszívja az ajkait, hogy lenyalja róluk a zsírt.

\- Akkor azt mondanám… - mondja dús, kivörösödött ajkakkal - …hogy kényelmesebb most ilyen elméleteket gyártanod a múlttal kapcsolatban, mint szembenézni a tényekkel, amelyek rád nézve nem annyira vonzóak… - fejezi be kimérten.  
\- Milyen tényekkel, Yuu? – szegezem neki a kérdést, és a neve hallatán egy kicsit zavarba jön megint.  
\- Nézd, majdnem megerőszakoltak… - szusszan egy nagyot. – Lehet, hogy technikailag nem csak majdnem. Ez nyilván egy komoly traumát okozott, amit egyszerűbb volt elfelejteni, mint feldolgozni. Valamilyen formában az emlék része voltam én is, ezért az agyad hozzám kapcsolta a negatív élményt. Emiatt megromlott a barátságunk. És most, hogy öntudatra ébredtél, egyszerűbb rám fogni az egészet, és ebben még az agyturkászod is támogat, mert neki az elsődleges célja, hogy _te_ jól érezd magad.  
\- Ez elméletnek jól hangzik… - mosolyodok el keserűen. – De elmondjam, mi az én elméletem?  
\- Nem biztos, hogy érdekel, de úgyis el fogod mondani… - turkál rezignáltan a savanyúsága között.

Felvesz a nyelvére egy félhold-alakú savanyított retekdarabot, és nagyon megfontoltan összerágja – ahogy a kemény retekhús sercen a fogai között, csak ez a morajló hang lebeg köztünk a néma, fehér konyhában.

\- Tetszettünk egymásnak. Egyikünknek sem volt rutinja abban, hogy mi a fenét kezdjünk ezzel. Én nem voltam meleg, te sem voltál meleg, lehettünk volna innentől kezdve testi-lelki jó barátok, amíg nem jött az az incidens Kisakival. Én ugyan nem emlékeztem rá, mi történt, de neked helyettem is bűntudatod volt. Többet törődtél velem, mint bárki más. És szerintem… - nyelek egy nagyot - …te nagyon is élvezted, hogy ennek köztünk nincs tétje. Hogy én nem fogom meglépni a dolgot, és innentől kezdve a te kezedben van az irányítás, addig mehetsz el, ameddig csak akarsz. És te nem akartál túl messzire menni. Azzal a csókkal köztünk vége lett mindennek, ami el sem kezdődött. Mintha… rádöbbentél volna, hogy ez attól kezdve már nem játék, már tétre megy, és te nem akartál kockáztatni. Akkor nem, vagy velem nem… nem tudom. Most sem tudom, hogy a visszautasításod nekem szól-e, vagy az időzítésnek?

Aoi egészen lefagy, mire a mondókám végére érek, és csak ül, mint egy zsák krumpli. Még a szempillái sem rezdülnek meg, még csak nem is pislog – néz, mint a macska a közeledő autó fényére. Ahogy mellettem ül az asztalnál, érte nyúlok, elkapom a hátán a pólót, és annál fogva húzom közelebb magamhoz egy csókra. Az első, és legösztönösebb reakciója az, hogy enged, ahogy én is engedtem neki, amikor egyszer, régen eljutottunk már erre a pontra. Ugyanúgy megnyílik a szája, és ugyanúgy nem csókol vissza a döbbenettől, ahogy én sem tettem. Érzem a bőre dohányillatát az orromban, és az asztal alatt a kezem a combjára helyezem – finoman, nem követelőzőn.

Az érintésemtől akkorát ugrik, hogy a szék is hátradől tőle, ő pedig a következő pillanatban álló helyzetben találja magát, kétségbeesetten néz végig a lábain, hogy megvannak-e még, aztán szemrehányóan és idegesen felém fordul:  
\- Nekem ez nem megy! – csúszik ki a száján, mint egy felköhögött lerakódás.

Elviharzik mellettem, ki a konyhából, át a nappaliba, és csak a kezébe kapdossa a széthagyott holmijait – egy melegítő-felsőt, a gitárját, a gitárja puha tokját, a cigijét, a telefonját – és már szalad az ajtó felé, hogy felhúzza a cipőjét.

\- Yuu, ne menj el, beszéljük meg… – indulok felé, mire felkapja a szemeit, és az eddigi hirtelen jött rémület helyett elborítja a harag.  
\- Ne hívj a rendes nevemen! – emeli fel a hangját. – Maradjunk az Aoinál, jó? Rendben? És maradj itthon, ne csinálj semmit, majd felhívom Reit, úgyis tudom, hogy otthon van a papagájaival… 

Mire kettőig számolok, ő már sarkára taposott cipőjében a folyosón van, és bevágja maga mögött az ajtót.


	23. A hazatérés

Kétségbe kellett volna esnem, de a kétség volt az utolsó dolog, amit éreztem. Rátapintottam Aoi gyenge pontjára, és ha erővel is, de rá akartam kényszeríteni, hogy fedje fel előttem magát, azok után, hogy belőlem már mindent látott.

Most rajta volt a sor, hogy kerüljön engem, és minden velem való kontaktust. A céges karácsonyi partin fagyos volt a hangulat, de senki sem kérdezett semmit – legalábbis tőlem nem. Azért feltűnt, hogy Aoi egy Kathyvel folytatott beszélgetés közben irritáltan félbeszakította egy kézmozdulattal, majd kiment dohányozni. Ezen a ponton én felajánlottam, hogy hazamegyek, és a többiek nyugodtan kezdjenek el inni – mire Akira mellém szegődött, és a motorjával hazáig követett. Kisvártatva rájöttem, hogy Aoi – mostantól kezdve – nem fog ráérni a pesztrálásomra.

Majdnem egy héten keresztül ügyesen megoldotta, hogy mindig más jöjjön helyette – még inkább azt is megjátszotta, hogy pár napra hazaugrott a szüleihez, és körbetwittelte a ténnyel az egész rajongótáborát. Én is bevettem a dolgot, egészen addig az estéig, amíg Kai át nem jött vigyázni rám. Nagyon sokszor bocsánatot kértem, hogy ilyen hülyeségek miatt nem lehet otthon, mire csalódottan végigmért ugyan, de a megjegyzéseit magában tartotta. Aztán ahogy telt az idő, és nem tudott kényelmesen elhelyezkedni a kanapémon, egy ponton túl kibukott belőle a kérdés:  
\- Uru, mondd, mit műveltél Aoival?

Úgy éreztem magam, mintha egy kamaszkori szerelmem apja kérne számon. Kai számára ez a banda nem csak a családját jelentette, hanem az egyik legfontosabb életfeladatát is, és attól tartok, felzaklatta őt az Aoi és köztem lévő kiszámíthatatlan hullámtér.

\- Megcsókoltam… - feleltem, egy lemondó sóhajjal kísérve. Nem tettem hozzá, csak gondolatban, hogy tudom, mekkora ökör vagyok.  
\- És… hagyta? – kérdezte zavartan, mire legszívesebben csak egy fájdalmas mosollyal válaszoltam volna.  
\- Szerinted most itt hevernél a kanapémon, ha hagyta volna?

Kai a gondolataiba merült, és az összekulcsolt kezeit meg a zoknis lábfejeit nézte sokáig. Én kimentem még egy flakon teáért a konyhába, majd miután visszaültem a tévénéző fotelomba, töltöttem mindkettőnknek. Valami buta vetélkedő ment, teljesen lehalkítva, és egy negyvenes, vidékies frizurát viselő nő nyert benne egy nagyobb összeget. Kai a fejét csóválta.

\- Mégis mit vársz ettől a viselkedéstől? – kérdezte a tőle telhető leginkább ítéletmentesen.  
\- Őszinteséget… - vágtam rá kapásból. – Magyarázatokat az elmúlt majd’ tizenöt év kérdéseire. Mert ennyi ideje kerülgetjük egymást, ha összeadom, és mindketten… éreztünk valamit a másik iránt, csak sohasem voltunk szinkronban.  
\- Ennyi? – vonta meg mindkét vállát. – Őszinteség, és magyarázatok?  
\- És egy egyértelmű _igen_ vagy _nem._

Majdnem egy teljes percig nem szólalt meg, és ismét a lábait nézte, de közben az arcizmai mozogtak, mintha magában beszélne, és próbálgatná a mondatait. Kai sokkal többet tud Aoi dolgairól, mint bárki más, de ha faggatnám, sosem mondana el semmit. Kivéve, ha úgy érezné, hogy a válaszaival anélkül segíthet rajtam, vagy rajtunk, hogy közben elárulná a másik ember bizalmát. Kai olyan, mint egy szigorú könyvtáros kisasszony, aki egyértelműen elutasít, ha azzal mész oda hozzá, hogy lefénymásolhatod-e ezt a könyvet. De ha odasomfordálsz, megkérdezed tőle, hogy hol van a fénymásoló, és meg tudná-e mutatni, hogy hogy működik, akkor fancsali képpel ugyan, de elmagyaráz mindent, még ha látja is a könyvet a hónod alatt, és tudja, hogy mire készülsz vele.

Tudtam, hogy nincs sok dobásom, ezért nagyon megfontoltan próbáltam kérdezni:  
\- Szerinted… - nyeltem egy nagyot - …van még esélyem nála?  
\- Hát, az attól függ, hogy mire… - felelte egykedvűen.  
\- Kapcsolatra. Leginkább.  
\- Kapcsolatra… - ismételte utánam tűnődve. – Lehet. De arra azért számíts, hogy Aoi eléggé máshogy kezeli ezt, mint a többi ember. És neked kell igazodnod hozzá, mert ő… egyszerűen nem képes rá. 

Egy darabig mindketten hallgattunk, és próbáltam kivárásra játszani, hátha mond még valami mást is, mondjuk megmagyarázza, hogy mit értett az alatt, hogy Aoi „nem képes” igazodni. Aztán beugrott, amit Kathy mondott, és félve, de feltettem azt a kérdést, amin úgy éreztem, az egész jövőm áll vagy bukik:  
\- Az a gond, hogy… testileg nem vonzódik a férfiakhoz? Vagy konkrétan… hozzám?  
\- Hozzád – konkrétan – v _onzódott…_ – felelte Kai. - De igen, a férfiakhoz nem vonzódik. Testileg nem.  
\- Kai, ne haragudj… - csóváltam meg a fejem - …egész este beszélhetünk rébuszokban, vagy ezen a ponton akár el is mondhatod az igazat. Ha Aoival lesz köztünk valami, akkor nem fog számítani, ha pedig nem lesz, akkor tudhatod, hogy én sem vagyok pletykás. Segíts nekem, kérlek.

Szörcsögött egy kicsit, a kézfejével megdörgölte az orrát, majd arccal felém fordult, és egyenesen a szemembe nézve azt mondta:  
\- Aoi esztétikailag a nőkhöz vonzódik. De ebben szerintem nincs számodra újdonság. _Romantikusan…_ inkább a férfiakhoz, mint a nőkhöz. De szexuálisan csak ahhoz, akibe szerelmes, de csak egy bizonyos fokig. Szóval, neki sem éppen egyszerű a helyzete, na.

Nem mondom, hogy nem hallottam már _hasonlóról,_ de együtt, ilyen formában felfoghatatlan volt számomra az egész. Bár a beszélgetésünk további részében Kai minden konkrétumot mellőzött, annyit még ki tudtam szedni belőle, hogy nem érdemes a neten keresgélnem ezzel kapcsolatban, mert Aoi esete teljesen egyedi, és különben is gyűlöli a skatulyákat.

Alig aludtam aznap éjjel. Próbáltam rájönni, hogy hogyan is alakulhatott úgy a kapcsolatunk, ahogy – és a másik fél alaposabb ismerete nélkül végül arra lyukadtam ki, hogy Aoi talán még mindig akar tőlem valamit, de elképzelése sincs arról, hogy micsodát. Ahogy Kathy pár hónapja cinikusan előadta nekem, hogy ő hogyan képzeli maga elé Aoi és az exe közös életét, abban – így utólag – több lehetett a valósághoz közel álló elem, mint abban, amit én a saját konzervatív fejemmel ki tudtam volna találni. Ez is csak azt igazolja, hogy Kaoru a maga egyszerű módján nagyon jó emberismerő.

Az év utolsóelőtti napján megint Aoi volt a soros, én pedig rettegve és izgatottan vártam az alkalmat. Arra gondoltam, hogy elviszem valami vendéglőbe, és megpróbálom kibékíteni a múltkori viselkedésemmel kapcsolatban. Már tisztában voltam vele, hogy hiba volt megcsókolnom, és hogy Aoi – valószínűleg – retteg attól, hogy elveszítse kettőnkkel kapcsolatban az irányítást. Amíg én vagyok kiszolgáltatott helyzetben, azzal könnyedén megbirkózott eddig is: bármilyen fizikai, vagy lelki gyengeségem elnézte. De ő nem akart kiszolgáltatottá válni, és én ezt csak a Kaijal való beszélgetés után realizáltam magamban.

Elmentem a Shinjukuba pót-gitárhúrokért, csak hogy csináljak valamit délután, amikor kaptam Aoitól egy üzenetet a telefonomra, hogy találkozzunk a 109 Men’s előtt este nyolckor – ami elsőre meglepőnek tűnt, aztán rájöttem: valószínűleg ő is ugyanazt szeretné, amit én. Aoi úgy ismeri azt a környéket, mint a szülővárosát – a fejében van a kerület összes jó étterme, mintha valami beépített vendéglátóhely-kereső appja lenne hozzá. Épp csak annyi időm maradt, hogy hazamenjek, lezuhanyozzak, válaszoljak Nori ellenőrző telefonjára, rendbe szedjem magam, és már indultam is vissza a Shibuyába. Tudtam, hogy nincs jelentősége, de jól akartam kinézni.

Ahogy az áruház felé sétáltam, szemüveg nélkül is azonnal kiszúrtam Aoit a tömegben, ahogy kissé esetlenül ácsorgott, fekete kabátban, vastag talpú bakancsban, a telefonjába merülve. Alig huszonöt méterre voltam tőle, amikor belém nyilallt, fájón és kínosan a felismerés: Aoi sose jönne ki sminkben az utcára, még akkor sem, ha randira készülne, és egyébként is eltakarná az arcát egy maszkkal.

 _Ez nem Aoi. Ez Mana._ És még ilyen közelről is, képes volt becsapni a szemem, csak a logikámat nem.

Azonnal sarkon fordultam, és bemenekültem egy szomszédos utcácskába, majd elővettem a telefonomat, hogy ráírjak Aoira: találkozzunk inkább máshol. Aztán – mintha csak felgyulladt volna a fejemben egy villanykörte – egyszerre rájöttem, hogy Aoi hívta ide őt is, ahogy engem.

Elborította az agyamat a vörös köd. Ennél gonoszabb és számítóbb visszavágást kitalálni sem volt egyszerű, de összeszedni a bátorságot ahhoz, hogy véghez is vigye, elképesztő méretű bosszúvágyról árulkodott. Üvölteni tudtam volna a haragtól. És egy pillanat leforgása alatt jutottam el arra a pontra, hogy üvölteni is szeretnék, mégpedig Aoival.

Azonnal hívtam egy taxit, és bejelentés nélkül elvitettem magam a lakásáig. Nekem mindegy volt, hogy otthon van-e, vagy elment valahová; elhatároztam, hogy leülök az ajtaja elé, és megvárom, ha szükséges. Szerencsére otthon volt, még ha kissé szkeptikusan is szólt bele a kaputelefonba, hogy megkérdezze:  
 _\- Ki az?  
_ \- Én. – Csak ennyi tellett tőlem. Azt mégsem mondhattam neki, hogy „Uruha vagyok”, mert anélkül is tudta magától.  
 _\- Menj el.  
_ \- Nem megyek. Beengedhetsz most, vagy megvárom az egyik szomszédodat, bemegyek vele, és verni fogom az ajtódat. Vagy felhívom Sakait, hogy elkérjem tőle a pótkulcsát.

Egy átgondolásnyi szünettel később pattant egyet az kapu, én pedig kísérletképpen benyomtam, és az engedett. Felcsörtettem az emeletre, és a lakása felé indultam – ő már az ajtóban várt, a láncot nem húzta ugyan be, de épp csak akkora résnyire nyitotta ki, hogy szükség esetén bevághassa előttem akár egyetlen mozdulattal is. Kinyúlt, fekete pólóban és fekete melegítőnadrágban állt, kibontott, nem éppen frissen mosott hajjal, és véreres tekintettel. Amikor látta, hogy be akarok jönni, és nem fogom az ajtóban elmondani az egész lakóközösség füle hallatára, hogy miért jöttem, beengedett, és beljebb ment az előszobába.

Lerúgtam a cipőimet, és ösztönösen belebújtam az egyik odakészített papucsba, mint aki sokáig készül maradni, majd felléptem a lakkozott fa parkettára, és követtem a nappaliba. Egy megbontott viszkisüveg állt a reggelizőpult sarkán, legfeljebb másfél-két pohár hiányozhatott belőle – ám amíg ezen tűnődtem, Aoi az üveg elé lépett, hogy kitakarja. Összeharaptam az ajkaimat, és nyugalmat erőltettem magamra, hogy még véletlenül se folyamodjak erőszakhoz vele szemben.

\- Mégis, mi jutott eszedbe? – néztem rá kérdőn. – Hogy odahívod Manát, ahová velem beszéltél meg találkozót? 

Aoi is megismétli ugyanazt a gesztust a szájával, amit az imént én – és ha egyáltalán lehetséges ez, most még dühösebb vagyok rá, mint eddig.

\- Hogy képzelted? Mi a fenére gondoltál mégis?! – feszült be az egész hátam, és akármennyire is nem akartam, de a hangom lassan kiabálássá fokozódott.

Aoi kihúzta magát, és védekező testtartást vett fel.

\- Arra, hogyha meg akarsz dugni valakit, akkor tessék! – tárja szét a kezeit. – Én erre nem vagyok alkalmas, de nem foglak visszatartani! Nem érdekel, hogy úgy néz ki, mint én! Csinálj vele, amit akarsz! Hívhatod a nevemen, ha kell, még adok pár használt ruhát, hogy felöltöztethesd és szerepjátékozz vele…  
\- Te nem vagy ép! – kaptam a homlokomhoz, mert olyan fejfájás hasított belém, hogy csaknem megtántorodtam tőle. – Én nem akarok megdugni _senkit!  
_ \- Akkor miért támadtál le legutóbb a lakásodon? – üvöltötte Aoi, és közben az egész testében remegett.  
\- Mert _szeretlek,_ bazmeg, a kurva életbe is!

Aoi vett egy mély lélegzetet, de nem használta fel, csak állt és bámult rám elkerekedett tekintettel. Én kapkodva szedtem a levegőt, és vártam… valamit, bármit, amivel lereagálja a vallomásomat, de Aoi végül… csak halkan kuncogni kezdett, és eltakarta a száját.

\- Most meg min nevetsz? – morogtam, és végtelenül megalázva éreztem magam.  
\- Nem tudom eldönteni… eh… - fojtott el egy újabb kacajt - …hogy mi hangzik furábban a szádból: a „szeretlek”, vagy a káromkodás…  
\- Ne gúnyolódj rajtam, az igazat mondom… - tettem hozzá szemlesütve. Tényleg ritkán használok csúnya szavakat, ezért én is idegennek érzem őket magamtól, de ebben a pillanatban teljesen természetesen törtek elő belőlem, mert ez Aoi nyelve, és ebből legalább biztosan érteni fog.

Félszegen ácsorogtunk egymás előtt, és Aoi is inkább lefelé nézett, mint rám. Mélyeket lélegeztem, hogy lenyugtassam kissé magam, majd belevágtam a vallomásom második felébe:  
\- Te éveket töltöttél azzal, hogy lebeszéld magad rólam, vagy hogy… kiszeress belőlem, de én képes voltalak nagyon mélyen megbántani, ezért azt hiszem… még mindig érzel irántam valamit. Ha így van, akkor szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy… én nyitott vagyok bármire. Kinyitom neked az ajtót, és addig jössz be rajta, ameddig akarsz. Csak tőled függ.  
\- Én… - csóválta meg a fejét - …ezt már lezártam.  
\- Yuu… - két lépéssel közelebb mentem hozzá, annyira, hogy a ruháink szinte súrolták egymást, és megéreztem a szája kávés dohányillatát az orromban - …én már beengedtelek. Engedj be te is.

Egészen szorosra zárta a szemeit, a szemhéja megremegett, és ő is belélegezte az én illatomat, miközben álltában meg-megingott, ahogy a szélben a madárijesztő.

\- Nem… nem tudom… - habogta - …hogy képes vagyok-e rá. Mármint… újra szerelmesnek lenni.  
\- Tegyél egy próbát… - suttogtam halkan az arcbőrének. – Yuu… megcsókolnál?

Abban a pillanatban, hogy visszanyerte a helyzet és kettőnk felett az irányítást, a kétségei oldódni kezdtek. A két keze közé fogta az arcomat, és bizalmatlanul, óvatosan közelítette a számhoz az övét. Megráztuk egymást, amikor összeért az ajkunk – talán a dzsekim tehetett róla, talán a hosszú ideje felgyülemlett feszültség… de a csók forró volt és lázas, és ahogy a kezei az arcomról a tarkómra simultak, nekem klasszikus, romantikus-filmes módon csaknem elengedtek a lábaim. Erre egész egyszerűen… nem voltam felkészülve.

Sosem hittem volna, hogy valaha az ájulás szélére sodor a puszta gyönyörűség, hogy csókolózhatok valakivel. Nekitántorodtam a falnak, a fejemet bevertem hátul a gipszkartonba, de ez sem érdekelt: csak levegőt akartam venni, magamnál maradni, kibírni ezt a hatalmas árhullámot, ami végigmosott, és kénye-kedve szerint dobált engem. Elborított a rettegés, amikor láttam, hogy Aoi térdre ereszkedik előttem, és a nadrágom derekán matat – meghúzza az övemet, aztán kinyitja a csatját, majd egyesével végigveszi a gombokat, és benyúl az alsómba. Azt akartam mondani neki, hogy ne csinálja, de nem volt hozzá erőm. A pillanatban, ahogy a szájába vett, csak egy fájdalmas nyögés szakadt fel belőlem, és közben úgy éreztem, otthon vagyok. Hazaértem. Aoi beengedett.


	24. Határozószók

Újév előestéjén – hogy természetesen, vagy jobb híján – együtt voltunk Nori lakásán, aki naivan azt hitte, nem fogunk inni miattam, így nála aludni sem, amit szívből gyűlöl. Amikor Aoival beléptünk az ajtón, és átvette tőle a szépen átkötött díszzacskót, benne egy háromliteres üveg gyöngyöző szakéval, majdnem hozzá akarta vágni.

\- Még mit nem! – háborodott fel, és azonnal a háta mögé rejtette a zacskót. – Aoi, mi a fene ütött beléd? Megbeszéltük, nem?  
\- A rohadt életbe, Ru, szilveszter van… - dohogott Aoi. – Csak nem gondolod, hogy nem fogunk koccintani?  
\- De, gondolom! – tette csípőre a kezét, és vöröslött a méregtől. – És ha visszaesik tőle?  
\- Szálljatok le rólam… - tettem hozzá halkan, miközben a bakancsomat fűztem épp.  
\- Akkor már régen visszaesett volna… - fejezte be Aoi, mire Nori szemei elkerekedtek.

Oltári veszekedés kerekedett abból, hogy Aoi engem titokban itat, és borította a megállapodásukat. Nori úgy érezte, hátba szúrták, és nem csak őt, az egész bandát. Akira inkább bölcsen nem szólt semmit, mert tudta, hogy ő semmilyen szempontból nem reprezentatív minta, Kai pedig próbálta csitítani a kedélyeket, mégiscsak ennek az estének valamiféle pozitív évértékeléssel és elmélkedéssel kellene záródnia, és nem vitával. De Nori még mindig kötötte az ebet a karóhoz, hogy Aoi milyen alapon bírálta felül a döntését, mire Aoi közölte: neki több beleszólása van ebbe a kérdésbe, mint Norinak.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Nori szemei elkerekedtek, és hol Aoira, hol rám nézett, ide-oda kapkodta a tekintetét, majd elhaló hangon kinyögte:  
\- Ti… együtt vagytok?

Most rajtunk volt a sor, hogy Aoival összenézzünk, és a másiktól várjuk a mentő ötletet. Nem beszéltük meg, hogy mit mondjuk, ha ez felmerülne a többiek előtt. Ami azt illeti, a beszéd volt a legminimálisabb interakció köztünk a múlt éjszaka. Elkezdtem magamban mosolyogni, ahogy végigsuhant rajtam a flashback, mint egy langyos, tavaszi szellő. És végigéltem benne minden apró gesztust és érintést és tapintás-ingert és illatot és ízt.

A kínos csendet végül Kai törte meg, amikor halkan, majdnem dohogva csak annyit jegyzett meg:  
\- Már éppen ideje volt.  
\- Mi-i?! – horkant fel Nori. – Leader-sama, te nem vagy komplett, már ne is haragudj! Ez komolyan befolyásolhatja a…  
\- És az nem befolyásolta, amikor egész nap ölték egymást munka közben? – kérdezett vissza szemrehányóan Kai, mire Nori becsukta a száját, és durcás kiskacsa-arcot vágott.  
\- És mi a garancia, hogy most már nem fogják egymást ölni munka közben? – kontrázott rá, mire Kai egyszerűen elnevette magát.  
\- Az, hogy most már hazaküldhetem őket, hogy intézzék el otthon, egymás között… - jelentette ki, de most már nem mosolygott mellé. Szerintem így akarta értésünkre adni, hogy semmi magánéleti konfliktust ne hozzunk magunkkal, ha dolgozni megyünk – és nekem egy ilyen puha figyelmeztetés is épp elég volt tőle.

Akira, akit az egész felfordulás nem mozgatott meg különösebben, egyszerre csak összefonta a karját, majd nagyon komolyan maga elé meredve közölte:  
\- Azért egy fontos dolgot tisztáznunk kellene.  
\- Mit? – kérdeztem halkan.  
\- Akkor most, ha a világkörüli turnén kétágyas szobákat kapunk, ti gondolom együtt fogtok aludni… - vezette fel komoran a mondandóját. – Nekem ki lesz az új szobatársam? Mert nem akarom esténként azt hallgatni, hogy Kai a gyerekének órákig gügyög a telefonba.  
\- Maximum tíz percet szokott gügyögni… - jegyezte meg pikírten Aoi, mire Kai egy szemöldök-felvonással elhallgattatta.  
\- Akkor majd alszol Norival, és Kai megy egyedül a harmadik szobába… - csúszott ki a számon, mire Nori és Akira is egyszerre estek nekem, hogy erről szó sem lehet.

A végén csak kinyitottuk azt a gyöngyöző szakét, és ittunk egymás egészségére. Aznap este kettőnkről már nem esett szó – csak a turnéról, a _Shikkokuról_ , a megjelenésekről, és amikor szóba kerültek a fizetések, Nori viccnek szánva, de nagyon rosszul tálalva megjegyezte, hogy mostantól Aoi fog kitartani, mint a szeretőjét. Láttam abból, ahogy megrándult, hogy Kai megrúgta a lábát az asztal alatt. Nekem valahogy ez a pénzkérdés eddig eszembe se jutott… voltak megtakarításaim, és nem terveztem semmilyen luxuskiadást a közeljövőre nézve, de Nori megjegyzése elindított bennem egy lavinát. Elhatároztam, hogy meglepem Aoit valamivel a születésnapja alkalmából, de minden épkézláb ötlethez kölcsön kellett volna kérnem, amire eddig még sosem szorultam rá.

Kai még éjfél előtt hazament tőlünk, hogy a családjával legyen, amikor évet váltunk, és egy rövid koccintást követően hárman egyszerre álltunk fel Akirával, hogy ne élvezzük tovább Nori vendégszeretetét a szükségesnél. A metró felé menet Aoi megkérdezte, volna-e kedvem elmenni vele Aszakuszába _hatsumodéra_ , én pedig gondolkodás nélkül igent mondtam, úgyhogy Akirával a peronon elváltak útjaink. Sokára jött a vonatunk, és amíg maszkban-télikabátban álldogáltunk a sínek fölött, Aoi egyszerre csak azt mondta:  
\- Kár, hogy nem voltunk ott, mikor megkongatták a harangokat. Te már hallottad őket, Shima?  
\- Nem… - ismertem be halkan. – Mindig annyi ember van ott ilyenkor, hogy nem volt kedvem odamenni.  
\- Akkor most… miért jössz velem? – nézett rám megszeppenten a maszkja fölött.  
\- Mert elmenni oda egyedül… és együtt menni veled… az két külön dolog.

A szeme ráncaiból láttam, hogy elmosolyodik. Majdnem fél három volt, mire a szentélyhez értünk, és még akkor is olyan tömeg hömpölygött a Sensoji irányában, hogy attól féltem, kettőt pislogok, és elveszítem Aoit szem elől. Éreztem, hogy végigsimít a karomon, de csak amikor az ujjait összekulcsolta az enyémekkel, akkor bizonyosodtam meg róla, hogy ő az.

Tudtam, hogy ez az új év új kezdetet is jelent, és tele van az életem erre utaló jelekkel és szimbólumokkal, de túl sok elvarratlan szál maradt, amit nem hagyhattam ilyen állapotban. Csak ezek a feladatok jártak a fejemben akkor is, amikor Aoit néztem, miközben imádkozott, és amikor a hazaúton csöndben egymás mellett ültünk a vonaton, a vállunk pedig összeért. Akkor már nem fogta a kezem.

Az ő lakására mentünk. Az előre felfűtött nappaliban valahogy adta volna magát, hogy összeölelkezzünk – rettenetesen vágytam rá, hogy végre kettesben legyünk és egymáshoz érhessünk. Az előző éjszaka egyszerűen nem adott nekem elég időt és alkalmat a felfedezésre. Aoi azonban valahogy mindig megpróbált hárítani – eltolta magától a kezeimet, és csinált először egy kávét mindkettőnknek, aztán szaladgált fel-le a lakásban, felfűtötte a kádat, kikészített nekem egy váltás ruhát a hálóban az ágyra, amiben majd alhatok. Amennyire nászéjszakai forróság uralkodott az otthonában, köztünk annyira elsikkadt a vágynak ez a kicsi szikrája is.

Amennyire tudtam, és észben kellett tartanom azt, hogy Aoinak hol vannak a határai, annyira nem tudtam mit kezdeni a jelenlétével, ami most már részben az én lényemhez kapcsolódott. Hagynom kellene, hogy irányítson, gondoltam magamban, de úgy tűnt, ő egyáltalán nem akar irányítani. Összerezzent, amikor a hátához értem, miközben a cukrot keverte fel a kávéscsészékben – aztán persze elmosolyodott, mintha mi sem történt volna, de nem reagált rám.

\- Akarsz először te zuhanyozni? – kérdezte, mintha a világ legártatlanabb kérdését tetette volna fel.  
\- Arra gondoltam… - éreztem, hogy kipirul az arcom, miközben kimondom - …hogy zuhanyozhatnánk együtt.  
\- Oh… - sóhajtott fel meglepetten és zavartan, mintha legalábbis szarlapátolásra invitálnám. – Persze.

Legszívesebben azt mondtam volna, egy ilyen „persze” után inkább elmegyek egyedül, de tombolt bennem valami bizonyítási vágy, hogy megmutassam neki magam, hogy viszonozzak valamit abból, amit eddig ő tett értem, és hogy ez ne csak az egyikünk vagy a másikunk gyönyöréről szóljon, hanem mindkettőnkéről. Amíg csak a kezeink érintkeztek a fürdőszoba felé menet, ahogy ezúttal én húztam őt magam után, még nyugodt volt és tűrt, ahogy én is nyugodtan tűrtem a tömeget, amin átkísért a templom felé menet. De ahogy lekerültek rólunk a ruháink, és a fürdőszoba kíméletlen, fehér fényei mellett megláttam a sápadt bőrt a hasán és a csípőjén, és az éppen-hogy-nem ernyedt farkát a lábai között, megijedtem. Aggódni kezdtem, hogy valami rosszat, valami baromságot csinálok, és ezt még több öleléssel és simogatással próbáltam kompenzálni.

Megnyitotta fölöttünk a vizet, a szögletes zuhanyrózsából esőerdei csapadék módjára zubogni kezdett ránk a meleg, mindenhol éreztem a bőrömön, de ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amit éreztem és ami melegséggel töltött el – Aoi feszengett, szinte csak kényszerből viszonozta a simogatást. Legszívesebben felsóhajtottam volna, és meg akartam kérdezni tőle, hogy hagyjuk-e abba, az egészet, itt és most, amikor Aoi rámmarkolt, és olyan professzionálisan, mint ahogy a kórházban is, néhány mozdulattal elérte, hogy az agyamból minden vér az ágyékomba áramoljon.

\- Yuu… - csúszott ki a számon, és ez egyszerre volt hívójel és tiltakozás a részemről. Összenéztünk, ő az ázott, fekete haja alól kíváncsian fordult felém, és nem értette, mi bajom. A kezére tettem finoman az enyémet, és elhúztam magamról. – Ne.  
\- Túl erősen csinálom? Máshogy szereted? – Rémült, és ugyanakkor kényszeres arckifejezés ült ki az arcára.  
\- Nem akarom, hogy megint kiverd, vagy leszopj… nagyon jól csinálod, és nagyon élvezem, de… úgy érzem magam, mintha kihasználnálak. Szeretném, ha te is… - vettem egy mély levegőt - …ugyanannyira akarnád, és ugyanannyira élveznéd, mint én.  
\- Hiro, ez… nekem nem megy. Még nem. Ne haragudj…

Kellemes bizsergés futott végig rajtam, ahogy a nevemen szólított. Volt ebben valami végtelenül intim, még annál is intimebb, minthogy meztelenül állunk a zuhanykabinjában, és fogom a kezét, amellyel még mindig óvatosan hozzám ér. Egy pillanatra arról is megfeledkeztem, hogy hol vagyunk – aztán elzártam a csapot, hogy csönd legyen körülöttünk.

\- Félreérted… - mondtam lágyan. – Nem akarok erőltetni semmit. De… segíts nekem egy kicsit, rendben? Mondd meg, ha valami már a komfortzónádon kívül van. Beszélj hozzám.  
\- Hiro… - fordította el az arcát zavartan. – Én tényleg… igazad volt… éveken keresztül beszéltem le magam rólad. Ez nem fog visszajönni egyik napról a másikra. Annak ellenére sem, hogy _a látszat ellenére…_ nagyon is örülök neked.

Jelentőségteljesen végignézett a saját mellkasán, a tekintete lefutott a saját farkáig, ahogy alig-alig mereven lógott a hullámos, fekete fanszőrzetére simulva, és az öniróniája nekem legalább annyira fájt ebben a pillanatban, mint neki.

Eszembe jutott, amit Yuu a fejemhez vágott egyszer – valami olyasmit, hogy a szerelem nem más, mint a kulturálisan elfogadott kifejezés arra, ha dugni akarunk valakivel. Ezt mindig cinizmusnak vettem a részéről, és meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy saját magából kiindulva vonatkoztatja ezt másokra. Nála a két dolog – a szerelem és a nemi vágy – nem csupán együtt jár, hanem egyetlen, elválaszthatatlan egységet is képez. És ez akármennyire is csapdának tűnt elsőre, most már megértettem: ezek szerint bármelyik irányból is közelítem meg, a testével együtt a lelkét is megkapom. Azonnal tudni fogom, ha viszonozza az iránta táplált érzéseimet, és ez egyszerre izgalmas és hátborzongató. Micsoda teher lehet egy ilyen természettel együtt élni! Akár egy skarlát betű, mindig ott van szem előtt, nem lehet hazudni róla, nem lehet szépíteni rajta semmit.

\- Segít, ha van köztünk fizikai kontaktus, vagy tartsam távol magam tőled? – kérdeztem halkan, de csöppet sem számonkérőn.  
\- N-nem tudom… - rázta meg a fejét, amiről kihűlt vízcseppek perdültek rám. – Elhiszed, hogy sosem voltam még ilyen helyzetben?  
\- El… - bólintottam. – Akkor csak azt mondd meg, mi az, ami nem esik jól tőlem. Amit ne erőltessek.  
\- Azt is mondjam, amivel nem csak most és veled, hanem egyébként is problémám van? – Vágott egy fájó grimaszt, és ez saját magának szólt leginkább, nem nekem. Nem reagáltam, mert éreztem, hogy ez inkább csak önmarcangolás, nem igazi kérdés. – Hiro, ne haragudj, de nem hiszem, hogy valaha is lesz köztünk „normális” szex. Behatolásos közösülés, na. Érted. Egyik végén sem szeretnék lenni. A gondolattól is kiráz a hideg…  
\- Oké… - bólintottam. – Ez egyelőre elég távoli még. Kezdjük az itt és mosttal. Zuhanyozás, fürdés velem?  
\- Nem probléma… - rázta meg a fejét.  
\- Ha hozzád érek? Kézzel, vagy bárhogy? Mondjuk így? – Előre döntöttem a csípőmet, és a farkam végigcsúszott a nedves combján.  
\- Nincs gondom a testeddel, szerintem ez már kiderült eddig is… - felelte keserűen. – Egyszerűen csak… rettenetesen érzem magam attól, hogy tudom, elvárnál tőlem valami reakciót, és én nem vagyok képes rá.

Megint az elvárások – sóhajtottam fel magamban, és közben azon tűnődtem, hogyha visszamegyek a terápiára, megint lesz miről mesélnem. Elvárások itt és most, fiktív elvárások, lebegő elvárások. Vajon tényleg csak a fejünkben léteznek a problémák, és a valóságban minden sokkal egyszerűbb is lehetne?

Újra csobogni kezdett ránk a víz. A samponért nyúltam, és elkezdtem a fejébe masszírozni. Nekem – vele ellentétben – mindig is problémát okozott mások megérintése, vagy a velük való érintkezés. Úgy veszem, hogy ez most egy kétirányú tanulási folyamat köztünk. Mosolyogtam, amikor kitörölte a szeméből a habot, és visszamosolygott rám, amikor a mosakodó hálóval apró buborékok millióival borította be és simogatta a bőröm.

Együtt aludtunk a hálószobájában. Nekem háttal feküdt, a feneke a vesém magasságában a hátamhoz ért. Eredetileg egy ölelő pózból indulunk, de akármennyire is gyengéd egy ilyen összebújás, aludni egyikünk sem bírt benne. Yuu forgolódós típus, végül a párnájába szuszogva, félig a hasára fekvő magzatpózt vett fel mellettem. Amíg kerestem az álmot, azon tűnődtem, amiről a zuhany alatt beszéltünk egymással. Aztán átfordultam, arccal Yuu háta felé, közelebb araszoltam hozzá, átöleltem a derekát, és a fülébe súgtam:  
\- Nincsenek elvárásaim.  
\- Mi? – kérdezte félálomban. Adtam egy csókot a fejére, és elismételtem halkan:  
\- Nincsenek elvárásaim. Tényleg.  
\- Az jó, mert nekem sincsenek… - dünnyögte, de szerintem ő maga sem tudta, mit mond, és nem is fog másnap emlékezni rá. Nem számított. Én majd emlékszem helyette is.

Egyáltalán nem zavart, hogy lassan haladunk – nekem is kényelmesebb így. A turné néhány napon belül folytatódott, napközben állandóan együtt voltunk, és hála annak, hogy Nori vaskalapos szigora enyhülni látszott, végre eltölthettem néhány estét egyedül a lakásomban. A hirtelen támadt magány egyáltalán nem olyan kies, mint amilyennek elképzeltem magamban. És még szükségem sincs semmire ahhoz, hogy megnyugodjak – elegendő belegondolnom abba, hogy amikor egyedül vagyok is, akkor sem vagyok már magányos.


	25. Egymásba oltott fák

Folyamatosan simogatni kell közben, bármit is csinálunk. Szüksége van a visszajelzésre; hogy lássa, tényleg élvezem, amit csinál, mert addig képtelen ellazulni. Én már régen kirántottam volna magamból a vibrátort, de a kedvéért eltűrtem, hogy tovább forogjon és tágítson, pedig ez semmiféle örömet nem okozott, és ha a szájával nem kényeztetett volna közben, talán még fel se állt volna rá.

\- Megpróbáljuk? – néz fel rám, a farkamat az arcához szorítva, és finom, határozott mozdulatokkal simogatva tovább.  
\- Aha… - nyögök elhalóan, majd megszakítom a szemkontaktust, és hátravetem a fejem a párnán. Nedves, szűk üresség marad bennem, amikor kihúzza belőlem a vibrátort, és az ágyra terített kis törölközőre teszi. Aztán ráhajtja a sarkát, hogy ne is lássa.

Magára húz egy óvszert, majd a térdein közelebb araszol hozzám, és végigfekszik rajtam – először a hasunk érintkezik, azután a bordáink. Ezt a pózt nagyon szereti, már rájöttem – végig az arcomat nézi közben, és lapos köröket ír le a csípőjével. Logikus, hogy innen indulunk megint, de már előre szégyellem magam a gondolat miatt: nem sok reményt fűzök most sem hozzá, hogy ez menni fog.

Annyi síkosító van már bennem, hogy minden nehézség nélkül belém tud hatolni – lassan nyomakodik előre, én szinte ráolvadok, magamhoz húzom a derekánál fogva, és amikor már nincs hová mozdulnia tovább, egymásra nézünk. Biztatóan rámosolygok, ő pedig ringatni kezd mindkettőnket.

Egy egész percig sikerül elszakadnom a szobától, a jelentől, és a kétségeimtől. Beterít a vágy, és már el sem kell képzelnem, csak érzem, ahogy mindenem zsong és lángol. Aztán az emelkedő tetejének elérése előtt elkezdek lassan, majd egyre gyorsabban visszacsúszni: Yuu még erőlködik, tovább mozog bennem, hátha visszakeményedik tőle, de minél inkább próbálja, annál inkább látszik, hogy hiábavaló. Egy ponton kicsúszik belőlem, és már annyira ernyedt, hogy vissza se tudja tenni, ezért aztán frusztráltan, szinte puffogva térdel fel, csattanva rántja le magáról az óvszert, és dobja a törölközőre. A következő pillanatban már visszarángat magára egy pólót, felveszi a fürdőköpenyemet, és az orra alatt morogva csak annyit vet oda:  
\- Mindjárt jövök.

Öt percet adok neki egyedül, az pont másfél szál cigi, mielőtt utána megyek. Dermesztően hideg van az ablakban, ahol áll, ezért első dolgom a köntöse derekán bekötni az övet, és a második átölelni hátulról. Rutinból megfeszül az érintésemtől, aztán ellazul újra.

\- Sajnálom… - mondja karcos, dohányfüstös hangon.  
\- Nem számít… - simogatom a mellkasát, aztán mindkét kezemmel közelebb húzom magamhoz, amíg egészen a hasamra nem támaszkodik. – Ne erőltesd. Csak miattam ne. Nincs rá szükség.  
\- Hogyne lenne rá szükség? – gesztikulál idegesen a cigarettával az ujjai között. Még jobban magamhoz szorítom.  
\- Én nem várom el, hogy…  
\- Dehogynem várod el! – csattan fel, és megpróbál ellépni előlem, de nincs is hova, és túl erősen is tartom hozzá.  
\- Yuu. _Nem várom el_ – ismétlem el lassan, birkatürelemmel.  
\- Ne mondd, hogy nem szeretnél egy normális párkapcsolatot, amiben kielégítik a szexuális igényeidet?! – fordítja félig hátra a fejét, én pedig az arcommal közelebb bújok az övéhez, és adok a járomcsontjára egy kis csókot.  
\- Tökéletesen kielégítő a szexuális életünk… - mondom, és akármennyire komolyan próbálom gondolni, Yuu kihall a hangomból egy olyan frekvenciát, ami másként, disszonánsan szól a többihez képest.  
\- Menj már! – rántja le az összekulcsolt kezeimet magáról, de ő az, aki megy, mégpedig egyenesen a fürdőszobába. Ha egyedül akar lenni a lakásban, oda zárkózik be.

Nem tehetek érte semmit. Neki is meg kell küzdenie a saját démonaival, és ebben én mellette mehetek és támogathatom, de nem húzhatom magam után. Mégsem erőltetem, hogy forduljon ő is segítségért: hagyom, hogy a saját tempójában lépjen, ha egyáltalán lépni akar. Ne miattam tegye. Tulajdonképpen… tényleg jó nekem minden így, ahogy van. A meleg pároknál sem általános az, hogy análisan közösüljenek egymással – és Aoi aztán minden, csak nem meleg. Ez az együtt töltött idő első hónapjaiban nyilvánvalóvá vált.

Én elkezdtem regisztrálni magamban, amit régen Akira szóvá tett: hogy bámulom a férfiakat, és amit eddig passzív, tudatalatti tevékenységként, vagy egyszerű kíváncsiságként és összehasonlítási célzatként aposztrofáltam, az egyszerre nagyon is értelmet nyert. Ezzel persze nem azt akarom mondani, hogy bárki jobban tetszene, mint Yuu; vagy akár csak potenciális partnerként tekintenék bárkire is… Egyszerűen csak tudatosult, hogy tényleg másképp működöm, mint a barátaim többsége. És ezt az egyik hármasban töltött esténken szóvá is tettem.

\- Most idézzek a _Csillagpor_ -ból? – hunyorgott rám Akira. – „Kapitány, mindig is tudtuk, hogy langyi vagy.”

Nori horkant egyet, majd vigyorogva beleivott a koktéljába.

\- Tudom, már mondtátok… - sütöttem le a szemem. – De olyan jól kezeltétek ti is az egészet. Nem kezdtetek el nyilvánosan obszcén módon élcelődni, kétértelmű megjegyzéseket tenni, nem kérdeztétek meg, hogy ki szokott alul lenni…  
\- Te.  
\- Te.

Egy törtmásodpercnyi különbséggel vágták rá a be se fejezett gondolatomra, majd összenéztek, és elkezdtek nevetni. Azon kaptam magam, hogy én is velük nevetek.

\- Jó, de értitek, mire gondolok… - próbáltam komolyra fordítani a szót. – Azt hittem, furcsa lesz… és az a furcsa, hogy nem is furcsa.  
\- És ez most a hasfájásod, Hiro? – vigyorgott rám Nori. – Hogy senki nem témázik azon, hogy kiderült rólad, te a homokozóban játszol, és összejöttél egy kollégával? Te kis _szpesöl_ _sznóflék,_ te… - csücsörít, és összecsípte, majd megrángatta a bőrt az arcomon.  
\- Hagyjál már… - ráztam le nevetve az arcomról a kezét. – Azért ez nem ugyanaz, mint ahogy Kathy-t kezelitek. Mégiscsak legjobb barátok vagyunk, nem? Yuu-t meg ismeritek jó tizenöt éve.  
\- Tudod, mi a szokatlan? – bólogatott jelentőségteljesen Akira. – Hogy most már Aoit is Yuu-nak szólítod. Na, _ez_ fura.  
\- Belső körös lett… - bólogatott Nori, majd vihogva hozzátette: - Haha. „Belső” körös. Értitek…  
\- Értjük, hogy közönséges vagy, nem kell megmagyaráznod… - morrantam rá, mert ahogy az idő velünk együtt haladt, egyre világosabban láttam a határait az élcelődésnek és a gúnynak. Ez az első néhány hétben nem volt nyilvánvaló.

Akira a gyűrűmet nézte. Mindenki mindig megbámulja, mert annyira nem illik a kezemre – kicsit laza is a gyűrűsujjamon, a középsőre meg a vastag középső ujjperecem miatt nem megy fel. Gyakorlatilag január másodikán rendeltem meg, és a hirosimai srácok még magukhoz képest is gyorsan elkészítették a rajzokat hozzá, a gyűrűk pedig három nappal Yuu születésnapja előtt érkeztek meg. Két egyforma, de önmagában teljesen egyedi dizájn. A turné alatt mindketten a nyakunkban hordtuk, vagy a pénztárcánkban, de most már nyárig nem kell dugdosni senki elől.

\- Azért lehet, hogy a házasságot kicsit elsiettétek… - jegyezte meg végül pikírten Akira, mire Nori nem bírta bezárni a humorzsákját, és hozzáfűzte:  
\- Jajj, az előzőt se gondolta át alaposabban, szóval mit vársz?  
\- Ha, ha, ha… - emeltem fel a poharam, hogy igyak egy kortyot. – Ne is beszéljünk Hazukiról. Ne tudjátok meg, milyen jelenetet rendezett nekem a telefonban, amikor elment vásárolni, és nem tudta használni a hitelkártyáját…  
\- Megérdemelte… - szürcsölt Nori is a koktéljából. – Látod, van jó oldala is a fizetésmegvonásnak… ha nincs bevételed, abból nehéz asszonytartást fizetni…  
\- Tényleg, Aoi hol van? – kérdezte Akira.  
\- Gitárosbuliban - feleltem.  
\- Egyedül?! – horkant fel Nori.  
\- Ez csak ilyen nem-hivatalos, nem-instagramra-fotózós buli… - vontam meg a vállam könnyedén. – Ahhoz én nem kellek. Neki is jár néha egy szabad este, nem?  
\- De Hiro… - Nori szinte lesápadt - …te egy kicsit sem vagy rá féltékeny? Simán elengeded egyedül, mikor…  
\- Nem akarom hallani! – emeltem fel védekezésképpen a tenyerem. – Én még mindig nem tudom, kiről van szó, és nem is szeretném tudni, megígértem Yuu-nak, hogy ez sose lesz téma.

Ez persze nem igaz. Ez az igazságnak csupán a nyíltan kezelt változata. Úgy egy hónapja rájöttem, hogy kit próbált annyira kitakarni az életéből – és teljesen véletlenül, egy pillanat alatt esett le, egyetlen kósza arcmimikából. A kép pedig ugyanilyen félelmetes gyorsasággal állt össze, minden részlet a helyére került, minden kérdés megválaszolódott. Az is világossá vált számomra, hogy Nori tippje (és így az enyém is) nem kicsit félrement, és ha féltékeny is voltam, akkor se Yuu-ra, és nem érzelmileg, hanem szakmailag. De ezeket a gondolatokat igyekeztem száműzni magamtól, fölösleges önmarcangolás lett volna az előtérben hagyni őket és azon tanakodni, hogy Yuu vajon mellette lett az a férfi, akivé mára vált, és ha igen, hány év alatt és mennyi munkával, odafigyeléssel, vagy éppen passzivitással és elengedéssel tette őt ez a valaki azzá. Minden kétséget azzal hessegettem el magamtól – és ebben azért a doktornő segítő keze is benne volt – hogy én vagyok az, aki a ki sem bontott költöztető-dobozait átvitte Yuu lakására, és én vagyok az, aki otthonra leltem nála, akihez hazajövök, és váltam azzá a részévé, akihez ő is hazajön. Ezen túl semmi más nem számít.

Pontosan tudtam, hogy Yuu fejében is léteztek száműznivaló gondolatok és kétségek velem kapcsolatban. A tudat, hogy a női hasonmásával feküdtem le hónapokig, talán mélyebben bevésődött az ő kisebbségi érzései közé, mint az ő exének személye én kisebbségi érzéseim közé. Én még lehetek jobb gitáros, és bármilyen kevés esély van rá, még válhatok azzá az emberré, akire egyszer majd (megint) fel tud nézni… de Yuu sosem lesz nő. És mindig magából indul ki, amikor ez a félsz néha felbukkan a semmiből, mint egy nemkívánatos, régi, kellemetlen ismerős; és mindig úgy érzi, hogy nekem ő kevés, hogy nem tud eleget adni, hogy mással kellene kipótolni és helyettesíteni. Pedig ez áll a lehető legtávolabb az igazságtól.

Sosem tudnék már ugyanúgy érni egy nőhöz, mint korábban. Ha testileg nem is okozna gondot, ahogy húsz év nemi aktivitása idején sem okozott, lelkileg már nem elégítene ki, és nem is jelentene semmit. Ezt próbáltam elmagyarázni Rinnek is, amikor összeszedtem a bátorságom, és végül majd’ egy év távlatából elhívtam őt egy vacsorára és egy őszinre beszélgetésre. Majdnem elsírta magát, amikor kicsit körülményesen, a saját szavaimmal próbáltam meg közölni vele, hogy homoszexuális vagyok. Nem akarta elhinni, amit tulajdonképpen bóknak vettem, annak ellenére is, hogy az utolsó időszakunkban már tényleg alig-alig volt köztünk testi kapcsolat. Azt mondta, szeretne a barátom maradni, és tudtam, hogy őszintén mondja, hogy tényleg szeret és törődik a sorsommal… de én már nem akartam ezt. Úgy, hogy ismer mindkettőnket, és úgy, hogy évekig viszonyunk volt egymással, ez a barátság már az én oldalamról sosem jelentené ugyanazt, mint neki. Nem voltak hamis illúzióim arról, hogy a barátságunk visszatartaná egy újabb, komoly, és közös jövővel kecsegtető kapcsolat lehetőségétől, és nem is áltattam ezzel magam. Ez egyoldalú és önző módon kizárólag rólam szólt. Nem igényeltem többé azt a fokú mélységet és intimitást tőle, amit eddig; és egyszerűen csak azért nem, mert mindezt már Yuu-tól is megkaphattam. Sőt, ennél sokkal többet is.

Mana… az ő helyzete merőben más. Valahol egyszerre vagyok hálás neki, amiért találkoztunk, és elindította bennem a változás folyamatát, vagy legalábbis az igényét, miközben iszonyodom tőle és magamtól, és attól, amit együtt műveltünk. Soha többet nem beszéltem vele, és nem is láttam azóta, hogy Yuu odaszervezte nekem a Shibuyába arra a "meglepetésrandira". Nem láttam koncerteken – igaz, nem is kerestem a szememmel, és ugyan megpróbáltam ráírni egy magyarázkodás erejéig, de letiltott az ismerősei közül. Úgy sejtem – és magam sem tudom megmagyarázni, hogy miért – hogy Yuu találkozott és beszélt vele. Meglehet, ez is csak egy kivetítés, és a valóságban semmi ilyesmi nem történt, de szeretném azt hinni, hogy Yuu helyettem is elrendezte ezt a szituációt. Gyávaság a részemről, tisztában vagyok vele – de attól senki sem lesz automatikusan erősebb és erkölcsösebb ember, hogy szerencsésebb irányt vesz a sorsa alakulása.

Amikor hazafelé tartok, és az ujjaim között forgatom az ezüst kulcstartót, amit tavaly decemberben kaptam Yuu-tól Hirosimában, az idő tűnékeny és gyors mivoltán gondolkodom. Három hónapja vagyunk együtt, de mégis annyira kellemes és magától értetődő minden, mintha mindig is együtt lettünk volna. Kifizetem a taxit, felsétálok a lépcsőn, átlapozom a postát, és találok egy cetlit a hamutartó alatt, hogy vacsora a hűtőben, és ne várjam meg ébren.

Mégis felébredek arra, ahogy hazajön. Ismerem minden neszét, a cipői levetésétől a kabátja felakasztásán át egészen addig, hogy kissé bizonytalan léptekkel, zoknis lábakon bebotorkál a hálóba, és fémes csilingeléssel kicsatolja az övét. A sötétben mos kezet, talán arcot is – olyan világosan látom magam előtt, hogy akár a villanyt is felkapcsolhatná hozzá. A szennyestartó kosár fonata sercen egyet, ahogy visszateszi rá a tetejét, aztán alsóban és pólóban becsúszik mellém az ágyba. Ezt próbálja a leghalkabban és a legsimábban elkövetni, de így is megérzi, hogy nem alszom.

\- Hiro… - suttogja, miközben közelebb kúszik hozzám.  
\- Igen?

Nem értem, én miért suttogok.

\- Felébresztettelek? – kérdezi halkan.  
\- Fel, de nem baj… - ásítok egy nagyot. – Milyen volt a buli?  
\- Jó… - feleli. – Hiro… figyelj… van kedved… vagy álmos vagy…  
\- Nekem mindig van kedvem… - mosolygok, és bár egyáltalán nem célzok vele semmire, és nincs bennem rosszindulat, ahogy egyre éberebb vagyok, rájövök, hogy ezt akár félre is értheti, és meg is bántódhat miatta.

A szex köztünk mindig óvatos, mintha taposóaknákat kerülgetve próbálnánk egyre közelebb kerülni egymáshoz – ma mégis kicsit más, mint eddig. Érzem a szája ízén, hogy többet ivott, mint általában szokott, de jól bírja a szeszt, ezért látszani nem látszik rajta, és a mozdulatain sem érződik. Nagyon finoman ér hozzám, vagy csak ma különösen érzékeny a bőröm az érintésre… nem tudom. Ahogy a kemény, párnás ujjbegyeivel felsimít az oldalamon, és felhúzza a pólómat, majd az ajkait a mellbimbómra tapasztja és a nyelvével ingerelni kezd, nekem már ennyi is elég, hogy nyögve a hátamra forduljak és megadjam magam neki – úgy, mint legelőször.

Az első alkalommal Yuu pontosan tudta, mit csinál, nekem viszont fogalmam sem volt róla. Engedtem neki mindent – hogy levetkőztessen, megnézzen, simogasson, megkóstoljon, ott, ahol csak akar; és ráhagytam azt is, hogy kevés felfedezési lehetőséget biztosított számomra. Én is szerettem volna a számba venni, érezni a tapintását, a bőre más-más textúráit, de ilyenkor kedvesen, ugyanakkor nagyon is határozottan eltolt magától. Újra és újra emlékeztetnem kellett rá magam, hogy hagynom kell őt irányítani, ha azt szeretném, hogy együtt eljussunk valahová. A legragyogóbb, és legmeghittebb pillanataink éppen azok voltak, amikor nekem nem számított, hogy mit csinál, mert mindent élveztem és bármi jólesett. Yuu a meztelen testével az enyémhez simult, és ahogy összeölelkezve mozogtunk ugyanarra a ritmusra, olyan érzés volt, mintha egy mérleghintán ülnék, és minden ringatózó mozdulattal közelebb kerülnék a csillagokhoz. Azt hiszem, ez a különbség, ha olyasvalakivel csinálod, akit _tényleg_ szeretsz – gondoltam magamban.

A sorrend most is ugyanaz, a mozdulatok ugyanazok – a legősibb tánc, és a legősibb ifjúkori ösztönök diktálják a ritmust. A bal keze ujjai összekapcsolódnak a jobb kezem ujjaival a matracon, míg a másik kezünkkel összefogjuk magunkat, egy nagy, közös, mesterséges alagutat képezve, amelybe mindketten egyszerre, ugyanazzal a lendülettel és elszántsággal behatolunk. Egymás szemébe kapaszkodunk, és Yuu csak annyi időre hajtja le a fejét és néz végig a törzseink közötti térben, amíg a kezeink ott lent is össze nem kapcsolódnak. Ahogy egymásnak feszülünk, és én egy fojtott, szinte fájdalmas nyögéssel elélvezek – mint mindig, először – a csukott szemhéjamon keresztül is látom, ahogy az arcomat figyeli. Minden apró gesztust, minden mozzanatot magába szív, és csak ezután képes az ő gyönyöre is kiteljesedni. Yuu számára minden szeretkezés csak húsz százalék testi örömérzetből áll, ezt ő maga mondta egyszer. Az együttléteink legnagyobb részében számára sokkal többet jelent az, hogy látja, én mennyire élvezem őket. És nincs ennél nagyobb és önzetlenebb odaadás a világon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Készült 2015-16-ban, a Dogmatic Un és Due turnék alatt. Pontos dátumokat nem tudok, azt elnyelte az AFS. 
> 
> Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki (újra)olvasta!


End file.
